PLAYING BY THE FATE
by tazqyaf
Summary: Cinta itu datang laksana air yang mengalir. Bagaimana jika Draco mampu mempertahankan Hermione agar tetap disisinya, apakah Lucius dan Narcissa akan ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka. Nasib dan takdir tidak pernah ada yang tahu. What Malfoy wants then Malfoy gets, that's call AMBITION. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go...**

 **Fanfic Dramione pertamaku**

 **Maafkan bila ada typo sedikit dan content bahasa campuran nan kotor**

 **Rated M so you know what to do**

 **Mind if read and review?**

 **Makasih**

 **-OoO-**

 **PLAYING BY THE FATED**

 **chapter 1**

 _ **Picture of Head Boy and Head Girl annouced at Hogwarts Magazine Wall.**_

"Head boy, heh? seharusnya aku tahu—kaulah yang terpilih" ujar Hermione sambil berjalan, menyusuri koridor menuju ruang khusus Ketua Murid.

"Terkejut, Granger? Itu karena aku pintar—kau tahu" jawab Malfoy cuek.

Hermione mendengus keras melirik pria jangkung yang berjalan di sampingnya, tentu saja Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy, kearoganannya dan keangkuhannya adalah ciri khas Draco Malfoy.

Tiba-tiba Hermione seakan tersadar, "Oh..Ron pasti tidak akan menyukai ini" gumamnya, matanya membulat memikirkan Ron. Apa jadinya jika dia mendengar Draco menjadi pasangan Ketua Muridnya. Hermione tahu betul tentunya Ron tidak akan senang, mengingat sejarah Ron dan Draco tak baik.

Mendengar gadis berambut ikal ini mengkhawatirkan perasaan Weasley mengenai posisinya sebagai Head Boy mendampingi Hermione, membuatnya sebal. Hal itu karena Draco tidak pernah menyukai Weasley. Weasley dan Malfoy adalah dua nama yang selalu bersitegang, bagi Draco hal apapun mengenai Weasley membuatnya alergi.

Sekarang Draco yang mendengus keras.

Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya lalu semburat senyum licik terpampang di bibirnya... hhmm... tapi bukankah itu bagus, membuat panas Weasley adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Pacarnya Ron akan seasrama dengannya, satu ruangan, satu tugas dan akan ada banyak kegiatan lainnya bersama-sama. _That's really nice_ , tampaknya tahun ini akan sangat menarik baginya, terutama jika melihat ekspresi kecemburuan dan iri pemuda berambut merah menyala yang diperkirakan Draco akan muncul nanti. Bayangan tentang bagaimana reaksi Weasley, mau tak mau membuat Draco melebarkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat Potter dan Weasel di aula besar saat inagurasi" tanya Draco saat mereka duduk di sofa perapian di ruang utama Ketua Murid, setelah mereka selesai melakukan tour kecil untuk mengenal setiap jengkal asrama Ketua Murid ini.

"Mereka ikut camp pelatihan auror" terang Hermione.

'J _adi mereka berdua tidak akan berada di Hogwarts selama setahun ini'_ batin Draco. Ha...bukankah itu bagus? _Those annoying boys will not around._ Tahun ini akan sangat sangat menarik lagi, Draco merasa sangat beruntung.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan nama Potter dengan benar tapi tidak dengan Weasley" ujar Hermione tajam sambil melafalkan mantra pembersih ke arah perapian. Kemoceng segera menyapu debu-debu tebal yang berada di atas perapian kemudian kemoceng tersebut membersihkan semua debu di seluruh ruangan.

"Potter menolong keluargaku di persidangan. Tidak ada alasan untuk mencela namanya"

"Rasa terima kasih yang minim sekali Malfoy...ck..ck..ck.." Hermione berdecak. "Kau lupa? Harry menyelamatkan pantatmu dari Azkaban"

Wajah Draco mengerut 'tentu saja...jika bukan karena _the-scarhead-boy_ tentunya ia tidak akan menikmati kebebasan' ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih pada rivalnya itu tapi seorang Malfoy terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya secara terbuka. Malfoy mempunyai cara yang lebih prestisius untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya- _being royal for their fortune._

"Keluargaku sudah banyak mengucapkan terima kasih, Granger. Apakah kau lupa? Kami secara sukarela menyumbangkan begitu banyak Galleon, jadi secara tidak langsung kekayaan Malfoy lah yang membangun Hogwarts ini meskipun melalui kementerian" Draco berucap santai sambil melonjorkan kakinya ke atas meja yang berbentuk lingkaran di depan perapian–memperhatikan tingkah Hermione yang sibuk melafalkan mantra pembersih dimana-mana.

" _Of course_. Karena selain sumbangan, uangmu disita oleh kementerian Malfoy—bukan secara tulus darimu" balas Hermione sarkas.

Ia tahu berapa jumlah uang yang disumbangkan Malfoy dan berapa jumlah uang yang disita kementerian. Gadis ini tak habis pikir berapakah jumlah keseluruhan kekayaan Malfoy yang sebenarnya tapi bila melihat isi brangkas milik Bellatrix yang pernah dibobol mereka di Gringgots-maka gadis ini tak perlu heran. Malfoy mungkin memiliki beberapa brangkas yang isinya lebih daripada itu.

"Apa bedanya?. Ayahku yang mengesahkannya. Bukankah ibuku sudah menghadiahi Potter lukisan dan beberapa pusaka Keluarga Black? Kau bahkan dihadiahi ibuku gelang favoritnya" Draco melirik gelang untaian rose kecil-kecil yang ditaburi titik-titik berlian warna warni di setiap kuncup bunganya lalu ditempeli emblem Malfoy yang cukup jelas di pengaitnya.

Hermione melirik pergelangan tangannya, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh gelang itu dan merabanya. Hermione menyukai gelang ini saat pertama kali melihatnya. Begitu dia mencoba memasangnya, ia harus pasrah ternyata gelang tersebut tidak bisa dilepaskan dari tangannya. Namun anehnya dia tidak keberatan—gelang tersebut membuat pergelangan tangan mungilnya menjadi lebih cantik.

"Ini karena gelangnya tidak bisa dilepas—sialan! Hanya pemberi hadiah yang dapat melepaskannya" gerutu Hermione sambil bertingkah berusaha melepaskan gelang itu dari tangannya. Namun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia, beribu kali ia berusaha melepaskannya dengan berbagai cara tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan Hermione juga harus menerima sikap Ron yang meradang hanya karena Ron tidak terima ada benda pemberian Malfoy berada di anggota tubuhnya.

"Kukira Weaslette-mu tidak sanggup membelinya" cibir Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerdik congkak.

" _Fuck off_ Malfoy, kau kira hanya kaulah yang termakmur di dunia?" wajah Hermione berubah memerah karena tersinggung.

Draco tidak bisa menganggap enteng kemarahan gadis di depannya, dia sanggup melakukan apapun untuk mencelakainya dan Draco tidak mau terbaring di rumah sakit di awal ajaran karena terkena kutukan Hermione.

Draco menghela nafas dan melembutkan suaranya, mencoba meredam emosi gadis itu "Apa kita harus mulai adu mulut? Tampaknya kau tersinggung sekali atas _your-poor-Weasel_ "

" _Oh shut up, ferret"_

Draco tahu ia sudah kelewatan menghina pacar gadis Gryffindor ini, ohh...tapi mengapa begitu memuaskan hatinya melihat reaksi Hermione. " _Shit_! Granger...uhuukk uhukk" Draco terbatuk kala debu yang bertebangan memasuki hidungnya, membuat Draco bersin berkali kali.

"Memang harus ya? uhuukk.. Kau membersihkannya sekarang. Uhuuukk...ehem... Astaga! kita baru sampai di ruangan ini—tidak bisa menunggu besok atau nanti? Aku alergi debu, tahu?!"

Hermione tertawa "Dasar anak manja" celanya "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di ruangan kotor seperti ini"

"Rumah Weasel tampak menjijikan tapi kau betah..uhuukk"

Hermione melotot protes.

"The Burrow tidak menjijikan, rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Manormu yang sangat suram dan dingin" balas Hermione tak kalah sengit.

"Setidaknya Manor punya ruangan luas dan nyaman untuk ditinggali dan tidak perlu tidur bertumpuk-tumpuk" Draco berusaha mengatasi hidungnya yang gatal dan memerah agar tak terbatuk lagi.

"Sombongmu tak pernah hilang, Malfoy. Dan aku tidak suka itu, dasar arogan!"

"Aku tidak sombong dan bicara fakta"

Kemoceng Hermione kembali mengibaskan debunya di depan Draco, sengaja digerakkan oleh Hermione dengan tongkatnya guna membalas Malfoy, alhasil Draco makin hebat bersin-bersin. Hermione terbahak-bahak berhasil menjahili Draco, dan Draco tidak terima atas kelakukan Hermione.

" _Reducto_ " tongkat sihir Draco mengacung dan kemocengpun hancur.

Malas berlama-lama dengan Hermione, Draco bergegas dengan kesal dan beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sesekali ia berhenti untuk bersin dan batuk.

Hermione menatapnya galak mengikuti langkah Draco.

 _Well_...ini tak akan mudah bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Insiden kecil dan pertengkaran hebat selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka, umpatan dan celaan selalu terdengar di ruangan Ketua Murid, kadang kala mereka saling melemparkan kutukan ringan dan diakhiri dengan masing-masing saling berlari menghindar sambil menahan emosi menuju kamar dengan bantingan pintu berdebam keras.

Seakan terkena kutukan atau mantra pengikat diantara mereka, mereka tidak habis pikir akan kesialan apa lagi yang menimpa mereka berdua. Apakah memang ada peraturan tak tertulis di Hogwarts yang menyatakan bahwa suatu keharusan untuk kedua Ketua Murid dalam setiap pelajaran selalu dikelompokkan berdua berpasangan. _For Merlin Sake!_ berpasangan dalam semua pelajaran yang mereka ambil di tahun ini. Sehingga secara tak sengaja, diibaratkan ada istilah dimana ada Draco disitu ada Hermione.

Tampaknya seluruh Hogwarts beserta isinya mengutuk perdebatan mereka dan berusaha menyatukan mereka dengan cara yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh cara apapun. Hermione pernah mengajukan protes pada Proffessor Mc. Gonnagal mengenai hal ini, tapi wanita tua itu menjawab _'kukira tak ada masalah dengan pengaturan ini, Miss Granger. Dan kupikir kalian sudah cukup dewasa menyampingkan sikap permusuhan yang kekanakan di antara kalian. Dan kulihat Mr. Malfoy akan menyeimbangkan kemampuan intelegensi-mu. Cobalah untuk mencocokkan diri, Miss. Granger. You'll find surprise on it'_ Wanita itu menarik senyum menyakinkan dan sekaligus menampilkan ekspresi dingin-kau tak boleh membantahku lagi. Dan Hermione membalasnya dengan senyum pahit.

Awalnya tak mudah bagi Draco dan Hermione menyesuaikan diri, kekakuan yang kentara, kecanggungan yang aneh menyelimuti tingkah mereka. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa mereka berdua diharuskan bekerja sama. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka harus menerimanya dan mencoba beradaptasi, seakan-akan mantra yang berbunyi _'just-work-as-team-and-despite-the-childish-manner'_ menyelinap di pikiran masing-masing.

 _Ok! For Good Grades and Graduate Properly Sake!_ Mereka akan diam tanpa bicara mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang, tanpa mencoba menganggu satu sama lain dan menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna. Baik itu dikerjakan di kelas, di perpustakaan, atau di meja perapian Ketua Murid.

Jika mengenai pelajaran dan tugas, mereka tenang, diam dan hening. Sesekali hanya terlontar pertanyaan kecil dari Hermione atau Draco.

 _aku pinjam catatanmu..._

 _aku lihat perkamenmu belum selesai, kau mau lihat punyaku untuk referensi..._

 _aku tidak mengerti ini, bisa kau jelaskan..._

 _seharusnya begini caranya, tidak mungkin kau lupa..._

 _ini catatanmu, aku kembalikan di tasmu..._

dan mereka tampak serius untuk hal pelajaran. Ini karena mereka sadar keduanya harus mendapatkan nilai O dalam ujian NEWT.

.

.

"Professor Vector benar-benar menguras otakku" keluh Hermione ketika mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas arithmancy di ruang utama Ketua Murid.

"Kuyakin kau pusing memikirkan soal yang terakhir, kan?" tebak Draco memnadang wajah kusut Hermione.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali fokus pada perkamennya.

Hermione mencoba meneruskan lagi mengerjakan tugasnya—berpikir—menghela nafas—menulis—menghapus—berpikir—menghela nafas—berpikir—menghela nafas—menghela nafas lagi—menghela nafas lebih berat.

"Oke!" kata Draco sebal, suara yang ditimbulkan Hermione menganggu kupingnya. "Hentikan menghela nafasmu terus menerus—berisik" Draco melempar _quill_ -nya tanda menyerah.

Hermione mendelik garang.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan no. 9. Sekarang soal yang terakhir. Apa yang kau tak mengerti?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas dua kali tanpa sadar.

"Haruskah aku tutup hidungmu itu, Granger?" kata Draco galak memperhatikan Hermione yang akan menghela nafas lagi. Hermione seketika menahan nafasnya agar Draco tidak mengejeknya lagi.

"Huufftt...Soal yang ini" Hermione menyodorkan perkamen jawaban tugasnya.

Draco tertawa mengejek "Okay. Jawabanmu sudah benar kok, hanya saja caramu terlalu rumit—mau berlomba denganku?" tantang Draco.

"Apa kau memakai cara yang lain untuk menemukan jawabannya?"

Draco tersenyum misterius sambil menarik alisnya ke atas. Dia Kemudian menulis sebuah soal yang sama hanya angkanya yang dirubah. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Hermione.

"Kerjakan dengan caramu dan aku dengan caraku. Siapa yang cepat menyelesaikannya, dia yang menang—atau kau takut menerima tantanganku dan dianggap bodoh?

Hermione mencibir mengejek " _I will defeat you_ , Malfoy"

" _So proceed_ " suruhnya.

Hermione segera berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Draco. Draco pun melakukan hal yang sama

Draco membutuhkan waktu 2 menit dan Hermione menyelesaikannya beberapa detik kemudian setelah Draco melemparkan _quill_ -nya.

" _I'm done and I win_ " seru Draco senang.

Hermione cemberut "Bagaimana kau—?" Hermione menarik perkamen Draco dan memeriksanya ternyata jawabannya sama hanya Draco memakai cara yang Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Kau penasaran? Akan aku jelaskan caranya. Tapi karena aku menang—bagaimana kalau kau menciumku?" Draco menaikkan alisnya dengan senyum miring.

" _In your dream, ferret_ " cibir Hermione.

"Hei, berang-berang"

Hermione mendengus. Saat ini ia malas meladeni Draco karena enggan bertengkar dan rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya. She's Hermione- _the study freak_ "Aku tidak akan menciummu, Malfoy—dan jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau memakai sistem grafik itu" paksa Hermione.

"Baiklah. Begini..." papar Draco dengan malas.

Hanya pelajaran yang mampu menyatukan mereka tapi tidak untuk hal lainnya.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke Hogsmeade menemui Ron, bisakah kau mengantikan jadwalku mengawasi murid lainnya, _please_ " pinta Hermione saat mereka bertemu di _pantry_ untuk membuat coklat panas dan makan beberapa biskuit—ritual sarapan kecil mereka sebelum turun ke aula besar.

Kali ini Hermione sudah siap dengan _Sunday dress_ -nya dilengkapi dengan legging warna putih serta sepatu boot kulit sebetis warna coklat tua. Hermione selalu memakai pakaian muggle setiap harinya jika mereka tidak memakai seragam. Dan terus terang Draco sangat suka gaya kasual Hermione, rambut semaknya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan rambut golden brown berombak ikal yang lembut yang jatuh indah di pundak dan punggungnya.

Penampilan Hermione yang berubah modis membuat Draco membuka mata, Hermione berubah menjadi gadis cantik, pubertas yang membuat gadis di depannya sangat menarik.

Draco adalah pria normal yang senang melihat paras gadis cantik dan fakta penampilan gadis yang sedang duduk di depannya ini, membuat hati Draco mengakui bahwa Hermione memang tercantik se-Hogwarts.

 _Style of Hermione's hair. Sexy Curly Messy._

Pendapat ini didukung oleh pernyataan teman-teman Slytherin-nya—Blaise secara terang-terangan mengoda Draco bahwa dia sangat beruntung bisa terus berdekatan dengan Hermione, bahkan Blaise selalu tersenyum menggoda dan berkali-kali mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hermione ketika mereka bertemu ataupun berpapasan.

Theo secara terbuka mengatakan pada Draco bahwa ia ingin sesekali mengajak Hermione kencan yang romantis.

Ditambah beberapa anak lelaki dari asrama lain selalu bersiul ketika Hermione lewat, ada yang menyapa malu-malu, ada yang sok baik ingin membawakan tas Hermione, dan bahkan ada yang memberinya hadiah coklat. Tapi sayangnya mereka selalu melihat Draco selalu berada disamping Hermione—membuat nyali mereka ciut.

Draco selalu memasang wajah galak dan penuh ancaman kepada para _admirer_. Hal ini bukan disebabkan karena Draco cemburu tapi karena jengkel kalau obrolannya dengan Hermione terpotong. Waktu mereka kadang-kadang tersita hanya karena Hermione membalas sapaan mereka, membuat mereka berdua terlambat masuk kelas dan juga Draco merasa terganggu ketika Hermione selalu senyum ramah pada mereka, dan _Damn!_ Senyum gadis itu ternyata manis sekali.

Teman-temannya tidak buta akan kecantikan Hermione, Draco yang telat menyadari.

Dan sosok Draco Malfoy sebagai remaja pria dewasa—bukannya tidak menarik. Dari sejak awal mereka diterima di Hogwarts, Draco sudah menjadi idola para gadis-gadis, dengan jukukan sang Pangeran Slytherin. Gadis-gadis selalu menyukai tokoh _cool_ , keren, menonjol, arogan, tinggi, berbadan atletis, tampan dan kaya—dan Draco adalah tokoh itu.

Yang mampu menyaingi kepopuleran Draco Malfoy hanya Harry Potter seorang. Dan tahun ini Harry tidak melanjutkan kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry dan Ron masuk dalam pelatihan Auror—sehingga otomatis, untuk kategori Pria tertampan dan terpopuler dipegang oleh Sang Slytherin.

.

Kembali kepada 2 pasangan ketua murid ini...

Draco melirik Hermione sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela pantry lalu dengan tenangnya mengunyah biskuit.

"Malfoy, kau mendengarku?" Hermione duduk di _stoll_ di samping Draco dan menuangkan cokelat panas dari pitchernya.

"Aku dengar, dasar cerewet. _No way_ , kemarin kau sudah absen untuk mengerjakan essai tambahanmu sehingga aku harus mengerjakan tugas patroli sendirian. _Anyway_...Aku sudah ada acara dengan Blaise dan Theo. _So. No. Subtitute_ "

"Hei..minggu lalu kau ada acara, lalu minggu yang lalunya juga. Sudah 2 minggu berturut-turut, Malfoy! Kita Ketua Murid harusnya saling berbagi"

"Berbagi?" cibir Draco. "Kau sendiri mau kencan kan? Lalu melupakan tugasmu?"

Hermione mendengus, "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku akan ke Manor, menjengguk ibuku. Puas?"

"Malfoy, _please_ " Hermione memasang wajah memelas "Sudah satu bulan ini, aku tidak bertemu dengan Ron karena kesibukanku dan kesibukannya. _We are only have on today_ "

"Apa perduliku" Draco mengerdikkan bahunya. Kali ini dia merasa tak rela Hermione pergi menemui pacarnya, ada sedikit panas membakar dadanya.

"Kau memang tidak peka, Malfoy" Hermione cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Draco menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat ekspresi Hermione yang tampak lucu baginya.

" _Look_ Granger. Aku tidak mau menggantikan tugasmu, kita selesaikan tugasnya bersama-sama untuk mengawasi murid lain. Setelah semua beres maka kau bisa melakukan kencan tapi ingat!—kau tidak boleh mengabaikan tugasmu. Aku juga akan membatalkan rencana pergi ke Manor dan pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamamu. Adil kan?"

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Kau terima atau tidak?"

Hermione menghela nafas kesal "Baiklah. Cepat mandi. Ron akan menemuiku pukul 9"

Dan akhirnya pada pukul 10.00 mereka baru keluar dari ruang Ketua Murid, Hermione tidak berhenti uring-uringan memprotes Draco yang mandi terlalu lama, berpakaian terlalu lama. Draco hanya tersenyum jahil tanpa diketahui Hermione, ia sengaja berlama-lama untuk membuat Hermione terlambat pergi kencan.

Satu jam kemudian mereka tiba di Hogsmeade, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama memasuki bar Madam Rosmerta. Draco segera bergabung di meja teman Slytherinnya, ada Blaise, Theo, Davis. Sementara Hermione masih mengitari bar dan mencari sosok Ron yang berjanji akan menemuinya disini, tapi Hermione tidak menemukan Ron.

"Kehilangan seseorang, Hermione?" tanya Blaise ramah. Sejak awal tahun ajaran Blaise berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya dengan memanggil nama gadis Gryffindor itu—Hermione, alih-alih Granger. "Duduklah bersama kami, Hermione. Mungkin orang itu akan kembali sebentar lagi" ajak Blaise, menarik kursi meja dan mempersilahkan Hermione duduk bergabung dengan grupnya.

Hermione menerima tawarannya dengan gugup—gusar karena Ron menghilang. Ia merasa canggung duduk bergabung bersama anggota Slytherin dan terselip rasa takut karena ia sedang bersama Draco lagi.

Hermione bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Ron seringkali protes atas kedekatan Hermione dengan Draco. Hermione tahu Ron cemburu walaupun dia mencoba menjelaskan kepada Ron bahwa semua ini hanya karena tugas dan kewajibannya—perintah guru-guru untuk selalu satu kelompok dengan Draco. Dan juga fakta bahwa mereka kini tinggal bersama dalam satu asrama Ketua Murid membuat Ron berang.

Hermione sering mencoba menenangkan Ron, terkadang dibantu oleh Harry dan Ginny untuk menjelaskan kondisi Hermione. Tapi Ron bersikap seolah tidak mau tahu. Setiap kali mereka bertemu atau berkomunikasi, selalu topik Draco-lah yang muncul di permukaan dan Ron mulai membentaknya dengan emosi. Hermione merasa tidak dipercayai dan dicurigai. Tingkah Ron hanya marah-marah jika mereka mencoba berbicara baik-baik. Tidak ada lagi hal yang romantis antara dirinya dan Ron.

Hermione terkadang mencoba mencerna hubungannya dengan Draco saat ini. Yang benar adalah mereka mempunyai satu persamaan visi yaitu lulus ujian dengan nilai O, mereka saling membantu dalam pelajaran dan itu membuat Hermione senang, ia seolah menemukan teman yang setaraf secara intelegensinya. Awalnya dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco yang acuh dan cuek ternyata mempunyai keperdulian yang besar akan pendidikan dan masa depannya. Padahal dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki Draco-pria ini tidak perlu susah payah untuk lulus dan bekerja. Toh..mereka masih dapat hidup dengan amat sangat layak sampai tujuh turunan. Setidaknya itulah kesan yang terdapat di pikiran Hermione-namun ternyata kesan itu berubah, sekarang ia menilai Draco ternyata mempunyai sifat ambisius yang sama dengan dirinya.

Pernah pada satu kesempatan, mereka bercerita tentang nanti setelah lulus mau kemana? Draco dengan tegas berniat bahwa ia akan membangun kembali perusahaan yang dibangun leluhurnya dengan cara dan manajemen yang modern dan meninggalkan tata cara yang kuno.

 _Malfoy corp_ sendiri merupakan perusahaan yang memproduksi ramuan skala besar, ramuan yang beredar di pasaran hampir semuanya dipegang lisensinya oleh Malfoy corp. Maka Hermione tak heran jika Draco lebih menyukai pelajaran ramuan. Ia bertutur bahwa sudah saatnya dunia sihir menyelaraskan diri dengan perkembangan jaman sekarang. Hermione sempat terpaku kala Draco mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan apabila ia mengadaptasi sistem dan peralatan muggle yang modern dengan sihir, jika memang efesien. Tentu saja Hermione sangat setuju.

Bahkan ketika Hermione berkata bahwa dia akan bekerja di kementerian, Draco menyarankan agar Hermione mengambil divisi hukum sihir karena sangat cocok dengan pemikiran Hermione yang pandai menganalisa dan menggunakan logika. Hermione menerima pendapat Draco sebagai pujian, dan terbersit rasa kagum terhadap Draco. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ini dalam diri Draco Malfoy.

Pria yang _well-organized and open-minded._

"Dan kau tahu, Pansy sampai membakar seluruh pakaianmu hanya karena ia mencium wangi gadis Ravenclaw itu di tahun ke 4...benar benar sangat posesif si Pansy itu padamu, _mate_ " derai Blaise sambil tertawa, disusul dengan gelak lebih keras dari Theo dan Davis. Draco hanya nyengir sambil meminum butterbeer campurannya. Hermione melihat bahwa Draco mencampur butterbeer dengan fire whisky yang dibawa Blaise.

"Apa benar kalian pacaran?" tanya Hermione pada Draco, ia ikut terbawa suasana gembira di meja Slytherin.

"Iya sampai akhir tahun ke 4, setelah itu kami bubar. Karena bila tidak—kami akan saling bunuh satu sama lain" jawab Draco enteng, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa Draco juga suka bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione binggung.

"Ohh...biar kujawab, Granger" sela Theo sambil tersenyum lebar "Draco adalah orang yang sangat posesif atas miliknya. Pada awalnya Pansy suka dengan keposesifannya itu, tapi kemudian Pansy merasa terkekang tapi sikap posesif Pansy lebih gila daripada Draco, puncaknya ketika hormon remaja mulai tumbuh di keduanya, sehingga mereka berdua merasa tidak puas dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Draco dan Pansy sama-sama selingkuh, bisa kau bayangkan kami kalang kabut saling menutupi perselingkuhan mereka. Kalau tidak-asrama Slytherin bisa hancur karena ulah mereka"

"Pansy bilang—jangan bilang-bilang Draco. Draco bilang—jangan bilang-bilang Pansy. Terus terang kami lelah jadi tameng mereka berdua" Blaise menambahkan.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan gila. Tidak ada cinta, _mate_..."tambah Davis.

" _Yeah_..pada akhirnya tidak ada cinta, yang ada nafsu saling menguasai. Akhirnya mereka sadar dengan sendirinya bahwa mereka lebih baik berteman" Blaise mengurut dadanya-dramatisasi betapa leganya dia. " Dan hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan untuk kami, bahkan kami pesta semalam suntuk untuk merayakan putusnya Draco dan Pansy" kekeh Blaise.

"Wow...pesta untuk putus cinta? Sebegitunya kah?" tukas Hermione tertawa geli.

Draco tertawa kecil sambil memukul pundak Blaise—pura pura kesal, karena menceritakan aibnya pada gadis Gryffindor. Hermione menatap Draco tak percaya kemudian geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyuapkan sesendok tuna casserole ke mulutnya.

"Kau harus tahu Hermione, Pansy sangat cemburu padamu" lanjut Blaise, melirik iseng pada Draco.

"Oh ya, kenapa? Cemburu? Kau salah, Blaise. Bukan cemburu tapi benci. Pansy memang membenciku karena aku _muggleborn_ —kau tahu" tanya Hermione.

"Bukan hanya karena itu—kebencian soal _muggleborn_ —maaf kami memang terdoktrin dari orang tua kami. Setelah perang dan semua yang terjadi sekarang ini—kami tak perduli" lanjut Blaise pelan-pelan takut Hermione tersinggung. "Soal cemburu. _Well.._ itu karena Draco—melotot terpesona olehmu saat Yule Ball tahun ke 4" kikik Blaise.

Hermione terkejut mendengar penuturan Blaise.

Draco menyodok iga Blaise keras dengan sikutnya, Blaise mengaduh kencang kemudian tertawa jahil.

"Kau sangat cantik pada saat itu, Hermione—dan kami terpana" timpal Theo.

"Tapi sekarang kau tambah cantik, dan aku serius" tambah Blaise dengan kedipan mata jahilnya.

Hermione merona merah menerima pujian dari mereka. " _Well_.. untuk hal itu, aku harus berterima kasih pada Malfoy, karena ia menyihir gigiku memanjang seperti berang-berang beberapa jam sebelum pesta dimulai"

"Kau yang lakukan itu, _mate_?...ck..ck..ck.."decak Davis menepuk pundak Draco.

"Tapi setelahnya aku mendapatkan perawatan khusus dari Madam Pompfrey. Mengingat aku adalah pasangan Viktor Krum, yah _well_...gigiku jadi berbentuk bagus" lanjut Hermione, tertawa lebar sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke giginya dan memamerkan pada mereka.

"Tetap saja bagiku, kau berang-berang" canda Draco.

"Oh, _shut up, ferret_ " balas Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Miss know-it-all_ "

"Pirang albino"

"Wow... _mate_ , awas kau kena tinju lagi darinya" Theo makin tergelak mendengar mereka saling lempar ledekan, untuk seusia mereka tampak kekanakan tapi lucu.

"Hanya kau yang mampu memukul Draco seperti itu, Hermione. Cewek lain tidak berani"

Draco langsung memukulkan sendoknya pada Blaise telak dikepalanya. Blaise kembali mengaduh lalu terbahak tidak perduli.

"Itu karena dia sudah—ah sudahlah, lama lama akulah yang akan ditonjok oleh Draco karena mempermalukannya"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalasku waktu itu?" tantang Hermione pada Draco.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memukul wanita" bela Draco

"Jadi kau akui bahwa, Hermione adalah wanita—bukan gadis menyebalkan lagi" goda Blaise.

"Oh... _shut up, you guys! I'll kill you all_ " tukas Draco sambil cemberut. Reaksi Draco yang memerah di wajahnya membuat gelak tawa di meja itu semakin keras.

Hermione merasakan pipinya memanas- _She's blushing_.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau mau duluan kembali ke kastil? Aku akan menyerahkan data siswa ke Filch lalu menyusulmu" ujar Draco sambil menceklis nama nama siswa yang kembali ke Hogwarts setelah kunjungan di Hogsmeade.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu"

" _Ok..."_

Draco melirik tajam ke sebelah kirinya dan berteriak " _What the hell_! Potong 25 point untuk Hufflepuff! Kau membawa bom kotoran lumpur, heh?" geram Draco kala mendapatkan anak kelas 4 membawa bom tersebut di jubahnya dan Draco sempat melihatnya sebelum diselundupkan.

"Kau juga—potong 25 point!" seru Draco pada anak yang satu lagi.

"Apa salahku sehingga dipotong point?" protes anak itu.

"Itu karena kau membiarkan temanmu itu membawa barang terlarang ke sekolah"

" _Hey—its not fair_!" protes anak itu.

"Kau mau ditambah detensi?" desis Draco mengancam, anak itu mundur perlahan.

"Malfoy, sudahlah...potong point sudah cukup" Hermione menarik tangan Draco yang sedang menunjuk hidung anak itu, meraihnya dalam genggaman. "Kalian pergilah, kembali ke asrama. Jangan buat masalah" perintah Hermione, dan kedua anak itu lari bergegas menjauhi mereka.

Draco mematung merasakan genggaman tangan Hermione, Hermione tersadar, ia akan melepaskannya tapi Draco menarik kembali dan menautkannya di jari-jarinya dengan erat. Hermione melongo lalu Draco menatapnya dan menarik tangan itu untuk mengikutinya masuk ke kastil.

"Biarkan seperti ini, tanganmu hangat Granger dan udara semakin dingin"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haii...haii... Chapter 1 sudah diedit dan di update agar para readers makin nyaman bacanya...

Ahaiii surprise dengan jumlah yang mengfavoritkan fanfic ini. Even yg review nya sedikit...bitter smile.

But thanks a lot gals...

 **Review Reply :**

 **To :** **.3**

 **Makasih banyak dear,** **Yup rite, karena hanya imajinasilah yang membuat hidup lebih berwarna.**

 **Tetap semangat juga yaa..!**

 **To :** **Chache**

 **Kamu juga ngegemesin...hehehe**

 **To : aprildapurwantie99**

 **Makasih udah suka, semoga ada ide lagi u dramione lainnya**

 **To : Miss Darknes**

 **Well.. I love you too, thanks for your review**

 **To : Miko Himeka**

 **Alurnya kecepetan yaa...tapi syukur deh kl ga ngebosenin. Yup, Malfoy gitu lho-our favorite evil family hahahaa**

 **Aku juga suka sama karakter Hermione disini, karena dibuat realistis as the brain she has.**

 **Makasih yaa...**

 **To :** **pearloxy**

 **Hai salam kenal juga. Makasih banget atas reviewnya dan terus terang membuat author tergerak untuk memperbaiki kalimat, EYD dan tanda baca agar makin enak dibacanya.., Bow, it means a lot to me. Wkwkwk ga tau untuk urusan lemon, I'm so pervert for Draco Malfoy sake! And I'm so damned. Another thanks for love this plot and story.**

 **To : Shinta Malfoy**

 **Thank you dear...yeah, pengen sih ngebuat sekuel, udh ada beberapa chapter sih tapi ga enak kalo ga langsung complete, kesannya jadi PHP. Ini malah lagi tergoda bikin Lumione #hedeeehh. Maafkan kalo menjadi shipper yang plin plan.**

 **To : Kia Potter**

 **Kejam yang menyenangkan...pada akhirnya. Horray untuk Dramione. And Thanks to you dear...**

 **To : Ayuniejung**

 **Ahaii... happy reading :))**

 **To : Guest**

 **Thanks dear... :))**

 **To : Riska 662**

 **Makasih udah jatuh cinta. Adanya Lumione, gpp yaa... :))**

 **To : Kawaiisanha**

 **Waww..baca marathon 7 jam, hehe...makasiih udh appreciate, tentang Narcissa sama Lucius yah gimana ya, mereka kan ada maunya sih, memang sih abu-abu pada awalnya tapi demi Draco akhirnya mereka jadi putih deh sayangnya, hihi...**

 **To : iii**

 **Haii... kok cuma wow doang, hehe**

 **To : Puma178**

 **Iya dong kalo ga tamat, kaya ada yang menganjal ya.. Thanks yaa**

 **To : Daranaz**

 **Wahh...makasih love love nya... yang penting ga gregetan lagi kan**

 **To : Andreapirlono1fan**

 **Ini juga karena beberapa update, emg ga enak kalo ada typo. Makasih ya. Mengenai campuran bahasa Inggris karena author suka susah mendapatkan bahasa yang kena dalam bahasa Indonesia, maaf ya. Tapi masih bisa dibaca dengan nyaman kan?**

 **To : SherryMC**

 **Untuk dramione jangan sampe nyesek dong ntar baper deh, lanjutan sampai anak-anak dramione. let me think about that...**

 **To : Guest**

 **Hihi..met baca ulang ya...**

 **To : shhiinn**

 **Thanks for love love love this story :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated**

 **PLAYING BY THE FATE CHAP 2**

 **.**

"Hermione..." sapa Harry berdiri di hadapan Hermione yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Draco di rerumputan taman belakang kastil. posisi duduk berdampingan sangat rapat, Draco tengah mengunyah apel hijaunya dan menyusurkan jarinya di tengah tengah halaman buku yang sedang dibaca Hermione—buku rune kuno itu berada di pangkuan Hermione. Saat ini mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas terjemahannya. Dahi mereka nyaris menempel kala mereka berdua serius membaca buku tersebut.

"Harry... hey" Hermione mendonggakkan kepala, menyadari melihat Harry dan Ron yang berdiri menjulang di depan mereka. Hermione segera berdiri-menjatuhkan buku yang tadi berada di pangkuannya, sementara Draco duduk santai menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Ia masih mengunyah apelnya dan menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan 3 sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Melihat kehadiran Ron di samping Harry, "Ron...Astaga! kemarin kau kemana? Aku menunggumu sampai sore di madam Rosmerta"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ron curiga setelah melihat posisi mereka sebelumnya-mengabaikan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Oh.. Belajar—tentu saja..." jawab Hermione kikuk.

Ron berkali-kali memandang Hermione dan Draco bergantian, wajahnya mulai memerah, ekspresinya terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Malfoy, aku ingin bicara denganmu" Harry mengerdik ka arah Draco. Tujuan Harry, tentu saja agar Draco menjauh dari Hermione. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Ron akan memulai argumentasi kecemburuannya dan Draco tidak perlu terlibat dengan pembicaraan mereka.

" _Yeah..well...ok, Potter_. Granger, 15 menit lagi kelas Rune—aku tunggu kau di kelas" balasnya malas, Draco berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Harry.

"Ron" Hermione berusaha untuk memeluk Ron, tapi Ron menolaknya. Hermione tampak kecewa, dia sudah menduga sebentar lagi Ron akan menuduh dan berbicara lantang. Dan benar saja.

"2 jam!, Mione, aku menunggumu di Hogsmeade. Kau berjanji padaku-dengan sangat meyakinkan bahwa kau akan datang jam 9. Aku tepat waktu—kau tahu! Aku meninggalkan tempat latihan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan hari ini kau tampak tidak menyesali dan malah asik berduaan dengan Malfoy" tuduh Ron.

"Ron...aku minta maaf, aku memang terlambat, aku datang jam 11 karena kau tahu—tugas Ketua Murid harus mengawasi—"

" _Stop it_! kau selalu beralasan tugaslah, kewajibanlah, belajarlah, ujianlah" geram Ron kesal.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana? memang itu faktanya?" Hermione masih berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"Kau selingkuh dariku!" teriak Ron

"Ron!... _What_? Oh..ok—aku sudah muak dengan cerita ini" Hermione menelan ludah, menatap tajam Ron. "Bila kau mencintaiku, kau seharusnya percaya padaku. Bila kau tak mempercayaiku dan hanya menuduhku dengan asumsi tidak beralasan—rasanya aku sudah mencapai di titik level yang malas untuk menjelaskan apa-apa. Kau pikirkan sendiri—jangan hanya menuduhku, sudah kubilang aku dengan Malfoy tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman, satu kelompok, satu tugas—apa bedanya Malfoy dengan Neville? kau tidak akan semarah ini kalau aku dipasangkan dengan Neville atau yang lainnya—ada apa denganmu Ron?" cecar Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Neville berbeda, dia bukan Malfoy"

"Lantas apa salahnya dengan Malfoy?"

"Karena dia Malfoy, mengerti?"

"Tidak—tidak, aku tidak mengerti! Kau membiarkan rasa bencimu semakin tumbuh membesar, kau membakar logikamu dengan kecemburuanmu dan keirianmu—kau tidak memahami dan tidak memberi kesempatan agar orang bisa berubah"

"Kau tidak tahu! Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Dan tadi kau bilang apa? Malfoy berubah?"

"Ya—lebih baik dari yang pernah kita tuduhkan"

"Oh..yeah, Hermione?" Ron memicingkan mata. "Kau sekarang membelanya? Begitu? _SCREW YOU_..."

"HEY... Ronald Weasley" Hermione meradang marah.

"Jika kau masih saja bersamanya—aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi hubungan kita" ancam Ron.

"Terserah—" Hermione mengangkat tangan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kan bisa menghindarinya atau bagaimana—"

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah keputusan sekolah. Ronald Weasley—kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengaturku" Hermione sudah mencapai taraf bosan akan kecemburuan Ron.

" _Yeah..well_ —dugaanku tidak salah kalau begitu"

"Aku lelah" Hermione menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan dia menyambar tas Draco yang tertinggal. _"Dont you ever speak loud again to me"_ serunya di depan wajah Ron lalu meninggalkan Ron.

Air matanya sudah mengenang dari tadi, lalu tumpah saat berbalik menjauh dari tempat Ron berdiri. Perasaan campur aduk antara marah-kesal-sakit hati-penyesalan menerpa pikiran Hermione. Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Ron semakin memburuk.

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju kelas Rune Kuno, dan terhenti sejenak kala seseorang menyambar tas dari bahunya kemudian mengambil tas yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini berat kau tahu" Draco menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanan dan menyampirkan tas milik Hermione di bahu kiri, lalu mengenggam erat tangan Hermione, dan mengajak Hermione berjalan kembali menuju kelas Rune.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa di sepanjang perjalanan di koridor. Hermione berterima kasih karena Draco tidak bertanya mengenai kejadian tadi—Hermione malas menjawab, matanya masih memerah tanda habis menangis.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Beberapa minggu setelah pertengkaran itu, Hermione menjadi pendiam. Dia berusaha menghindari Draco. Draco tahu betul Hermione berusaha menjauh darinya dan dia cukup tersiksa. Beberapa bulan kebersamaan mereka cukup membuat Draco kehilangan rutinitas kebersamaan, dan Draco tidak menyukainya, seperti ada sesuatu yang kosong—ia merasa kesepian.

Sementara itu di pihak Hermione, Harry pernah menyurati Hermione, menanyainya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Hermione menjawab ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hermione juga meminta Harry agar jangan terus bertanya seperti itu—dia bukan gadis rapuh yang mudah pecah karena sebuah hubungan percintaan, Hermione mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya perlu _cooling down_. Hermione sempat bertanya pada Harry, apa ada yang salah dengan semua ini? Hermione merindukan pertemanan mereka dahulu disaat tidak ada percikan cinta di dalamnya. Ia merindukan Ron—sebagai sahabatnya.

Jawaban Harry adalah sama, ia juga merindukan mereka bertiga akur, rukun—saling bercanda lepas, mengejek satu sama lain. Harry juga mengadu bahwa Ron semakin jauh darinya—mengungkit pembicaraan tentang Hermione sedikit saja, hal itu sanggup membuat tensi darah Ron naik. Pembahasan tentang Hermione adalah topik yang paling dihindari Harry saat bersama Ron.

Hanya Harry yang memahami pemikiran Hermione, karena Harry bisa menilai netral dan tidak berpihak—itu yang membuat Hermione lega.

.

.

Hermione berusaha semampunya untuk menghindari interaksi dengan Draco, salah satunya adalah tugas Patroli Malam. Namun patroli malam kali ini dijalani Hermione dengan sangat terpaksa. Beberapa prefek menolak permintaan Hermione untuk patroli dengannya dengan berbagai alasan dan Hermione terpaksa menjalani patroli bersama Draco.

Sikap Hermione mungkin kekanakan tapi ini yang terbaik untuknya—dia pikir yang terbaik untuknya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia kehilangan momen bersama Draco sebagai teman diskusinya—saling bertukar pikiran yang sepadan . Hal ini sungguh menyiksanya juga. Draco selama ini hanya diam—dia tidak memaksakan apapun, tidak membahas apapun. Draco seolah-olah tidak perduli, dia tidak menanyai Hermione mengenai masalahnya dengan Ron, walaupun terkadang terbersit keinginan Hermione untuk menumpahkan curahan hatinya. Entahlah, Hermione merasa binggung dengan masalahnya kali ini, ia tahu penyebab kegalauan hatinya adalah kehadiran Draco Malfoy-namun ia tidak bisa menimpakan kesalahan pada pria itu. Ia terjepit antara kecemburuan berlebihan Ron dan profesionalisme tugas dengan Draco.

Atas sikap diamnya Draco, diasumsikan Hermione bahwa ia menyetujui semua ini. Menyetujui sikap Hermione yang menghindari Draco, tapi perkiraannya salah...

Kini mereka berdua berjalan dengan keheningan menyusuri koridor, memeriksa dengan seksama—apakah ada yang melakukan pelanggaran. Udara sangat dingin di akhir november tahun ini, salju mulai turun dan angin cukup kencang berhembus menghantarkan dingin ke seantero kastil.

Hermione menggosok kedua lengannya menahan dingin. Dia berjalan dua langkah di depan Draco—tiba-tiba udara di sekitar badannya menghangat. Dia segera mengetahui Draco telah mendaraskan mantra penghangat ke tubuhnya. Hermione menoleh ke belakang, melihat Draco yang dengan santainya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Hermione tersenyum tipis pada Draco sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara bisik-bisik dan sedikit ribut di dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai 5. Mereka berjalan hati-hati mendekati ruangan tersebut seraya mengenggam tongkatnya—waspada. Ruangan itu gelap sekali, mereka tidak mampu melihat apapun. Tapi bisik-bisik orang berbicara semakin jelas dan kelentrang bunyi benda dilempar membuat mereka berdua otomatis melompat ke dalam ruangan itu untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut.

"Lumos" sinar terang memenuhi ujung tongkat mereka. Mereka mengendap-endap semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda perak transparan melayang keluar ruangan tersebut sambil tertawa riang—tawa jahil yang dikenal Hermione dan Draco dari Peeves—hantu terjahil yang ada di Hogwarts.

"Aku berhasil...aku berhasil...memerangkap ketua murid. Aku pintar...aku pintar..." seru peeves riang dan pintu itu terjelembab menutup rapat.

Kedua ketua murid itu pasrah melihat pintu yang tertutup dihadapan mereka. Draco tidak hentinya menggerutu melayangkan sumpah serapah dan ancaman kepada Peeves. Hermione mengitari ruangan dan menyalakan beberapa buah lilin yang sudah pendek.

"Alohomora" Pintu tetap terkunci kala Draco mencoba membuka pintu dengan sihir. "Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" geram Draco jengkel.

Draco membalikkan badannya menghadap Hermione yang sedang mentransfigurasi sebuah papan kayu menjadi karpet tebal dan dua buah bantal empuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? bukankah kita seharusnya mencari jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Draco heran karena melihat Hermione bersikap sangat santai.

"Tampaknya kelihatan sekali kau tidak membaca sejarah Hogwarts. Seharusnya aku tahu dan tidak terjebak—aku lupa bahwa ruangan ini berada di lantai 5"

"Memangnya ini ruangan apa?"

"Ruangan perenungan. Kadangkala dipakai untuk mendetensi siswa dan menyekap orang" jawab Hermione lalu duduk menangkupkan kakinya di atas karpet tebal, punggungnya bersandar di bantal empuk yang tinggi. Sebuah bantal yang bisa menyetel kebutuhan pemakainya secara otomatis.

"Oh..Aku tahu. Pintu ini akan terbuka saat matahari menyinari pintunya"

"Tepat"

" _Well..._ Itu artinya kau terperangkap berdua denganku" katanya menyeringai lalu ikut duduk disamping Hermione dan meraih bantalnya.

"Selama ini juga kita terperangkap di asrama yang sama. Jadi apa bedanya, Malfoy?"

"Bedanya kini kau tidak perlu menghindariku lagi, Granger"

Raut wajah Hermione berubah terkejut.

"Tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah terkejutmu itu, aku tahu yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Salahku apa sih, Granger?"

Hermione diam termenung. Ya Hermione...salah Draco apa? Apa dia berusaha mendekati Hermione secara sengaja dan membuat Ron cemburu?

Rasanya tidak. Kedekatan mereka murni alami karena saling membutuhkan. Draco dan Hermione selalu bersama-sama bukan karena kesengajaan tapi karena mereka diharuskan bersama tanpa paksaan siapapun-profesionalisme tugas. Dan Draco tidak pernah memaksakan apapun atau dengan sengaja membuat mereka terjebak bersama selamanya.

' _Jadi kenapa seolah Draco yang disalahkan? Dan mengapa aku harus menghindarinya? Rasanya ini tidak adil untuk Draco. Akulah yang egois'_ batin Hermione.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Hermione namun cukup terdengar Draco yang berada disampingnya.

Draco menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Weasley, Granger? Sehingga kau menjaga jarak denganku agar dia tidak cemburu?"

Hermione diam.

"Apakah dia tahu kalau kau sengaja menghindariku lalu memberimu tepuk tangan"

Hermione diam.

"Apakah hubunganmu dengannya membaik karena kau menjauh dariku?"

Draco menghela nafas kembali. "Apakah ini adil untukku, Granger?"

Hermione tetap diam.

Pertanyaan telak dari Draco membuatnya gamang. Karena apa yang dikatakan Draco benar—semuanya benar. Ron tidak tahu dan hubungannya tidak kunjung membaik. Mereka masih perang dingin. Jadi apa tujuannya Hermione?

Karena jeritan hatinya berkata bahwa kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau nyaman dengan pria disampingmu ini, kau takut jika kau menyukainya, kau takut jika akhirnya kau sadar bahwa kau membutuhkannya. Kau bahkan tidak takut hubunganmu dengan Ron semakin memburuk. Kau hanya khawatir perasaanmu berubah karena pria ini...

Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang berada disampingnya, lalu digenggamnya erat—hangatnya genggaman itu menjalari permukaan kulit dan merangkak naik mencapai wajah Hermione. Ia menyukai kala tangan Draco yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya serta jarinya yang panjang itu merengkuh semua telapak tangannya—terasa pas dan hangat.

Draco menempatkan tautan tangan itu ke atas dadanya. Hermione bisa merasakan degupan jantung Draco melalui kulit tangannya—degupan jantung itu serta merta mengalir ke jantungnya, menular—ikut berdebar dan memanas. Getaran yang aneh itu membuat Hermione berusaha menarik tangannya lepas, namun Draco tidak mengijinkannya, dia semakin erat menempelkan tangan gadis itu di atas dadanya dan menahannya.

"Kau tahu—aku yang tersiksa atas semua ini, Granger. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita. Demi Merlin, kau adalah teman berbagi dalam pikiran dan pendapat, bahkan dalam diam sekalipun. Dan aku selalu menyukai kegiatan kita. Semuanya"

Draco menoleh ke samping menangkap mata hazel yang sedang intens memandanginya. Draco belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Hermione, dengan jarak sedekat ini cukup untuk melihat kedalaman mata sang Putri Gryffindor. Hermione diam terpaku mendengar pernyataan Draco—hal yang sama yang ingin sekali dia utarakan.

 _All about the same mysterious feeling._

Pernyataan Draco menyukainya sebagai teman berbagi, membuat perasaan Hermione lega mendebarkan.

Draco memiliki mata abu yang dingin namun semburat safir di titik matanya membuatnya sangat menawan—Dia tampan. Dari jarak sedekat ini dan ditambah cahaya lilin membuat garis wajah Draco seratus kali lebih tampan. Hermione ingin sekali menyangkal bahwa Draco mempunyai pesona yang memikat. Hati bisa saja berbohong tapi mata Hermione mengakuinya. _He's so charming_.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sama denganku, Granger?" tanya Draco menuntut.

Kini Hermione merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Draco saat dia bicara—beraroma mint yang kuat, membuat bulu disekitar wajah Hermione meremang.

Hermione tetap diam namun perlahan ia menggangguk sambil mengigit bibir atasnya.

Draco serta merta mengeliminasi jarak mereka—semakin mendekat. Hermione tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dia memejamkan mata dan kemudian sesuatu yang dingin dan basah beraroma mint menyentuh bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut disertai dengan nafas hangat yang menyentuh hidungnya.

Ia bagaikan tersihir dan tak ingin momen pernyataan ini hilang begitu saja. Jangan salahkan Hermione yang enggan menolak pernyataan Draco. Hermione seorang gadis normal yang merasa perasaannya membuncah kala seseorang menyatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan dirinya. Getaran aneh itu semakin membelitnya.

Draco telah menciumnya dan entahlah mengapa Hermione menginginkannya. Draco memperlakukan ciuman itu dengan hati hati, bergairah tapi tidak tergesa gesa, lembut tapi menuntut. Hermione gagal mengontrol dirinya, dia membalas ciuman itu, ia ikut mengecap bibir Draco.

Ciuman pertama atas penghianatan Hermione terhadap Ron.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama yang mereka berdua inginkan, waktu seakan terhenti. Tanpa khawatir kehabisan oksigen karena mereka saling berbagi nafas. Hermione belum pernah disentuh seperti itu—dicium seperti itu. Bahkan dengan Ron sekalipun, ciuman yang mampu membuat darahnya berdesir sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Tangan Draco mulai mengusap wajahnya, menyentuh telinganya, mengurai rambut Hermione dengan jemarinya lalu berlari bermain di sekitar punggungnya dan mendekapnya erat. Tangan mereka tetap bertautan diantara dada masing-masing, saling merasakan jantung yang berdegup kencang menahan laju emosi.

Tangan Hermione mulai hinggap di leher Draco. Dua-duanya sama-sama tak mau melepaskan, tetap berciuman intens dan kini lebih menuntut lebih dalam, lidah Draco mulai menjalar mencari lawannya dan serta merta dipilinnya setelah lidah mereka bertemu. Indah dan bergairah.

Bunyi decak mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Draco yang menyudahi lalu menatap mata Hermione kembali—tatapan yang Hermione tidak mengerti artinya. Draco merangkul leher Hermione agar kepalanya sedikit menunduk, Draco mengecup mata Hermione yang otomatis terpejam lalu kecupan itu pindah ke dahinya.

Draco menempatkan kepala Hermione agar bersandar di daerah sekitar leher dan pundaknya. Draco menghirup dalam-dalam puncak kepala Hermione, membaui rambut golden brown dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Anehnya dengan segera Hermione menemukan tempat favoritnya untuk bersandar. Hermione menghisap dalam-dalam oksigen yang menguar antara leher Draco, wangi khas Draco—perpaduan susu, musk dan pines. Wangi yang menenangkan dan menghanyutkan. Hermione segera menyukainya—rasa nyaman menguasai dirinya dan perlahan matanya terpejam. Degup jantung Draco bagai nyanyian penghantar tidurnya. Hermione terbuai dan akhirnya terlelap.

Hingga sinar pagi hari secara samar menyinari ruangan tersebut, posisi mereka tetap bertahan sama—berpelukan. Hermione membuka matanya dan mendapati Draco masih terpejam, lengannya sedikit kesemutan karena semalaman mempertahankan posisi seperti itu. Mata hazel enggan beranjak menatap wajah pria di depannya-kejadian semalam masih bersarang kokoh di pikirannya. _Overwhelmed._

"Menyukai pemandangan pagimu, Granger?" gumam Draco dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Idiot" sangkal Hermione sambil memukul pelan dada bidang pria itu.

Draco tersenyum jahil sambil membuka matanya.

"Ini sudah pagi, kau tahu?" Hermione bangkit untuk duduk tapi lengan Draco yang masih berada di pundak Hermione menahannya sehingga Hermione tertelungkup berhadapan dengan wajah Draco yang ada di bawahnya.

"Pagi ini akan datang terlambat selama 10 menit. Dan sambil menunggu pagi ini datang aku menagih _morning kiss-_ ku dulu" gumam Draco sambil tersenyum. Ia segera merangkul leher Hermione agar gadis itu mendekat, dan mereka berciuman kembali mengulang kejadian semalam selama waktu yang diminta Draco di ucapannya.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu semua berubah. Hermione dan Draco kembali melakukan tugas bersama-sama dengan perasaan melambung bagai balon gas yang ringan melayang di udara.

Draco sering mencuri kecupan kecil di kelas pelajaran, mencium pipi Hermione saat seisi kelas lengah. Memberi kecupan bibir saat mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor. Berciuman sesaat kala mereka menjalani patroli. Tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil yang diam-diam memakan banyak permen padahal dilarang ibunya. Saling mencuri pandang lalu tersenyum sendiri.

Draco cukup pandai tidak mengekspresikan hubungan tak jelasnya dengan Hermione di depan orang-orang dan Hermione tidak terganggu dengan semua itu. Perlahan lahan masalahnya dengan Ron diabaikan. Kesibukan Hermione dan Ron juga menjadi ajang bahwa ternyata hati Hermione perlahan bergerak menjauhi Ron.

 _Stealing kiss at class? didn't they so naughty?_

 _Speaking with physical touch dan body gesture...so sweet aren't they?_

Beberapa minggu kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk jarang makan malam di aula besar. Mereka lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di ruang Ketua Murid. Kini mereka mengerjakan tugas dengan saling menggoda, duduk berdua dengan saling menyandarkan kepala sambil membaca buku, atau Draco duduk di sofa dengan kepala Hermione berada di pangkuan paha Draco. Draco sesekali memainkan rambut ikalnya, dan sebaliknya. Semakin hari semakin intim tanpa disadari, tanpa di komando, tanpa beban. Mereka bahagia-entahlah. Perasaan mereka semakin hari semakin mengembang, dan keduanya tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Kasmaran.

Namun mereka masih menjaga diri tidak bermain lebih dari hanya berciuman habis-habisan.

.

xxxxxx

.

Liburan natal telah tiba, seharusnya Hermione senang karena seperti biasa Molly mengundang Hermione untuk menghabiskan liburan di The Burrow. Hati Hermione mencelos, dia tidak siap menghadapi Ron ditambah bahwa akhirnya tuduhan Ron itu benar adanya. Tusukan rasa bersalah Hermione semakin dalam kala hari=hari menjelang liburan tiba.

Kemudian surat pribadi Ron sampai di tangannya, dia meremas pelan surat itu dan mengigit bibirnya, gelisah—tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

 ** _Dear Mione,_**

 ** _Datanglah ke The Burrow, maafkan aku atas sifat kekanakanku, aku berusaha percaya kepadamu. Aku sadar telah bersikap egois terhadapmu, seharusnya aku memahamimu. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita dan kita bicara. Habiskan liburan natal denganku._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Ron_**

Kegelisahan Hermione ditangkap baik oleh Draco. Dia memperhatikan Hermione dari meja Slytherinnya, ditatapnya gadis itu intens agar Hermione segera menoleh untuk melihat ke arahnya. Radar Hermione menangkap dengan baik, ia selalu dapat merasakan apakah Draco sedang menatapnya atau tidak. Hermione balik memandang Draco dengan wajah binggung.

Draco melafalkan ucapan tanpa suara yang ditangkap Hermione dengan arti _'what's wrong?'_

Hermione menggelengkan kepala tanda menjawab _'nothing'_ dan tersenyum palsu.

Draco mengernyitkan hidung menangkap Hermione berbohong.

Draco berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Hermione di meja Gryffindor, lalu mengerdikan kepalanya sebagai tanda _'ikut aku, ayo bicara'_

5 menit kemudian Hermione menyusul. Draco memilih menara Astronomi dan berjalan santai, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang—memastikan Hermione tetap mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka tiba, Draco segera memegang pundak Hermione dan menatap gadisnya. Hermione menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai memenuhi sudut matanya.

"Kau berjanji untuk bicara apapun, Hermione" ucap Draco menyentuh dagu gadis itu agar mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Keduanya mulai menyebut nama masing-masing—alih alih nama belakang, setelah kejadian di ruang perenungan, semua berubah bukan?

"Aku akan menghabiskan liburan natal di The Burrow"

"Lalu?"

Hermione meneteskan air matanya. Hermione tahu Draco menunggu jawaban. Draco tentunya tidak rela Hermione menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga Ron.

Draco selalu berkata jika liburan natal ini dia akan tetap tinggal di Hogwarts dan meminta Hermione untuk tinggal bersamanya. Hermione tidak menjanjikan apa-apa, dia hanya menjawab _'aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak yakin'_.

Draco menghormati keputusan Hermione. Dia juga berkata jika Hermione tidak bisa tinggal di Hogwarts maka Draco tidak akan memaksa untuk mencegahnya. Draco menyerahkan semuanya kepada Hermione, dan ini membuatnya berada dalam dilema. Dilain pihak ia rindu akan suasana The Burrow, dengan anggota keluarga Weasley dan juga Harry tapi ia enggan berjauhan dengan Draco—seolah benang tak kasat mata mengikat mereka berdua.

Tanpa diduga Draco menyelusupkan tangannya ke saku jubah Hermione dan mendapati surat dari Ron disana—hatinya mencelos. Hermione pasrah, ia tak menghentikan usaha Draco untuk membacanya.

Raut wajah Draco memerah, dia memejamkan mata dan mengatup bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tampak rahangnya mengeras tanda bahwa menekan giginya rapat. Draco menahan emosinya.

Draco menyodorkan surat Ron kembali kepada Hermione, lalu ia membalikkan badannya, menatap lepas pemandangan di luar menara Astronomi sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya di tepi pinggiran pagar pembatas menara, bahunya berguncang naik turun tanda menghela nafas berat. Dia seolah lupa bahwa bagaimanapun Hermione masih kekasihnya Ron.

"Draco" panggil Hermione, melangkah pelan mendekati Draco, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut lengan Draco yang mengenggam kuat tepi pagar dengan erat, urat tangannya menonjol, jika pagar ini terbuat dari gelas maka gelas itu akan remuk dalam genggamannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Draco memeluk Hermione kasar lalu menciumnya dengan ciuman penuh tuntutan, cepat dan tergesa gesa seolah menumpahkan emosinya disana. Bibir bawah Hermione digigit habis dan diisapnya kuat—membuat Hermione kehabisan nafas. Hermione belum pernah dicium sebrutal ini, Draco terlalu mengejutkannya.

Tangan Draco menekan kuat leher Hermione agar diam kala Draco merajai di bibir mungil itu, lalu Draco menggeser jubah Hermione terlepas setengah dari pundaknya, Draco dengan tergesa-gesa membuka 3 kancing atas kemeja seragam Hermione.

Hermione yang terbuai dengan ciuman Draco tidak menyadari bahwa Draco berhasil membuka kancing kemejanya, Draco dengan tatapan lapar memindahkan ciumannya mengarah ke leher Hermione dan mengeksplorasi disana, menjilat liar telinga Hermione dan menghisap kuat kulit lehernya, menjelajahi tulang selangkanya dan kembali memberikan jejak hisapan Draco disana.

Hermione mendesah panjang, terengah-engah menghadapi Draco, ia merasakan kulitnya meremang dan menikmati perlakuan Draco. Hermione meraba belakang leher Draco dan menahannya disana. Draco kembali menangkap bibir Hermione, kali ini Draco menciumnya lembut, seperti yang biasa yang Hermione rasakan. Draco melepaskan ciumannya menatap mata Hermione dengan pandangan sedih. Jari Draco mengancingkan kembali kancing kemeja Hermione dan menaikkan jubah kembali ke pundaknya. Hermione terkesiap, ia tak mengira Draco mampu menahan nafsunya lebih lanjut.

"Itulah jawabanku, Hermione" katanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione menatap Draco tak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin pergi ke tempat Weasley, pergilah. Jangan pernah membuat dirimu sendiri kacau, Hermione. Itu menyiksaku, Aku hanya mengenal Hermione yang ada disisiku, bukan Hermione yang pacarnya Ron. Jika kau ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Ron, itu hakmu. Tapi ketahuilah, aku akan tetap disini menunggu Hermione-ku kembali"

"D—Draco..."

"Kau yang lebih tahu hatimu, Hermione. Kepada siapa hatimu memilih" suara Draco melembut lalu menatap Hermione dengan pandangan sayu, mengusap pipi Hermione dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendiri.

Draco telah sukses membuat Hermione jatuh makin dalam. Pria itu memberikan rasa nyaman yang sulit didefinisikan, seolah adrenalinnya terpacu. Hermione merasa seakan-akan hatinya menulis nama Draco dengan huruf tebal dan kapital.

Dia harus memilih antara Ron dan Draco.

Kepala Hermione pening seketika jika memikirkan hal itu. Seharian ini dia merasa tak berpijak dibumi, hatinya gamang. Sampai larut malam, Hermione hanya memikirkan hal itu, menimbang-nimbang berbagai kemungkinan. Apa jadinya jika ia memutuskan kembali bersama Ron dan apa jadinya jika ia memilih Draco.

 _Ahh... poor Hermione, can you choose who's distract you most?_

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengepak pakaian ke dalam kopernya. Ia memilih pergi ke The Burrow, bukan karena ia lebih memilih Ron tapi logika memaksa dia untuk pergi kesana. Melakukan hal yang diluar kebiasaan akan membuat orang-orang bertanya tanya curiga-terutama keluarga Weasley dan Harry. Hermione tidak mempunyai alasan khusus mengapa ia menghindari The Burrow saat liburan natal.

Lagipula Hermione tidak merasakan kehadiran Draco di asrama Ketua Murid—setelah kejadian di menara tadi siang, Draco seolah menghilang.

Kemudian Hermione mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk dan buru-buru dibukanya. Hermione tersenyum kala melihat Draco muncul di depan kamarnya, ia menantikan Draco dan kehadiran pria ini membuatnya lega. Draco membalas senyum Hermione dan menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan cap yang dikenalnya milik keluarga Malfoy.

Draco masuk ke kamar Hermione dan duduk berselonjor santai diatas ranjang Hermione, menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Hermione duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Draco, membuka surat dan membacanya,

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk datang makan malam menjelang natal. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribadi sekali lagi kepadamu. Besar harapanku agar kau dapat memenuhi undangan ini._**

 ** _Datanglah pada tanggal 23 Desember._**

 ** _Salam hormat,_**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy_**

"Kau akan pergi ke tempat Weasley?" tanya Draco datar melihat koper Hermione.

Hermione menganguk berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi Draco yang terlihat kecewa.

"huuufftt..." Draco mendengus keras, menyadari keputusan Hermione dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan _'jangan membuatku bingung'_.

"Tapi kau akan datang kan? _Please?_ " tanya Draco penuh harap. "Aku mengerti bila kau menolak memenuhi undangan ibuku ke Manor jika kau masih trauma dengan tempat itu. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau tak menolak permintaan ibuku, mengingat dia masih tahanan rumah jadi aku tidak bisa menyarankan tempat lain—"

"Akan ku usahakan" potong Hermione memberikan Draco senyum menenangkan.

Draco tersenyum lebar kemudian memberi kode agar Hermione mendekat padanya dengan menepuk ranjang di sampingnya.

Hermione menghampiri Draco dan duduk berselonjor disampingnya, kepalanya merebah di bahu Draco dan Draco merangkul pundak Hermione, memindahkan kepalanya bersender ke dadanya, tangan Draco mengelus pundak Hermione sampai ke pangkal tangan lalu membenamkan hidungnya puncak kepala Hermione.

"Hermione"

"hemm.." tangan Hermione bergerak pelan menyelusup ke balik ketiak Draco, membenamkan lebih dalam kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Bisakah kau datang tanggal 22 siang, aku akan menjemputmu di Diagon Alley, aku ingin kau menginap di Manor sehari saja, aku mengundangmu, aku mengajakmu"

"Permintaanmu terlalu berlebihan Mr. Malfoy. Apa ibumu setuju?"

"Ibuku tidak akan keberatan, dia akan senang. Lagipula ibuku masih berstatus tahanan rumah, dia tidak mungkin pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu"

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Jawab secepatnya, Hermione..." rengek Draco.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Iya..iyaa..aku akan datang tanggal 22, puas?"

"Tak kusangka jawabanmu akan secepat itu" Draco kembali tersenyum lebar, senyum lebar Draco seratus kali lebih indah daripada hanya tersenyum tipis miliknya, tapi Hermione lebih menyukai Draco ketika dia menyeringai penuh, aura misterius lebih terpancar di wajahnya—entahlah Hermione lebih menyukai hal itu.

Draco menyentuh dagu Hermione agar mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium gadis itu gemas, tersenyum gila diantara ciumannya, Hermione dapat merasakannya.

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu malam ini, disini" ucap Draco—tanpa persetujuan Hermione. Draco menarik selimut dan menepuk kembali ranjang disampingnya agar Hermione berbaring disisinya.

" _Well.._ Mr. Malfoy, jika tanganmu dapat menjaga di tempatnya—tidak gerayangan kemana-mana, dan bersikap baik, maka aku memperbolehkannya"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan, Hermione? Aku hanya menyuruhmu tidur" elak Draco.

" _Good"_

Hermione masuk ke balik selimut bersama Draco.

"...atau kau ingin kita—kau tahu?" goda Draco dengan senyum nakal.

"...atau kau ingin enyah dari ranjangku?" ancam Hermione.

Dilarang atau tidakpun Draco akan tetap tidur di ranjangnya, dan Hermione percaya Draco tidak akan berbuat yang tidak tidak—walaupun jauh di lubuk hati Hermione, Hermione menginginkan hal yang erotis, tapi ditepisnya kuat-kuat—belum saatnya, batinnya—belum saatnya.

Draco segera menguburkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Mereka terlelap dalam posisi berpelukan, dada Draco menjadi bantal bagi Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated**

 **Chapter 3**

 **PLAYING BY THE FATE**

.

.

Hermione menjejakkan kakinya di The Burrow. Ada sejumput rasa bimbang ketika memasuki rumah ini. Keramahan Molly dan Arthur memang mencairkan suasana tapi malah membuat Hermione makin tak enak hati. Hermione mencoba mengabaikan kegalauan hatinya. Rumah ini selalu ramai dan riang seperti biasanya—sejenak dia melupakan suasana hatinya ketika melihat banyak tawa, senda gurau diantara keluarga Weasley . Ada anggota baru The Burrow yang hadir, Teddy Lupin—anak baptis Harry, Angelina Johnson—tunangan George, Baby Victorie—anak Bill dan Fleur dan Audrey—istri Percy.

Makan malam di The Burrow selalu heboh seperti biasa dan masakan Molly sangat enak membuat _Hermione's tummy happy_. Ron berkali-kali antusias menceritakan latihan aurornya dengan Harry, ia sama sekali tidak menanyai kabar Hermione. Kala melihat Hermione datang ia hanya menyapa 'Hey' dan mengecup pipinya—dan sedikit membuat Hermione kecewa. Sepertinya bagi Ron melihat Hermione bersedia hadir di rumah ini sudah cukup diartikan bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Kakakku itu sangat idiot, ya kan Hermione?" lontar Ginny ketika mereka akan tidur. Hermione jarang sekali dapat ngobrol panjang lebar dengan Ginny di Hogwarts, karena satu alasan—sibuk belajar.

Ginny bahkan mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa sepanjang kehadiran Hermione di tempat ini, Ron belum sempat mengajak ngobrol Hermione sedikitpun.

" _Well_ , kakakmu itu selain idiot, gampang marah, emosian, tidak romantis, _insecure_ , kekanakan, _bad kisser_ , tukang makan dan jorok" Hermione tertawa kecil seakan mengungkapkan kekesalannya akan sikap cuek Ron.

"Tapi kau mencintainya, ya kan?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Cinta? _'Damn... Love is gone too far'_ aku hati Hermione.

"Hei..." protes Ginny melempar bantal. "Jawab pertanyaanku, _silly girl_ "

Bantal mendarat sempurna di wajah Hermione, seakan menyadarkan lamunannya. "Heii!" pekik Hermione protes.

Hermione kembali melempar bantal akhirnya dua gadis itu saling melempar bantal sambil cekikikan. Hermione diam-diam bersyukur tuntutan jawaban Ginny terlupakan.

"Wow..wow... _ladies_...!" seru Harry yang muncul di depan pintu—seketika itu juga salah satu bantal melayang ke arah Harry, refleksnya sebagai auror segera menangkap bantal tersebut dengan mudah.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada kalian" Harry mengedipkan matanya pada Ginny, dan Ginny segera menyongsong Harry dengan ciuman panas selamat malam ala Harry dan Ginny.

"Dimana Ron?" tanya Ginny ketika mereka melepaskan tautannya.

"Ehm...Ron dibawah sedang ngobrol dengan Angelina dan George—masalah Quidditch" jawab Harry tak enak hati, melihat Hermione. "Mau kupanggilkan?" tawar Harry.

"Tak usah Harry, aku akan langsung tidur saja. Kau tak perlu memanggil Ron" Hermione pura-pura menguap dan menarik selimutnya ke atas mencoba tidur. Andai hati ini bisa menjerit dan bersuara, saat ini Hermione berteriak bahwa ia membutuhkan Draco, bukan Ron. Rasa rindu pada Draco menyelip di hatinya.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Dan inilah saatnya pengakuan Hermione...

Sore itu Ron mengajak Hermione jalan-jalan di sekitar kebun The Burrow, mereka berjalan dalam diam seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ron

"Aku—aku baik baik saja"

"Aku minta maaf" Ron menundukkan kepala. "Aku sangat egois dan kekanak-kanakan"

"Kau tak sepenuhnya salah" jawab Hermione "Aku terlalu mengfokuskan tenaga dan pikiranku pada pendidikan di sekolah"

"Itu sangat kau, Hermione"

Mereka duduk di atas bukit kecil yang menghadap ke pemandangan The Burrow dan sekitarnya, Hermione memainkan salju di sekitarnya, membuatnya menjadi bola bola kecil lalu melemparkannya ke bawah bukit, begitu juga Ron.

"Aku sebenarnya takut tidak bisa mengimbangimu dalam hal apapun. Kau adalah otak kami Hermione, Harry eksekutor dan aku hanya pembantu utama" lanjut Ron.

"Kau mau membahas peranmu? Dimana? Dalam perang? Itu semua sudah berlalu Ron, semua punya peran masing-masing. _So stop being insecure_ "

 _"My insecure feeling always haunted me_ , Mione"

" _Also your temper_ "

" _Yeah_. Aku hanya membayangkan kita akan selalu bertentangan dan bertengkar terus pada hal-hal yang sepele. Hal ini akan merusak segalanya"

" _Yeah. Well...maybe"_

"Aku merindukan kita, Mione"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, berdiskusi dengan Harry berminggu-minggu. Semakin hari kau semakin jauh, Hermione. Aku sesungguhnya merindukan kala kita berteman saja. Jika kubilang hal ini akan merusak segalanya, aku takut akan merusak pertemanan kita. _Friendship is most valuable_ "

Hermione tercekat, ia tak menyangka bahwa Ron akhirnya merasakan hal yang sama. Hermione menatap Ron dengan mulut terbuka.

"Mione, are you okay? Maafkan aku jika menyakiti hatimu tapi mengertilah...aku lebih memilih kehilangan seorang kekasih daripada teman. _Lover is easy to find but bestfriend is rare_ " ujar Ron hati-hati, ia takut menyinggung perasaan Hermione, bagaimanapun mereka pernah saling menyatakan menyukai dan mencintai satu sama lain.

"Ron..oh.. _it's not like what you think_ " Hermione tersenyum lebar. " _I agree._ _Lover is easy to find but bestfriend is rare"_ ulang Hermione tertawa kecil.

Ron ikut tertawa "Ketika kukatakan akan memperbaiki hubungan kita- _So it is_. Aku hanya takut menyakiti hatimu"

"No.. Ron. Sebenarnya aku lega. _Please, no broken heart feeling_ " Hermione memeluk Ron dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Aku menyayangimu Ron, sangat sayang padamu—kurasa yang kita lakukan selama ini bukan cinta, kita terlalu naif dan terbawa emosi"

"Awalnya kita seperti memaksakan sesuatu—kau tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku juga menyayangimu, Hermione"

"Sepertinya sahabat jadi cinta merupakan hal yang gagal total" ujar Hermione pelan.

"Yap"

"Jadi... kita—teman?"

"Ya, jika kau tak keberatan. Kau akan selalu mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatiku"

"Gombal"

"Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu tersenyum kok"

"Oh ok" Hermione memasangkan senyum lebarnya dan memamerkan gigi indahnya di depan Ron.

"Itu senyum atau seringaian? Kau nyaris seperti singa" kekeh Ron.

"Aku Gryffindor—lucu juga kalau dibilang singa"

"Singa betina yang galak"

"Hey..." Hermione melemparkan bola salju ke arah Ron, dan Ron membalasnya. Saling melempar salju dengan tertawa-tawa.

"Sudah..sudah.. nanti kita mati kedinginan" pinta Ron, dan hujan salju mulai turun.

Ron mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hermione berdiri. Hermione menyambut tangan Ron.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita selalu saling mendukung kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Apapun"

"Oh.. Ron, _thank you_ " Hermione memeluk Ron dengan bahagia, hatinya lega sudah. Semudah inikah?—ya, semudah ini. Tidak ada yang tersakiti dan terkhianati lagi.

"Asal jangan dengan Malfoy" ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione terkejut.

"Oh Ron, _come on_ " Hermione menutupi keterkejutannya dengan candaan.

"Jadi benar dengan Malfoy?" mata Ron menyipit.

"Oh.. _shut up_ , Ron. Jangan mulai lagi"

"Ya..ya...ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar"

"Kau selalu lapar—perut gentong"

"Hidup untuk makan, tahu?"

Hermione mencibir dan berjalan ringan disusul Ron, Hermione tersenyum senang, dan tangannya melambai ringan—entahlah dia merasa begitu lega, lega sekali.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Hermione menemui Draco di sebuah kedai kopi kecil di Diagon Ally. Pria berambut platina itu tersenyum kala Hermione menghampirinya. Walaupun pria itu harus menunggu satu jam penuh karena Hermione datang terlambat. Hermione terpaksa mengikuti acara makan siang bersama keluarga Weasley sebelum menemui Draco—alasannya.

Tak ada nada protes dari Draco kala Hermione datang terlambat, dia segera mengajak gadisnya berbelanja untuk keperluan natal. Baginya lebih cepat pergi ke Manor itu lebih baik, ia ingin cepat-cepat membawa Hermione kesana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu dengan lebih leluasa di Manor. Draco merindukan Hermione.

Hermione berhasil memenuhi permintaan Draco untuk bermalam di Manor. Hermione berbohong ke penghuni The Burrow bahwa dia akan pergi ke tempat orang tuanya yang disinyalir berada di Perancis—hanya melihat mereka, mengingat orang tuanya sudah tidak ingat lagi sosok Hermione. Penghuni The Burrow paham atas permintaan Hermione yang ingin menyendiri—dan akhirnya disinilah ia, bersama Draco.

Draco tak hentinya tersenyum senang ketika Hermione menceritakan akhir hubungannya dengan Ron yang berakhir baik-baik saja. _'Sudah tidak ada lagi penghalang'_ ujar Draco tapi Hermione meminta agar Draco tetap menyimpan rahasia mereka dan tidak mengeksposnya, permintaan Hermione dituruti. Mau diekspos ataupun tidak, Draco tidak perduli, Draco yakin Hermione sudah jatuh ke pelukannya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ber- _apparate_ ke manor, namun sebelumnya Draco mengajak Hermione ke tepian hutan di sekitar Manor. Draco akan menunjukkan pohon rahasia yang isinya beberapa _angklewizz_ —salah satu bahan penting untuk membuat ramuan penghilang diri. Hermione sangat antusias—mengingat Hermione belum pernah melihat bentuk tanaman jamur yang tumbuh di dalam rongga pohon ek yang berusia 100 tahun lebih.

Setelah puas melihat _angklewizz,_ Draco mengambil beberapa jamur tersebut untuk disimpan. Dan mereka berjalan kaki menuju Manor. Namun tiba-tiba secerah cahaya warna merah menyerang Draco dan Draco memekik— _Kutukan Diffindo_ , kutukan yang membuat korban ditebas pedang, kutukan itu mengenai punggungnya dan Draco terhuyung menahan sakit.

"Draco... _no_!" seru Hermione panik—mencoba menolong Draco. Tangannya memegang tongkat erat, waspada terhadap serangan lanjutan.

"Kirim _patronus_ ke manor—disana ada Blaise dan Theo, minta mereka kesini secepatnya" perintah Draco. Dan Hermione segera mengirim patronus, perlu beberapa menit menunggu hingga bantuan datang—hati Hermione mencelos, siapa yang berani menyerangnya?.

"Malfoy kecil yang bebas, heh?" suara berat serak yang dikenal Hermione—suara Yaxley. Dia muncul beserta 2 orang lainnya yang mengenakan jubah dan tudung pelahap maut.

"Kau gila berani muncul disini! Manor diawasi kementerian—kau tahu? Kau menyerahkan kepalamu ke kementerian" ancam Draco masih mencoba menahan sakitnya, darah segar merembes membasahi jubah musim dinginnya.

"Aku tidak perduli—gara gara keluarga sialanmu, membuat kemenangan kami hancur, dasar pengkhianat!"

Draco memegang tangan Hermione dan memberi kode agar mereka berposisi saling memunggungi, menghadap ke depan dengan tongkat sihir yang sama-sama diacungkan.

"EXPELIARMUS" seru Hermione mengacungkan kepada salah satu pria berjubah, jubahnya terlepas dan Draco mengenali Crawle, sedangkan seorang yang lainnya mencoba menyerang Hermione,

"CRUCIO" serangan mental oleh protego Hermione.

"STUPEFY" balas Hermione.

"SECTUSEMPRA" serang Draco.

Satu orang pelahap maut mengerang terkena kutukan Draco—dia tidak bergerak lagi. Yaxley tampak geram,

"Sialan! AVADA KEDA—" tongkat sihir diacungkan ke arah Draco.

Sebelum mengenai Draco, Hermione berhasil meluncurkan kutukan "PETRIFICIUS TOTALUS"

"CONFRINGO" tambah Draco, ledakan api membuat dengan Yaxley hancur berkeping-keping.

Crawle dengan sigap melawan menyerang Draco lagi "DIFFINDO" raungnya. Draco menjerit kembali—kali ini yang terkena adalah pangkal pahanya. Draco berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya roboh tak mampu berdiri.

Hermione dengan cepat melafalkan mantra "FINITE INCANTATEM" membuat serangan Crawle mental, tapi Crawle menepisnya dan merangsek maju sambil kembali melancarkan serangan.

Hermione tidak siap kali ini dan panik karena Draco sudah terkapar.

2 orang ber-apparate, dengan segera Blaise melancarkan serangan "STUPEFY" Crawle pingsan dan dilanjutkan oleh Theo dengan "EXPULSO" nasibnya sama dengan Yaxley, tubuhnya hancur.

3 orang pelahap maut itu dikalahkan.

"Bagaimana mereka ada disini?" tanya Blaise pada Hermione. Hermione menggeleng panik, ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Draco yang mengerang kesakitan. Darah dengan deras merembes lebih banyak membasahi jubah Draco.

"Theo, bersihkan mereka, kita tidak mau ada masalah dengan kementerian di Manor" perintah Blaise, "Kau masih kuat kan, _mate_... ayolah kita tidak bisa ber-apparate" Blaise berusaha meraih tubuh Draco bangkit.

Hermione mentransfigurasi sebuah balok kayu dan merubahnya jadi tandu, "Baringkan disana" perintah Hermione sambil menolong Blaise mengotong Draco. Tubuh Draco merosot pingsan, ia kehilangan banyak darah. "Buka jubahnya dan baringkan telungkup, lukanya berasal dari punggungnya" suara Hermione bergetar panik dan ketakutan.

Setelah Draco berada diatas tandu, Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah punggung Draco "VULNERA SANENTUM" sinar biru menderas ke arah punggung Draco. Blaise menyobek kemeja Draco, memudahkan Hermione menyembuhkan luka Draco dan terdapat luka yang mengangga secara melintang, aliran darah yang memenuhi luka seketika berhenti kala mantra Hermione mengenainya disana. Hermione melakukan hal yang sama pada pangkal paha Draco.

"Ke Manor cepat, lukanya harus segera dibersihkan sebelum infeksi" perintah Hermione.

"Cepatlah kalian! Setelah kubereskan mayat cecunguk ini, aku akan menyusulmu" seru Theo sambil menggali tanah dengan sihir.

"Bersama-sama Blaise" pinta Hermione, Blaise mengangguk sama-sama mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"MOBILICORPUS" dan tandu melayang terangkat menuju Manor.

.

.

"Astaga...A—apa yang terjadi, Apa?" Narcissa tampak shock menutup mulutnya dan berubah panik.

"Dittany, Mrs. Malfoy. Kau punya?" tanya Hermione.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Ke kamar Draco, Blaise"

"Hermione...MOBILICORPUS" tandu melayang menuju kamar Draco, setelah tiba di kamar, Blaise dibantu Hermione, memindahkan Draco ke ranjang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Narcissa muncul disertai peri rumah yang membawa baskom dan handuk.

"Oh..dear..oh dear, bagaimana?" Narcissa terus-terusan bergumam panik.

Hermione dibantu Blaise melepaskan pakaian Draco...

Narcissa mengambil tongkat Draco yang tergeletak disamping tandu, dan melafalkan mantra penghangat ke seluruh ruangan. Mengingat tongkat sihir Narcissa masih dalam sitaan kementerian.

Draco setengah telanjang, hanya boxer sutra hitam masih menempel di tubuhnya. Draco dibaringkan tertelungkup. Narcissa naik ke atas ranjang Draco dan mulai mengelap pelan permukaan punggungnya dan pangkal paha anak semata wayangnya.

"REVALIO" ucap Hermione, sinar biru muncul kembali ke arah luka Draco, kulit yang sobek karena luka lebar itu mulai menutup seperti jahitan 'Blaise, tolong oleskan dittany ke lukanya" pinta Hermione, dan Blaise menurut.

"Bagaimana kondisi dia?" tanya Theo terengah-engah berlari mencapai kamar Draco.

"Kau sudah membereskan mayat mereka?" tanya Blaise. Theo mengangguk.

Semua bekerja dengan diam hingga luka Draco selesai dibersihkan dan diobati.

Hermione melihat banyak luka lama yang tersebar di punggung Draco, merah keungguan malang melintang di seluruh punggungnya ditambah luka baru, punggung Draco tampak bergaris tak beraturan, seperti puzzle mengerikan. Dan Hermione mengenal luka lama itu, luka kutukan crucio, dan diffindo dan cambukan.

Narcissa menyelimuti Draco dengan kain tipis tapi hangat untuk menutupi tubuh Draco. Kemudian ikut duduk bersama Hermione, Blaise dan Theo, di kursi sofa panjang di depan perapian yang berada di kamar Draco.

"Kenapa mereka berani sekali menyerang kita?" tanya Theo heran.

"Yaxley dan temannya dan mungkin pelahap maut lainnya membenci kita" sela Narcissa cemas. status Keluarga Malfoy berubah menjadi pengkhianat oleh pengikut Voldemort karena di detik-detik terakhir mereka menolong pihak lawan.

"Tapi mereka cukup pintar menunggu selama ini, bersembunyi di bawah hidung kementerian. Lalu muncul disini" ucap Blaise mengusap dagunya. "Target mereka memang ingin membalas Draco dan Narcissa"

"Tenanglah Cissy, Manor sangat aman. Kementerian sudah memasang ward yang kuat seandainya serangan seperti tadi muncul lagi. Buktinya mereka menyerang di luar Manor" lanjut Theo menghibur Narcissa yang tampak khawatir.

"Untungnya kalian tidak tergoda melakukan kutukan tak termaafkan—kalau tidak _hit wizard_ akan segera datang kemari, dan membuat kehebohan" kata Hermione.

"Tidak, tidak, hidupku sudah tenang selama 2 tahun ini. Ah..kau benar Theo, manor selalu aman karena diawasi ketat kementerian. Tapi auror kembali datang karena kejadian tadi. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menjawab berbagai pertanyaan—melelahkan" keluh Narcissa memasang wajah sedih.

"Benar Mrs. Malfoy, untuk saat ini aku setuju denganmu" tambah Hermione. Hermione malas memberitakan kejadian tadi ke kementerian, bila dia melapor maka pihak auror akan tahu, auror tahu maka Harry dan Ron tahu. Kehadiran Hermione di Manor akan dipertanyakan karena Hermione berbohong, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia sedang berada di Perancis.

"Omong-omong—kau menggunakan ilmu healer tingkat tinggi, Hermione. Hebat sekali. Kalau tidak Draco sudah kehabisan darah" puji Blaise yang menatap kagum.

"Kau jangan lupa, _mate_. Duet mereka berdua mampu melumpuhkan pelahap maut sekaliber Yaxley, Socceress dan Crawle. Itu...luar biasa" tambah Theo.

"Oh _dear_ , aku harus berterima kasih kembali padamu, Hermione. Dua kali kau menyelamatkan hidup putraku. Pertama saat pengadilan wizengamot dan kedua yang sekarang ini-entah aku harus membalas budi dengan apa?" Narcissa mengenggam tangan Hermione erat dan menatap Hermione penuh terima kasih.

Hermione tersenyum, tangan Hermione yang lain ikut bergabung disana, mengenggam erat tangan Narcissa dan mengangguk. " _it's ok_ , Mrs. Malfoy".

"Narcissa please, atau panggil aku Cissy. Aku tahu kau menyayangi putraku" Narcissa tersenyum simpul.

"Y—Ya, Narcissa. Aku hanya menolongnya semampuku" jawab Hermione canggung melihat keramahan Narcissa.

" _Well_..tinggal menunggu, _mate_ pirang kita siuman, Kurasa sekarang sudah tak ada masalah?" ujar Theo

"Kami akan menginap disini malam ini, berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang tidak diharapkan" kata Blaise.

"Ya..ya.. terima kasih kalian sudah berada disini—ini membuatku tenang" Narcissa tersenyum lega.

"Kalian bisa mengambil _east wing_ , dan beristirahat disana" tunjuk Narcissa memanggil peri rumahnya agar membantu Blaise dan Theo menyiapkan kamar.

Saat Theo dan Blaise sudah berlalu, Narcissa menoleh pada Hermione "Kau pasti sangat khawatir, tapi kau harus beristirahat, tidurlah disini di kamar ini, aku akan mentransfigurasi sofa agar menjadi ranjang yang nyaman. Jangan khawatir _dear_ , aku akan berjaga semalaman di samping Draco. Kita akan bergantian menjaga Draco-ku"

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

Narcissa menyihir sofa menjadi ranjang yang nyaman, peri rumah telah membawa koper kecil Hermione ke kamar Draco. Setelah Hermione mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri, Hermione masuk ke dalam selimut di ranjangnya dan segera terlelap dengan masih menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya.

.

xxxxxxxx

.

Besok malamnya Draco telah siuman dari ramuan penenangnya, hal pertama yang diucapkannya "Hermione...Hermione..." Narcissa tersenyum mendengarnya dan memanggil Hermione yang sedang berbincang dengan Blaise dan Theo di depan kamar Draco.

Hermione segera menghampiri Draco dan duduk di samping ranjang, posisi Draco masih tertelungkup. Hermione mengenggam tangan Draco yang dingin.

"...aku disini Draco, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Hermione mengusap pelipis Draco dengan lembut.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Draco mencoba menatap Hermione.

"Lihat dirimu—kau yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, jadi siapa yang baik-baik saja?" jawab Hermione.

Draco tersenyum lemah. "Kau selalu menjawab melawanku, berarti kau baik-baik saja"

Narcissa memandang Draco dan Hermione dengan perasaan terharu, namun air mukanya berubah jadi khawatir. Ia takut kebahagiaan Draco akan hilang nantinya.

" _Mate_ , kau beruntung punya cewe yang luar biasa pintar dan terlatih. Jika tidak, kau hanya tinggal nama" sela Blaise.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau dijuluki _War Heroin_ , Hermione. kurasa Potter dan Weasley tidak ada fungsinya bila tidak ada kau" timpal Theo.

" _She's the one, mate. Brightest Witch on our age. And she's my girl_ " tambah Draco tersenyum bangga.

" _No wonder...no wonder_..." Narcissa mengatupkan tangannya setengah bertepuk.

"Kalian terlalu memujiku, kepalaku bisa membesar nanti" Hermione merona, yang jelas ia merasa lega, Draco telah pulih dan juga bahagia berada di tengah-tengah para slytherin yang mengakui kehadirannya.

"Kau memang besar kepala, Nona—juga keras kepala" timpal Draco dan segera disetujui Blaise dan Theo dengan kekehan dan anggukan kepala.

Hermione menghela nafas dan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Omong-omong—kapan aku bisa merubah posisi tidurku, posisi telungkup seperti ini membuat dadaku sesak" protes Draco.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Selama 3 hari selanjutnya Draco masih harus dalam perawatan, Hermione membatalkan untuk merayakan natal di The Burrow. Hermione memberi alasan bahwa dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan di Perancis dan menikmati natal disana. Tentunya keputusan Hermione ini dikeluhkan oleh penghuni The Burrow terutama Harry dan Molly, bahkan Molly beranggapan bahwa Hermione pergi karena ingin menghindari Ron-pasca putusnya hubungan mereka. Molly menasehati bahwa bagaimana pun Hermione sudah dianggap putrinya sendiri dan berharap Hermione tidak perlu bersedih karena kandasnya hubungan mereka, Hermione hanya mendengus dan menghela nafas berat, membiarkan Molly berpendapat seperti itu.

Yang membuat Hermione cemas adalah kecurigaan Harry, pria bermata emerald itu terus mendesak Hermione untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia tidak berada di The Burrow saat natal dan meminta bukti otentik bahwa Hermione benar-benar berada di Perancis. Hermione akhirnya sengaja ber-apparate ke Perancis-ditemani Blaise dan Theo, lalu mengambil beberapa angle foto lalu mengirimkannya pada Harry. Setelah itu kemudian surat dari Harry datang mengucapkan selamat natal dan mengirimkan hadiah natalnya.

Pansy dan Davis datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk Draco. Pansy tampak terkejut saat melihat Hermione tinggal di Manor, dia mengernyitkan hidungnya tak percaya. Gadis Slytherin itu tidak menunjukkan mimik benci pada Hermione seperti saat mereka di Hogwarts dulu, ia hanya menyapa _"Granger? is that you?"_. Kemudian Blaise menjelaskan masalahnya dan Pansy mengerti dan cukup lega melihat Draco baik-baik saja.

Memperhatikan interaksi Pansy dan Draco, kini Hermione memahami bahwa hubungan Pansy dengan Draco tak ubahnya dengan hubungan dia dan Harry serta Ron, mereka bersahabat—saling mendukung, saling melindungi. Benar pendapat Hermione, sahabat jadi cinta selalu gagal total—kalaupun berhasil, mungkin perbandingannya antara satu banding seratus.

.

xxxxx

.

"Mereka itu-Draco dan Granger. They can't be-Oh, Blaise" rengek Pansy.

"Aku juga tahu, Pans"

"Kasihan Draco" suara Pansy tercekat.

"Maka dari itu aku mohon bantuanmu, Pans, jaga kedua kakak adik Greengrass"

"Sejak kapan mereka bersama?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Blaise mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku melihat Draco sangat berbeda sekarang, aku bisa merasakannya. Hanya tak kusangka bahwa Draco dengan Granger. Tapi aku senang melihat Draco bahagia—kau tahu 3 tahun kemarin, Draco bagai hidup di neraka—aku kasihan padanya tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghiburnya"

"Jadi kau mendukung mereka?" tanya Blaise.

" _Be happy for Draco? Yes, of course_ , tapi—tapi—"

"Sudahlah, jaga saja Greengrass—hanya kita yang tahu" Blaise memeluk Pansy dengan sayang.

.

xxxxx

Well..well..well..

Review please :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **PLAYING BY THE FATE**

.

.

Mata Hermione mengerjap kala pagi hari datang, dia merasakan nafas Draco yang hangat menerpa lehernya, lengan Draco melingkari perutnya.

Tidur bersama sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Hermione dan Draco. Gerakan bangun Hermione menyadarkan Draco, dia mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di perut Hermione, hidung Draco semakin dalam menyusup di leher dan rambutnya.

Hermione mengusap lengan Draco yang melingkar diperutnya, merasakan lehernya sudah meremang karena hembusan nafas Draco. Beberapa lama mereka diam dalam di posisi itu—hingga akhirnya, Hermione pun bangun, urgensinya membawa dia harus ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Hermione cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Hermione melihat Draco menyusulnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Aku mau dimandikan olehmu"

"Dasar manja, biasanya juga dibantu peri rumah"

"Lantas aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja denganmu?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Oh..baiklah, mengingat besok kita harus kembali ke Hogwarts, maka aku berbaik hati membantumu"

Draco menyeringai, tatapan nakal memenuhi matanya. Hermione mendengus. Mereka berdua pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Duduklah, biar kulihat bekas lukamu, ini harus diolesin ramuan lagi sebelum mandi"

Draco menurut dan duduk membelakangi Hermione, di bangku berbungkus kulit yang terletak di terletak di sisi bath tub kamar mandi mewah kamar Draco.

Draco membuka kancing atasan piyamanya dan Hermione membantu melepaskannya. Berkali-kali Hermione menatap punggung Draco dengan perasaan terluka seolah ia ikut merasakan sakit yang dideritanya selama ini, lalu Hermione mengoleskan ramuan perlahan-lahan di setiap inci lukanya. Tak disadarinya, kini ia meneteskan air matanya, entahlah Hermione merasa sedih dan iba. Sedikit terisak membuat Draco menangkap tangannya dan memutarkan badannya menghadap Hermione.

"Kau kasihan padaku?" Draco menatapnya. Ia seolah paham, apa alasan Hermione menangis.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku kagum padamu"

Draco menaikkan alis—tak mengerti.

"Baru kusadari, Draco—kau begitu banyak mengalami penderitaan waktu itu. Kau mengalami banyak siksaan, Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Draco kembali membelakangi Hermione.

"Apa Voldemort?"

"Ayahku, bibiku dan makhluk brengsek itu" jawab Draco pelan sambil menunduk.

Hermione terkesiap, ayahnya—Lucius? Bibinya mungkin yang dimaksud Bellatrix—Hermione tak heran bila wanita gila itu yang melakukan, tapi ayahnya? Lucius menyiksa anaknya sendiri?

"Lucius? H-How is he-?" gumam Hermione.

" _I'm the boy who have no choice_ —aku lahir, hidup, dibentuk, dan ditentukan di setiap langkahku, masa depanku sudah digariskan, tidak ada pilihan, tidak bisa memilih. Kau tahu betapa memuakkan—terdoktrin harus begini, harus begitu. Jika melanggar atau melawan—Yah..kau tahu" Draco mengangkat bahunya lemah.

"Dan tahun ke 6, adalah tahun yang terburuk untukmu" tebak Hermione. Ia mengingat kala sedikit memperhatikan Draco saat sebelum Dumbledore terbunuh. Draco tampak stress, depresi dan ketakukan.

Draco mengangguk.

"Bellatrix, mengcrucioku, saat aku menolak mengutukmu dan menolak mengenali Harry, dari awal aku menyadari bahwa aku telah memilih jalan yang salah. Hanya ibuku yang memahami aku, ayah dikuasai ambisi sekaligus bersikap pengecut karena tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya. Ambisi ayahku menghancurkanku. Aku membencinya sekaligus menghormatinya—sebagai ayah"

Hermione mengusap bahu Draco dan meremasnya perlahan, memberinya semangat dan kekuatan. Tak disangka seorang Malfoy yang terkenal sombong, suka seenaknya dan bersikap seolah dunia miliknya mempunyai latar belakang yang kelam. Semua sikap arogansinya adalah semata-mata untuk menutupi keborokannya dan membully orang lain adalah sebagai pelampiasan marahnya. Malfoy junior ini tak pernah merasakan hidup normal dan bebas.

"Aku jijik melihat diriku sendiri, Hermione. Kepercayaan diriku hancur ketika melihat puzzle yang menjijikan di tubuhku. Aku tak pernah menyentuh wanita dan bercinta sejak aku mempunyai jejak memuakkan ini. Mereka pasti akan mencelaku"

Hermione paham itu sebabnya Draco sangat menjaga dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya lebih jauh. Ia malu. Draco telah mencurahkan isi hatinya, aibnya dan keadaan dirinya. Seorang Draco Malfoy telah meruntuhkan semua harga dirinya dengan menceritakan semuanya kepada seorang _mudblood_ —Hermione Granger. Sesuatu yang tak masuk akal jika Draco masih mengusung supremasi _pride and prejudice_ -nya.

Hermione menyondongkan bibirnya menuju luka Draco—menciumnya perlahan—mengariskan bibirnya di setiap inci ukuran luka yang tergambar disana. Tubuh Draco menegang penuh antisipasi. Hermione bisa merasakan kulit Draco meremang, namun dia tak berhenti, dia tetap melakukan kecupan kecupan di seluruh permukaan punggung Draco. Dan perlakuan Hermione membuat kelelakian Draco bangkit.

Hermione berdiri dan menghadap ke Draco, duduk di pangkuannya, mengangkangi perutnya, dada Hermione menghadap wajah Draco. Hermione menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir Draco dan menciumnya penuh gairah.

Draco terkesiap—tak pernah disangkanya bahwa Hermione memulai agresifitas ini. Dan Draco tak menolak, dia membalas ciumannya dengan gairah yang sama, nafas mereka mulai memburu. Kelelakian Draco mengeras kala paha Hermione menyentuhnya.

Tangan Draco menyusup ke balik kaos kebesaran Hermione dan membuat garis vertikal disana, mereka saling membalas ciuman penuh dominasi, jemari Hermione menyusup ke rambut-rambut Draco—membuatnya berantakan. Pinggul Hermione mengesek gesek pangkal pahanya, membuat Draco hilang kendali dan dia tidak tahan lagi.

Draco berdiri sambil mengendong Hermione, kaki Hermione melingkari pinggul Draco. Mereka terus berciuman panas, miring ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai akhirnya mereka melemparkan diri mereka ke atas ranjang, posisi mereka terbalik, Draco kini berada diatas Hermione.

Bunyi decak pelan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Hermione mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan kaosnya ke atas, dan menyisakan bra disana. Draco tak mau kalah dia meloloskan celana pendek Hermione beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus sehingga bagian bawah Hermione terekspos bebas. Draco mengerjapkan mata, melihat pemandangan indah dari tubuh Hermione. Ia tidak pernah salah bila berfantasi akan tubuh Hermione yang sempurna, semuanya terasa pas dengan yang dibayangkannya.

Sadar ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Draco, Hermione melakukan gerakan menggoda menurunkan tali branya lalu membuka kaitnya, dan disanalah kedua bukit kembar mengacung sempurna menunggu untuk dicicipi.

"Hermione, kau menggodaku? Kau tahu akibatnya bila kau begini?" Draco menyeringai lapar.

Alih-alih menjawab, Hermione bangkit setengah duduk lalu meloloskan celana piyama Draco dari kakinya. Lalu menggoda benda yang mengeras milik Draco di balik boxer dengan jarinya. Hermione bermain dengan instingnya.

"Ooohhh...Hermione, _what the fuck_!" Draco merasakan aliran nikmat kala Hermione meloloskan kembali boxernya dan dengan cepat mengurut batang kelelakiannya membuat dia hilang kendali, sudah lama Draco menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ini dengan Hermione.

" _I know you want me, Draco. So do it_ " gumam Hermione.

Draco menerjang Hermione—memerangkapnya dan menciumnya kasar, kecupan keras menandai kulit Hermione dimana-mana, di wajahnya, di lehernya, mengigit cuping telinganya. Nafas mereka memburu—tangan Draco menjelajah nakal mencapai pangkal paha Hermione dan mengusap kewanitaan Hermione, kaki Hermione secara otomatis membuka lebar, memberi akses agar Draco berbuat lebih, jarinya memasuki milik Hermione—Hermione memekik dan membuat tubuh Hermione menegang.

Bibir Draco kemudian bermain turun mencapai buah dadanya dan meraupnya rakus, menghisap panjang, menjilat kasar, memutarkan lidahnya di aerola Hermione. Hermione mengerjang nikmat, dikerjai Draco di kedua bagian sensitif dirinya. Jari Draco keluar masuk lebih cepat di milik Hermione.

"Draco...aahhh..." desahan Hermione semakin kencang terdengar sexy di telinga Draco.

" _...you like it_ " goda Draco.

"hhmm...yesshh.. _do faster_ " Hermione mengerang.

Gerakan Draco makin menggila kala merasakan milik Hermione basah sepenuhnya—membanjiri jarinya. Hermione akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya dan Draco membimbingnya. Punggung Hermione melengkung lalu Hermione menggeram rendah dan mendesah hebat, jari Hermione menyelusup liar di rambut Draco. Orgasme pun tercapai—rasanya membuat Hermione melayang dan sesuatu meledak dalam dirinya.

"oohhh...Draco...Draco..."

" _yes, my love_..."

Kini giliran Draco yang akan memasuki Hermione, diciuminya lagi tubuh Hermione, kejantanannya sedari tadi minta giliran. Draco membuka lebar kaki Hermione dan mulai memasukinya perlahan—ugh..terasa sempit. Draco sadar ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hermione.

" _First_?" tanya Draco menyipitkan matanya.

Hermione mengangguk lemah

"A _re you sure_?"

" _Please...Draco..."_

" _Geezz...Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm going to far_ —" sesal Draco tak menyangka bahwa Hermione masih perawan.

" _I'm ready. please...Draco. I want you..be my first_ " tatap Hermione sambil memohon.

" _My honor to me, love_ " Draco merasa tersanjung, dialah yang pertama kali menyentuh Hermione, sang Putri Gryffindor dan Hermione rela memberikan kehormatannya pada sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Draco tersenyum menenangkan Hermione dan memberikan tatapan bahwa ia akan memperlakukannya se- _gentle_ mungkin. Ciuman terima kasih dari Draco menerjang Hermione.

Draco harus membuat Hermione kembali dikuasai nafsu birahinya. Dia terus menciumi Hermione ke bagian perutnya menyusur ke bawah—tangannya yang lain meremas lembut payudara Hermione dan memainkan jari-jarinya disana. Mulut Draco mencapai kewanitaan Hermione dan mengekplorasi ciuman disana. Hermione menggelepar hebat, kakinya bergetar menahan sensasi geli nikmat di kewanitaannya dan akhirnya Hermione mencapai orgasme kedua. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Draco memasuki miliknya ke milik Hermione, perlahan kemudian menyentak.

"Ouuchhh...Draco" jerit Hermione meringis.

" _Hold on, ok. It hurt litte bit..."_ desis Draco di tengah desahan beratnya.

Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan menarik Draco untuk menciumnya. Draco menyambutnya memberikan ciuman panas, lidah mereka dipilin liar bak ular yang kepanasan. Draco berhasil memasuki Hermione, beberapa saat kemudian milik Hermione semakin santai menikmati pergerakan Draco. Nafas makin kencang memburu, desahan dan erangan dari masing-masing mulut memenuhi ranjang yang panas.

"Hermione...aaahhh...Hermione..."

" _yes_...Draco..."

Masing-masing saling mendesah memanggil nama dan Draco bekerja semakin cepat disana, kaki Hermione telah melingkari punggung Draco, peluh Draco menetes di dada Hermione. Gerakan Draco semakin teratur dan cepat, Hermione kembali merasai ada yang meledak di bagian bawahnya, lalu menjerit kecil mencengkram lengan Draco dan menanamkan kukunya disana saat orgasme ketiganya datang. Tak lama kemudian pertahanan Draco pun jebol, ejakulasi hebat memenuhi kewanitaan Hermione, Draco melenguh keras dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hermione, merangsek ke rambutnya. Menekan Hermione dibawahnya.

Beberapa saat mereka diam-saling menenangkan diri.

Hermione membelai lembut kepala Draco, matanya menerawang.

" _That was sex_?" gumamnya.

" _Yes, that's was sex, fantastic sex—ever_ " jawab Draco berbisik di telinga Hermione dan mengecupnya. Mengambil tongkat sihir dan merapalkan mantra kontrasepsi.

Pagi itu mereka enggan turun dari ranjang, lebih memilih saling bercumbu sambil diwarnai cekikikan kecil. Narcissa telah menyuruh peri rumah untuk membawa makan siang mereka ke kamar, dan mereka tidak keberatan—entahlah Narcissa seolah mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan seharian di dalam kamar sana.

Narcissa sempat mendengar suara jeritan dan desahan kencang dari balik pintu saat akan memanggil mereka untuk sarapan pagi. Diam diam Narcissa tersenyum tipis.

Mereka baru turun kamar untuk makan malam bersama, makan malam yang singkat, karena mereka tak tahan untuk kembali ke kamar, memulai, melakukan, menyudahi permainan panas tanpa henti sepanjang malam. Dan berakhir dengan nafas kelelahan yang memburu, saling memeluk erat tanpa selembar pakaianpun karena Draco protes, _'nanti juga dilepas kembali, Hermione'_ katanya menyeringai mesum.

"Kukira besok aku akan susah berjalan" gumam Hermione, memejamkan mata. Disambut oleh kekehan Draco dan mencium pipinya dari belakang.

Tertidur dengan gelungan dua tubuh yang berangkulan berikut seprai yang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya.

.

xxxxxx

.

Setelah liburan usai, mereka kembali menjalani rutinitas sekolah. Situasi di Hogwarts semakin menyenangkan, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Hermione dan Draco. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi ujian OWL dan NEWT akan dilaksanakan. Nyaris tiada yang berubah, semua pelajaran dan tugas dipenuhi sempurna.

Kini para siswa Hogwarts tidak dibebankan oleh tugas kelompok lagi. Mereka lebih ditekankan untuk latihan ujian, sepertinya kementerian semakin memperketat kurikulum pelajaran. Beberapa siswa mengeluh, wajah stress terlihat dimana-mana, ada yang bersikap pura-pura santai, ada yang nyaris membakar semua buku pelajaran tapi kebanyakan semua siswa merasa tegang dan frustasi, tanpa kecuali hal itu melanda pada Hermione. Bukan Hermione-the-bookworm jika ia merasa tak sempurna dalam menghapal pelajaran.

"Santai. Hermione" Draco mengusap rambut Hermione ketika Hermione bersungut-sungut bahwa dia tidak mampu menghapal sebagian sejarah sihir.

Mereka sedang menikmati rutinitas di ruang Ketua Murid, Draco berbaring santai di sofa sementara Hermione bersandar di kaki sofa dan duduk diatas karpet. Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda berpikir, Draco yang sedang membaca buku meliriknya kemudian turun dari sofanya, duduk dibelakang Hermione, dengan posisi Hermione berada di tengah kaki Draco yang melebar. Draco menarik kepala Hermione agar bersandar dadanya, rambut Hermione yang tengah diikat messy bun ke atas menggoda Draco untuk menciumi lehernya, menghirup aroma Hermione yang Draco sukai, campuran vanilla-Cherry Blossom dan cinnamon—lembut dan manis. Tubuh Hermione sedikit bergidik, menahan sensasi geli.

"Draco..."

"hmm.." bibir draco telah mencapai telinganya menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"...aku tak bisa konsentrasi—kau tahu"

"...tapi kau menyukainya..."

"Demi merlin, Draco. Kau sekarang menganggu waktu belajarku. Tunggu—bukan hanya sekarang tapi setiap waktu!" protes Hermione tapi dia tetap menjenjangkan lehernya agar Draco lebih mudah mengakses lehernya.

"Oh..ya, tampaknya tubuhmu tak keberatan" tangan Draco mulai menyelusup ke dalam sweater Hermione, dan segera menangkap gumpalan kenyal yang bebas tanpa bra. Meremasnya lembut membuat Hermione mendesah.

" _Damn it_ , Draco" Hermione menyerah, dia segera menoleh untuk menangkap bibir Draco dan memberi ciuman panas yang panjang.

Draco membalas ciuman itu serta berusaha menarik sweater Hermione keatas, dan memindahkan posisi Hermione agar berada di pangkuannya. Wajah Draco makin bebas menghadap buah dada Hermione dan mengulumnya, menghisap pelan. Hermione melenguh...

Kegiatan panas mereka terinterupsi dengan suara panggilan _Philleas the Knight_ , lukisan yang merupakan pintu masuk asrama Ketua Murid.

"Ada siswa yang ingin menemui Draco Malfoy!" teriaknya. "Perempuan—kelas 6, asrama Slytherin"

Draco mengeram merasa terganggu. Hermione buru-buru merapihkan sweaternya dan berdiri agar Draco bisa berdiri juga. Setelah memastikan bahwa pakaiannya rapih, Hermione kembali membaca buku sambil duduk di atas karpet dan Draco mengambil tempat di samping Hermione.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis perawakan setinggi Hermione, berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna pirang kotor—Astoria Greengrass.

Raut wajah Draco tampak menegang dan tidak nyaman atas kehadiran gadis ini, Hermione dapat melihatnya.

"Maaf aku ingin bicara denganmu, Draco"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku menunggumu di asrama Slytherin tapi kau tidak kunjung datang"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"...errr... mengenai ayahku...kau—"

"Baik. Baik aku akan keluar dan mengantarmu ke asrama Slytherin. Kita bicara disana?"

Hermione menaikkan alis tanda bertanya _'ada apa?_ ' Draco mengangkat bahu, tapi Hermione dapat menangkap Draco terburu-buru dengan raut wajahnya semakin menegang.

Hermione jadi bertanya tanya, apa hubungan Draco dengan Astoria Greengrass.

Draco berlalu mendorong gadis itu dengan paksa keluar asrama Ketua Murid, Draco bahkan lupa memakai jubahnya. Hermione mendecak mencoba berspekulasi, tapi nihil. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa buku sejarah sihirnya ke kamar dan membacanya disana sampai mengantuk.

.

.

.

Hermione mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk Draco erat dari belakang, Draco telah kembali ke asrama dan masuk ke kamar Hermione—entah pukul berapa sekarang. Tampaknya sudah tengah malam karena burung hantu di luar beruhu-uhu riang. Hermione bergerak sedikit.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Draco bangkit menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan sikunya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Aku tidak melihat jam. Baguslah kalau kau belum tidur" ujarnya kembali menyeringai—Hermione hafal itu seringaian lapar, lapar akan dirinya dan lapar akan tubuhnya. Tapi malam ini Hermione merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Hermione memejamkan mata mencoba meneruskan tidurnya.

Dan benar saja Draco mulai memerangkap Hermione di bawahnya, kali ini Draco sangat bernafsu, ciuman ganasnya bersarang di bibir Hermione dan meraup penuh tuntutan. Draco mengigit bibir Hermione agak keras membuat Hermione mengaduh lalu menghisapnya panjang, lidahnya segera menari liar memaksa Hermione untuk membalas sesuai ritmenya.

Dengan tak sabar Draco melepaskan sweater Hermione keatas.

" _I'd told you not wearing clothes, Hermione, love_ " Draco tersenyum tipis dan datar. Hermione belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk protes, Draco segera menghisap panjang putingnya dan mengigitnya, meremas kasar buah dada satunya.

Celana dalam Hermione digeser ke pinggir dan menyelipkan jari di miliknya—memasukinya lalu bergerak keluar masuk secara cepat dan runut, terasa tergesa-gesa, Hermione mengaduh tapi dengan cepat digantikan dengan desahan berat seiring dengan jari Draco mengaduk disana. Butuh beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Hermione mencapai klimaksnya.

Draco membuka celana dalam Hermione dengan tak sabar, lalu memerosotkan celana training dan boxernya kemudian membalikkan badan Hermione agar menungging ke arahnya. Draco memasukinya dari belakang.

" _Fuck, Hermione...so tight hhmm..."_

Dalam sekali sentak Draco menancapkan kelelakiannya, Hermione terpekik terkejut, karena Draco sedikit kasar kali ini, hentakan Draco membuat Hermione tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya condong ke depan, tangan Draco menekan pinggul Hermione agar tetap diam di posisinya. Draco kerja keras disana, sensasi yang baru dirasakan Hermione dari belakang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya, rasanya jauh lebih mengelitik dan lebih nikmat.

" _Draco...I—Iwantcome..."_

" _come to me, love_ "

Tubuh Hermione bergetar, tanda klimaks keduanya datang lalu disusul Draco, mengeram dengan suara rendah, menghabiskan milik Draco masuk seluruhnya. Dan mereka pun lunglai, terbaring terengah-engah mencari nafas.

Hermione terbaring telungkup, menoleh ke arah Draco yang terkapar di sampingnya dengan tatapan setengah terpejam _"Shit, Draco...why you being so rush?"_ protes Hermione.

" _You hurt?"_

" _No—"_

" _How's it feel?"_

" _Amazing"_

Draco menyeringai puas, _"Sex with me always amazing, isn't"_

" _Idiot...your pride killing me"_

Draco tetap menyeringai mengecup pipi Hermione, menariknya ke pelukannya, Hermione dengan nyamannya merebah di dadanya. Hening beberapa saat, Hermione tahu Draco belum tidur.

"Draco.."

"hmm"

"Ada apa Astoria memanggilmu? Apa ada masalah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur, hhmm?"

"Kau membangunkanku tadi"

"Jadi kau ingin ronde kedua?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Draco, ada apa Astoria memanggilmu?"

"N _othing_ , hanya masalah keluarganya"

"Lantas apa hubungannya denganmu? kenapa dia minta bantuanmu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali malam ini, berhenti bertanya atau aku minta jatah ronde kedua"

"D _on't you dare, I'm fucking tired"_

"S _leep, then"_

Hermione mendengus membalikkan badannya memunggungi Draco, Draco menyeringai jahil dan segera mengambil selimut guna menutupi tubuh mereka, Draco dengan nyaman menyeruakkan kepalanya di leher Hermione, dan merangkulnya erat.

 _Well...looks like someone avoiding several questions here._

 _._

xxxxxxx

.

1 bulan menjelang ujian...

Suasana makan siang tidak terlalu ramai di aula besar, itu karena murid-murid Hogwarts mulai memenuhi perpustakaan dan berusaha belajar dengan tekun—namun tidak bagi Hermione, suasana yang penuh sesak di perpustakaan menganggunya, kadang mereka sangat berisik kala membaca, dan Hermione tidak menyukainya lagipula bulan-bulan sebelumnya ia dan Draco telah belajar dengan giat. Untuk saat ini mereka hanya membaca-baca untuk mengulang hafalan.

Hermione tengah menyuapkan salad buahnya ketika seekor burung hantu yang tidak dikenal menghampirinya. Gulungan surat kecil diikat di kakinya dan Hermione melepaskan gulungan surat tersebut lalu memberi beberapa potongan buah dari salad untuk dimakan burung hantu berwarna abu kehitaman. Ginny yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya—mengangkat alis ingin tahu.

Burung hantu itu tidak beranjak terbang, rupanya dia meminta Hermione untuk segera membaca dan segera menulis balasan. Tidak ada tanda khusus si pengirim surat. Hermione membuka gulungan dan membacanya,

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _Besok siang datanglah ke three beard bar jam 13.00_**

 ** _karena ada hal yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai headline Daily Prophet edisi besok._**

 ** _Datanglah sendiri, tanpa memberitahu anakku._**

 ** _Salam,_**

 ** _N.M._**

 ** _PS: Abaikan dulu berita koran esok hari lalu bicara denganku, dan jangan beritahu siapapun._**

Hermione tahu bahwa yang mengirim adalah Narcissa, burung hantu mematuk pelan tangannya, dan kemudian Hermione menulis balasan

 ** _Dear Narcissa,_**

 ** _Ku usahakan agar besok aku bisa menemuimu_**

 ** _Salam,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

Hermione menatap si burung hantu yang terbang melintasi jendela setelah ia membawa surat balasan Hermione.

Isi surat dari Narcissa kontan membuat Hermione gusar. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'memangnya ada berita apa besok?' Hal ini membuat dia penasaran untuk menyambut besok.

"Surat dari siapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Fans" jawab Hermione sekenanya.

Ginny tertawa "Kau memang sangat populer sekarang ini, _girl_ "

" _Maybe_ , dan aku tak perduli. _So_.., Bagaimana persiapan OWL-mu, Gin?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Raut wajah Ginny berubah mencelos, "Kurasa yah... _well_ —standar"

"Oh Gosh, Gin—bagaimana kau bersikap seperti Harry—yang tak perduli ujian. Jangan pernah kau ikuti kebiasan buruknya"

Ginny kembali tertawa " _Calm down mama_ , aku punya caraku sendiri untuk berhasil dalam ujian"

"Kau berniat nyontek?, kau tahu itu sangat riskan"

"Kakakku George punya cara yang efektif" Ginny menjawab dengan nada misterius

"Terserah padamu—jangan bilang aku tidak pernah memperingatimu, Gin"

"Ya..ya..ya..mama, _chill down litte bit, would you_?" Ginny kembali terkekeh.

Hermione merengut dan kembali fokus kepada salad buahnya.

.

xxxxxx

.

"Kenapa kau mondar mandir seperti itu, Hermione?" tanya Draco dengan suara beratnya, membuat Hermione terkejut. Kegelisahan akan isi berita koran esok hari membuatnya jadi tidak bisa diam.

"Draco? kau mengejutkanku" pekik Hermione.

"Kau tidak dengar aku datang? Aku sudah sekitar 10 menit berdiri disini dan memperhatikanmu mondar mandir seperti tadi"

"Tidak. Aku tidak dengar. Dan tidak ada apa-apa. Kau dari mana?" tanyanya polos.

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Pada saat ini Draco berdiri di depan Hermione menggunakan pakaian lengkap Quidditch beserta sapu terbang di tangannya. Dan sebelum pergi Draco sempat pamit pada Hermione bahwa ia akan latihan Quidditch, melatih anak-anak Slytherin kelas bawah.

Tampaknya Hermione kali ini tidak fokus. Hermione jelas tahu persis bahwa Draco menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan Quidditch.

Mata Hermione membulat kala melihat Draco dengan seragam Quidditch-nya

"Ah..ya, habis bermain Quidditch ya? ya..ya.." Hermione mengangguk-angguk linglung namun pikirannya entah terbang kemana.

Draco tersenyum geli, terkadang tingkah Hermione seperti ini sangat menggemaskan dan tampak lucu. Draco menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, menunggu reaksi lanjutan Hermione.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Ah ya..kau mau mandi? Akan aku siapkan, air panas hangat dengan susu, dan sedikit aroma _pines_ " gumam Hermione. "Kau mau mandi tidak?" tanya Hermione mendekat ke arah Draco.

"Bagaimana dengan kecupan ringan yang mengairahkan sebelum mandi?" Draco mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione.

"Tidak—kau bau keringat sekarang"

"Biasanya kau tidak masalah kalau aku berkeringat di ranjang"

"Iya—tidak masalah ya, oh..ok" Hermione menyambut bibir Draco dengan memberinya sekilas ciuman. Draco masih memajukan bibirnya ketika Hermione menghentikan ciumannya.

"Hanya segitu?"

"Iya..hanya segitu" jawab Hermione polos.

Draco tak tahan untuk tertawa, Hermione merengut menatapnya "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Iya ada"

"Apa?"

"Kau"

"Aku?"

"Kau tampak menggemaskan"

"Apanya yang menggemaskan?"

"Semuanya"

"Apanya?"

"Tingkahmu"

"Yang mana?"

Draco tambah tergelak lalu mengacak rambut Hermione. Melepaskan jubah dan perlengkapan Quidditchnya lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Hermione.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya—katanya kau mau mandi?" seru Draco dari bilik kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi sore"

"Aku tak perduli, ayo mandi lagi bersamaku" Draco menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi.

" _I'm on period"_

"Aku hanya mengajakmu mandi bukan bercinta"

"Masa mandi dua kali?"

"Tak masalah, ayolah—punggungku perlu sentuhanmu"

"Alasan! _I'm on period_ "

"Takut tak tahan godaanku, love?"

"Mandi saja sana" Hermione berkacak pinggang, lalu kemudian tanpa sadar melengos menuju kamar mandi menyusul Draco.

Draco terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

 _Oh..yeah, they did have hot deep kiss while stripped each other on the shower?_

 _hawt!_

Semenjak bersama Hermione setiap hari hati Draco bagai kebun bunga, bermekaran setiap hari, meletup letup. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya—apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? menyenangkan dan membahagiakan? Draco menyakini bahwa sumber keceriaan hatinya berasal dari Hermione, sedetik pun Draco tak pernah bosan akan kehadirannya. Cara dia berjalan, tertawa, tersenyum, bergumam, merenggut, kesal, marah, tatapan matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, bentuk badannya, cara dia mendesah kala bercinta, gerakannya—semuanya. Hermione membuat Draco tergila-gila.

Secara fisik Hermione memang sempurna—Draco sangat mengakuinya, tapi yang utama, Draco tidak akan pernah menemui perempuan sepintar dia, yang mampu mengimbanginya dalam berbagai hal. Draco menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dan tidak mau kehilangannya, Draco terobsesi padanya, memujanya dan ingin memilikinya—seutuhnya.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Esoknya, Hermione terburu-buru turun dari tangga setengah berlari menuju aula besar, dia menunggu harian Daily Prophet datang, dirinya dikuasai penasaran hebat akan headline yang dibicarakan Narcissa kemarin.

30 menit ia menunggu dengan tertib burung hantu yang datang membawa koran tersebut di meja Gryffindor. Dan akhirnya harian tersebut jatuh dihadapannya. Hermione segera membuka gulungan dan membacanya.

Begitu membaca headline berita, hatinya mencelos, tangannya gemetar, ia merasakan kakinya tidak berpijak ke bumi, wajahnya memerah.

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **PERNIKAHAN AKBAR TAHUN INI AKAN DIGELAR OLEH PASANGAN DRACO MALFOY DAN ASTORIA GREENGRASS**

 **Seperti yang telah diperkirakan sebelumnya, bahwa Albert Greengrass menyatakan secara resmi akan mengadakan perhelatan pernikahan putrinya—Astoria Greengrass dengan putra tunggal klan Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Kedua pasangan yang telah dijodohkan sejak lama oleh Albert Greengrass dan Lucius Malfoy—yang sekarang sedang menjalani hukuman penjara di Azkaban, akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka pada tahun ini—setelah calon pengantin pria, Draco Malfoy menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah Hogwarts. "Pernikahan akan digelar 1 bulan setelah, Draco lulus dari Hogwarts" kata Albert Greengrass saat mengadakan konfrensi pers...  
Baca selanjutnya di hal 14.**

Isi berita tersebut membuat Hermione lemas.

Jadi inilah yang akan dibahas Narcissa siang ini—jadi mengenai pernikahan Draco dan Astoria.

Seharusnya Hermione tahu bahwa klan Malfoy dan Greengrass adalah termasuk anggota _Sacred Twenty Eight_ , perkumpulan para bangsawan pureblood yang gemar menjodohkan anak-anak mereka dengan para anggotanya, demi menjaga kemurnian darah.

Hermione merasa terjebak dan seketika itu juga ia merasa sangat bodoh sekali. Draco pastinya tahu mengenai hal ini, tapi dia sengaja tidak memberitahukannya.

 _I'm so damn!_

Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangatlah bodoh, berharap cintanya berlanjut lebih serius dengan Draco. Berbagai macam asumsi dan perkiraan berputar di otaknya. Hatinya terasa diremas kuat oleh tangan besi, berantakan dan hancur seketika. _Aku sangat naif, bukan?_ batin Hermione.

Draco berjalan memasuki aula, langkah kakinya disertai bisik-bisik dan tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya—membuatnya jengah dan tak nyaman, hampir semua seisi aula menatapnya. Draco menghampiri meja Slytherin kemudian duduk di sebelah Blaise.

" _Mate_ —" Blaise menepuk pundak Draco sambil menyerahkan koran itu. Draco meraihnya lalu membacanya. Brengsek, isi beritanya membuat matanya membelalak, rahangnya seakan mau jatuh.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi aula, beberapa orang masih menatapnya—pagi itu Malfoy junior menjadi pusat perhatian dan Draco sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dia dengan sengaja melemparkan koran ke atas meja, berlagak tak perduli dengan pemberitaan dirinya. Dia melihat Astoria tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya, ditemani kakaknya—Daphnee Greengrass.

Draco mendapati Blaise, Pansy dan Theo memperhatikan dirinya dengan pandangan sedih seolah turut berduka atas berita itu. Tapi yang membuat hatinya tertusuk adalah kala melihat sosok Hermione yang berwajah muram, tangannya tanpa sadar meremas hariannya. Draco tahu, Hermione sudah membacanya dan dia mengkhawatirkan perasaan gadis itu, ia pasti terluka dan sakit hati.

Hermione terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Ginny Weasley, mungkin Ginny bertanya tentang berita itu. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berusaha tersenyum tegar—Draco mengetahui bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu milik Hermione.

Ia ingin mendekati meja Gryffindor lalu memeluk gadisnya dan berkata bahwa berita itu bohong dan hanya mengada-ada. Merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kekasihnya, ia bangkit menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Granger, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa ikut denganku?" suaranya tampak serak.

Penghuni meja Gryffindor serempak menatapnya, tak biasanya penghuni Slytherin datang ke meja para singa dan juga karena Draco Malfoy adalah tokoh viral pagi itu.

"Mengenai apa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione pura-pura sibuk mengambil sarapannya—enggan melihat Draco.

"Tugas—ehm...ketua murid" Draco berdeham.

"Bicaralah disini" Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya.

Penghuni Gryffindor menunggu...

"Hal penting, dan tidak bisa disini. Ikut denganku!"

"Nanti saja" Hermione melambaikan tangannya.

"Sekarang, Granger" suara Draco lebih menekan.

Draco meraih tangan Hermione, dan menariknya untuk berdiri mengikutinya. Hermione mengalah—daripada membuat keributan. Sangat memalukan! bila itu terjadi karena Hermione tahu jika kemauan Draco tidak dituruti maka ia akan memaksa lebih keras.

Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan Harry dan Ron, jika saja ada mereka, mereka tentu akan menghadang Draco—mengambil paksa dirinya, walaupun nantinya akan berakhir dengan adu jotos.

Hermione tampak diseret oleh Draco—itulah yang dilihat seluruh orang-orang yang ada di aula.

Draco membawanya ke sebuah kelas kosong di ruang bawah tanah, dan mendorong Hermione untuk masuk.

"Kau mau apa?" protes Hermione.

Draco mondar mandir di depan Hermione, mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Tapi otaknya beku, _'bagaimana cara mengatakannya?'_

"Kau mau bicara mengenai apa?" ulangnya, wajah Hermione kini memerah.

"Kau tentunya tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan?"

"Aku tak pandai _legillimens_ —membaca pikiran orang" ujar Hermione ketus.

"Hermione..." Draco kini menatap gadis di depannya.

Hermione bersedekap menunggu.

"Mengenai headline koran tadi—"

"Ya?" selidiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu"

Hermione tertawa sarkasme dan mencibir.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Tak penting kau bahas sekarang, Malfoy" ejek Hermione.

"Malfoy?"

"Ya, Malfoy dan gadis Greengrass—Astoria. Kau dan dia, kau sangat tahu bahwa kau akan dijodohkan pada akhirnya, lantas kau anggap aku apa? Mainanmu?"

"Kau bukan mainanku"

"Oh ya" Hermione mencibir dan mendengus keras "Lantas bagaimana dengan hubungan kita, kau namakan apa?"

" _Look_ —aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini. Kau benar bahwa aku memang tahu akan dijodohkan dengan Astoria, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan kuharap setelah apa yang telah terjadi, semuanya—perang—pemulihan—kisah perjodohan itu tidak kembali muncul. Tapi aku salah dan aku sungguh tidak tahu bahwa si tua Greengrass akan mengadakan konfrensi pers. Apa kau tidak membaca selanjutnya bahwa tidak ada seorangpun keluarga Malfoy hadir disitu? konfrensi ini hanya dibuat sepihak, kau mengerti?"

Hermione membatin _'tapi Narcissa tahu, dia tahu'_

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menoleh menatap mata Hermione yang memerah.

"Tetaplah disisiku, Hermione. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" Draco menyentuh wajah Hermione, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hermione, mencoba menciumnya, tapi Hermione memalingkan wajahnya—menolaknya.

Mereka hanya berdiri saling menatap dalam diam, mencerna perasaan masing-masing.

Draco memberikan pandangan memohon dan terlihat gurat putus asa di wajahnya.

Hermione memberikan pandangan sangsi dan _untrust_.

"Hermione, _please..._ " gumam Draco.

"Beri aku waktu. Aku akan memikirkan semuanya"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jangan menghindar dariku, Hermione"

"Aku tidak tahu, Draco—hanya, beri aku waktu. Semua ini membuatku pusing kepala"

"Baiklah..aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya. _Don't. Ever. Leave. Me_." tegas Draco, lalu dia mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Hermione termenung, perasaannya campur aduk, dia ingin menangis tapi apa yang ia tangisi? apakah berharga? Yang sebenarnya adalah bahwa Draco-lah yang akan pergi meninggalkannya, menikah dengan perempuan lain, dan tembok harapan di hati Hermione roboh seketika. Hermione menangisi dirinya sendiri, menangisi harapannya, masa depannya yang kosong bersama Draco.

.

xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Siangnya,

Di _threebeard bar_ , Hermione menemukan Narcissa sedang duduk di sebuah meja kecil. Hermione mendatangi meja tersebut dengan gugup. Pikirannya campur aduk, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Narcissa bicarakan—apakah ia ingin aku menjauhi Draco, karena berita rencana pernikahannya. Narcissa pasti beranggapan bahwa dirinya adalah penghalang. Ya..pasti begitu. Narcissa hanya ingin memastikan bahwa perjalanan pernikahan Draco dan Astoria Greengrass berjalan lancar. Dalam hati ia tak sanggup Narcissa meminta Hermione mencampakkan dirinya sendiri.

Terbersit saat itu juga, Hermione ingin lari menghindari Narcissa, dia takut Narcissa akan berkata demikian. Tapi jiwa Gryffindor melarangnya, apapun yang terjadi, dia harus berani menghadapinya.

" _Oh, dear_...akhirnya kau datang. aku sempat khawatir kau tidak datang" ucapnya mempersilahkan Hermione duduk. Sikap Narcissa ramah seperti biasa.

Hermione duduk dengan canggung.

"Kau mau makan? Mau minum?" tawarnya.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar"

"Minum kalau begitu" putus Narcissa menjentikkan tongkat ke menu, dan sebuah gelas berbentuk piala hadir didepannya, berwarna putih kekuningan. dia mengenalnya— _champagne._

Keheningan yang hambar menyergap, Narcissa menyesap tehnya dengan anggun. Hermione menyesap gelasnya, rasa _sparkling_ memenuhi tenggorokannya—lumayan enak dan sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

" _Well..dear..."_ Narcissa bicara lambat lambat "kau pasti sudah membaca beritanya bukan?"

"Mengenai?"

"Anakku dengan Astoria Greengrass"

Hermione menggangguk menelan ludah. Inilah yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terpengaruh. Berita tersebut hanya di permukaannya saja"

"Jadi maksudmu itu tidak benar?" mata Hermione menyipit.

"Pernikahan mereka—itu benar akan dilaksanakan. Tapi kau tahu—kamuflase" Narcissa melambaikan tangannya dramatis.

Hermione tak mengerti kiasan kata Narcissa, "Kau datang untuk bicara agar aku menjauhi Draco, karena ingin pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar?" tanya Hermione _to-the-point_.

Narcissa menutup mulutnya dengan gaya terkejutnya seperti biasa—dramatisasi, lalu meremas tangan Hermione yang berada di atas meja

"Tidak, _no dear_...bukan begitu. Justru aku ingin kau tidak menjauhi Draco-ku"

" _What_?"

" _Dear Hermione_ , begini...kau dan aku sama-sama wanita, kita sama-sama mencintai Draco—bukankah begitu?"

Hermione menelan ludah.

"Aahh...aku tahu, kau malu menjawabnya. Tapi aku tahu persis, Draco amat sangat mencintaimu"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu" selanya. Selama ini Hermione memang tak pernah mendengar Draco mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Iish...para pria Malfoy" Narcissa mendesis kesal, "mereka terlalu sombong untuk mengatakan _I Love You_. Tapi kau tahu kan? Kau bisa merasakannya"

Hermione memutarkan bola matanya "Mungkin"

"Iya, aku tahu persis, Draco mencintaimu dan dia tidak akan mau kehilanganmu. Malfoy selalu tidak rela kehilangan apa yang jadi miliknya"

"Miliknya? _I'm not kind a property, Cissy_ " tukas Hermione tersinggung.

Narcissa mengerti atas kesalahpahaman yang ditangkap Hermione, ia tersenyum guna menenangkan Hermione.

" _I know._ Apakah Draco telah membicarakan hal ini denganmu? Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia memintaku agar aku tak meninggalkannya"

" _Well...of course, I request the same_ "

Hermione membulatkan matanya tak percaya "Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Cissy. Terus terang aku terjebak dalam omong kosong ini"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Draco bahagia dan aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita"

"Tak pernahkah kau sadari bahwa ini juga tak adil untukku"

Narcissa tersenyum pahit, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, _my dear_ "

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya " _No, you're not. You only claim for Draco sake_ "

" _Believe me, I'm doing the best for both of you_ , itulah mengapa aku mendukung kalian, kau pikir apa alasanku memintamu untuk membicarakan hal ini? _Now, tell me_ , apa pendapatmu tentang pernikahan ini, _sorry_ —perjodohan ini?" tanya Narcissa berpolitisasi.

"Apapun pendapatku, tak penting, Narcissa. Draco dan Astoria pasti akan tetap menikah" Hermione menjawab dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya karena berpikir bahwa ia akan kehilangan Draco dalam jangka waktu secepat ini.

"Persis. Dan apa yang akan Draco lakukan, bila akhirnya kau tahu mengenai hal ini—lalu kau menjauhinya?"

"Dia harus menerima kenyataan" jawabnya pedih.

" _And you? How about you?_ "

Hermione hanya diam, ia mungkin—mungkin akan berusaha, mencoba menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Apakah sanggup?

Narcissa menggeleng, tersenyum prihatin pada Hermione. "Kau mungkin akan bertahan tapi...dia akan hancur, _dear_ "

"Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengagalkannya? Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Fakta Draco akan menikah—kau benar sekali, aku sakit hati dibuatnya karena dia akan meninggalkan aku. Faktanya bahwa akulah yang akan menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Kau pikir aku akan sanggup menghadapinya, Cissy? Hanya waktu yang akan menyembuhkan semuanya—tapi entah berapa lama" Hermione curhat.

"Justru karena itu _dear_ , tetaplah disampingnya—walau Draco sudah menikah. Jangan tinggalkan dia"

"Maksudmu, aku jadi selingkuhannya, begitu?"

" _No dear_ —aku tidak akan menganggap kau selingkuhannya. Seandainya sihir _pureblood_ bisa kuhancurkan, aku akan membatalkannya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku juga merasa dilema—Lucius terlalu gegabah akan semua ini, perjodohan dengan Greengrass memang akan sangat menguntungkan nama Malfoy—jadi anggap saja Draco menyelamatkan keluarganya. Dan kau harus tahu aku sama sekali tidak setuju karena aku tahu Draco tidak akan bahagia"

"Sebegitu sayangnya kau pada Draco, Cissy?" cibir Hermione.

"Aku ibunya, _dear_. Kelak jika kau menjadi ibu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Draco dan Astoria"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkannya, Hermione. Mereka tetap akan menikah. Hanya kaulah sumber kebahagiaannya, dan melihat anakku kembali tidak bahagia, itu akan sangat menyiksaku" mimik Narcissa memohon.

Hermione terkesiap, dia sungguh tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Narcissa, tapi logikanya Hermione memahami perasaan Narcissa sebagai seorang ibu, posisi dia sama dengan Draco—tak punya pilihan, dan keputusan mutlak ada di tangan Hermione.

Hermione berpikir sebentar mencoba mencerna dan memutuskan sesuatu. Ia tahu bahwa kedatangan Narcissa kemari untuk meyakinkan Hermione bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyukai perjodohan ini. Mereka dipaksa oleh keadaan. Jelas sekali mereka tak ingin melepaskan dua-duanya. Narcissa ingin Draco mendapatkan Astoria sekaligus Hermione. Para Malfoy sangat egois dan posesif.

Hermione menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah Narcissa, aku akan tetap disampingnya, mencoba mendukungnya untuk menjalani pernikahannya dengan Astoria. Semampuku—A—aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, jika suatu saat kita memang harus berpisah. Aku harap kau tidak mencegahku, Cissy. Aku berhak atas kebahagiaanku sendiri"

" _Oh..dear_ " mata Cissy berkaca-kaca, tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang duduk dihadapannya begitu berani menerima resiko. Sebagai ibu dan wanita—ia begitu egois. Tapi Narcissa mencoba tak perduli, kebahagian Draco-lah yang diutamakannya.

"Kau memang wanita yang dilahirkan untuk Draco-ku. Kau pandai menbaca situasi dan mencermatinya dengan tepat. Kau sepadan dengannya— _equal_. Terima kasih, Hermione" Narcissa tersenyum lembut dan merasa puas.

Hermione mengigit bibitnya kembali gelisah, dia menyesap _champagne_ dengan lambat-lambat, pikirannya melayang.

Draco—Astoria—Narcissa.

Draco—Astoria—Narcissa.

Hermione menyebut nama mereka berulang-ulang, semuanya membuat dia semakin frustasi. Anak dan ibu sama saja, meminta hal yang sama.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Narcissa, Hermione sengaja tidak segera pulang ke kastil. Dia memesan _champagne_ lagi—yang menurutnya minuman tersebut bisa membantunya keluar dari kekalutan ini. Hampir 4 gelas Hermione meminumnya, ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak mentolerir minuman alkohol itu.

Menghindari dirinya nyaris mabuk dan kemungkinan mendapatkan resiko memalukan apabila dia ketahuan mabuk akhirnya Hermione beranjak kembali ke Hogwarts, lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

Hermione terkejut saat Draco berdiri menjulang bersilang tangan di dadanya di pintu gerbang kastil, dia menunggu gadis itu.

"Kau dari mana?"

Hermione berjalan tak mengindahkannya. Hermione sedang malas bicara.

Tangan Draco menarik tangannya, Hermione segera menepisnya.

"Jangan pegang tanganku, Draco. Nanti kalau Astoria lihat bagaimana?" sindir Hermione.

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Aku perduli!" bentak Hermione.

"Apa karena masih tentang berita itu, Hermione? Berita tentang rencana pernikahanku?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya?" ketus Hermione.

Draco mematung. "Kau minum? aku mencium bau alkohol di mulutmu?"

"Kalaupun iya, kau mau apa? Aku sudah cukup umur, umurku 21 tahun"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kalut"

"Aku sudah kalut"

Draco menatap Hermione dengan sedih. _"I'd told you. I'm the boy who have no choice"_

Hermione memandang Draco sekilas, lalu bergegas menuju kastil. Malam ini dia akan bermalam di asrama Gryffindor, bukan di asrama Ketua Murid, untuk malam ini dia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan Draco.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Selama beberapa hari ia menginap di asrama Gryffindor membuat Hermione sedikit terhibur, ia menikmati akan suasana candaan, gelak tawa dan pembicaraan mengenai hal yang sepele di ruang rekreasi asramanya. Selama itu juga Hermione mencoba menikmatinya, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Draco tetap mengejarnya, menanyainya kapan ia kembali menginap di asrama Ketua Murid, tapi Hermione mengacuhkannya.

" _I miss you, Hermione. Just stop ignore me, it hurts. Please..._ " ucap Draco memohon pada satu kesempatan—setelah pelajaran _arithmancy_ berakhir. Mereka berdua diharuskan untuk mengumpulkan perkamen latihan soal ujian.

Draco juga menambahkan bahwa dia tersiksa dan tidak bisa tidur setiap malam tanpa memeluknya.

Hermione menyadari kondisi Draco sekarang, wajahnya kusut dan lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya, kulitnya semakin pucat.

Setali tiga uang, semakin Hermione menghindarinya, semakin hampa pula dirinya, ia juga tersiksa, ia juga merindukan Draco. Tapi rasa gengsi dan harga diri lebih menguasai Hermione, setiap kali melihat Draco yang terbayang di pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia begitu bodoh telah jatuh cinta pada pria yang nantinya akan menikahi wanita lain lalu meninggalkan dirinya bak sampah yang tak berguna.

Hermione menyepakati bahwa dia tengah berperang dengan logika dan perasaannya.

Kemudian satu hal yang utama yang menyiksa Hermione adalah ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hafalannya, sementara ujian akan dilaksanakan 3 minggu lagi. Dia perlu fokus dan konsentrasi ketimbang memperhatikan hatinya yang porak poranda, dia perlu ketenangan dan kenyamanan, dan Dracolah obatnya.

Dan akhirnya dia menyerah, akhirnya disinilah ia—Hermione memasuki ruang utama ketua murid, menemukan Draco yang sedang menatap kosong perapian sambil memegang segelas _fire whisky_ di tangannya.

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya, dia memakai t-shirt hitam berlambang Slytherin dan celana training untuk bawahannya—menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Hermione melepaskan jubahnya, membuka jaketnya, dia hanya mengenakan tank top putih dan celana legging ¾ putih.

"Hei.." sapa Hermione.

"Hei.." jawab Draco

Hermione duduk disamping Draco lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, Hermione merasakan aroma Draco di hidungnya. Draco kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hermione. Mereka saling diam, merasakan kenyamanan yang kembali

"Boleh aku minta itu?" tanya Hermione menunjuk pada botol Fire Whisky di depannya. Draco meng- _accio_ botol dan gelas kemudian menuangkan isinya, dan menyerahkan pada Hermione.

"Jangan sampai mabuk" gumam Draco ketika Hermione menempelkan gelas di bibirnya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Hening.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar—kau tahu?" gumam Hermione.

"Kau kembali karena ingin fokus belajar?"

"Ujian sebentar lagi, Draco"

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin belajar sekarang?"

"Tidak"

Draco mengelus rambut Hermione dan memainkan ikalnya, Hermione makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Draco. Mereka berdua masih saling diam sambil menghabiskan gelasnya.

Di gelas ke 3 Hermione menyerah, dia meletakkan gelas di atas meja, bergerak dan memindahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Draco. Hermione merangkul leher Draco erat dan Draco menahan pinggulnya.

Draco menatap mata Hermione dengan penuh kerinduan, Hermione memainkan poni rambut Draco kemudian mengecup ujung hidung Draco, dan pindah ke bibir tipis Draco memberinya seulas ciuman. Draco membalasnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Awalnya masing-masing ingin memperlakukan pasangannya dengan selembut mungkin—sehati-hati mungkin seolah mereka berdua benda yang rapuh. Keduanya berciuman seolah waktu berhenti dan hanya ada gerakan _slow motion_.

Kemudian nafsu mulai menunjukkan geliatnya, efek Fire Whisky di diri Hermione membakar tubuhnya dan Hermione makin menuntut Draco berbuat lebih, dan Draco mengabulkannya, mengendong Hermione ke kamarnya sambil terus berciuman makin bergairah. Tidak perlu waktu banyak, Draco melucuti semua pakaian Hermione. memerangkap gadis itu di bawahnya. menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

Dibelainya lembut rambut Hermione kemudian menyusuri wajahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hermione. D _amn, I miss you so much, are you miss me_?" ujar Draco ada nada putus asa di dalamnya.

" _I miss you than you ever know_ "

" _So, we are good now_?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"...tetap abaikan semua yang ada, _promise_?"

" _I want you now_ , Draco"

" _Promise first_ , Hermione. _Stay_ "

" _I promise, I'll stay_ "

Draco tersenyum, Hermione telah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukannya. Draco tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, _ever_! Hermione miliknya—selalu jadi miliknya. Persetan dengan pernikahan, abaikan kenyataan nanti.

Di hadapan matanya terbaring Hermione yang pasrah, yang menginginkannya dengan jumlah yang sama sebesar keinginan Draco— _equal_.

Dan mereka bergerak sesuai irama percintaan, dari mulai _foreplay_ , memuaskan kebutuhan Hermione yang dipenuhi Draco di kewanitaannya, mengoda buah dadanya, mencium bibirnya tanpa henti. Diakhiri dengan klimaks Draco di milik Hermione—malam yang panas dan bergairah, selalu begitu. Draco tidak akan pernah puas dengan Hermione.

Malam itu mereka kembali bersama. Cinta mereka menemukan kembali kekuatannya. Semoga.

.

xxxxxxxx

.

Ujian NEWT telah berakhir, para siswa kelas tujuh—termasuk Hermione dan Draco, merasa sangat lega sekarang. Beban ujian yang menggayut di keduanya kini terangkat sudah. Tinggal menunggu hasil ujian keluar dan pengumuman nilai ujian akan keluar dalam 2 minggu setelah ujian berlangsung.

Hermione masih tetap gelisah—cemas bila hasil ujiannya buruk. Sementara Draco terlihat santai dan relaks, baginya ujian tersebut memang melelahkan—menghabiskan waktu berminggu minggu untuk belajar bersama Hermione.

Hubungannya dengan Astoria sama sekali tak berubah bahkan tak ada kemajuan, walau mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan tapi Draco seolah mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu. Draco lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hermione—dengan alasan bahwa dia harus konsentrasi dengan belajarnya dan tidak mau diganggu.

Agaknya Astoria tidak punya pilihan untuk memprotesnya, walaupun Astoria sempat curiga akan kedekatan calon suaminya dan Hermione tapi teman seasramanya—Pansy selalu mengatakan, bahwa Astoria hanya termakan perasaannya saja dan toh akhirnya Astoria akan mendapatkan Draco, jadi kenapa Astoria harus gusar.

Astoria percaya dengan omongan Pansy— _tidak ada mencurigakan_ , putusnya. Pansy berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Astoria dan Daphnee agar kedua kakak adik ini tidak curiga, Pansy selalu membela Draco—bukan tanpa alasan, selain Pansy menyayangi Draco tapi karena Pansy merasa lelah dengan permasalahan menjaga kemurnian _pureblood_ ini.

Dia merasa dunia yang dibentuk para _pureblood_ sangat tak adil. Mereka menentukan nasib seseorang tanpa memperhatikan hak untuk berbahagia. Ia sudah sering menyaksikan berapa banyak pasangan yang menikah tapi tak bahagia karena dijodohkan. Para anak-anak pureblood hanya mampu menerima keputusan keluarga tanpa bisa protes. Dia juga merasa muak dengan sikap gadis-gadis pureblood yang tipikal, mereka bersikap bagai barang yang siap dijual oleh orang tuanya. Tak perlu otak yang pintar dan sekolah hanya dijadikan formalitas, toh mereka hanya berakhir jadi istri, melahirkan keturunan dan menghabiskan uang suaminya. Jika mereka tidak bahagia dengan pasangannya, mereka tinggal berselingkuh dengan siapapun yang mereka mau.

Jadi apa nilai positif dari perjodohannya itu?, bila pada akhirnya mereka tak setia satu sama lain. Banyak hal yang membuat Pansy berubah jadi feminis dan anti pureblood society.

Salah satu alasannya adalah karena tewasnya ayah Pansy di tangan Voldemort—yang kemudian diketahui Pansy, bahwa ayahnya menjadi korban dari hasutan para petinggi _Pureblood Society_ , korban dari kotornya politik perkumpulan itu. Demi menjaga nyawa mereka tetap utuh dari kemarahan Voldemort akhirnya mereka mengkhianati rekannya sendiri—membuat ayah Pansy menjadi kambing hitam dan dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Kasus ini membuat Pansy semakin membuka mata dan membenci obsesi para tetua _pureblood_ sangat absurd dan cenderung memaksakan. Kepercayaan atas doktrin _pureblood_ ini telah runtuh di pikiran Pansy.

Draco juga memberikan pengaruh besar agar Pansy mau membuka diri bahwa dirinya seorang yang merdeka dan bebas menentukan pilihan, tidak terkungkung oleh peraturan mengekang _Pureblood. "Everyone have right to choose for their own happiness, Pans"_ perkataan Draco terngiang di pikirannya.

Namun sungguh ironis dikala Draco berapi-api mengutuk semua ambisi _pureblood_ tapi dia sendiri malah terjebak dengan perjanjian tersebut.

Ia sering berdiskusi mengenai hal ini dengan Blaise, Theo juga Draco sejak sebelum Hogwarts dibuka kembali, membicarakan masalah perang dan sesudahnya. Banyak hal yang dia pelajari yang mampu membuka pikirannya menjadi demokratis—itulah sebabnya Pansy berubah. Dia lebih terbuka dengan semua orang, bersikap ramah, mengobrol riang dengan gadis-gadis anggota asrama lain selain Slytherin tentunya.

Perubahan Pansy ini membuat dirinya menjadi lebih populer, mereka sekarang menjuluki Pansy— _Slytherin Princess_. Para pria berlomba mengencaninya dan Pansy menikmatinya, Pansy tetaplah Pansy—Pria, _Popularity_ dan Fashion adalah kehidupannya.

"Ouuchh... _Sorry_ " Pansy mengaduh dan meminta maaf kala dia menyadari bahunya menyenggol siswi lain di koridor, sehingga membuat siswi itu terjatuh dan buku-buku yang dipegangnya berantakan.

"Weasley? Maaf—aku tak sengaja. Sini biar aku bantu membereskan bukumu" seru Pansy ikut berjongkok membantu Ginny membereskan beberapa buku dan majalah yang bertebaran di lantai koridor.

" _It's ok"_ balas Ginny tersenyum kecil. Ginny pun tahu Pansy yang sekarang tidak menyebalkan lagi. Walaupun Ginny sama sekali belum pernah mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

"Apa ini?" Pansy bertanya ketika melihat sebuah majalah berhalaman tebal dengan cover wanita _muggle_ yang berpakaian sangat modis—Majalah _Harper Bazaar_.

"Majalah fashion muggle" jawab Ginny. Ginny melihat ketertarikan Pansy di matanya kala Pansy membuka lembaran majalah tersebut.

"Wow" reaksi Pansy dengan mata berbinar. Pansy terus membuka-buka halaman demi halaman dengan pandangan sangat antusias. Ginny membiarkannya, buku yang berantakan tadi sudah rapih tersusun di tangannya. "Mereka sangat _fashionable_ ya?, bajunya bagus-bagus dan indah" Pansy menoleh ke arah Ginny dengan pandangan sangat tertarik.

"Yap, aku selalu menyukai gaya muggle berpakaian, bahkan Hermione sendiri banyak memberi pengaruh padaku" ujar Ginny.

"Oh..ya. Mereka—muggle, sangat kreatif. Kau banyak memiliki majalah seperti ini?"

"Aku punya sekoper di kamarku"

"Aku mau melihat yang lain, apakah boleh?" mata Pansy berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Kau tertarik?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu aku bercita-cita jadi _fashion designer_ nantinya. Gadis dan fashion adalah dunia yang tak terpisahkan" Pansy tertawa renyah.

Ginny tidak pernah menyangka Pansy se-menyenangkan ini. Pasca perang telah membuat gadis ini yang asalnya selalu nyinyir dan selalu memasang wajah mencela jadi berubah ramah.

"Aku selalu tertarik dengan dunia _fashion_ walaupun aku lebih memilih Quidditch, tapi kau benar, Parkinson. Gadis dan fashion adalah satu paket"

" _Well_..Weasley kita harus banyak mengobrol kalau begitu. Kukira kau tahu banyak tentang dunia _fashion_ muggle. Boleh kupinjam majalahmu?"

"Ambil saja itu edisi dua bulan yang lalu"

"Kapan edisi terbarunya terbit"

"Nanti ku kabari"

" _Great. Fascinating_ " Pansy mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Ginny, Ginny merasa heran tapi pandangan Pansy seolah mengiba agar Ginny menerima uluran tangannya.

"Pansy" ucap Pansy. "Panggil aku, Pansy"

Ginny tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Pansy "Panggil aku, Ginny"

Dan keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Ginny!" panggil yang seseorang yang berada di belakang Pansy. Pansy menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Harry beserta Ron ke arah mereka berdua.

"Harry! kau datang?" Ginny melonjak senang segera menyambut Harry dengan pelukan penuh kerinduan. "Ron, kau juga?"

"Parkinson?" sapa Harry melihat Pansy masih berdiri canggung di antara mereka.

"Oh..kami sedang mengobrol ketika kalian datang" terang Ginny.

"Mengobrol dengan Parkinson?" tanya Ron heran, berjengit seolah itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

"Yap, aku dan Pansy sedang membahas masalah fashion—kau tahu, _girls and it's stuff_ " Ginny mengedipkan matanya ke arah Pansy, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak canggung lagi.

" _Well_ , banyak hal berubah ya, Hogwarts jadi lebih _friendly_ " kata Harry.

"Jadi dia tidak bermulut pedas lagi?" tanya Ron sambil matanya menatap tajam Pansy.

"Ron!" seru Ginny, mengetok kepala Ron dengan buku, dan memberinya pandangan membunuh.

"Uh..oh...aku permisi. Ada kelas" Pansy berkata gugup sambil melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Hei..Pansy, majalah yang lain akan ku bawa ke aula besar saat makan malam, ok?" seru Ginny.

"Ok, Gin. Terima kasih. Aku pamit" Pansy mengangguk ke arah mereka bertiga dengan tatapan canggung.

Harry membalasnya, Ginny tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, tapi Ron hanya melengos.

Sayup sayup Pansy mendengar suara Ginny memarahi Ron "hargai sikap orang Ron. Penghuni Slytherin jadi berubah menyenangkan, mereka mencoba berbaur dan kita harus menerimanya. Jangan memalukan Gryffindor dengan sikap menyebalkanmu itu!"

Pansy menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

Kembali ke trio Gryffindor...

"Omong-omong ada apa kalian ke Hogwarts?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku rindu padamu, Gin. Masa tidak boleh" goda Harry.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. bukannya kita baru saja bertemu 2 hari yang lalu di Hogsmeade?" kekeh Ginny, Harry nyengir.

"Baiklah—selain aku rindu padamu Miss Weasley-ku. Kita datang untuk menemui Hermione. Kau tahu sudah lama kita tidak saling bertemu. Aku mengecek kabarnya dan ingin melihatnya—sekalian mengucapkan selamat atas ujian NEWT-nya"

"Ya..ya...aku juga jarang mengobrol dengannya. Dia tampak stress menghadapi ujian, menghabiskan waktu di asrama ketua murid untuk belajar, hampir tak pernah kulihat dia berjalan tanpa membawa buku"

"Sangat Hermione" ujar Ron

"Dan Malfoy selalu berkeliaran di sampingnya, bersikap sama—belajar" tambah Ginny.

"Dengan Malfoy lagi?" seru Ron dengan nada tinggi.

" _Still jealous brother_?" Ginny memicingkan matanya. "Bukankah kau yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hermione"

"Hei, itu bukan keputusan sepihakku. Itu keputusan terbijaksana yang pernah kubuat"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti membenci Malfoy jika dia berada dekat dengan Hermione?"

"Karena ia seorang Malfoy" balas Ron

"Jadi mereka 'dekat'?" tanya Harry sambil memberi tanda petik dengan tangannya.

"Dekat—iya. Tapi kurasa bukan 'dekat' seperti itu. Kedekatan mereka karena satu _passion_ —belajar. Mungkin. _I dont know. I'm not sure_ " Ginny menjawab dengan raut berpikir mencoba berspekulasi. Tapi ia enggan berasumsi lebih jauh karena Ron selalu berprasangka buruk pada Malfoy. Ginny hanya tidak ingin asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin bersitegang lagi karena masalah pribadi. Selama hampir satu tahun ini, kondisi antar asrama sangat rukun dan akur, dan Ginny tak mau merusaknya.

.

.

"Hello, Hermione" sapa Harry ketika melihat Hermione sedang melangkah masuk ke ruangan rapat prefek. Ron dan Harry melihat Draco disampingnya, sedang membawakan tas Hermione.

"Harry! Ron! _Oh My Merlin. I miss you guys so much_ " sambut Hermione dengan tertawa gembira. "Ada angin apa calon auror hebat datang kamari?" tanya Hermione disela pelukan antar teman mereka.

"Menemuimu tentunya" jawab Harry.

"Uh..oh..sayang sekali, aku ada rapat prefek sekarang membahas tentang pesta kelulusan. Kalian mau menunggu?"

Harry dan Ron berdecak protes dan menatap Hermione dengan pandangan memohon.

"Pergilah, Hermione. Biar rapat ini aku yang meng- _handle_ -nya" Draco menepuk ringan pundak Hermione.

" _Thanks_ , Draco" Hermione tersenyum kecil ke arah Draco. Hampir saja Hermione kelepasan bergerak ingin mencium pipi Draco tapi segera disentakkan badannya, mengingat Harry dan Ron berada disana.

"hmm.." Draco melangkah masuk ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Draco? Hermione? Kalian saling memanggil nama depan?" tanya Ron tak percaya.

" _Oh..come on_ , Ron. Dia kan rekan tugasku—kami hanya berusaha akrab. Kau tahu tak enak berkerja sama kalau ada kecanggungan" elak Hermione.

Hermione berjalan di depan bersama Ron berdampingan, kemudian berceletoh "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan disana? Ceritakan padaku. Oh..aku sungguh lega ujian ini selesai, kepalaku serasa meledak. Mau lollipop menempel di lidah? Aku punya dua? Dan kau tahu Proff. Ambrose dan Proff. Bresscomb ternyata pacaran"

Harry memandang punggung mereka kala berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Harry memandang intens Hermione, pemandangan baru di leher Hermione lebih menarik perhatiannya. Hermione mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan sehingga tidak sadar mempertontonkan beberapa _'hickey'_ di tengah dan sisi tengkuknya.

Harry bertanya-tanya siapa yang memberikan _hickey_ itu? Apa Hermione punya pacar? Menurut Ginny hanya Malfoy yang berkeliaran di dekatnya? Harry menggelengkan kepala berusaha menepis bahwa Malfoy lah yang mencapnya disana. _Nanti akan kutanyakan, secara pribadi_? tegas Harry dalam hati—penasaran.

Harry membawa paksa Hermione ke tepi hutan terlarang, disini dia akan bicara aman tanpa gangguan siapapun. Ron sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Agar Ron tak curiga, Harry beralasan bahwa dia akan menemui Ginny dulu, Ron mengerti dan memandang nakal pada Harry dengan tatapan bahwa Harry akan menyalurkan hasratnya dengan adiknya.

Sementara Hermione dipaksa ikut dengan alasan kalau Harry membutuhkan pendapat Hermione mengenai Ginny—secara Hermione adalah wanita, Hermione tersenyum simpul mengerti—mungkin Harry butuh bantuan memilih cincin untuk melamar Ginny, pikir Hermione.

"Oke, katakan padaku, siapa pria itu?" tanya Harry tanda tedeng aling membuat Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pria apa?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya menyibak rambut Hermione dan membuka paksa jaket yang tengah dikenakan Hermione sehingga jaket itu mengekspos dada atasnya, _hickey_ tampak bertebaran disana.

"Harry! _what are y—"_

" _That!_ " tunjuk Harry pada beberapa _hickey_ yang tertera disana.

Hermione mengumpat pelan, _"Shit! damn you_ " gumam Hermione yang ditujukan kepada pembuat _hickey_.

" _So...who?"_ Harry memicingkan matanya.

"I—I—Itu karena serangga, digigit serangga. Ya—serangga" jawab Hermione gugup.

"Oh ya..Mione? Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Aku tahu persis, aku dan Ginny—bentuknya, bekasnya. Jangan paksa aku menggunakan _legillimens_ "

Hermione bergidik ngeri jika Harry menggunakan _legillimens_. Ia akan tahu memori erotisnya bersama Draco. Hermione tidak mau Harry memasuki memorinya kemudian menemukan dia dan Draco sedang... seperti menonton _blue film_.

Hermione mengigit bibirnya.

"Aku dan Draco" jawab Hermione menunduk.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Tentu saja Draco Malfoy, memang ada berapa Malfoy di Hogwarts"

Harry mendengus "Sudah kuduga"

"Apanya yang sudah kau duga?"

"Gestur tubuhmu dan cara tatapanmu padanya. Juga cara Malfoy memandangmu"

"Oh..Harry yang dulunya gugup saat bersama Cho, sekarang sudah mampu menilai bahasa tubuh. Luar biasa" sindir Hermione.

"Jangan mengejekku,Mione. Latihan auror bukan hanya sekedar latihan duel mantra, tapi aku harus mempelajari psikologis orang-orang, bahasa tubuh, cara bicara—yah, kau tahu. Banyak yang suka menutupi sesuatu" jawab Harry datar.

"Jadi benar, Malfoy?" nada suara Harry kembali tegas.

Hermione mengangguk pelan-pelan.

" _Shit,_ Mione? Malfoy akan menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass—aku pernah membacanya di koran"

"Aku tahu"

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menghela nafas. "Kalian? Sejak kapan?"

Hermione menerawang kemudian menatap Harry. "Kami mulai saling menyukai saat aku masih bersama Ron dan akhirnya setelah aku putus dengan Ron, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu tentang kami, kecuali sahabat Draco di Slytherin"

"Siapa bilang tidak ada yang tahu, Ginny tahu, dia curiga padamu, dia sering menceritakan kedekatanmu dengan Malfoy sejak kau masih bersama Ron. Itulah sebabnya aku terus mempengaruhi Ron agar kalian tetap jadi sahabat. Akan sangat parah akibatnya bila Ron tahu, kau mengkhianatinya"

Hermione membelakkan matanya tak percaya—apa mereka sejelas itu, sebening kaca?

"Ginny tahu?"

Harry mengganguk, "Ginny baru menduganya, karena kalian belum tertangkap basah"

Hermione mengigit bibirnya kembali.

"Pada saat natal kemarin, kau tidak ke Perancis kan? Kau bersama Malfoy? Kemana?" mata Harry menyipit. Kemampuannya untuk menganalisa keadaan makin terasah akibat _feeling_ auror-nya.

"Aku tinggal bersamanya di Manor"

Harry sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Hermione, "Jadi Narcissa tahu?"

"Dia mendukung kami sejauh ini—perasaanku mengatakan demikian"

"Tapi Malfoy akan menikahi gadis Greengrass nantinya"

"Perjodohan yang bodoh" kutuk Hermione—kembali hatinya sakit.

"Hentikan, Mione! Kau akan terluka"

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry. Draco selalu menempeliku kemana-mana. Dia tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini begitupun Narcissa, ini ulah Lucius. Dan Draco—dia mencintaiku"

"Jangan menjadi bodoh. Kau gadis yang polos" Harry kehilangan akal bagaimana Hermione bisa mengalami ini semua.

"A—Aku tak bisa. Aku mencintainya, aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya"

Harry menghela nafas lalu mengaruk keningnya—Hermione dan Malfoy, sulit dipercaya. Mereka berdua telah jatuh cinta dan Harry mencoba rasional, cinta tak pernah memandang siapapun. Ia jadi teringat kisah Snape dan ibunya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, perasaan memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Tapi jika Malfoy membuatmu menangis, aku yang akan menghajarnya sampai dia tidak sanggup berjalan" ancam Harry dengan sikap protektifnya.

"Oh..Harry" Hermione menangis menghambur ke pelukan Harry, bahagia karena sahabatnya mendukungnya, satu kelegaan untuk Hermione. Harry—sahabatnya telah banyak berubah. Lebih dewasa, tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan dari hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ron?" Hermione berubah cemas. Ia takut Ron tak bisa menerimanya.

"Tenanglah, kalau sudah waktunya ketahuan—ya sudah, harus bagaimana lagi? Lagipula kau sudah tidak ada _chemistry_ dengannya kan?"

Hermione menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan Harry tersenyum tulus padanya.

Mungkin Dumbledore menitiskan jiwanya di Harry—dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang bijaksana.

.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus seperti orang gila?" tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione muncul di balik pintu kamarnya. Draco dengan santai duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memainkan snitch—lepas—tangkap—lepas—tangkap—lepas—tangkap.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, baru akan ku ceritakan" Hermione mengedipkan matanya sambil tetap tersenyum, menggoda Draco agar penasaran.

"10 menit cukup! atau aku akan menyusulmu ke kamar mandi dan memaksa kau cerita, tak perduli jika kau sedang dipenuhi busa sabun sekalipun" teriak Draco yang didengar Hermione sambil berlalu.

"30 menit! karena aku akan mencukur bulu kakiku dulu" seru Hermione

"5 menit kalau begitu"

" _Fuck you_ , Draco"

Draco terkekeh riang.

.

.

"So... ada apa?" tanya Draco kala Hermione memainkan jarinya di bekas luka-luka Draco yang tertera di dadanya.

Hermione duduk sementara Draco berbaring. Jari Hermione mengoda kulit dada Draco dan naik ke atas menyusuri rahang Draco kemudian berhenti di hidungnya lalu menjepitnya pelan—membuat Draco tak mampu bernafas dari hidung.

Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan menciumi tangannya lalu mengulum jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Hermione.

Mereka sangat menyukai kegiatan _cuddling_ saat malam sebelum pergi tidur, kalaupun nantinya diwarnai dengan kegiatan _sex before sleep_ itu adalah bonus. Tak perlu setiap saat mendapatkan bonus bukan? Draco menyadari bahwa jika bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, hubungan itu bukan hanya sekedar sex dan saling melampiaskan hasrat, tapi menikmati saat kerbersamaan dengan orang itu. Hermione menyebutnya—Couple Quality Time. Entah istilah apa itu—Draco tak mempersalahkannya, tapi dia setuju dengan Hermione. CQT mereka, hal sepele mengasikkan yang sedang di alami oleh pasangan kasmaran ini.

"Harry tahu tentang kita" jawab Hermione sambil mengaduh pelan karena Draco mengigit kecil jarinya yang sedang dikulum Draco.

"...hhmm...kau mengatakannya?" Draco kini menciumi pengelangan tangan Hermione.

"Pada awalnya dia hanya menebak. _Anyway...Thanks to your hickey all over my neck and upper chest, damn you Draco. Stop drawing your lips over my body_ " protes Hermione menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Draco.

" _Hey...you like it_ , kau bahkan mendesah saat aku membuatnya" kini Draco bangkit dan mendorong Hermione yang sedang duduk agar berebah dan kini Hermione sudah berada di bawah perangkapnya.

Hermione memandang pasrah pada mata abu dingin yang berada di atasnya. "Dia mendesakku untuk mengakuinya, lalu kukatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Lalu Potter mendukung kan?" tanya Draco bibirnya kini mengecup hidung Hermione.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Hermione mengelus kepala Draco dan meremas rambutnya.

"Kau senyum-senyum terus dari tadi, _silly_. Kau jelas sedang senang hati. Salah satu _bodyguard_ kesayanganmu mendukungmu, tidak ada lagi yang kau risaukan...mmhh..." Draco kini mengecup leher Hermione dan kembali membuat _hickey_.

"Ehm..Draco, bagaimana kalau orang lain selain Harry yang jeli memperhatikan hasil _hickey_ mu"

" _Hickey_ yang mana? Yang ini?" Draco kemudian menghisap kuat kulit di atas buah dada Hermione, jarinya memelintir nipplenya, membuat Hermione mengerang.

"Oh..kau _, stop it_. Kau akan membuatku dalam posisi sulit, apa kata orang-orang"

" _Calm down, sweetheart_. _I dont give a damn with people's mind_ " kini jari Draco mengelus ringan kewanitaan Hermione, secara refleks Hermione membuka lebar kakinya seolah meminta Draco berbuat lebih.

" _Yeah right_ , asal jangan ketahuan Astoria" sindir Hermione.

Draco menghentikan aksinya dan menatap tajam Hermione. Hermione selalu ngeri kalau Draco tiba-tiba berubah jadi dingin seperti itu. Draco selalu sensitif jika membahas tentang Astoria.

" _Even she's know, I dont care. She should know that I don't want her_ " desis Draco dengan wajah memerah. "Kau membuat moodku buruk" ketusnya.

Hermione tahu sebentar lagi Draco akan merajuk marah. Hermione mendorong Draco dan membalikkan posisinya di atas—memerangkap Draco

" _Ok. Whatever you say. Now, are you still behave like childish manner or be a man to satisfied this naked girl_ , hhmm?" goda Hermione, meraih dagu Draco dan menariknya dalam ciuman panas.

Draco tak menolak, dia membalasnya. Draco tak pernah menolak Hermione, Hermione selalu punya cara menenangkan Draco, membuat mood buruknya membaik, dan meningkatkan gairahnya kembali. _Hermione—Hermione, bagaimana aku tidak semakin jatuh cinta padamu?_ hati Draco membatin.

.

.

xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 6**

.

.

2 hari menjelang pesta kelulusan,

Setelah selesai rapat koordinasi dengan para prefek dan guru-guru yang bertugas bertanggung jawab untuk mengadakan pesta kelulusan, mereka dengan tertib membubarkan diri. Draco dan Hermione masih mempunyai tugas patroli malam, masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam sebelum patroli dilaksanakan.

Draco mengajak Hermione untuk pergi ke tepian danau hitam, ingin cari angin—alasannya. Alasan tak masuk akal, karena angin selalu dimana-mana berhembus di setiap koridor, tapi Hermione mengikutinya ketika tangan Draco menariknya untuk segera bergegas menuju danau hitam.

Malam ini sangat cerah, bintang-bintang berkerlap kelip memamerkan sinarnya di langit, bulan separuh terhias indah disana. Angin pun semilir berhembus.

Draco dan Hermione terbaring di atas rerumputan kering, memandang langit dan menikmati lukisan alam di gelapnya malam.

"Hermione..." panggil Draco.

"hmm..."

"Ajarkan aku mantra Patronus"

"Kau tak bisa membuat Patronus?"

"Patronus-ku sangat lemah, hanya letupan kecil di ujung tongkatku"

"Kau bercanda?" sela Hermione tak percaya.

"Makanya ajarkan aku, dasar cerewet"

Hermione menghela nafas.

"Sumber mantra Patronus adalah rasa kebahagian. Kau cukup membayangkan hal yang membahagiakan di hidupmu, semakin tinggi level bahagiamu semakin kuat Patronus-mu" terang Hermione.

"Apa Patronus-mu?"

Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas, "EXPERTO PATRONUS" kemudian muncul garis keperakan dan membentuk berang-berang transparan terang keperakan dan melayang di atas mereka.

"Berang-berang? Itu sangat kau?" kikik Draco.

Hermione mendelikkan matanya ke arah Draco. "Jangan bilang Patronus-mu adalah _ferret_ , Draco" ejek Hermione.

"Yang jelas bukan _ferret_ " elak Draco.

"Buktikan!"

Draco menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, mengucap mantra Patronus, yang muncul hanya letupan kecil berwarna silver.

"Fokus Draco. Bayangkan hal yang sangat membuatmu bahagia"

Draco memejamkan mata, urat pelipisnya berkedut—tanda berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menjentikkan tongkatnya, "EXPERTO PATRONUS!"

Lalu muncul seekor elang besar transparan terang keperakan terbang ke atas permukaan danau hitam.

Hermione tertawa kecil, melihat Patronus Draco sangat indah. Hermione kembali mengucapkan mantra Patronus seakan tak mau kalah.

Kini mereka memandangi seekor berang-berang dan elang saling melayang meliuk liuk di atas langit, sinar Patronus mereka memantul di permukaan air danau.

Draco dan Hermione sama-sama tertawa kecil, melambaikan tongkatnya perlahan-lahan mengikuti gerakan bentuk Patronus mereka. Hermione membalikkan badannya—setengah telungkup menjadikan sikunya untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Patronus mereka yang perlahan memudar—disisinya ada Draco, merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Hermione, merasakan hangat tubuh gadisnya membelai pipinya. Hermione tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa sumber kebahagianmu?" tanya Draco.

"Sangat banyak. Kalau sekarang ini—aku membayangkan kau yang ada disisiku. Kalau kau?" Draco menelusuri punggung Hermione—membauinya, dan menyibak rambut Hermione yang menghalangi daerah lehernya lalu menciuminya. Membuat Hermione sedikit bergerak—geli.

"hmm.." endus Draco, menarik nafas disana. "Aku membayangkan kau yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah bahagia, berjalan menuju altar, menghampiriku yang sedang menunggumu, untuk berjanji sehidup semati"

Hermione terpana mendengar jawaban Draco, Draco membayangkan pernikahan mereka?. Hermione membalikkan badannya menatap Draco—tak percaya.

Pria yang esok hari bukan miliknya lagi, pria yang akan menjadi milik Astoria, malah membayangkan pernikahan dirinya dengan Draco? Hermione cukup tersanjung, andaikan semua itu memang terjadi—Hermione membatin berharap dan sedikit terluka.

Mereka berdua terduduk, saling menatap dan Draco menyisipkan kedua tangannya di leher Hermione, mendekatkan bibirnya dan keduanya berciuman, saling merasai bibir masing-masing dan ada rasa getir disana.

"Itulah Patronus-ku, kaulah Patronus-ku. _Always_ "

"...Draco..." gumam Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya. Draco tak pernah berhenti membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" _I love you, Hermione. I'm obviously sure, that I love you_ "

" _I thought you never say that_ " bibir Hermione bergetar.

Pernyataan cinta Draco melalui mulutnya akhirnya didengar Hermione, walaupun Hermione tahu selama ini Draco mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengucapkannya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Narcissa bahwa seorang Malfoy terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya. Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy, mereka lebih baik menunjukkan perasaannya dengan sikap dan perbuatan yang menandakan bahwa mereka mencintai seseorang ketimbang mengumbar kata-kata. Tapi bagi seorang wanita, pernyataan dengan lisan adalah hal yang sakral dan sangat penting, sebagai penguat bahwa hubungan itu diakui. Bukankah ini sangat romantis?

" _I love you too_ " Hermione menjawab dengan senyuman sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia.

Malam yang indah—sebuah bintang berkerlip terang dan kemudian jatuh. Ekor bintang jatuh itu menggariskan sinarnya terang di bidang hitamnya langit.

.

.

xxxxxx

.

1 hari menjelang pesta kelulusan...

Hermione tampak puas kali ini, rapat terakhir prefek berjalan lancar. Mereka tenggelam dalam tugas masing-masing. Besok adalah hari final, para murid-murid Hogwarts tingkat tujuh tampak antusias.

Persiapan telah dilakukan sempurna, ini adalah pesta kelulusan pertama pasca perang—siapa yang tidak akan antusias. Pesta ini disinyalir akan spektakuler acaranya bahkan kementerianpun ikut partisipasi dalam pesta ini. Banyak petinggi kementerian akan hadir di pesta ini—pesta kelulusan tahun ini merupakan pesta yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hati para undangan yang akan hadir pastinya akan berdebar-debar. Jumlah wartawan yang akan meliput pesta meningkat jumlahnya. Keamanan ditingkatkan.

Demi kelancaran pesta, hanya siswa angkatan enam dan tujuh yang diperbolehkan hadir. Masing-masing sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian dan pasangannya. Termasuk Hermione dan Draco, mereka berdua tidak perlu pusing mencari pasangan karena posisi Ketua Murid wajib hadir sebagai pasangan. Nasib serasa mendukung mereka, bukan?

"Goldstein dan Robe, jangan lupa. Sebelum patroli pastikan kau mencek menu makanan sekali lagi"

"Blaise...pastikan kau mengunci aula besar setelah jam patroli malam, aku tak mau ada keributan di dalamnya dan menghancurkan dekorasi, kau akan dibantu Abbot"

"Pansy kau temani Hermione, memeriksa kiriman buket bunga untuk para lulusan, siapa tahu ada yang menyelundupkan sesuatu yang aneh di dalamnya"

"Sementara aku akan mengecek titik penjagaan bersama McLaggen"

"Mengerti?" Draco memerintah para prefek dan Hermione menceklis perkamennya. Mereka memandangi para prefek yang hadir di meja rapat.

" _Yes, Sir_ " seru mereka serempak.

"Baik, rapat bubar. Koordinasi terakhir akan dilaksanakan setelah makan siang pukul 13.00. Laporkan kemajuan tugas masing-masing kepadaku atau Draco" Hermione menutup rapat sambil tersenyum puas.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan kecuali Draco, Hermione, Pansy dan Cormag.

"Kalian duluan, aku bersama Pansy akan membereskan berkas-berkas ini dulu" pinta Hermione pada Draco dan Cormag.

Draco mengangguk kemudian berlalu bersama Cormag.

"Jadi besok kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa, Pans?" tanya Hermione sambil menyihir perkamen-perkamen agar menyusun rapi.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak perduli. Bagiku tak penting datang dengan siapapun, yang penting malam itu kau akan berakhir dengan siapa" ujar Pansy cuek, dia menyihir beberapa piala dan piring kotor bekas konsumsi rapat menjadi menghilang—dikirim ke dapur.

Hermione tertawa lepas, "Ya..ya..kau benar"

"Dulu, aku akan kebakaran jenggot jika sebulan sebelum pesta, aku belum juga memiliki pasangan. Paniknya luar biasa" Pansy tergelak menertawakan kelakuannya dulu.

Sepertinya hubungan Pansy dan Hermione semakin akrab, karena Ginny juga ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Mereka bertiga menjadi sering ngobrol dan tertawa cekikikan, mengosipkan apa saja.

Hermione baru tahu bahwa mempunyai teman ngobrol perempuan selain Ginny sangat menyenangkan. Dan Pansy orang yang sangat pandai mengomentari orang-orang, tak heran dulu Pansy dijuluki si mulut pedas. Kalau dahulu tujuannya mengejek dan menghina tapi sekarang tujuannya hanya untuk bahan candaan.

"Ginny dan aku sudah merombak pakaian untuk besok. Kau tahu, _designer_ yang namanya _Versace_ itu sangat jenius dan—" kata-kata Pansy terpotong kala mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Granger" Astoria muncul dihadapannya. Pansy terkejut melihat sosok Astoria yang berdiri dengan wajah tidak ramah.

Hermione mengerling. Berhadapan dengan wanita yang menjadi calon istri kekasihnya, membuat dia sedikit gugup "Ya, mau bicara apa?"

"Hanya kita berdua" tuntut Astoria.

"Bicaralah As, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hermione karena setelah ini kita ada tugas penting" tukas Pansy.

"Oh, baiklah. Karena kupikir kau juga harus mendengarnya" Astoria mendelik tajam pada Pansy.

Hermione mengambil tempat menyender ke tepi meja rapat, sementara Pansy berdiri di samping—di antara Hermione dan Astoria yang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Jauhi Draco-ku!" pinta Astoria sambil menunjuk hidung Hermione.

"Maksudmu?" Hermione sedikit tersinggung dengan tingkah gadis yang umurnya lebih muda darinya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura, _bitch_!"

"As, _language!_ " protes Pansy.

"Potong 20 point untuk Slytherin, karena berbahasa tidak sopan" tegas Hermione.

"Potong saja semaumu! Karena kau bersikap sok kuasa, Granger? Hingga seenaknya saja kau memacari calon suami orang? Kau tak punya harga diri!" jerit Astoria tampaknya tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"As, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Pansy mencoba menenangkan Astoria.

"Kau juga sama saja, dasar penjilat! Kau merendahkan dirimu dengan bergaul dengan pengkhianat darah juga darah lumpur—"

"STOP!" jerit Pansy marah pada Astoria. "Hermione, tolong kau potong 100 point dan detensi untuk gadis kecil yang menyedihkan ini" menatap tajam Astoria, bahu mereka naik turun menahan marah.

Hermione berjengit, selama pasca perang tidak ada yang berani lagi menyebutkan kata-kata itu, tapi Astoria hampir mengatakannya demi Draco—Ya, demi keputusasaannya atas Draco.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Draco, aku melihatnya, aku merasakannya. Draco tidak pernah menganggapku ada, dan kaulah penyebabnya. Bersembunyi dengan alasan tugas Ketua Murid, itu hanya omong kosong belaka padahal kenyataannya kalian saling membelit bagai ular menjijikan di atas ranjang setiap malam!"

Hermione menelan ludah, yang dikatakan Astoria benar. Hati gadis ini terluka atas perbuatannya dan Draco. Tapi Hermione terus menyangkalnya, Hermione adalah manusia biasa yang punya rasa egois—egois akan Draco. Hermione merasa bahwa ia sudah berkorban banyak dengan merelakan Draco menikahi Astoria nantinya, mereka akan tinggal seatap, serumah, sering bertemu dan komunikasi kelak. Hermione hanya meminta waktu sedikit sebelum mereka menikah untuk menikmati waktunya dengan Draco—kekasihnya.

"Kubilang jaga ucapanmu As, kau sama sekali tidak punya harga diri dengan menuduhnya seperti itu?" bela Pansy.

"Kau pikir aku buta?" Astoria memandang horror Pansy.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah dengan bersikap seperti ini, Draco akan lari padamu? Berada di pelukanmu? Kau tidak mengenal Draco dengan baik—aku sangat mengenalnya. Sikap memalukanmu ini akan membuat Draco semakin memandangmu seperti sampah. Aku jadi menyesal telah berbaik hati denganmu As—aku kasihan dengan Draco"

Astoria menangis kencang.

Hermione diam, bingung harus melakukan apa? Bicara apa?

"Hanya—hanya saja jauhi Draco, kumohon padamu" pinta Astoria dengan suara tercekat, memohon pada Hermione. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya, berlari sambil menangis.

Hermione masih termenung, dia menghela nafas berat—lelah. Lelah menghadapi perasaannya, lelah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa setelah esok hari—mereka tak akan tinggal lagi di Hogwarts. Hermione akan berpisah dengan Draco.

"Sangat telat bukan?" ucap Pansy mengernyitkan hidung, Hermione menoleh.

Pansy mengangkat bahunya, "Gadis bodoh, meminta kau menjauhi Draco padahal lusa kita sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts. Seharusnya dia mendatangimu dan mengatakannya berbulan-bulan lalu. Yah _well_...kupikir gadis Greengrass yang itu punya otak sama pendeknya dengan roknya" cela Pansy sambil terkekeh.

Hermione tahu, Pansy mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang. Dan Hermione berterima kasih akan hal itu.

"Rokmu juga sama pendeknya, Pans" Hermione tertawa kecil menunjuk rok Pansy yang berada 15cm di atas lutut. Pansy ikut tertawa menyadarinya.

"Ini membuatku sexy—tahu. Otakku yang keren dan pakaianku yang sexy membuatku jauh di atas rata-rata dibanding dirinya" Pansy mengatakan sambil mengibaskan lebay rambut hitam kebiruannya.

" _Yeah_ , Pans. Kau selalu sexy" Hermione terkikik. "Sudahlah ayo kita pergi. Bunga. Cek" ajak Hermione.

" _I'm sexy and I know it_ " Pansy berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya centil.

" _Oh..come on_. Rasanya aku ingin meremas bokongmu"

"Jangan jadi lesbian. _Miss Head Girl_ , aku masih normal"

" _Shut up_ , Pans!"

Mereka cekikikan di sepanjang koridor.

Masalah Astoria? Lupakan saja...

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Pesta kelulusan sekolah...

Pagi harinya, Hermione tidak menemukan Draco di ruangan Ketua Murid. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemanakah Draco semalam? Apa dia menginap di asramanya? Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, saat Astoria mendatanginya dalam keadaan marah—apakah mungkin dia mengadu pada Draco lalu Draco menenangkan dan menghiburnya? Hati Hermione bergidik tak rela bila membayangkan Draco dengan lembut merangkul gadis itu dan mengelus rambutnya agar jangan menangis. Tapi memang kenyataannya Draco tidak kembali semalam tanpa memberi kabar dan wajar bila Hermione merasa curiga.

Akhirnya Hermione berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor, meminta Ginny untuk membantunya mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta malam ini. Ginny dengan senang hati menerimanya, ia lantas membongkar tas Hermione dan menemukan sebuah kotak beludru yang indah dan dengan riang membuka kotaknya.

"Wow, Hermione ini gaun pestamu? hhmm...kainnya sangat lembut dan melayang. Tapi aku tidak menyukai modelnya, tidak _fashionable_ " Ginny memandangi lekat-lekat gaun Hermione yang diberikan Draco—katanya ini pemberian Narcissa dan Hermione harus memakai gaun itu untuk ke pesta.

Hermione terpesona akan kelembutan dan menilai betapa mahalnya gaun sutra berwarna hijau tosca tersebut, tapi ia setuju modelnya gaunnya sangat _old-fashion_ , mirip seperti gaun Professor Mc. Gonnagall yang serba tertutup—gaun model lengan panjang dan menutupi seluruh lehernya. Hermione curiga Draco sengaja memilih model itu karena Draco tak ingin Hermione berpenampilan sexy dan berbagi bagian tubuhnya dengan mata lelaki manapun—termasuk pundaknya. Sikap posesif Draco Malfoy. Hermione jadi tak bersemangat.

"Hai, Hermione" sapa Pansy ketika dia masuk ke kamar tidur asrama Gryffindor, sementara kepala Ginny menyembul di belakangnya. Ia tidak ingat Ginny meninggalkan kamar, sedari tadi dia hanya melamun memandang ke luar jendela menara.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Pansy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau belum bersiap?" tanya Hermione

"Oh..lihat dirimu, kau sendiri belum apa-apa" tukas Pansy. "Hei..nampaknya kau tak bersemangat" Pansy membuka matanya lebar-lebar "Apa karena kejadian tadi malam?"

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa tadi malam?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Astoria mendatangi Hermione dan membuat keributan"

"Astoria Greengrass yang akan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy itu?"

Pansy mengatupkan mulutnya, ia keceplosan bicara.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Hermione?—jangan bilang kalau—" Ginny memandang Hermione dan Pansy bergantian. "Ah, sudah kuduga, aku tahu dari Harry"

"Oh kau tahu?" tanya Pansy tak percaya. "Dan Potter tahu?"

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa padamu, Mione. Kupikir kau akan menceritakan semuanya padaku" Ginny merajuk.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Karena kupikir kau akan membenciku, bagaimana juga kau adiknya Ron" bela Hermione

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, Mione. Aku memang adiknya Ron, tapi aku sahabatmu. Aku senang bila melihatmu bahagia, itu saja—sama seperti Harry" tegas Ginny.

" _I'm sorry_ , Gin. Nanti aku akan cerita padamu selengkap mungkin, oke? Jangan merajuk seperti itu, aku jadi tak enak hati" ujar Hermione. "Apa Draco menginap di asrama Slytherin semalam, Pans?"

"Dia tidak kembali?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Memang sih, semalam Draco sempat datang ke asrama dan menemukan Astoria menangis disana. Astoria berusaha mendekati Draco tapi Draco tak mengubrisnya, mereka hanya bicara sebentar. Lalu Draco pergi keluar bersama Blaise—tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana" Pansy mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione diam terpekur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Eww...apa itu pakaianmu, Mione?" Pansy mengernyitkan hidungnya kala memegang gaun hijau tersebut dan menilik modelnya

"Draco memberikannya padaku. Aku juga tak menyukai modelnya tapi kainnya begitu bagus, sayang juga kalau dibuang"

Pansy tertawa sarkas "Draco yang memberikan padamu? Dasar cowo aneh—dia tidak ingin kau memakai pakaian sexy jadi dia memberikan gaun ala biarawati seperti ini" celanya. Pendapat Pansy sama dengan Hermione.

"Oh..akan sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah Draco yang terkejut bila aku merombak gaun ini. Gin, kau mau membantuku?" Pansy mengedipkan matanya penuh rencana.

" _Rite_! Aku setuju. Ayo. Kadang kadang kita harus membalas para cowo-cowo itu"

"Maksudmu? Kau akan merubah modelnya?"

Pansy mengerling pada Hermione "Oh..yeah, kau mau memakai pakaian model abad pertengahan?"

Hermione mengernyitkan hidungnya—jijik. " _I would rather kill my self_ "

Pansy mengangguk "Keluarkan pesona kita!"

"Buat mata mereka melotot!"

"Dan biarkan mereka bertekuk lutut"

Teriakan semangat Pansy dan Ginny bersahutan, sementara Hermione hanya nyengir memperhatikan mereka berdua. Keduanya tampak sibuk merombak gaun, merobek beberapa bagian—membuat Hermione melotot ngeri dan memandang lemas pada gaunnya. Sesekali Hermione protes tapi Pansy dan Ginny menghardiknya untuk diam. Mereka sibuk merusak gaun Hermione.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Akhirnya mereka selesai berdandan.

" _Final touch, and voilla_...!" teriak Pansy riang, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

"Wow, Mione...kau terlihat berbeda. _Very cool_ " Ginny membuka mulutnya lebar. "Kau sangat berbakat, Pans" lalu mereka berdua melakukan tos.

Hermione memandang dirinya di cermin, gaunnya berubah model—tali spaghetti yang ditaburi kristal perak mengantung indah di bahunya menopang garis V di dadanya, model itu berbelahan dada rendah, sembulan buah dada sedikit terlihat disana, pinggulnya dibebat tali kecil yang ditaburi kristal—yang disukai Hermione adalah roknya yang berlayer lebar dan melayang indah mempertotonkan betisnya yang mulus, ditambah high heels tali kristal keperakan, rambut coklatnya digerai ombak, jatuh lembut tapi tidak akan merusak tatatan ikalnya karena Pansy _menambah hair spray_ menjadikan rambutnya berkilau dan tergerai natural. Hermione memakai riasan mata green smooky dan lipstik merah tipis. Kecantikan alami Hermione menjadi berlipat-lipat.

" _I dont know_ , Pans. Aku seperti wanita penghibur" gumam Hermione mengigit bibirnya.

"Oh, _come on_! Kau tampak sangat sexy dan _stunning_. Kukira Astoria pasti akan iri padamu—dan aku memang sengaja. Ayolah buat mata mereka melotot"

"Benar, Mione. kau tampak _amazing_ " puji Ginny.

Pansy sendiri memakai gaun panjang warna merah maroon model halter neck dengan punggung terbuka lebar, rambutnya digelung sempurna ke atas, gaunnya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya sempurna.

Sementara Ginny memakai gaun hitam off shouder dengan taburan kristal memenuhi dadanya, rambutnya dikepang french dengan hiasan jepit kristal hitam.

Mereka bertiga tampak seperti bidadari dari langit dengan pesona dan kecantikannya masing-masing.

" _Ready? Our man waiting us downstair_ " ucap Pansy semangat.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Ginny disambut Harry lalu mengecup pipinya, Ginny merona dan mengandeng tangan Harry mesra.

Pansy disambut Blaise dengan seringaian menggoda, Pansy tertawa mengejek melihat ulah sahabatnya itu. Blaise sempat bercanda kalau sehabis pesta nanti—Blaise dengan hati merobek gaun yang Pansy kenakan. Pansy memukul pundak Blaise dan membalas kalau Blaise berani melakukannya ia akan menyihir Blaise jadi kodok.

Sementara Draco, memandang tertegun—ada pandangan kesal dan marah pada Hermione. Gaun yang diberikan pada Hermione dirombak habis-habisan. Hermione menyambut Draco dengan was-was.

"Kau merusak gaun pemberianku?" protesnya

"Gaun yang modelnya membuatku mirip Professor Mc. Gonnagal?"

"Aku tak suka melihat tubuhmu dinikmati orang-orang. Gaunmu sangat terbuka, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu—aku menyukainya, membuatku sangat percaya diri" elak Hermione.

"Dan membuatku ingin membawamu ke kamar sekarang juga"

Hermione tertawa geli.

"Tapi kau sangat luar biasa cantik, Hermione dan membuatku takut orang lain akan mendekatimu. Melihatmu dengan gaun seperti ini membuat pria berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"

"Berhentilah protes, Draco. Sesekali aku ingin pamer" derainya menambah raut kesal Draco. "Oh.. _please smile_ _Mr. Malfoy, otherwise I'll find a man who have brightest smile than you_ " canda Hermione lagi.

Draco tersenyum tipis, dan merangkul erat pinggang Hermione, nyaris membuat Hermione susah berjalan saking eratnya.

.

.

Hermione berpisah dari Draco, dia menuju meja buffet Gryffindor dan Draco menuju meja Slytherin. Draco sengaja duduk ditengah Pansy dan Blaise, Draco curiga Pansy telah menyiapkan kursi itu karena ia tak mau Draco dekat dengan Astoria. Draco sangat berterima kasih pada Pansy.

"Kekasihmu itu—menggiurkan, _mate_ " ucap Theo pandangannya tak lepas dari Hermione.

"Kau ingin aku menggorok lehermu?" Draco mendelik galak.

" _Theo's right, she's damn beautiful and sexy_ " mata Blaise berkilat.

"Dasar kalian mata keranjang" protes Pansy. "Itu hasil karyaku"

"Jadi kau merombak gaun yang kuberikan pada Hermione?" Draco memberikan Pansy tatapan horror.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyukai hal yang indah dan tampaknya eksperimenku berhasil, Hermione segera menjadi model favoritku" kata Pansy cuek, sengaja tak memperdulikan tatapan Draco yang setengah jengkel padanya.

"Lama-lama kau akan jadi fansnya, Pans" kekeh Blaise.

" _I'm her number one fans_ " Theo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Segera tepukan keras mendarat di pundaknya—tepukan dari Draco.

Astoria mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan mata marah, lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja ayahnya dan berkata sesuatu.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, Mione. Kau tampak—berbeda, sangat sexy" puji Harry

"Kekasihmu berbakat, Harry. Ini hasil kerjanya" balas Hermione.

Ginny tersenyum bangga.

"Kau memang cantik Mione, _always_. Sayangnya aku bukan kekasihmu lagi" ucap Ron tersenyum tulus.

"Duduklah di dekatku, Mione. Aku ingin membuat iri orang-orang jika melihatku duduk dekat dengan wanita tercantik Hogwarts" rayu Percy—menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan Hermione menurut sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Pesta dibuka dengan sambutan Kepala Sekolah, lalu sambutan Menteri Sihir dilanjutkan oleh Draco Malfoy selaku Ketua Murid. Kemudian tibalah pengguman penghargaan Juara Hogwarts. Hermione tersipu kala namanya disebut sebagai Juara Hogwarts nomor satu dan juara nomor dua dipegang oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Silahkan Miss Hermione Jane Granger, maju ke podium untuk memberikan sambutannya" ajak Dumbledore sambil bertepuk tangan puas.

Hermione berdiri canggung, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi NEWT tapi kala namanya dipanggil ke podium dan disuruh memberikan pidato—mau tak mau Hermione terkejut, ia belum siap—demam panggung melanda Hermione.

"Ayo Hermione, kau pasti bisa! _Our Hermione, the brightest witch on our age_ " kata Harry memberikan semangat.

Akhirnya Hermione berdiri, lampu sorot menyinari langkah Hermione. Semua mata menatapnya, Hermione sempat mendengar gumaman _"Wow, tak kusangka dia secantik itu", "Sudah pintar ditambah cantik, sempurna" "Aku sangat iri padanya" "Gaunnya sangat bagus" "Lihat kakinya, wow"_

Hermione berdiri di podium dengan gugup, lalu menerima trophy dari tangan Dumbledore, dia menjabat tangan Hermione dan mempersilahkannya untuk memulai pidatonya. Hermione sempat melihat ke arah Draco dan Draco sedang memandangnya intens, mata Hermione menangkap bibir Draco yang mengatakan _'you can do it'_. Hermione tersenyum pada Draco.

"Uhm.. _well_...ya. Saya sangat terharu dengan penghargaan ini. Terima kasih" Hermione membungkuk hormat.

"...Ada seorang guru yang saya hormati—yang sangat memegang keteguhan hatinya. Keteguhan akan sesuatu yang dia kasihi sehingga rasa cinta itu menjadikan dia orang yang sangat kuat berdedikasi akan janjinya—Professor Snape ini untuk anda— _the bravest man I ever know_ , andalah inspirasi saya untuk berpegang teguh akan sebuah janji..." Hermione melirik audience, sebagian mengangkat pialanya untuk menghormati pria itu—terutama Harry.

"Hogwarts yang saya rasakan pasca perang menjadi berbeda, dimana semua perbedaan yang ada menjadi kasat mata. Kami bahu membahu bersatu saling mengasihi satu sama lain karena memiliki kesamaan yaitu mempunyai duka yang sama. Semoga persatuan ini akan terus berlanjut, sehingga Hogwarts menjadi sekolah yang menyenangkan dan nyaman. Untuk itu saya memberi hormat pada para pahlawan yang gugur—tanpa pengorbanan kalian, tidak mungkin kami semua berada disini. Salute!" para audience sama-sama mengangkat pialanya, sebagian ada yang berlinangan air mata.

"Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada Kepala Sekolah" Hermione menoleh pada Aberforth Dumbledore, dan dia menganggukkan kepala. "Lalu kepada para guru-guru yang membimbing kami—ilmu yang kalian berikan tidak pernah akan sia-sia. Kalianlah yang mengisi otak kosong kami dengan ilmu yang sangat berharga" Para guru menampakkan wajah terharu.

"Juga pada sahabatku, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley—kalian ingat, pada saat kepala kita dihargai sangat tinggi? Tapi kami saling memberikan semangat dan dukungan. Itulah alasan saya bertekad untuk memberikan kebanggaan pada kalian—sahabatku" semua memandang kepada duo hero yang sedang duduk di meja yang sama.

"Terutama kepada rekan partnerku yang sudi bekerja sama dengan baik selama setahun ini. Rekan kerja sekaligus pesaingku, yang memberikan saya dorongan untuk berkompetisi secara positif. Saya juga menghormati anda sebagai motivatorku _, but_ _I DEFEAT YOU, DRACO MALFOY_ " Hermione tersenyum lebar, mengacungkan trophynya dan melihat ke arah Draco, seisi aula bersamaan mengarah kepadanya. Draco tersenyum tipis dengan terpaksa dan mendesis kepada Blaise _"ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya, Blaise"_ Blaise tergelak menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, Pansy sempat mendengarnya.

"Dan terakhir ijinkan saya untuk berterima kasih kepada Ginevra Weasley dan Pansy Parkinson karena telah mengacak-acak penampilan saya, sehingga saya sangat percaya diri berdiri disini" Ginny tersenyum lebar merasa bangga namanya disebut. Pansy tersenyum malu kala semua melongo tak percaya atas ucapan Hermione, _"aku juga akan membantumu membunuhnya, Drake"_ Pansy mendengus sambil tertawa dan diikuti derai tawa Draco dan Blaise.

"Demikian pidato saya, kurasa saya terlalu banyak bicara sehingga kalian membiarkan makanannya menjadi dingin. Terima kasih. _I love you Hogwarts_!" Hermione turun dari podium masih tersenyum gembira.

Draco yang pertama kali berdiri dan bertepuk tangan keras, kemudian diikuti yang lainnya, suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula, bahkan sayup-sayup ada yang bersuit-suit.

Blaise menyikut iga Draco "katanya kau akan membunuhnya?" sindir Blaise seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya setelah aku memperkosanya" Draco berbicara dengan ujung bibirnya.

"Wow, kau sadis sekali, _mate_ " Blaise melirik sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum bangga.

.

.

" _Wonderful speech_ , Mione" puji Harry sambil mengecup pipi Hermione.

"Hermione kita, sangat luar biasa" tambah Ron.

"Benar. _You're always amazing_ , Mione" sela Ginny sambil memeluknya erat.

.

.

Dan kemudian acara dansa dimulai. Kehormatan dansa pertama diberikan pada pasangan Ketua Murid, Draco segera menghampiri meja Hermione untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

" _Shall we_?" ajak Draco membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya mengiring gadisnya ke lantai dansa. Penerangan aula diremangkan dan lampu sorot mengikuti langkah mereka.

" _Our first dance, my love_ " Draco mencium tangan Hermione ala _gentleman_ lalu melingkari pinggang Hermione dan mengarahkan tangan Hermione untuk merangkul pundaknya. Mereka berdansa mengikuti irama _waltz_.

Hermione tersenyum bahagia menatap Draco.

" _I defeat you_ , Draco Malfoy? Terdengar sangat menjatuhkan harga diriku" sindir Draco sambil tersenyum datar, satu alis Draco terangkat.

"Kau tersinggung?"

"Mana mungkin tersinggung bila faktanya aku dikalahkan olehmu, ditambah seisi aula memandang kepadaku—aku jadi terlihat" tekan Draco pada kata 'terlihat'

"Cocok untukmu kalau begitu, kau kan suka pamer" Hermione tertawa lepas.

"Bagaimana jika aku pamer kalau kau milikku sekarang?"

" _Don't do that. I'm already yours_ "

" _Always mine_ " Draco menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Hermione, dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulan di pinggang gadis itu.

" _Maybe I defeat you, Draco Malfoy. But you always defeat me with your behaviour_ "

" _Princess like you, deserve a most honourable treat, Hermione Granger_ "

"Oh.. _damn your sweet talk_ " Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu, sekarang ini aku sangat ingin memakanmu?"

"Kau sudah bilang tadi sebelum pesta"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memintamu, _you're hot sexy girl_ "

Mereka berputar mengelilingi lantai dansa, kemudian beberapa pasangan ikut bergabung disana, lantai dansa sudah mulai penuh.

" _Just talk like that, make me wet_..uhm" Hermione memainkan jarinya di tengkuk Draco, mengodanya.

Draco mengerang pelan " _Just leave this party and I'll fuck you all night long_ "

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengelengkan kepalanya " _Be patient_. Banyak orang memperhatikan kita—kau pasti tidak mau terlihat dengan celana yang membengkak di bagian tengah" Hermione menyeringai.

" _You're little smart mouth_ " umpat Draco. Menahan diri karena miliknya mulai mengeras. Harum parfum Hermione menggoda hidungnya.

" _May I_?" Sang menteri—Kingsley Shackleboot, meminta Hermione untuk berdansa dengan gadis itu. Mau tak mau Draco melepaskan Hermione.

" _Sure, Sir_ " jawab Draco tak rela. Dia kembali ke mejanya dan menegak minumannya.

" _Impressive speech up there, Miss Granger_ " puji Kingsley.

" _Thank you, sir_ "

"Kurasa aku akan langsung menerimamu bekerja di kementerian. Katakan padaku posisi dan divisi apa yang kau mau. Aku akan langsung mengangkatmu sebagai karyawan tetap—tanpa magang"

" _What a surprise enticement_. Aku akan memberitahukan anda nanti"

" _Pleasure to wait your sentence_. Kurasa aku haus, terima kasih atas dansanya _Miss. Granger_ "

Hermione kemudian disambut Harry untuk dansa bersama. Banyak yang menanti giliran untuk dapat berdansa dengan Hermione. Hermione mencari Draco, ternyata dia sedang berdansa dengan Pansy.

Setelah beberapa saat Hermione kelelahan, _high heels_ yang digunakannya menyiksa tumit kakinya. Akhirnya Hermione duduk di mejanya mengobrol dengan Ron dan Percy sambil menyesap segelas dua gelas minuman yang bercampur Fire Whisky.

Suara denting gelas meminta _audience_ untuk memperhatikan panggung. Dumbledore berdiri disana, ia telah mengumamkan mantra sonora untuk memperbesar suaranya.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah, dan aku senang dapat hadir disini untuk menyaksikan suatu pengumuman yang membahagiakan. Atas permintaan khusus Mr. Greengrass—aku dengan senang hati memberitakan pertunangan antara murid kesayangan kita semua. MISTER DRACO MALFOY DAN MISS ASTORIA GREENGRASS. Silahkan kalian berdua naik ke atas panggung. Aku sendiri yang akan memberkati pertunangan kalian"

Wajah Draco segera berganti pucat pasi, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dia dipermalukan seperti ini—setidaknya itulah yang dia rasakan. Ia segera mencari sosok Hermione yang sedang duduk di seberang mejanya, Hermione tampak shock dan wajahnya memerah. Draco tahu Hermione pasti sama terkejutnya dan parahnya pasti Hermione sakit hati.

Sementara Astoria tampak sumringah dengan bangga, dengan angkuhnya dia melangkah ke atas panggung.

Blaise, Pansy dan Theo saling berpandangan panik. Mereka melihat Draco mengeraskan rahangnya, tangannya memegang gelas dengan sangat kuat—sedikit lagi tekanan maka gelas itu akan berkeping-keping di tangan Draco.

" _Mate_ —" gumam Blaise, dia melepaskan gelas dari remasan Draco dan mengamankannya.

.

.

Sementara itu di meja Hermione...

"Malfoy dan Greengrass. Seharusnya aku tahu—maafkan aku yang telah menuduhmu waktu itu" tutur Ron lembut penuh sesal.

Hermione kembali meminum habis Fire Whisky di gelas ketiganya.

"Mione—" cegah Harry ketika Hermione akan mengambil gelas ke empat.

" _What?_ " tanya Hermione dengan suara tinggi.

Harry memandang Hermione dengan tatapan sedih. Hermione mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy naiklah ke atas panggung" perintah Dumbledore. Lampu sorot mengarah ke Draco. Theo secara insiatif mendorong punggung Draco agar mau melangkah maju.

" _Mate_ —pergilah kesana. Jangan mempermalukan diri sendiri, ingatlah keluargamu"

Draco memberi Theo _death glare_ , Theo sedikit ngeri " _please mate_ —kami semua juga sangat menyayangi Hermione. Mengertilah"

Draco menatap satu-satu sahabatnya, Blaise menganggukan kepalanya. Pansy mengucapkan kata _'please'_ dengan sangat pelan.

Kemudian ia maju menuju panggung. Pikirannya hanya satu—bagaimana perasaan Hermione? membatin kencang meminta maaf berulang-ulang, saking kencangnya ia merasa hatinya akan pecah sewaktu waktu.

"Ah.. _very well_ , kemarilah _young man_ , berdiri di samping Miss. Greengrass" pinta Dumbledore, Draco lambat-lambat melangkah ragu.

Hermione membalikkan badannya sehingga ia tidak melihat pemandangan panggung. Matanya mengabur, ia tahu bahwa air mata akan segera mengenangi matanya. Hermione tidak mau terlihat menangis.

"Gin, aku lelah. aku akan pergi ke kamar saja"

"Ah ya, aku mengerti. _High heels_ ini menyiksamu kan" Ginny cepat tanggap akan situasi ini dan bersandiwara untuk menghindari kecurigaan Ron dan Percy.

Hermione mengangguk "Kakiku kram dan sedikit pusing" tambah Hermione ketika Percy dan Ron bersamaan bertanya "Kau mau kemana dan kau kenapa?"

"Kau mau ku antar, Mione?" tawar Harry

Hermione menggeleng " _No, thank you_. Lanjutkan pestanya tanpa aku, ok" tegas Hermione, ia menghabiskan gelas Fire Whisky keempat sebelum berlalu.

Hingar binggar tepukan dan jepretan blitz kamera terdengar di belakangnya, namun Hermione tak perduli, ia setengah berlari melarikan diri dari aula besar.

Hermione sebenarnya telah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Draco akan menikah dengan Greengrass, ia sudah sangat siap. Tapi pengumuman tadi sangat mengejutkannya, ia menyalahkan Draco, menyalahkan Astoria, menyalahkan si tua Greengrass, menyalahkan Dumbledore, menyalahkan semua yang ada di pesta—menyalahkan semua orang. Hermione merasa kebahagiannya saat menerima penghargaan pecah begitu saja. Ia merasa mereka semua telah meremukkan pesta indahnya, menghancurkan kebahagiannya dan mencuri momentnya—terdengar egois dan kekanakan?

Yah, kau benar Hermione, mereka mencuri momentmu. Seharusnya pesta tadi adalah pesta kelulusan bukan? bukan menjadi pesta pertunangan dan memamerkan berita omong kosong itu di hadapan wartawan. Kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan kesempatan mempertontonkan pertunangan sialan itu di depan orang banyak, pejabat sekolah, bahkan menteri-pun hadir disana. Mereka licik—si Greengrass itu.

.

.

"Hermione! _Please, love_. ijinkan aku masuk. Buka pintunya. Tolonglah Hermione, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Sedari tadi hanya kata-kata itu yang diucapkan Draco di depan pintu kamar Hermione sambil mengedor-gedor pintunya. Hermione memasang mantra kunci pintu khusus sehingga Draco tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan sihirnya. Jadilah ia dengan teriakan putus asa, mengulang kata-kata itu bagai kaset rusak.

Draco sempat mengecek kalau kalau Hermione memasang _silence charm_ tapi tidak—tidak ada mantra apapun disana kecuali pintu yang dikunci, jadi Hermione pasti mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa Hermione di dalam karena Philleas—si lukisan memberitahunya, dan dia tidak mungkin berbohong.

Berjam-jam tanpa kenal lelah Draco tetap melakukan usahanya dan mengancam akan melakukan mantra _bombarda maxima_ dan merusak ruangan murid.

"BOMBARDA MA—" raung Draco. Akhirnya Hermione membuka pintunya. Hermione tahu Draco orangnya nekad.

Draco segera menghambur ke pelukan Hermione, memeluknya erat dari belakang, memohon maaf berkali-kali, tapi Hermione bagai patung—diam.

Draco membalikkan badan Hermione agar menghadapnya, dan menciumnya kasar menuntut Hermione untuk membalas ciumannya.

Hermione diam tak membalas.

Draco menatapnya lagi, mata Hermione tampak kosong dan tak mau menatapnya, Draco mencoba strategi baru—mencium gadis itu lembut.

Hermione diam tak membalas.

Draco kehilangan akal.

Kemudian Draco melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hermione. Hermione bergerak dengan wajar datar—seperti di-imperius. Dia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, membereskan pakaiannya masuk ke dalam koper tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Hening.

Hanya suara pakaian dan barang-barang Hermione yang masuk ke dalam koper, Hermione melakukannya dengan mantra non verbal.

Kemudian Hermione berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengar air, lalu minum dengan diam. Draco mengikuti dan memperhatikan sikap Hermione yang mendiamkannya dengan gusar.

Draco lebih baik dibentak, dimarahi, ditampar, diberi kutukan oleh Hermione daripada didiamkan seperti ini. Ia bagai hidup dengan boneka—bergerak tapi bisu.

" _Damn, Hermione! say something_ " Draco mengacak rambutnya sendiri gemas.

Hermione berjalan kembali ke kamar, naik ke ranjang, menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata. Tanpa memperdulikan Draco yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Draco membuka pakaiannya sehingga hanya memakai celananya saja lalu menyusul Hermione. Naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Hermione kembali dari belakang dengan lembut, menghirup udara dari rambut Hermione.

"Katakan sesuatu, _love._ _You win, you defeat me_. Aku frustasi melihatmu seperti patung"

Draco merasakan bahu Hermione bergerak lembut naik turun. Draco sadar—Hermione menangis.

Draco menarik bahu Hermione agar menghadapnya, Draco menopangkan badan dengan satu sikunya, Hermione terpejam tapi bulir air mata tetap merangsek keluar dari matanya membuat aliran sungai kecil di pelipisnya. Draco mengecup kening Hermione lembut, mengusapkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil Hermione kemudian menghapus air mata Hermione dengan jempolnya. Hermione masih memejamkan matanya. Draco berbaring, merangkul kepala Hermione agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Diamlah jika kau ingin diam" ucap Draco pelan nyaris berbisik di puncak kepala Hermione dan mengelus halus punggung Hermione.

Hermione makin sesegukan disana, membuat dada Draco basah air mata.

.

.

Draco terbangun di pagi harinya, hatinya mencelos saat tidak menemukan Hermione di kamar itu, Draco melihat koper Hermione sudah menghilang. Jangan-jangan, Hermione sudah pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Draco melompat dan berlari ke ruang tengah, hatinya lega kala masih melihat koper Hermione masih tergeletak di dekat pintu keluar. Lalu kemudian suara desis nyaring teko berbunyi, Draco tersenyum kecil dan menuju dapur.

Ditemukannya Hermione telah memakai jaket bepergian, berikut syal dan topi warna ungu. Dia sedang membuat _cammomile tea_ lalu menuangkan ke dalam mug, duduk di stall pantry, mengigit roti dan mengunyahnya, tanpa menghiraukan Draco yang berdiri mendekati meja pantry lalu menatap di seberang sana.

"Masih mendiamkanku?" tanya Draco.

Hermione masih mengunyah rotinya namun mata Hermione menatap Draco. _'Good'_ batin Draco, setidaknya Hermione memperhatikannya.

"Katakan sesuatu atau aku akan mengurungmu disini sehingga kau tidak bisa kemana-mana" ancam Draco tajam.

Hermione mendelikkan matanya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan itu, tanpa perduli kau akan membunuhku"

Hermione mendengus keras.

"Aku serius" Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah pembatas pantry dan ruang rekreasi lalu secara sihir bata-bata bermunculan membangun tembok menutupi akses jalan keluar.

Hermione menghela nafas—sikap Draco yang seenaknya.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana. Jadi katakan sesuatu" pinta Draco.

"Aku kesal"

"Aku tahu. Kau kesal padaku?"

Diam sejenak, Hermione tampak menikmati rotinya.

"Mereka mencuri momentku" ketusnya.

"Itu saja? Kau tak mau membahas yang lainnya?"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya"

" _Good_ , aku juga tak mau membahasnya. Membuatku mual"

Hermione menyesap tehnya dan menyudahi acara makan rotinya, memperhatikan jemari Draco, tak terlihat ada cincin yang melingkar disana.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Draco

"Aku tidak marah padamu"

"Lantas kenapa kau mendiamkan aku tadi malam dan menangis?"

"Karena aku sedang kesal. Kau tak berhenti mengedor pintu—membuat kupingku sakit"

" _I see—I see_ , kesal kepada siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku kecewa. Mereka mencuri momentku, kalau mau bertunangan kenapa harus di pesta kelulusan sih? Tidak punya biaya untuk membuat pesta sendiri atau apa? Pasti hanya ingin pamer jadi menumpang di pesta orang lain. Menyedihkan" kata Hermione datar tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Draco termasuk pemeran utama.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Iya. Itu"

"Memang brengsek mereka semua!" tukas Draco

"Rasanya aku ingin melepaskan _Basilisk_ dan membuat mereka semua jadi batu"

"Lalu hancurkan dengan reducto"

"Sapu bersih sampai mengkilat tak ada debu"

Draco tertawa kecil, Hermione mempunyai mood yang ajaib dan tak berhenti membuatnya terkejut. Hermione mempunyai selera humor yang natural tapi aneh.

"Kau tahu—aku ingin menyumbangkan uangku pada orang yang nebeng pesta tunangan tadi malam. Aku benci pasangan itu" kata Hermione "Si wanita mirip banshee"

"Ayahnya wanita itu turunan troll"

"Si pria seperti zombie"

"Hey..itu aku"

"Oh..itu kau ya?" sindir Hermione. "Diralat kalau begitu—mirip Vampir" Hermione menahan kekehannya, sehingga tersedak sedikit.

"Geezz, Hermione...melihatmu seperti ini rasanya aku ingin bercinta denganmu" Draco menyeringai gemas.

Hermione memutarkan bola matanya."Disini?"

" _Right here, right now_ "

" _No. I have to go. Don't you dare_ " Hermione lari menuju arah pintu keluar pantry.

" _Or what_?"

Hermione gelagapan, ia tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya—idiot, bodoh, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Saat menyadari kalau Draco telah menembok pintu pantry.

" _Or what, love?"_ Draco mendekati Hermione sambil menyeringai seakan punya mangsa yang akan dilahapnya.

" _I'll punch you!"_ ancam Hermione.

" _Like a third grade_?"

" _Like a third grade_ "

"Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria bila mendapati dirinya terjebak di sebuah ruangan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sexy?" Draco menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan tersenyum mesum.

"Pria itu akan menolong wanita itu, untuk mencari jalan keluar"

" _Wrong, dear_ " Draco mendekati Hermione dan memerangkapnya dinding. Menghujani Hermione dengan ciuman panas, Hermione gelagapan untuk membalasnya. Draco sangat bernafsu menciuminya. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Hermione erat, satu tangannya meremas bokong Hermione.

"Ehm...Draco... _seriously I have to go_ " Hermione mendorong dada Draco menjauh dari dirinya.

Draco yang sedang menciumi leher Hermione, berdecak kecewa.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Harry akan menjemputku. Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal bersama Harry di Grimmauld Place"

Draco melayangkan pandangan tak rela.

"Kenapa kau tinggal bersama Potter itu?"

"Kau ingin aku tinggal di The Burrow?"

Draco mendelik, memberikan tatapan cemburu.

" _Listen_ , aku hanya sementara tinggal bersama Harry, lalu aku akan mencari flat sendiri, kau pikir aku mau selamanya menumpang tinggal?"

"Aku akan mencarikanmu flat, lalu kita tinggal disana"

"Tidak ada kita, Draco. Mengertilah"

" _DAMN!_ " Draco memukul tembok di belakangnya—kesal, rahangnya mengeras. Hermione sempat terlonjak kaget. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Draco—" Hermione menangkup pipi Draco, memandang mata abu kekasihnya lembut. "Kau bisa mengunjungiku, bersabarlah. _Will you_?"

Draco melunakkan rahangnya. "Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah mendapatkan flatnya"

Hermione mengangguk. "Sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Buka tembok ini, _please_ "

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengantarmu menemui Potter"

.

.

xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 7**

.

.

"Hei...masuklah" Hermione membukakan pintu flatnya dan mempersilahkan Draco masuk.

Hermione baru saja selesai mendekor ruang flat yang berukuran hanya seluas ruang utama dan pantry asrama Ketua Murid. Hanya 1 kamar dan satu kamar mandi, flat mungil yang cocok untuk ditinggali sendiri.

Hermione mendekor flatnya yang berada di lantai 8 tersebut dengan warna putih dan abu. Flat yang sangat muggle.

Draco mengitari sekitar ruangan dan memperhatikan barang-barang yang tak dikenalnya. Draco yakin barang itu adalah barang-barang muggle.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari teman muggle-ku. Pertama kali kulihat tempat ini dan langsung jatuh cinta" ujar Hermione berseri-seri.

"Tapi lokasinya jauh dari kantormu dan berada di pinggiran London"

"Hanya ini yang mampu kusewa. Lagipula aku kan penyihir—jarak tak masalah untukku"

"Tidak ada perapian?"

"Tidak boleh ada perapian, ini kan kompleks muggle"

Draco menghempaskan badannya di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu, benda kotak itu menayangkan sebuah gambar yang bergerak, seperti foto di daily prophet namun gerakannya banyak.

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Draco menunjuk ke seberang sofa.

Hermione tertawa "Itu adalah TV yang menayangkan film—film adalah cerita kehidupan dan semua orang bisa menontonnya" Hermione duduk di samping Draco. Mereka memperhatikan film yang diputar, Draco tampak tertarik matanya intens menatap TV.

Kemudian adegan di film itu berubah panas, aktor pria dan wanita berciuman dan saling melepaskan pakaian masing-masing lengkap dengan backsound suara yang mendesah-desah.

Draco tampak melotot "Apa mereka melakukan itu dan ditonton orang-orang? Apa tidak malu? Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Hermione merasa gerah melihat adegannya "Mereka hanya akting kok, pria dan wanitanya pura-pura melakukan"

"Pura-pura?" tanya Draco heran.

Hermione memutuskan untuk menganti channel jadi acara binatang _'animal planets'_

"Hey..kenapa diganti?"

"Aku risih melihatnya" ucap Hermione berjalan menuju pantry, membereskan belanjaan. Draco menyusul Hermione dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Aku ingin seperti yang kita lihat barusan" ucapnya menciumi tengkuk Hermione.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti terangsang. Dasar _pervert_ "

"Aku terangsang karena melihatmu—seperti ini. Kemeja kebesaran putih dan celana pendek, hmm...itu sexy sekali" Draco mulai menciumi leher Hermione dan membuka kancing kemejanya dari belakang.

"err...Draco...aku masih sibuk"

"Seminggu sudah aku tidak menyentuhmu, _love_. Aku tak tahan" Draco segera mengendong Hermione ala _bridal style_ , memboyongnya ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang.

Mereka segera bergumul dan berciuman panas saling menghisap bibir panjang dan mengigitnya lembut. Draco memasukan lidahnya mencari jalinan daging tanpa tulang yang selalu disukainya itu, dibelainya, dipilinnya, membuat decakan liar dan saliva berkeliaran dimana-mana.

" _Gooshh...I always miss you"_ erangnya, Draco membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hermione, kemeja Hermione telah terlepas, memberikan jejaknya disana, menghisap kulit lembutnya.

Hermione sendiri berusaha meloloskan kemeja Draco dari tubuh Draco. Draco menegakkan tubuhnya membuka bra Hermione dan melepaskan celana pendek gadis itu. Membuka sendiri pakaiannya hingga tak bersisa hingga mereka berdua telanjang bulat.

Desahan dan erangan Hermione menguar bersamaan dengan sentuhan bibir Draco di dadanya, tangan besar Draco terus meremas bulatan kenyal sementara tangan Hermione membelai rambut platina lelaki yang sibuk memainkan lidahnya di buah dadanya. Draco menciumi menurun ke perutnya dan menemukan sumber kenikmatannnya disana, basah dan sangat siap untuk dijelajah.

"Draco...ohhh..." erang Hermione dengan suara parau kala Draco tak henti menjilati kewanitaannya mengecap cairan Hermione tak puas.

Hermione bagai diserang listrik ribuan volt, ditekannya kepala Draco agar membenam disana, sementara kakinya diangkat. Tubuh Hermione menggelepar bergetar, Draco telah menghadiahi orgasme pertamanya dan gelombang orgasme lanjutan setelah itu.

Draco tak pernah membiarkan Hermione hanya merasakan orgasmenya sekali. Draco menggulingkan badannya meminta Hermione agar memanjakannya, Hermione tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Dengan tatapan menggoda Hermione memainkan mulutnya di kejantanan Draco, mengulumnya dan menghisap batang sampai dia mampu meraup seluruhnya.

Gantian Draco yang menggerang nikmat _"Damn...you're so good"_ racau Draco. Meraup dan mengangkat rambut panjang Hermione dalam satu genggaman agar dia bisa melihat Hermione melakukan aktivitas disana. Pemandangan yang sangat sexy, kala mulut mungil Hermione menjilati kepala juniornya.

" _Enough...love_..ughh" Draco menegakkan badannya setengah duduk dan menarik Hermione agar mendudukinya. Tangan Hermione mengocok pelan batangnya sebelum milik Draco masuk dan amblas di lubang kewanitaannya. Hermione bergerak ke atas ke bawah, membuat gunung kembar yang mengantung itu terpampang indah.

Draco tak melewatkan kesempatan dia memasukkan buah yang menggiurkan itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil tangannya membantu Hermione bergerak makin cepat, Hermione merasa tenaganya habis menunggangi Draco. Ia berebah di dada Draco, Draco bergerak dari bawah memompa pinggulnya menusuk Hermione.

"Draco...Draco..."

" _Yes dear...wanna come_?" Draco semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan rongga Hermione menjepit miliknya lalu cairan hangat terasa menguyur permukaan kulit batang yang masih tegak dan keras.

Lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Hermione, seakan tak perduli Hermione yang kelelahan, Draco menepuk bokong Hermione agar menungging—dengan sekali sentak Draco memasuki Hermione dari belakang. Bongkahan bokong yang terpampang di depannya ditamparnya, membuat bokong tersebut memerah. Draco terus menghela seperti menaiki kuda, menarik rambut Hermione seolah sedang menarik tali kekang sehingga kepala Hermione mendonggak ke atas.

Tangan Draco meraih leher Hermione. Hermione seolah tercekik kala jemari itu erat melingkar lehernya. Draco begitu liar begitu bernafsu memacu Hermione. Dan akhirnya garis finish itu datang, Draco beberapa kali menghentak sesuai dengan jumlah semburan sperma yang memenuhi rahim Hermione.

Draco kelelahan, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di punggung Hermione, dan mengecup tanpa henti pundak dan leher Hermione sejauh bibir Draco dapat menjangkau area tubuh gadisnya.

"Istirahat sebentar, _love_. Sebelum aku meminta jatah keduaku" pinta Draco serak di telinga Hermione.

Hermione pasrah, hari ini dia dikerjai Draco habis-habisan. Draco hampir tidak bisa membuat Hermione berjalan normal. Kaki Hermione lemas tak mampu menahan tubuhnya kala ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara Draco masih terlihat fit. Hermione berpikir darimana Draco mendapatkan stamina sekuat itu, dia nyaris selalu mendominasi dalam segala hal.

 _He's the guy with thousand horse power—The Slytherin Sex God_.

"Kau tak akan pulang?" tanya Hermione kala mereka sudah menyelesaikan ronde ketiga atau keempat, Hermione tak menghitungnya, bercinta dengan Draco membuatnya lupa diri.

Sementara yang ditanya sedang santai merebahkan kepalanya di dada Hermione, kaki mereka saling tumpang tindih. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam.

"Kau ingin aku pulang?"

"Aku ingin kau disini sepanjang malam"

"Tak ingin tidur tanpaku, hmm?"

"Sepertinya aku kecanduan pelukanmu"

" _No wonder_...tubuhku memang sangat nyaman"

"Dasar narsis" Hermione menjitak kepala Draco. Draco hanya terkekeh.

"Aku lapar. Kau menguras energiku"

Draco bangkit duduk. "Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja, yang jelas aku tidak akan memakanmu"

"Kau ingin bercinta lagi?"

"Draco! aku lapar" Hermione memutarkan bola matanya.

"Oh baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ber-apparate ke London—mencari kedai yang buka dan membeli makanan disana"

"Kita? Kau saja—aku lelah"

"Baiklah, _lazy princess_. Aku pergi" Draco segera bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Bawalah uang muggle di tasku. Kurasa hanya restoran muggle yang buka jam segini"

"Kau tahu aku tak biasa belanja di kedai muggle, aku butuh bantuan"

Hermione mendengus. "Ok. aku temani, tapi kau harus mengendongku, karena kakiku lemas sekali"

Draco berdecak "Kau harus kuat untuk mengimbangiku, _love_. Jangan jadi wanita lemah"

"Yang lemah itu siapa, bodoh? Kau mengerjaiku tanpa henti, _screw you_ " sebuah bantal melayang mengenai wajah Draco, dengan mendengus keras Hermione bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Draco dan Astoria dilangsungkan. Hermione sengaja datang ke Grimmauld Place untuk menenangkan diri.

'Hermione _, are you ok_?" tanya Harry ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

Hermione sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya—hatinya luar biasa gelisah. Ada rasa marah, kecewa, sedih dan terluka.

Mereka duduk bertiga. Ginny tengah menginap di tempat Harry. Ginny dan Harry tahu Hermione butuh dukungan untuk menguatkan diri menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang menikahi wanita lain. Berkali-kali Hermione mencoba merelakan, mengikhlaskan, memantapkan hatinya untuk tegar dan kuat. Tapi tetap saja rasa terluka itu kembali datang.

" _She's not ok, Harry. Just stop questioning whether she's ok or not_ " larang Ginny.

" _I'm just worried for her_ "

Dua sahabatnya ini sangat mengerti dirinya dan Hermione sangat berterima kasih. Mereka tak hadir ke acara pernikahan tersebut bukan karena tak diundang, tapi mereka sengaja tak ingin datang, sebagai toleransi kepada Hermione. Lagipula mereka tak ingin hadir.

" _I'm ok. Don't worry_. Hanya saja aku perlu menguatkan hatiku dan menghilangkan kalutku. Aku minta maaf bila membuat kalian jadi khawatir dan merepotkan"

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Mione. Kau harus makan" timpal Ginny.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. " _Thanks both of you. I'm strong, you know that. It just takes time_ "

"Aku percaya kau kuat—seberat apapun itu, kau pasti mampu menghadapinya. Aku hanya tak habis pikir kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan dia sih?" ujar Harry menggelengkan kepala.

Cinta itu dapat membunuh. Akhirnya Harry percaya isi _quote_ itu apabila melihat Hermione.

"Harry!" larang Ginny.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Harry. Aku mencintainya—sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menolak diriku sendiri terlempar makin jauh. Meski ini menyiksaku dan membuatku sakit tapi aku menikmatinya. Memang aneh. Jadi berhentilah bertanya seperti itu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti—dimana aku menyadari bahwa semua hal ini adalah salah dan aku akan kembali mengejar kebahagiaanku. Aku janji" terang Hermione

"Kupegang janjimu. Karena kami sangat menyayangimu"

" _I know"_

" _Now eat please_ " mohon Ginny.

Akhirnya mereka meneruskan makan malam dan setelah mengobrol sebentar. Hermione mohon pamit pulang, walaupun Harry meminta Hermione untuk menginap tapi Hermione tetap ingin pulang—tepatnya ingin menyendiri. Ia ingin membenamkan dirinya di kasur dan meratapi masa depan hubungannya dengan Draco yang kosong.

.

.

Serta merta pintu flatnya digedor keras—siapa lagi yang akan datang dan mengedor pintu sekeras itu kalau bukan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione membukakan pintu dan Draco segera menghambur masuk dengan sangat emosi. Hermione tahu ini pasti tentang pernikahan yang dibencinya. Hari-hari menjelang pernikahan dilangsungkan, Draco sempat ngadat, ia merajuk, merengek seperti anak kecil, Hermione tak pernah melihat Draco se-frustasi ini. Berkali-kali Draco mengajak kabur Hermione pergi kemana saja, melarikan diri—ajakan Draco sempat menggodanya.

Tapi Hermione adalah Hermione—ke-keraskepalaan-nya membuat Hermione berpikir waras, ia mempunyai cita-cita dan karier yang ingin dikejar. Jika kabur dengan Draco maka ia harus meninggalkan semuanya—pekerjaannya, temannya, kariernya.

Hermione merasa ia belum sanggup berkorban sejauh itu. Pada akhirnya Hermione-lah yang harus menenangkan Draco, membujuknya, berbicara lembut agar Draco mau menerima kenyataan. Melelahkan memang, tapi cintanya pada Draco-lah yang mengharuskan Hermione bersikap dewasa.

Entah sampai kapan semua ini akan berlangsung...

"Kau tak boleh ada disini Draco? Ini malam pertamamu, hargailah Astoria" Hermione memandang putus asa Draco.

Pria itu berdiri kusut di depannya—dasi kupu-kupu Draco terbuka mengantung tak simetris di kemeja tuxedonya, dua kancing atas kemeja putih sutra membuka lebar mengekpos dadanya yang pucat. Tuxedo pengantin berwarna putih itu tak lagi bersih ada beberapa noda kotor disana.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan perasaan Astoria?" ucapnya kasar.

Hermione yakin Draco sudah mabuk, kakinya sudah melemas membuat Draco berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Hermione.

"Karena aku wanita—sama dengan dia"

"Kau tak sama dengannya"

"Mengertilah, Draco. Apabila aku berada di posisi Astoria dan kemudian suamiku yang baru saja kunikahi menghilang di malam pertama karena menemui wanita lain—malam yang seharusnya hanya milik aku dan suamiku"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengalami hal itu, karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di malam pertama kita"

"Berhentilah bermimpi, Draco"

"Aku tidak bermimpi, aku memang menikahi wanita itu tapi bukan berarti aku miliknya. Aku milikmu!"

"Draco..." ucap Hermione, kehabisan kata-kata.

Draco merengkuh Hermione dan menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Hermione, mencari kenyamanan disana.

Hermione diam tak bereaksi apapun. Hanya membiarkan Draco disitu, bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku sudah mencoba tegar—kau tahu. Tapi kau mengacaukannya" gumam Hermione.

"Aku memang kacau"

"Pulanglah Draco, Astoria menunggumu. ini tak adil untuknya. Aku merasa menjadi wanita jalang bila kau seperti ini"

"Mengapa kau selalu bersikap sok tegar, Hermione? Dan selalu mengkhawatirkan perasaan Astoria lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Kau tidak perduli, kau tidak mencintaiku" Draco meracau.

"Kau mabuk"

"Aku tidak pernah sesadar ini. Kau tidak perduli padaku"

Hermione menangkup pipi Draco agar mau menatapnya, menghela nafas berat.

"Justru karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku percaya padamu. Aku mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah suami Astoria"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku mengapa kau mengusirku"

"Karena saat ini waktunya tak tepat, ini malam pertamamu"

"Apa bedanya dengan malam malam lain?"

"Draco!" bentak Hermione kehabisan kesabaran

"Apa? Apa? Apa suatu kesalahan aku tidak menginginkannya? Apa aku salah begitu menginginkanmu? Akal sehatku dibutakan karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku merasa tubuhku hanya milikmu, apa aku salah?"

Hermione mengigit bibirnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan Draco, yang salah adalah mereka berdua berada di posisi yang kompleks dan rumit. Mereka saling mencintai dalam kondisi yang salah—salah tempat dan waktu. Takdir serasa mempermainkan perasaan mereka.

"Jangan kau berpikir bahwa kau egois, Hermione. Kaulah yang seharusnya berdiri altar, menggengam tanganku, bersumpah disana. Kaulah wanita pilihanku" lanjut Draco. Dia menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"Tapi kau suaminya. Kau membuat diriku menjadi wanita yang tanpa hati dan dingin"

Draco mengelengkan kepalanya berkali kali

"Berhenti bermain dengan perasaanmu. Astoria mungkin mempunyai selembar kertas yang mengikat aku dengannya. Tapi aku bukan miliknya. Tidak akan pernah—"

Hermione mendekati Draco, berdiri dihadapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Draco. Menarik rahang Draco dan menciumnya dengan ciuman posesif. Hermione tampak bernafsu mencium Draco, nafasnya memburu. Draco tak pernah menolak ciuman Hermione, ia menikmatinya dan membalas tak kalah sengit di mulut Hermione.

Hermione melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lembut Draco, seolah Draco adalah anak kecil yang sedang kehilangan mainannya, tangan Hermione mengusap pipi Draco.

"Kau tidak pernah salah dengan pendapatmu. Aku percaya padamu, Draco—sangat percaya, kau adalah milikku bukan milik Astoria. Maka kuminta malam ini, pulanglah. Temui Astoria dan menemaninya, kau akan kembali kepadaku di malam malam lainnya. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang merengek"

" _You always promise that you'll stay_?"

Hermione mengangguk meyakinkan. " _Until this second, I'll stay_ "

"Aku tidak hanya tahu. Kau menikahi Astoria bukan semata perjodohan sialan itu. Kau membutuhkan bantuan Greengrass untuk membangun kembali kejayaan Malfoy corp. Maka bertingkahlah seperti suami pada umumnya dan bekerja dengan keras, gunakan Greengrass untuk membuat perusahaanmu menghasilkan jutaan galleon dan manfaatkan kekayaan Greengrass. Aku tidak mau hidup miskin dan bangkrut" jelas Hermione.

"Tak kusangka kau sangat materialistis, Hermione" Draco menyeringai senang. Hermione selalu mengejutkan dengan lontaran ucapannya.

Draco tahu, kekayaan yang dimiliki Malfoy sekarang ini lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya bahkan tanpa bantuan Greengrass. Tapi reputasi sosial keluarga Malfoy hancur karena keterlibatan dan kekalahan mereka dalam perang, fokusnya Lucius mengabdi pada Voldemort membuat Malfoy Corp jadi terlantar, membuat perusahaan mereka tak sehat dan nyaris bangkrut. Draco selaku penerus satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy berkewajiban untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan. Bukan hanya suntikan dana yang besar tapi nama baik harus dipulihkan, dan hanya Greengrass yang bersedia membantu mereka—dengan jaminan pernikahan keduanya.

Draco sangat tahu bahwa Hermione bukanlah wanita yang silau dengan harta. Hermione bukan wanita yang bisa dibeli dengan uang, dan tak mudah membuat dia terkesan atas kekayaan keluarga Malfoy. Ucapannya tadi hanya ingin membangkitkan semangat Draco dan menamparnya agar mampu menerima kenyataan.

 _The lady with a smart mouth_ —bagaimana Draco tidak mencintainya dan menambah rasa kagumnya.

" _Yeah..well_. Kau kurang mengenalku kalau begitu" Hermione menyunggingkan senyum miring sambil memperhatikan kuku jarinya, bersikap sok misterius.

"Jika aku berhasil menjadi orang terkaya sedunia sihir, kau mau aku belikan apa?" tanya Draco kembali dengan nada sombongnya.

"Kota London berikut isinya" jawab Hermione sekenanya.

Draco tertawa kecil, "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Lalu kita akan membeli Paris...Rusia...Cina...Jepang...membeli dunia. Dimana-mana terdapat lambang Malfoy—sampai orang-orang muak melihatnya tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun" jawab Hermione sambil mendramatisasi ucapannya—membentuk lingkaran besar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wow..." timpal Draco berdecak kagum.

Hermione ikut duduk disamping Draco, kakinya diangkat ke atas sofa dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya, menghadap Draco.

"Bagaimana sebagai langkah awal membeli London dan isinya—aku belikan sebuah rumah untukmu?" tawar Draco.

"Hhmm..." Hermione pura pura berpikir, jarinya mengetuk ngetuk pelan pelipisnya. Ini seperti permainan berandai-andai.

"Harus lebih besar dari Manor" Hermione membulatkan matanya pura pura serius.

"Lebih besar dari Manor" angguk Draco. Terpancing ikut permainan.

"Ada kolam renangnya—seluas danau hitam" tambah Hermione.

"Seluas danau hitam?" Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya, menimbang nimbang. " _Deal_. Seluas danau hitam"

"Di halaman rumahnya terdapat 10 mobil mewah keluaran terbaru"

"Untuk apa mobil? Kan kita bisa ber-apparate, ada jaringan floo dan menggunakan portkey"

"Di dunia muggle—semakin banyak jumlah mobil yang dimiliki dalam satu rumah maka akan menambah prestius pemilik rumah itu—kan kita super kaya, dasar bodoh"

"Oh..ok. Beli 20 mobil mewah dan termahal kalau begitu"

"Belikan aku pesawat terbang"

Draco mengangkat alis. "Kita punya sapu yang terbang, bukan pesawat"

Hermione terbahak "Aku tidak suka naik sapu terbang, tidak aman. Di dalam pesawat terbang kita bisa duduk santai, tiduran, membaca, makan dan pergi ke toilet dalam keadaan terbang diatas langit. Itu nyaman buatku"

"Baik. Aku beli pesawat terbang khusus untukmu"

"Dan kapal selam—" Hermione bersemangat, oh...permainan ini sangat mengasikkan.

"Dan apa itu kapal selam, Hermione?" tanya Draco bingung.

Hermione makin tertawa-tawa, Draco yang masih tak mengerti ikut tertawa. Draco tahu Hermione menertawakan dirinya, tapi Draco senang wanita ini membuat moodnya membaik.

"Oh, baiklah kapal selam dibatalkan saja—tak usah kau belikan. Terlalu rumit"

"Okay, lalu apa lagi?"

"Belikan aku kedai Magpius Cafe, disitu lattenya enak sekali dan aku suka dengan apple pienya"

"Magpius Cafe yang terletak di sebelah toko Flourish and Boots?"

Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku belum pernah mampir ke cafe itu, apa memang enak?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua jempolnya, menjilat bibirnya seolah membayangkan makanan yang direkomendasikannya disana sangatlah patut untuk dicoba.

"Kalau kau suka, besok akan kubeli kedai itu"

"Oh.. _so sweet_ " Hermione mencubit gemas pipi Draco. Draco pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, mengelus pipinya, ditimpali oleh kekehan Hermione.

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri, menarik tangan Draco untuk ikut berdiri.

" _Well_...permainan selesai. Kau harus pulang, Draco"

Draco merajuk, enggan pulang.

"Kau harus pulang, Draco. Katanya kau akan bekerja keras demi menghasilkan galleon yang banyak—lalu membelikan aku semua benda-benda itu" Hermione tetap menarik Draco berdiri. Akhirnya Draco menurut lalu mendorong punggungnya menuju ke arah pintu keluar flatnya.

"Okay—okay, aku pulang" Draco menurut. "Berikan aku ciuman"

"Hanya ciuman, awas kalau minta lebih. Aku akan meng-imperiusmu sampai ke manor" ancam Hermione menyipitkan mata dan memasang senyum sadis.

"Oh.. _woman, you make me horny when you said torches thing_ " goda Draco.

"Dilarang _horny_ sekarang" tolak Hermione.

"Kemari kau" Draco menarik dagu Hermione dan menciumnya panjang selama beberapa menit, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu membuka pintu, kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap Hermione.

"Aku serius mengenai rumah untukmu"

" _Come on_ , Draco. Nanti saja—aku kan main-main" Hermione mendorong Draco agar melangkah keluar sehingga Hermione dapat menutup pintunya.

"Aku serius, _love_ "

Hermione memutarkan bola matanya.

"Rumah untukmu dan aku tidak main-main" tambah Draco.

"Baiklah. terserah padamu—harus lebih besar dari Manor!" seru Hermione kemudian menutup pintu dan segera menguncinya—takut apabila Draco menerobos kembali masuk.

Hermione menghela nafas dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Draco benar-benar menguras emosinya.

.

.

Sementara Draco baru saja tiba di manor dan segera mengetuk pintu kamar Narcissa. Narcissa membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Draco untuk masuk.

Draco merapalkan _silence charm_ dan bicara pada Narcissa.

"Mother, apa tabunganku dari keluarga Black bisa digunakan?"

"Tentu saja, kau sudah berusia lebih dari 18 tahun. Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah rumah?"

"Oh no, S _on_. Kalian harus tinggal di manor"

"Bukan untuk aku dan Astoria"

"Maksudmu rumah untuk Hermione?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin ia mau menerima pemberianmu?"

"Justru itu—aku takut dia menolaknya. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena rasa bersalahku"

Narcissa diam berpikir.

"Hermione—dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi, mandiri, dan keras kepala—tentu saja dia akan menolak. Kau tahu _Mother_ , ia tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita—tidak mudah tergoda dengan hal-hal semacam itu"

"Hmm, nyaris sangat Malfoy" gumam Narcissa mengangguk membenarkan penyataan Draco.

Draco duduk dengan gelisah, ia melepaskan dasi, vest dan tuxedonya.

"Kau baru saja menemuinya?" selidik Narcissa.

"Iya. Dia mengusirku, menyuruhku pulang"

" _Son_ , kurasa sebuah rumah terlalu berlebihan. Aku yakin dia pasti menolaknya, dia nyaris Malfoy—seingatku. Bagaimana jika kau menempatkan dia sebuah apartemen di tengah kota, lokasinya dekat dengan kementerian, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolaknya. Ohh...Cornelius pasti akan senang membantu" Narcissa tersenyum puas.

"Maksud ibu?"

Narcissa mengerjapkan matanya pada Draco dengan arti _'kau pasti tahu maksudku'_

Kemudian mata Draco membuka lebar _"Yes mom, you're right_. _Uncle_ Cornelius punya _penthouse_ di St. Martin kan? Kita bisa membeli dari dia, dan Hermione bisa tinggal disitu"

"Tidak perlu menyewa Son, _penthouse_ itu milikmu?"

"Milikku?"

"Oh..akan kujelaskan. Kita mempunyai beberapa property bukan? Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Lucius untuk hal ini. Sejak Dark Lord muncul dan kita jadi pengikutnya, orang itu selalu meminta bukti kesetiaan. Karena kita keluarga kaya maka bukti kesetiaan kita berupa—"

"Harta" sela Draco.

"Tepat! Lucius tidak rela beberapa property di klaim oleh orang itu. Kemudian Lucius menemui Cornelius meminta dia mengatur beberapa property milik keluarga kita untuk dipindah tangankan—seolah-olah milik Cornelius tapi dibalik itu semua—Lucius mengadakan perjanjian sihir, agar property yang dipindah tangankan menjadi milik kita kembali. Lucius memakai namamu sebagai pemilik sah. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan dicium oleh Dark Lord, karena saat itu kau masih kecil dan belum cukup umur, perjanjian berakhir saat kau mencapai usia 20 tahun"

Draco membulatkan matanya, dan membentuk huruf O dimulutnya. Narcissa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ada berapa property yang dipindah tangankan?"

"Kurang lebih ada 5 atau 6, aku kurang tahu dimana lokasi property yang lain. Lucius tidak menjelaskan detailnya. Tapi perkamen perjanjian tersimpan di Gringgots—untuk keamanan. Ibu hanya tahu yang di St. Martin dan St. Ives"

"Kita punya yang di St. Ives juga?"

Narcissa mengangguk. "Jadi kau tidak perlu membuka tabunganmu dari keluarga Black"

"Ah, tabunganku akan kubelikan pesawat terbang dan kapal selam kalau begitu?" Draco terkekeh.

Narcissa mengerutkan wajahnya, bingung. "Untuk apa pesawat terbang dan kapal selam?"

" _Mother,_ tahu benda apa itu?"

"Tentu saja—aku ini mempelajari muggles"

Gantian Draco yang binggung. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya—yang dikiranya membenci semua yang berbau muggle—ternyata mempelajarinya. Ibunya dan Hermione, sama-sama penuh kejutan—dua wanita dengan karakter yang sama.

"Jangan berwajah binggung begitu, S _on_. Aku ini sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian dan kesepian, hanya buku-buku yang menemaniku. Itu sebabnya Manor mempunyai perpustakaan yang luas. Kau pikir buku-buku itu untuk pajangan saja—biar terlihat keren?"

Draco tertawa senang, menertawakan kenyataan bahwa ternyata ibunya juga sangat menggilai buku persis sama dengan Hermione.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _Son_?" herannya.

" _Mother_ , kini aku tahu alasanmu mendukung hubunganku dengan Hermione. Sudah larut sekarang, kurasa kau harus istirahat. _I love you, Mother_ " Draco mengecup kening ibunya lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Narcissa.

" _I love you too, Son_ " Draco sempat mendengarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Narcissa kembali duduk di kursi favoritnya—menerawang dan berpikir sambil mengetuk ngetuk jarinya di bantalan tangan sofa tunggalnya.

Draco dan Hermione—Draco dan Astoria, ketiga nama itu berkecamuk di pikirannya. Kemudian Narcissa mengambil sebuah buku secara sihir ke pangkuannya. Buku tebal bertajuk :

 **THE PHARMACY DICTIONARY: DAFTAR OBAT-OBATAN, FUNGSI PENGGUNAAN DAN EFEK SAMPINGNYA**

 **OXFORD UNIVERSITY-HARVARD UNIVERSITY**

Narcissa membuka halaman daftar isi yang terdapat di buku ilmu farmasi milik dunia muggle—membaca mengurutnya kemudian menemukan halaman yang dia inginkan. Matanya berkilat—senyum misterius dan penuh rencana terpasang di wajah anggun aristokratnya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxx

.

.

6 bulan kemudian...

Karier Hermione di kementerian bisa dibilang cemerlang. Dia bekerja dengan giat dan dengan kecerdasan otaknya dia mampu menyelesaikan tugas perkerjaan yang menumpuk. Hermione memilih berkerja di divisi hukum sihir, posisinya sebagai Assistant Senior Wizengamot termuda yang pernah dimiliki kementerian.

Hermione menikmati pekerjaannya. Hubungannya dengan Draco-pun masih bertahan. Hermione menerima hadiah _penthouse_ dari Draco dengan paksaan dan ancaman seperti biasa yang Draco lakukan—Hermione menerimanya bukan tanpa alasan, Draco benar bahwa lokasi penthousenya sangat dekat—jaraknya hanya 2 blok dari kantor kementerian dan berada di tengah kota London, memudahkan dia untuk pulang pergi tanpa apparate. Bahkan Hermione tak perlu khawatir pulang tengah malam saat dirinya diharuskan lembur, kota London selalu hidup 24 jam, dan Hermione menikmatinya.

Draco kerap menemuinya di penthouse, sesering mungkin bila Draco tidak ada pekerjaan atau tugas keluar kota. Dan mereka tetap berkomunikasi, Hermione mengajarkan Draco memakai handphone untuk bisa menelepon dimanapun mereka berada.

Dan Draco sangat menyukai ide itu, bagi sifat Draco yang posesif dengan adanya handphone bisa mengetahui keadaan Hermione setiap harinya. _'jadi aku bisa memantaumu, love. Dengan siapa kau makan siang, dengan siapa kau meeting, dengan siapa kau bekerja, sedang dimana kau berada—aku bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung'_ katanya dengan seringaian kebanggaannya. Hermione mencelos, sepertinya ide Hermione mengajarinya menggunakan handphone malah membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana, sial—runtuknya.

Draco semakin sibuk mengelola perusahaannya, ia benar-benar menepati janjinya menggunakan bantuan dari keluarga Greengrass. Secara cepat perusahaan Malfoy kembali pulih walaupun harus ada perombakan sana sini. Draco kerap membawa pekerjaanya ke penthouse dan meminta pendapat Hermione mengenai berbagai hal, mereka saling diskusi tentang pekerjaan lalu diakhiri dengan bercinta secara liar dan panas.

Suasana selama mereka di Hogwarts dulu kembali terulang—bedanya di Hogwarts mereka diskusi tentang pelajaran sedangkan saat ini diskusi tentang pekerjaan.

Draco dan Hermione sama-sama menikmati ini semua—walaupun pikiran Hermione menjerit bahwa ini salah, tapi seolah-olah Hermione _helpless_ menghadapi Draco. Belum lagi sikap Narcissa yang sesekali berkunjung sekedar makan malam bertiga, mengobrol dan bertukar pikiran membuat Hermione tak habis pikir—yang jadi menantu seorang Malfoy itu siapa? Hermione atau Astoria.

Hermione sangat prihatin dengan kehadiran Astoria, fungsinya sebagai istri Malfoy resmi hanya sebagai pajangan belaka.

Katakanlah bahwa posisi Hermione sekarang adalah selingkuhannya Draco Malfoy. Bila mengingat hal itu, hati Hermione berjengit malu dan risih.

.

.

Sementara itu ada suatu kejadian yang tak diduga Hermione sama sekali, sesuatu yang membuatnya gembira...

Hermione tengah memasuki Kantor Auror untuk menemui Ron. Berhubungan dengan sidang yang terkait dengan kasus yang sedang ditangani Ron. Hermione membuka pintu kantor Ron dan dia melihat dia tengah merangkul seorang wanita yang berambut hitam kebiruan, potongan rambut yang selalu mendapatkan perawatan mahal—Tunggu, mereka bukan berangkulan tapi sedang berciuman. Hermione yakin itu karena bunyi desahan pelan terdengar disana.

"Ehm..." deham Hermione memisahkan tautan mereka.

Wajah Ron memerah malu menyembul di balik pundak wanita yang sedang memakai sackdress merah bata dengan sepatu high heels dengan warna senada—tampaknya penampilan wanita itu sangat _fashionable_.

"Her—Hermione?" kata Ron tercekat seolah sedang tertangkap basah. Sang wanita membalikkan badannya dan gantian Hermione yang terkejut saat mengenali wajah wanita itu.

"Pansy?" tanya Hermione meyakinkan. Mata Hermione bergantian memandang mereka berdua.

" _You guys_...?" tunjuk Hermione mengoyangkan telunjuknya pada mereka berdua. Hermione akhirnya paham bahwa Ron dan Pansy sedang memiliki hubungan istimewa.

"Hai Hermione, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Pansy seraya merapihkan lipstiknya dengan tissue, tersenyum cerah.

"Kalian tidak memberitahuku" protesnya dengan nada bergurau.

Ron membimbing Pansy untuk duduk di kursi tamu kantornya, Hermione mengambil kursi di seberang Pansy, sementara Ron menyender santai di tepi meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana cara memberi tahumu, kau nampak sibuk sekali" bela Pansy.

"Dan kau Ronald Weasley, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tuntut Hermione.

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan kau kejutan" tukas Ron kalem.

"Wow..tak disangka Pans, kau dan Ron? _How come_?"

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu, Mione. Aku dan Pansy tak ada bedanya dengan kau dan Malfoy" bela Ron, kini tangan Ron bertengger di pundak Pansy.

Mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. " _Well_..itu karena Ginny sering mengajaknya ke The Burrow dan kami akhirnya kami mengobrol dan selanjutnya seperti yang kau lihat" lanjut Ron.

"Memang sih, pada awalnya Ron sangat tidak ramah—kau tahu? Dia sangat sensitif dan emosian. Dia seolah membenciku tapi entahlah kukira dia terkena pukulan panci di kepalanya sehingga suatu malam dia mengajakku jalan-jalan pada saat aku menginap di The Burrow. Dia meminta maaf padaku atas perlakuan kasarnya dan dia mengajakku berkencan"

"Kebetulan juga Pansy melaporkan bahwa di Manornya ada beberapa benda kutukan sihir hitam dan aku memeriksanya—ada benda sihir hitam yang hampir membunuhnya. Aku sangat panik waktu itu, nyaris seperti horcrux"

" _Well_...seperti cerita dongeng saja. Sang Pangeran menyelamatkan Putri Cantiknya" canda Hermione sambil tersenyum bahagia—bahagia untuk mereka.

"Apa dia orangnya romantis, Pans?" Hermione melirik Ron untuk menggodanya.

" _Sort off_..." jawab Pansy.

" _Sort off?"_ protes Ron.

"Kau romantis dengan cara berbeda, memang kau tidak pernah memberikan kejutan yang membuatku mabuk kepayang seperti memberikanku hadiah mahal atau apa—tapi kau selalu menyempatkan waktu untukku hanya menanyai aku sudah makan? Mengirimku makanan agar aku makan tepat waktu, mengantar jemput ke butik, memastikan aku baik-baik saja, hal sepele semacam perhatian—aku sangat menyukainya. Dan yang terpenting aku sangat menyukai keluargamu, mereka adalah orang-orang baik dan ramah—sesuatu yang tidak pernah ku alami, aku merasa menjadi—"

"diterima" sela Hermione. Memang benar The Burrow selalu membuat suasana sangat hangat dan ramah.

Lagipula keluarga Weasley saat ini tidak miskin seperti waktu dulu, mereka banyak menerima hadiah yang banyak atas jasa mereka waktu perang. Banyak orang yang tiba-tiba memberikan mereka fasilitas nomor satu karena rasa terima kasih atas pengorbanan mereka. Keluarga Weasley saat ini adalah salah satu keluarga yang cukup kaya di Inggris—walaupun peringkatnya jauh di bawah Malfoy. Tapi setidaknya nama Weasley disegani oleh para _Pureblood Society_ sekalipun. Keluarga Weasley adalah pahlawan perang.

Dan Pansy selalu menyukai kepopuleran—terkenalnya Ron sebagai _War Hero_ dan mempunyai karier cemerlang sebagai Auror handal membuat Ron jadi rebutan para gadis lajang. Hermione memandang Pansy yang sekarang sangat pantas bersanding dengan Ron. Pansy selalu menginginkan pria yang mau mengerti dirinya dan membiarkan dia melakukan hal yang disukainya, dia tak ingin memiliki pasangan yang kolot pemikirannya—sesuatu yang jarang didapati di kalangan pureblood society. Hermione tahu kebencian Pansy terhadap kalangan ini, keluarga Weasley sangat _open minded_ dan rasanya tak salah jika Pansy menyukai keluarga Weasley.

Sekarang sudah ada 2 orang Slytherin yang jatuh ke tangan Gryffindor—sesuatu yang mustahil bila mengingat sengitnya permusuhan mereka pada saat sebelum perang.

"Jadi kau ingin hadiah mahal, Pans?" tanya Ron dengan tulus—agaknya Ron memang sangat ingin membahagiakan pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak, _dear_. Aku tidak sematrealistis itu. Cukup mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku itu sudah cukup"

" _You know I love you_ " Ron mengecup pipi Pansy, dan Pansy merona.

Hermione melihat pemandangan ini dengan geli. Pansy dan Ron?—sesuatu yang tak pernah dipercayainya, tapi faktanya memang inilah yang terjadi.

" _So...how is doing with Draco so far_?" tanya Pansy tiba-tiba mengangkat topik Draco. Membuat dirinya kembali merasa bersalah.

Melihat Hermione diam, Pansy jadi mengerti bahwa sulit bagi mereka berdua untuk berpisah.

" _I dont know, Pans. I just feel it was so wrong and it was so right. What should I do_?"

" _Leave him_ " ucap Pansy tegas. membuat Hermione terpaku.

"Jangan salah sangka, Mione. Aku menyayangi Draco seperti aku menyayangimu. Dengan kondisi seperti ini kau seperti terikat dengannya tanpa masa depan. Kau bisa saja menuntut Draco menjadikanmu istri kedua tapi mengingat reputasimu—kurasa sangat disayangkan seorang Hermione Granger bernasib menjadi istri kedua? Itu seperti kau berlevel di bawah Astoria. Dan aku tidak menyukai opini publik seperti itu"

"Kau benar, Pans. Pendapatmu itu—walaupun pahit tapi kau benar" Hermione menunduk.

" _Oh..girl_ " Pansy pindah dan duduk disamping Hermione dan mengelus pundak Hermione. "Kau berhak mendapatkan masa depan yang bagus. Walaupun itu bukan bersama Draco. Percayalah masih banyak pria hebat diluar sana selain Draco"

Hermione memejamkan mata, apa dia harus me- _review_ ulang hubungannya dengan Draco?.

"Aku dan Pansy tidak menentang dan melarangmu dengan Malfoy, Mione. Kau tahu, kami hanya ingin kau bahagia. Bila kau bahagia dengan Draco dengan kondisi seperti ini—kami juga mendukungmu. Tapi ingatlah, kadang logika selalu bertentangan dengan hati, hanya tunggu waktu siapa yang akan menang" ucap Ron.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar berasumsi seperti ini Ron, pasti pengaruh Pansy" canda Hermione berusaha menutupi kegalauan dirinya.

"Heiiii...aku memang pintar, Mione" gusarnya.

"Ya..ya... _no offense dear_ Ronald Weasley, _I'm just kidding_. _You are the sincere man that I ever known_. Kau sangat beruntung Pans"

" _Definitely. I'll keep my Weasley man_ " gantian Pansy yang mengecup pipi Ron.

"Omong-omong ada apa kau kemari menemuiku, Mione?"

"Oh, mengenai kasus Carden aku harus menyiapkan berkas untuk wizengamot"

"Baiklah, nanti sore akan kukirim berkasnya. Ada hal yang belum kulaporkan"

"Kau mau makan siang dengan kami, Mione? Sebenarnya aku menjemput Ron untuk makan siang"ajak Pansy.

"Ups, waktunya tak tepat. Aku ada pertemuan makan siang dengan divisi muggle. Maaf tidak bisa ikut bergabung"

"Tak apa, lain kali saja. Kita harus ngobrol lagi nanti, Mione. Datanglah ke butikku, aku punya beberapa koleksi baru untukmu—jangan khawatir ada diskon khusus untukmu"

"Pasti Pans. _I'll leave now. Have a great lunch_ " Hermione pamit sambil memeluk mereka satu persatu.

Hermione menghela nafas saat keluar dari kantor Ron. Andaikan dunia berbaik hati sedikit saja untuknya dan Draco—batin Hermione sambil berjalan kembali ke kantornya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hermione berdering dan mendapati Draco meneleponnya.

"Hello" jawab Hermione.

"Kau sedang dimana?"

"Kantor"

"Temui aku di penthouse sekarang. Aku akan tiba 15 menit lagi"

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada meeting dengan divisi muggle"

"Pada jam makan siang? _oh..come on_ "

"Pertemuannya diadakan pada saat makan siang. Lagipula kau datang mendadak, aku sudah ada jadwal"

"Aku baru kembali dari Wales, pertemuannya selesai lebih cepat"

"Aku tidak bisa, Draco"

"Huufftt...baiklah, aku tunggu kau setelah pulang kantor. Jangan bilang kau lembur lagi"

"Sebenernya aku—"

" _NO! I miss you_ , sudah 4 hari kita tidak bertemu, _I miss you so much, love_ "

"Baiklah, jam 7, ok"

" _Fine. Are you miss me_?"

" _I miss you too"_

" _Bye now"_

" _Bye"_

Beginilah—aku bahkan tidak bisa bilang tidak pada Draco. Draco sangat menempel padaku, dan aku sangat membutuhkannya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 8**

.

.

Pesta untuk memperingati kemenangan perang kini akan diadakan secara rutin setiap tahunnya, mirip perayaan kemerdekaan negara sihir Inggris. Dan kementerian tidak main-main dalam penyelenggaraannya—karena akan dihelat pertama kali pada tahun ini. Berbagai kalangan diundang, para anggota orde diberikan undangan khusus, terutama bagi _trio war heroin_ kita—karena mereka undangan kehormatan yang otomatis akan menjadi sorotan. Dunia sihir Inggris tampak antusias dengan perhelatan ini, euforia pesta bergaung dimana-mana.

Draco tampak kesal kala Hermione membahas siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya di pesta nanti—pesta ini akan digelar mirip pesta penerimaan oscar di dunia muggle, dimana ada red carpet, ratusan wartawan dan publik sihir akan hadir disana.

Draco mondar mandir bertelanjang dada hanya memakai boxer di kamar penthouse mereka, wajahnya sangat gusar. Sementara Hermione tampak santai duduk di ranjang hanya memakai lingerie sambil mengoleskan kutek di kuku kakinya.

"Apa tidak bisa minta tolong salah satu Weasley untuk menemanimu nanti?" tanya Draco

"Semuanya _unvailable_. Mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali Charlie tapi sekarang dia masih di Mesir dan tampaknya dia sangat tidak berminat untuk hadir di pesta. Charlie sangat alergi pesta" jawab Hermione tanpa menoleh pada Draco, kuku kakinya lebih butuh perhatian dibanding melihat raut wajah Draco yang kusut.

Kegusaran Draco memang tidak berlebihan—mengingat Harry, Ron dan Hermione adalah undangan kehormatan tentunya mereka bertiga akan menjadi sorotan dan publik akan bertanya-tanya siapakah pasangan mereka.

Publik sudah mengenal Ginny sebagai Mrs. Potter. Ron akan mengenalkan Pansy ke publik sebagai kekasihnya, dan yang paling ditunggu adalah siapakah yang akan menjadi pasangan Hermione.

Koran dan majalah gossip sangat menguber berita dirinya, bahkan mereka memuat artikel khusus memuat daftar nama-nama pria lajang yang akan dijadikan pasangan Hermione—Viktor Krum, Anthony Goldstein , Oliver Wood, Cormag McLaggen, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott bahkan Neville Longbottom masuk dalam daftar itu dan tentu saja nama Draco Malfoy tidak ada dalam daftar mereka. Draco sangat kesal pada saat itu. Dia membeli semua edisi yang dia temukan di jalanan dan membakarnya.

Kisah asmara Hermione yang tidak diketahui publik membuat mereka penasaran, dengan sangat kurang ajarnya—ada sebuah artikel memuat bahwa Hermione adalah seorang lesbian dan wanita yang tidak laku. Wartawan yang menulis artikel itu kemudian diancam dan segera dikirim ke penjara hukuman ringan selama seminggu oleh Harry dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik.

Seakan tak jera sebuah artikel lain bermunculan menyebutkan bahwa Hermione hanya tertarik dengan pria muggle—membuat Draco mendengus marah.

Para wartawan yang usil dan Hermione dijadikan sasaran empuk gosip.

Kemudian muncul artikel dengan judul : **25 PERSYARATAN UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIH HERMIONE GRANGER** , kebanyakan isi persyaratan tersebut sangat tak masuk akal—mereka harus mempunyai naga, harus berani duel mantra tanpa terluka, harus mampu mengalahkan raksasa, mampu menghapal isi buku sejarah Hogwarts, dan persyaratan aneh lainnya. Yang lucunya ada persyaratan bahwa minimal si pria harus mempunyai penis dengan panjang 7 inci berdiameter 1,5 inci.

Artikel tersebut membuat Hermione dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak bahak sampai sakit perut.

Draco tak suka membacanya. Ia cemberut sepanjang malam, Hermione bergurau _'paling tidak kau masuk dalam persyaratan mereka, ukuran penismu kurang lebih segitu'_ wajah ditekuk Draco diakhiri dengan memaksa Hermione harus mengukur penisnya saat ia ereksi maksimal dan tebakan Hermione benar. Draco menyeringai puas kala mendapatkan dirinya termasuk pejantan tangguh.

"Aku bisa pergi dengan Blaise atau Theo, kan?" saran Hermione.

"Dan membuat mereka mendapatkan sorotan, sementara aku tidak?" balas Draco tak rela.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Aku saja, _please_ " wajah memelas Draco kini berada tepat di depan Hermione.

"Kau ini gila apa? Jangan tidak waras begitu" Hermione menyimpan botol kuteknya di nakas dan menderaskan mantra pengering ke kuku kakinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah membawa pasangan"

"Oh..dengan resiko pemberitaan wartawan gossip yang akan mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar lesbian dan wanita yang tidak laku?" protes Hermione.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan percikan perdebatan kecil. Akhirnya Draco mengizinkan Blaise sebagai pasangan Hermione—dengan asumsi kalau Blaise dengan jiwa merdekanya tidak akan main hati dengan Hermione.

Sementara nama Theo dicoret karena Theo pernah secara terang-terangan ingin mengencani Hermione dan meminta ijin Draco pada saat mereka di Hogwarts dan saat setelah mereka lulus. Draco sempat tidak bertegur sapa dengan Theo dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu.

Draco menghubungi Blaise melalui jaringan floo dan meminta Blaise menjadi pasangan Hermione— tentu saja Blaise menyambutnya dengan gembira dengan candaan _'it's pleasure mate_ , _jangan salahkan aku jika Hermione-mu tersayang akan jatuh cinta padaku'_ segera saja Draco membentaknya dan menderaskan mantra aquamenti, membuat perapian banjir seketika.

Seakan tak puas Draco kembali menelepon Blaise dengan mode speakerphone. Dia memberi tahu apa yang tidak boleh dan apa yang boleh dilakukan pada Hermione pada saat mereka menghadiri pesta—lengkap dengan berbagai ancaman sadis Draco pada Blaise.

Blaise kembali mengoda Draco _'aku lebih senang melakukan apa yang tidak boleh versimu, mate. Kau tahu aku tipe orang yang malas berkomitmen'_ Draco kembali mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya disertai ancaman pembunuhan.

Sementara Hermione tertawa kencang sampai air matanya keluar.

Kasihan sekali si Blaise ini.

Tapi pada intinya Draco lebih percaya pada Blaise dibanding Theo.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Pesta pun akhirnya dihelat...

Seperti yang sudah diduga para wartawan dan paparazzi dibuat menggila kala _trio war heroin_ tiba di tempat pesta memakai kereta kencana. Harry tiba paling awal beserta Ginny disampingnya.

"Maaf kami harus masuk, istriku sedang hamil jadi dia tidak boleh terlalu lama berdiri" kata Harry sambil menerobos kerumunan wartawan.

"Berapa usia kehamilanmu Mrs Potter?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

.

Kemudian disusul Ron yang merangkul erat pinggang Pansy dan berdiri cukup lama sehingga wartawan dan paparazzi puas mengambil foto mereka.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

"Secepatnya kami akan menikah" jawab Ron diiringi dengan senyuman lebar Pansy, sesekali mereka mengumbar kemesraan dengan saling mengecup pipi dan mendaratkan seulas ciuman.

.

Selanjutnya Hermione datang digandeng Blaise Zabini, wartawan dan paparazzi semakin menggila mengambil foto mereka dari berbagai _angle_.

"Apa Mr. Zabini kekasihmu, Miss. Granger?"

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?"

"Hanya teman dekat" jawab Hermione dan Blaise bersamaan dengan senyuman lebar.

Blaise benar-benar sangat menikmati berbagai sorotan ini. Hermione tahu, Blaise hanya ingin menggoda Draco.

Hermione yakin betul, Draco akan membakar semua koran dan majalah terbitan besok.

.

Sementara itu Draco Malfoy datang berikutnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa senyuman—cenderung cemberut sebenarnya, dilengannya mengayut mesra Astoria Greengrass tersenyum lebar berlebihan yang tak henti melambaikan tangannya pada wartawan meminta mereka memotret lebih. Dibelakangnya berjalan Narcissa Malfoy dengan anggun dan angkuh khas aristokrat hanya senyum tipis seulas menghiasi wajahnya. Draco berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan, terlihat seperti tengah menyeret Astoria.

.

.

Draco tak henti-hentinya memandang iri kepada meja buffet paling depan yang berisi 3 pasang para pahlawan kita. Mereka tertawa-tawa riang, saling bercanda dan sesekali dihiasi dengan pukulan ringan di pundak. Kentara sekali Blaise—sahabatnya sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

 _'Seharusnya aku yang duduk disana disamping Hermione dan berbagi tawa bersama'_ batin Draco. Rasanya Draco ingin membunuh Blaise saat itu juga, tapi Draco tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan bukan salah Blaise juga. Draco hanya iri, sangat iri—darahnya memanas. Semakin hari rasa posesif Draco terhadap Hermione semakin tumbuh, ia takut jika kehilangan gadisnya. Ia sadar ia tidak mampu memberikan masa depan yang seharusnya didapatkan pasangan yang saling mencintai—menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan Hermione mampu bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia takut jika suatu hari nanti Hermione merasa lelah dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, lalu kekasihnya menemukan pria lain yang mampu memberikan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

Ia sangat egois dan bersikap tak adil pada Hermione, tapi hanya itu yang dimiliki Draco saat ini. Salah satu cara mengikat Hermione—ya, dengan cara ini, bersikap posesif berlebihan.

Hermione sesekali menoleh ke belakang ke arah meja Draco, melayangkan senyuman menenangkan. Dia tahu Draco memandangnya tanpa henti. Dia tahu Draco merasa iri tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hermione. Mereka harus menerima kepura-puraan ini—rasa lelah kembali menyergap hati Hermione.

"Hei. kau ok, _my party date_?" tanya Blaise ketika mendapati Hermione merubah raut wajahnya gelisah.

"Draco memandangi kita sedari tadi di belakang"

"Oh itu, tenanglah" Blaise terkekeh kemudian sengaja meraih pundak Hermione dan merangkulnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang mengedipkan matanya jahil pada Draco.

"Blaise.." larang Hermione, melepaskan rangkulan Blaise "Kau bisa dibunuhnya nanti"

"Hermione sayang, berkali kali Draco selalu mengancam membunuhku, aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Tapi ternyata aku masih hidup" Blaise terkikik geli dan tertawa lepas. "Sesekali aku ingin mengerjai, _mate_ -ku yang cemburuan itu"

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Blaise.

Blaise selalu santai menghadapi apapun seolah tidak pernah mengalami masalah. Pria yang menyenangkan dan sangat terbuka—hanya sayangnya ia tipe pria takut berkomitmen dan memilih hidup bebas.

.

.

Draco menginterupsi acara dansa Hermione dengan Blaise—nyaris hanya setengah lagu saja mereka berdansa.

"Ehm...Zabini" panggil Draco dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Ah.. _mate_. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu? Mana teman dansamu?" Blaise berlagak polos sementara tangannya masih bertenger santai di pinggang Hermione.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang kekasihku"

"Ohh..ohh.. _sorry_ " Blaise mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Berdansalah denganku" pinta Draco. Hermione menyambutnya

"Kembalikan pasangan pestaku, _mate_ —jika kau telah selesai, ok"

"Kau cari mati?" desis Draco.

 _"See you again at OUR table, my lovely_ Hermione" sambung Blaise seolah tak jera.

Sebelum Draco mengucapkan kata-kata sadisnya, Blaise berlalu dengan kekehan jahil di mulutnya.

Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Draco merenggut sambil meraih pinggang Hermione dan mereka berdansa mengikuti lagu.

"Kau"

"Aku?"

"Kau manis sekali"

"Aku sedang kesal. Apanya yang manis?"

"Jangan cemberut begitu sepanjang pesta, Draco. Kau membuatku tak enak hati"

"Baguslah kalau kau tak enak hati"

"Sikap over possesifmu terkadang membuatku tertawa dan terkadang membuatku ngeri. Bersantailah aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

"Aku tak yakin. Perasaanku mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan aku sewaktu-waktu"

"Mr. Draco Malfoy termakan perasaan—wow, sangat dramatis" kekeh Hermione.

"Jangan menertawakan aku, _love_. Biasanya perasaanku tak pernah salah"

"Uhm, _well_. Lantas aku harus bicara apa?"

" _Just Dont Ever Leave Me_ "

Hermione tersenyum tenang matanya menatap Draco dengan mata hazel teduhnya.

" _I won't_ " balasnya.

 _'or not yet'_ batin Hermione. Pembicaraan dengan Pansy waktu itu terngiang di pikirannya _'leave him?'._

.

.

Draco sempat membawa Hermione ke meja mereka untuk menyapa Narcissa saat Draco tak menemukan Astoria duduk disana. Hermione menyapa Narcissa dan mengobrol sedikit dengan mereka, lalu pamit kepada Draco dan Narcissa untuk ke toilet.

.

.

Hermione baru saja akan membuka knop pintu bilik urgensinya namun diurungkannya, ketika mendengar ada dua orang wanita sedang bicara diluar.

"Ohh...Daphnee, aku sangat senang sekali, akhirnya aku hamil"

"Benarkah? aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, Astoria"

"Kukira Draco tak akan menyentuhku, Daph. Ia selalu menghindar dengan berbagai alasan, itu sempat membuatku frustasi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kala dia datang ke manor, dia sangat bergairah dan kami bercinta seperti orang gila. Ahh...aku bahagia. Sepertinya dia mulai menyukaiku"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Setidaknya kau mengandung penerus Malfoy, As"

"Kuharap ia tidak lagi menemui _that Granger bitch_. Aku sangat benci wanita itu"

"As, jangan sampai kebencian menguasai hatimu. Tak baik untuk janinmu, mungkin kehamilan ini adalah berkah untukmu, Draco pasti akan sangat memperhatikanmu mengingat kau mengandung anaknya—penerus Malfoy"

"Ya, Daph. _Thank you_ "

Kemudian suara langkah hak sepatu menjauh.

Hermione yang masih duduk di alas toilet merasa dunianya runtuh. Hatinya hancur.

Astoria hamil dan Draco bercinta dengannya gila-gilaan? Apa-apaan ini? Lantas apa artinya kebersamaan mereka di penthouse selama ini?

Draco berbohong—katanya dia tidak akan pernah bercinta dengan Astoria. Kalaupun iya, bukankah memang seharusnya mereka _intercourse_ karena mereka suami istri.

Lantas Astoria hamil anak Draco, penerus klan Malfoy.

Hermione mengutuk kebodohan dirinya sendiri, betapa naifnya dia terjebak dengan cinta semu. Hermione sendiri sangat menjaga dirinya agar tidak hamil, ia memakai mantra kontrasepsi selama ini.

Intinya Draco berbohong.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam merenung dan akan menangis. Hermione memutuskan pergi meninggalkan pesta.

Malam ini dia menyewa kamar hotel muggle dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kamar hotel. Menangis sepuasnya sampai kepalanya pening ditambah beberapa gelas wine yang ditegaknya.

Hermione ingin mabuk dan menangis sepuasnya—sendirian.

3 hari Hermione mengurung dirinya di kamar hotel, Hermione menggunakan fasilitas _room service_ untuk mengirim makanan dan mensuplai pakaian gantinya. Ia mematikan handphonenya tidak mau diganggu siapapun. Dua hari Hermione membolos kerja tanpa kabar. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak Hermione—tapi Hermione tak perduli.

.

.

Siang itu Hermione memutuskan untuk pulang ke penthouse, membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan penthouse, dia akan kembali tinggal di flat lamanya.

Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati Draco berdiri di depannya rasanya ia tidak siap menghadapi Draco. Draco menatapnya dengan raut wajah lega dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Gosh...Hermione. Kau membuatku khawatir sampai gila. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, kau menghilang dari pesta. Dari mana saja selama ini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar? Kenapa kau matikan handphonemu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" runtutan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Draco.

Hermione diam tak membalas pelukan Draco.

Draco kembali _dejavu_ , sikap Hermione seperti ini pasti ada yang membuatnya kesal dan marah ditambah menghilangnya Hermione selama 3 hari membuat Draco berpikir bahwa masalahnya tidaklah kecil.

"Katakan, _love_. Ada apa?" Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik dagu Hermione agar mau menatapnya, Draco memberikan tatapan selembut mungkin.

Hermione memalingkan muka—ia tak pernah sanggup menatap mata abu-abu safir itu.

Hermione mendorong Draco menjauh darinya.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah" kata Hermione membelakangi Draco.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Draco mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat"

"Tapi katakan apa alasannya!"

Hermione membalikkan badannya menghadapi Draco, berusaha untuk menghadirkan ekspresi datar dan dingin.

"Astoria hamil"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu—tentu saja. Kau suaminya"

"Lantas kenapa kalau Astoria hamil?"

"Astaga Draco. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan tak berdosa. Astoria hamil dan aku lihat tidak ada masa depan lagi akan hubungan kita"

"Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku"

"Dan sekarang saatnya aku memang harus meninggalkanmu"

"Menikahlah denganku, Hermione"

"Jadi istri kedua maksudmu? Tidak. Kau merendahkan harga diriku!"

"Maaf"

Hermione mengenakan mantelnya dan mengangkat kopernya. Tangan kuat Draco mengcengkram pengelangan tangannya, lalu dengan sekali sentak Draco segera meraup ganas bibir Hermione, mendaratkan ciuman penuh emosi—marah, tak terima dan penuh kerinduan disana.

Hermione sempat gelagapan menerima hujanan bibir Draco yang menguasai mulut mungil manisnya.

Apakah ini ciuman terakhir dengan Draco? Mungkin ini adalah ciuman perpisahan dengan Draco—dengan tanpa ragu Hermione membalasnya.

Ada rasa lega di sela ciuman Draco, ciuman itu melembut dan Hermione ingin merasakan bibir setipis apel untuk terakhir kali, ia menguasai, merasai dan meresapi setiap inci bibir, nafas Draco yang menerpa wajahnya—Ya, ini untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dan Draco salah sangka, dikiranya Hermione kembali luluh dalam rangkulannya dalam tautannya.

Dua kontra perasaan bercampur disana.

Hermione memisahkan diri dan segera menjauh dari Draco.

Draco mencelos melihat sikap Hermione yang tetap akan pergi. Ketakutan terbesarnya sekarang terjadi...

" _Dont you ever dare leave me, I know you still love me_. Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri" desis Draco menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" _I will leave you now or later. Yes, it hurts but you have life to carry on and I'm not part of it anymore"_ jawab Hermione lugas.

" _You promise, Hermione! Damn, you promise to me!"_ teriak Draco kala Hermione mencapai pintu keluar penthouse dan menutupnya.

"Aaaaarrggghhhhh...!"

Hermione masih mendengar teriakan kencang frustasi Draco dan bantingan barang, suara barang pecah terdengar dari balik kamar. Hermione bergegas menuju lift untuk turun.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

3 bulan berlalu bagai berabad-abad, Draco makin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya—pekerjaan adalah pengalihan frustasinya. Hidupnya hampa tanpa Hermione, bukannya Draco tak berusaha mengejarnya, ribuan kali telepon dan sms dikirimkan ke nomor Hermione, tapi wanita itu tak mengubrisnya. Berkali-kali dia bolak balik berusaha menerobos kantor dan flat Hermione tapi wanita itu selalu sukses menghindarinya.

Ia sangat frustasi. Hampir depresi malahan—setiap malam ia habiskan untuk mabuk, pulang, tidur, dan kerja bagai zombie.

Blaise bahkan melarangnya untuk datang kembali di barnya karena Draco selalu membuat keributan disana, ia tak perduli. Ia makin senang membuat marah orang yang tak dikenal dan menikmati pukulan setelahnya.

Yang masih membuatnya bertahan hidup adalah Narcissa yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih dan cemas.

Astoria memang benar hamil dan sedang mengandung, ia juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri waktu beberapa bulan lalu sebelum Astoria hamil. Libido dan hasratnya meninggi—dan kala Hermione tak bisa memenuhi hasratnya karena kesibukannya, ia lampiaskan pada Astoria.

Ia binggung sendiri kala mendapati dirinya terbangun telanjang dan Astoria dengan nyaman tidur di pelukannya dengan kondisi ranjang yang porak poranda, ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Yang ada di bayangannya adalah bahwa ia bercinta dengan Hermione.

Draco bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? karena sejak pernikahan dengan Astoria. Draco sama sekali tak mampu menyentuhnya. Ia tidak bernafsu dan tidak berereksi dengan wajar.

Draco selalu ingat Hermione mengatakan bahwa ia sangat suka dengan luka-luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya dan tak rela bila orang lain melihatnya. Draco menjaga diri agar selalu berpakaian lengkap di depan Astoria padahal ia sangat suka bertelanjang dada di kamarnya, dia selalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi jika sedang mandi—takut bila Astoria tiba-tiba masuk memergokinya. Tapi kemudian Draco bagai hilang kendali waktu itu, bercinta dan akhirnya Astoria hamil. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Draco pun kadang merasa kasihan dengan Astoria tapi wanita itu selalu merecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan tuduhan yang tidak penting—membuat Draco pusing kepala dan semakin tak betah berdekatan dengan wanita itu. Ia makin jarang pulang ke Manor, berkali-kali ia menginap di kantor atau menyewa kamar hotel, ia hanya pulang jika Narcissa mencarinya.

Hobi Astoria yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang dan foya-foya dengan teman-temannya membuat Draco jengah dengan tagihan panjang beberapa toko, restoran, salon dan bar yang mampir ke mejanya. Tapi Draco membiarkannya karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Astoria—ia tidak pernah bersikap sebagai suami yang baik.

Semenjak hamil, Astoria jadi sering sakit-sakitan. Kerjaannya sepanjang hari hanya berbaring dengan wajah pucat. Draco bukannya tak punya hati, ia menyapa Astoria setiap pagi jika Draco berada di Manor dan menanyakan keadaannya tapi Astoria selalu bersikap sama, menyalahkannya dan menuduhnya pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

Draco lelah dengan semua ini, ia tidak menemukan kedamaian di rumah. Penderitaanya bertambah dengan perginya Hermione dari sisinya.

Akhirnya disinilah ia—berjalan sempoyongan di jalan sepi dan gelap dengan wajah babak belur dan darah terdapat di bibirnya. Tampilan Draco sangat menyedihkan—hanya wajah tampan aristokrat yang menyelamatkannya bahwa dia bukanlah preman jalanan.

Pekerjaan baru Draco bertambah, ia kadang menjadi _stalker_ Hermione bila ia punya kesempatan, melihat dari jauh flat Hermione, memperhatikan dalam diam jendela kamarnya lalu pulang setelah memastikan bahwa kamar itu gelap—pertanda si empunya flat tertidur.

Malam ini, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda—sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gedung flat Hermione, lalu seorang pria yang tak asing dimatanya, keluar dari mobilnya. Dia membukakan pintu dan terlihat sedang merangkul Hermione yang jalan sempoyongan—tampaknya Hermione mabuk berat. Pria itu memapah Hermione masuk ke dalam.

Draco sempat mengeram dan ingin sekali mendatangi mereka, memisahkan rangkulan pria itu dari badan Hermione—kekasihnya, ia terbakar cemburu. Ia takut pria itu memanfaatkan keadaan Hermione yang tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk.

Diikutinya mereka sampai masuk ke dalam gedung dengan memakai lift lain. Draco menunggu di balik pintu emergency—dia akan mendobrak masuk flat Hermione jika dalam kurun waktu 30 menit, pria itu tidak keluar dari flat. Ia menghela nafas lega ternyata pria itu keluar dari flat Hermione dan Draco akhirnya mengenali pria itu dalam jarak dekat—Oliver Wood? Mantan kakak kelas mereka di Hogwarts, mantan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor.

Apa yang dia lakukan bersama Hermione sebelum mabuk?.

Insting Draco berjalan, tampaknya mereka akan berinteraksi kembali. Draco yakin Hermione mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Wood. Draco berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa cemburunya.

Dan benar saja di malam-malam berikutnya ia sering melihat Oliver Wood mengantar Hermione pulang ke flat dalam keadaan mabuk atau keadaan sadar. Draco semakin tidak bisa menguasai dirinya melihat Hermione tampak tersenyum lebar kala pria itu melontarkan obrolan. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih, dan ini tidak mungkin dibiarkan.

Bagaimana bisa Hermione menikmati hidupnya sementara dia merasa hidupnya seperti di neraka setelah mereka berpisah? Draco tak mampu menguasai logikanya berjalan, ia tak rela jika pria lain mampu memiliki dan membahagiakan Hermione.

Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat, Oliver sepertinya pria yang sabar, dia mengantar Hermione pulang, mengikuti Hermione masuk ke dalam dan beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar. Setelah beberapa menit, dia berdiri di depan flat Hermione dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Oliver, apa ada yang ketinggalan—?" Hermione tertegun kala melihat Draco yang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Baru saja Hermione akan menutup pintu tapi Draco lebih cepat dia menahan pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Hermione tampak semakin mengurus, tulang selangkanya terlihat di balik sweater coklatnya dan Demi Merlin—Hermione memangkas pendek rambutnya, nyaris sependek rambutnya. Draco tidak pernah memperhatikan hal ini, karena Hermione selalu memakai topi musim dingin ketika dia menjadi _stalker_ Hermione.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya, Hermione bahkan tampak sexy, walaupun Draco lebih menyukai Hermione dengan rambut panjang ikalnya. Tapi ini membuatnya berbeda—maskulin, tegas dan sexy. Draco mengatakan sexy berkali-kali.

" _D-Draco? What are y—?"_

" _You've got new haircut? Why?"_

" _It's none of your bussiness"_

" _Sure_! kau ingin melupakan aku dengan memotong rambutmu dan membuangku"

Hermione menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin perubahan"

"Kau berhubungan dengan Oliver Wood?"

"Kau memata-mataiku? Demi Merlin..."

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak memata-mataimu"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak mampu meninggalkanmu—hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Oh..ya..dengan pulang mabuk-mabukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Urusanku. Bila ternyata Wood atau pria lain memanfaatkanmu ketika kau mabuk"

"Aku tidak serendah itu! Dan aku bukan milikmu lagi"

Hermione mendengus marah.

Draco diam, dia berusaha untuk tidak memicu pertengkaran dengan Hermione—tidak sekarang. Ia ingin bicara baik-baik.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau membuat dirimu tersiksa"

"Aku sudah tersiksa"

Saling menghela nafas berat terlihat disana. Masing-masing menahan perasaannya. Hermione rindu Draco, kehadiran Draco disini sempat meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Draco"

"Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku dan menyayangiku seharusnya kau melepaskan aku. Karena cinta yang besar adalah cinta yang mampu melepaskan orang yang dicintainya untuk bahagia. Cinta tak harus saling memiliki"

"Hermione...A-Aku—"

" _Don't_ "

"Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan Astoria. Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia"

"Aku tidak bahagia bersamanya. Aku bahagia bersamamu"

"Setidaknya pura-pura bahagialah, Draco. Kau akan memiliki anak, keturunanmu. Pikirkan anakmu nanti bila mendapatkan ayahnya mencintai perempuan lain selain ibunya"

"Kau berkorban sejauh ini?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku harus melakukannya. Biarkan aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri walaupun tidak bersamamu. _Just let me go_ "

Draco tertegun. Dia begitu egois selama ini, dia tak mampu memberikan Hermione ketenangan dan kebahagiaan? Hermione seorang wanita, tentunya dia bermimpi mempunyai pria yang menikahinya, pria yang selalu berada disampingnya. Dan apakah Draco bisa memberikannya?

Hatinya berkecamuk, jika Hermione mampu melakukannya kenapa ia tidak? Cinta yang besar adalah keberanian untuk melepaskan. Hermione seorang Gryffindor, tentu saja ia mampu. Dan Draco adalah pengecut, dia begitu egois, begitu ingin menguasai tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkan wanita ini.

Ia harus membuat suatu keputusan yang besar dalam hidupnya.

"Kini aku tidak bisa lagi membuat Patronus-ku" kata Draco sedih.

Hermione hanya menatap Draco sama sedihnya, sama terlukanya.

Sejenak ia ingin sekali merengkuh pria ini dipelukannya. Sama-sama menangis, sama-sama meratapi nasib mereka.

Kini Draco yang melangkah keluar, kini Draco yang pergi—meninggalkan Hermione.

Untuk selamanya.

Air mata Hermione meleleh menetes dipipinya kala pintu itu menutup.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 9**

.

.

4 bulan berlalu...

Astoria... Astoria Greengrass meninggal?

Dia, wanita itu meninggal?

Hermione seakan tak percaya akan kabar ini, dia membacanya berulang-ulang artikel yang dijadikan headline utama di harian Daily Prophet. Kemudian dia merunut tajuk itu dan Hermione membaca Astoria meninggal berikut bayinya—anak dari Draco Malfoy. Pria yang pernah mematahkan hatinya, pria yang membuatnya menangis berbulan-bulan, pria yang dicintainya—sampai sekarang.

 _Shit!_

 _._

"Miss Granger?"

"Ya" Hermione mendongak dan mendapatkan Nicholas—asistennya sedang berdiri di belakang pintu kantornya.

"Mr. Wood sudah datang dan ingin menemui anda" ucap Nicholas

"Suruh dia masuk" perintah Hermione, dan Nicholas keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Oliver Wood— _Head of The Department of Magical Games and Sports (deals with organising sports events and enforcing game-related laws and regulations)_ telah muncul dihadapannya.

" _Darling_ , kau masih sibuk?" tanya Oliver mengernyitkan hidungnya, lalu duduk di depan meja kerja Hermione.

"Tidak, kau menjemputku untuk makan siang?"

"Kalau kau masih sibuk, tak apa-apa. Aku punya waktu sekitar 30 menit sebelum aku akan ber-apparate ke Irlandia"

"Oh, ok! kita makan siang sekarang" Hermione berdiri dan menghampiri Oliver—pria yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dengannya, pria yang masih melajang dengan usia yang sudah matang. Dia hanya beralasan belum siap untuk menikah karena pekerjaannya yang menyita waktu dan dia termasuk tipe pria yang takut berkomitmen.

"30 menit, _right_?" Hermione menuju pintu keluar kantornya dan Oliver mengikutinya.

Siapa yang tidak iri melihat Hermione dan Oliver berjalan berdampingan di koridor bangunan kementerian menuju kantin. Mereka tampak pasangan serasi, keduanya adalah Gryffindor sejati. Karier keduanya bisa dibilang cemerlang.

Oliver termasuk pria tertampan yang dimiliki Hogwarts—mantan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Semenjak lulus dari Hogwarts, Oliver memutuskan untuk menjadi atlet Quidditch—menjadi keeper di klub Montrose Magpies selama 2 tahun dan lalu memutuskan keluar. Lalu mengejar karier di kementerian dan sekarang, _voilla_... ia menjadi kepala Departemen Olah Raga dan Permainan Sihir—pekerjaan yang membuatnya sibuk karena mengatur beberapa pertandingan Quidditch internasional. Maka dari itu Oliver sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Selain mengurus bisnis keluarga Wood yang spesialisasi di bidang produksi Sapu Terbang.

Sementara Hermione bekerja di _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement (is a combination of police and justice facilities and has power over all other departments except the Department of Mysteries)_ dan sekarang ia menjadi salah satu asisten senior di divisi ini. Satu divisi dengan kantor Harry dan Ron, berada di lantai 3 sementara kantor Oliver berada di lantai 7.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam hanya gandengan tangan Hermione yang bergayut di lengan Oliver—menunjukkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hermione mengingat dengan jelas kala mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan pacaran ketika 3 bulan yang lalu. Hermione tak sengaja bertemu dengan Oliver di sebuah pesta perayaan suksesnya gelaran acara _fashion show_ yang diselenggarakan oleh teman muggle Hermione—Cara Delavigne, designer muda yang berbakat. Pansy juga hadir disitu—ditemani Ron.

Akhirnya mereka berempat berbagi meja bar bersama. Saling berbagi cerita dan nostalgia. Sampai akhirnya Hermione mabuk berat setelah Pansy dan Ron pamit pulang. Dan kemudian Oliver mengantar Hermione pulang ke flatnya.

Sedangkan Oliver berada di tempat itu karena menemui beberapa koleganya—akunya. Tapi Hermione curiga, Oliver hanya berburu para model wanita cantik disana, sudah menjadi rahasia umum—salah satu alasan Oliver tidak kunjung menikah karena ia masih ingin berpetualang dan senang mengkoleksi wanita cantik tapi Hermione tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, baginya Oliver hanya sekadar _'pengalihan'_ atas penderitaan karena patah hatinya.

Namun Oliver tidak pernah tahu tujuannya—bagi Oliver mendapatkan Hermione bagai menambah daftar koleksi wanita cantik yang pernah dikencaninya. Hanya saja sekarang Oliver sudah lelah dengan petualangannya dan berniat untuk lebih serius, hanya hubungan dengan Hermione Granger yang mampu dipertahankan sampai 3 bulan ini—memang baru seumur jagung. Tapi ini adalah merupakan rekor untuk seorang Oliver Wood.

Saat mereka mencapai lift dan memasukinya, Hermione terpaku ketika melihat pria bersurai platina sedang berdiri di ujung lift—pria dengan tinggi menjulang serta berpenampilan eksekutif, tampan dan arogan seperti biasanya, kini hadir di depan matanya. Pria yang habis-habisan dihindari Hermione selama ini demi ingin melupakannya.

Mata Draco menatap terkejut melihat Hermione dan Oliver lalu berubah menjadi sinis kala melihat tangan Hermione masih bergelayut mesra di lengan Oliver. Hermione mengerti dan terbiasa dengan tatapan itu—tatapan cemburu, karena ia memahami dan mengerti Draco selama ini.

"Mr. Malfoy" sapa Oliver, mengerdikkan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka mau tidak mau memasuki lift yang sama, beberapa orang merangsek masuk lift—jam makan siang merupakan salah satu jam terpadat di area lift, mereka bertujuan sama—ingin makan siang.

Yang disapa sama-sama mengerdikkan kepala memberi hormat.

"Mr. Wood, Miss. Granger, _good afternoon_ " balasnya. Mata Draco masih menatap Hermione tajam. Hermione tidak membalas sapaan Draco, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Mereka terdesak ke ujung kala orang-orang itu memadati lift.

Hermione masih menempel ketat di lengan Oliver, kemudian ia merasakan tangannya yang terbebas disentuh oleh tangan lain, dingin dan lembut—tangan Draco Malfoy. Tangan itu mengusap pelan punggung tangan Hermione seolah mengodanya. Lalu Draco dengan sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke badan Hermione yang berada disampingnya kala lift kementerian bergerak merangsek gila-gilaan dan orang-orang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Hermione menepis tangan yang menyentuhnya dan menempatkan dua tangannya di lengan Oliver.

Nafas Draco begitu dekat di telinganya, nafas hangat yang pernah ia gilai, bau nafas yang pernah ia sukai, dan Hermione masih hafal dengan semua itu. Tengkuk Hermione mulai meremang, ia merindukan semuanya tentang Draco Malfoy—tapi otak dan pikirannya menentang habis-habisan.

"Kalian akan makan siang?" tanya Draco ketika lift berhenti dan beberapa orang keluar dari lift.

"Iya" jawab Oliver tersenyum ramah.

"Kebetulan aku pun akan makan siang" jawab Draco.

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan kami" tawar Oliver.

Dan sontak Hermione memberikan pelototan mata ke arah Draco seolah berkata ' _jangan terima tawarannya_ ', Draco melirik sekilas dan tentu saja mengabaikannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan kalau begitu—sambil membicarakan topik Quidditch, mungkin menarik" Draco tersenyum tipis.

"Aku membaca koran hari ini, aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya istri dan bayi anda, Mr. Malfoy" kata Oliver ketika mereka duduk di meja bundar kecil kantin.

Makanan langsung tersedia, ketika mereka selesai menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke lembar menu makanan.

"Iya, terima kasih. Mr. Wood. Aku disini untuk mengurus beberapa surat tentang kematian mereka" balas Draco dengan tatapan menerawang.

Hermione membisu, dia tidak mampu mengatakan sesuatu—takut jika suaranya bergetar. Draco selalu mampu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

30 menit yang panjang bagi Hermione, mereka makan dengan tenang. Meja itu hanya diramaikan oleh pembicaraan pendek tentang Quidditch—tampaknya bagi Oliver pembicaraan tentang Quidditch adalah salah satu cara Draco mengalihkan rasa dukanya.

Tapi bagi Hermione, Draco sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Hermione sesekali melirik Draco dan melihat bahwa pria itu lebih antusias mengobrol dengan Oliver walaupun dengan wajah datar—Hermione tahu, ia hafal.

"Mr. Wood, maaf mengganggu, kita sudah ditunggu Mr. Edmee" sela Bernadette Ogden, yang diketahui Hermione adalah sekretaris Oliver—wanita mungil dengan potongan rambut ala cleopatra sedang menenteng jubah dan koper milik Oliver.

"Baiklah, aku akan ber-apparate dari sini, berkas sudah lengkap Bern?"

"Semua sudah disiapkan disini"

"Maaf, aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Lain waktu kita akan berbincang lagi Mr. Malfoy, selamat siang" Oliver berdiri dan menganggukan kepala, Draco dan Hermione ikut berdiri.

"Tentu. Senang berbincang denganmu, Mr. Wood" jawab Draco.

" _Darling_ , 3 hari lagi aku akan menemuimu, _I will miss you_ " Oliver mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Hermione dan mencium bibirnya pendek.

" _Take care_ " jawab Hermione setelah mereka terpisah. Dan kemudian Oliver ber-apparate, kemudian disusul Bernadette.

Mereka berdua—Hermione dan Draco berdiri dengan canggung. Kemudian Hermione berbalik berjalan cepat menuju keluar kantin, tak disangka Draco menyusulnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak berciuman dengan Astoria di depan matamu" ujar Draco yang sudah sejajar berjalan disampingnya.

Hermione mendelik "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy again? Bukannya tadi sudah kujawab keperluanku di kementerian" Draco melirik Hermione.

Hermione tidak menjawab, baginya lebih baik bila ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan pria ini.

"Hermione...aku ingin bicara"

"Aku sibuk, Malfoy"

"Jangan menghindariku kali ini"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

Draco maju satu langkah menghadap Hermione dan menatap matanya, tatapan penuh kerinduan, mata hazel yang ditatapnya membalas dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan turut berduka padaku"

"Aku turut berduka cita"

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi Astoria dan bayiku"

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin berbagi duka dan sedihmu denganku?"

"Mungkin. Kau ada waktu?" Draco menaikkan alisnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, Draco selalu menyukai ekspresi ini ketika Hermione sedang kesal dan _speechless_.

"Aku dengan Oliver sekarang"

"Wood tidak ada disini selama...hmm...3 hari?"

"Malfoy!"

Hermione dengan cepat berjalan kembali, setengah berlari memburu lift dan ia dengan gesit memasuki lift dan lift secara tepat menutup sebelum Draco menyusulnya, ia sekilas menatap Draco didepannya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai dan Hermione mencelos jika melihat Draco tersenyum seperti itu—ia tahu apa artinya. Draco akan mulai lagi mengejarnya.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengannya _Mother"_ adu Draco pada Narcissa

Narcissa kembali duduk dan menatap Draco berwajah gusar yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Miss. Granger?" tanya Narcissa lembut.

"Dia semakin membuatku gila"

Narcissa menggangguk, memahami. Anaknya terobsesi dan memuja wanita itu.

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, si Oliver Wood itu"

" _Son_ , dia belum menikah kan? Kukira kau masih punya kesempatan lagipula ibu sudah terlalu tua untuk menunggumu memiliki keturunan lagi" timpal Narcissa dengan tenang tapi bulir matanya berkilat.

"Maksud _Mother_?"

"Aahh... kau memang pria kecil yang bodoh, S _on_ " Narcissa terkikik. "Manor tampak suram tanpa sentuhan seorang istri. Kejarlah ia, seorang Malfoy tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja"

"Tapi _Mother_ menyerahkan aku pada Greengrass" celanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, tidak ada pilihan lain, _Son_. Sihir perjodohan mengutuk keluarga kita—salahkan ayahmu yang terobsesi"

"Maksud _Mother?_ Kita tidak lagi terikat dengan keluarga Astoria?"

"Iya, kutukan itu menghilang jika kau telah mempunyai keturunan dari pernikahan perjodohan. Walaupun akhirnya anakmu meninggal. Kau bebas, _Son_ "

" _Mother._.." Draco menatap ibunya dengan senyum miring.

"Kau dengan kepercayaan dirimu yang tinggi—sanggup melawan apapun"

" _Yes, Mother. I will get her_ "

Narcissa menyesap tehnya dan menatap sayang pada Draco. Ah...cinta memang telah merubah anak satu-satunya itu—membuat Narcissa Malfoy menjadi ambisius—demi putranya, demi Draco tersayang.

Narcissa tahu persis bahwa Draco sangat mencintai Hermione namun pernikahannya dengan Astoria tidak bisa dibatalkan, para _pureblood_ memiliki hukum sihir sendiri untuk mengikat perjodohan dan sebenarnya Narcissa tidak menyukai hal itu, namun keputusan Lucius—suaminya, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagipula keluarga Malfoy memerlukan bantuan keluarga Greengrass untuk memulihkan perusahaan Malfoy yang berada diambang kehancuran pasca perang.

Draco harus menanggung semua beban yang dipikul keluarganya. Lucius masih berada di Azkaban, dipenjara oleh ratusan dementor. Dengan wajah putus asa, Lucius memohon kepada Draco dan Narcissa agar tetap menjaga nama Malfoy. Kemakmuran dan kejayaan merupakan harga mutlak yang harus dipertahankan oleh penerusnya—apapun jalannya. Dan Draco-lah yang memikul beban tersebut.

Narcissa tahu bahwa anak yang dicintainya itu masih menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Hermione setelah Draco menikahi Astoria. Narcissa tidak bisa menyalahkan atau membenarkan. Narcissa terlalu sayang pada putranya, dia melihat putranya begitu bahagia saat dengan Hermione, ia seperti melihat Draco kecil yang polos dan ceria tidak mempunyai masalah apapun, kecuali masalah kecil seperti pelajaran dan kalah main Quidditch dengan teman-temannya. Narcissa bahagia jika Draco bahagia, itulah hakekatnya seorang ibu.

"Ah..Hermione. _This muggleborn lady will change all Malfoy life_ " gumamnya senang, menyesap tehnya dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Semenjak hari pertemuannya dengan Draco. Hermione sempat berpikir apakah ia harus memulai lagi dari awal dengan Draco? Draco kini sudah single dan dirinya belum menikah. Tapi apakah semudah itu dia kembali ke pelukan Draco?

Setelah semua yang terjadi lalu bagaimana dengan Oliver—dia yang pria baik dan tidak ada yang salah sama sekali dengan Oliver. Oliver cukup gentleman dia menunggu Hermione siap kala ingin menidurinya dan akhirnya pertahanannya jebol—ia bercinta dengan Oliver.

Hermione juga seorang wanita yang mempunyai hasrat dan kebutuhan, sudah sebulan ini mereka tidur bersama. Draco memang tidak terkalahkan dalam urusan ranjang tapi Hermione cukup puas. Draco telah merebut hati dan fantasinya, ini membuatnya semakin gila.

Setali tiga uang dengan Draco. Niatnya untuk mengejar kembali Hermione semakin membesar, ia Slytherin—Sang ular selalu mendapatkan jalan. Ia selalu dengan sengaja mengambil meja yang berbeda kala Hermione makan siang bersama Oliver. Tersenyum menggoda pada Hermione kala Oliver tidak menyadarinya. Ia senang sekali kala melihat Hermione gelisah dengan wajah memerah, rambut Hermione sudah agak panjang kembali kala terakhir ia melihatnya—Draco curiga ia memakai sihir untuk memanjangkan rambutnya.

Secara keseluruhan Hermione selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun, bahkan rambutnya botak sekalipun. Ia selalu sempurna seperti dewi—di mata Draco. Tetapi Hermione memang semakin cantik, semua orang mengakui itu.

Selama ini Witch Weekly selalu menempatkan Hermione sebagai _Most Adorable Female Face_ di beberapa edisi mingguannya—bersaing dengan Pansy. Kini Draco Malfoy jadi headline The Most Wanted Single Man—setelah berita kematian Astoria tersebar.

Dan kesempatan besar di hari ini pun tiba...

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Pansy dan Ron...

Hermione menjadi _bridesmaid_ , bersama Ginny, Daphnee, dan Millicent—jangan bayangkan bahwa Milli masih menjadi gadis gemuk dan tinggi besar, pubertas merubahnya, penampilannya lebih enak dilihat sekarang.

Di jajaran _groomsmate_ ada Draco, Blaise, Theo dan Harry. Hubungan pria Gryffindor dan Slytherin semakin membaik—ini karena persatuan Pansy dan Ron, juga hubungan Hermione dan Draco di masa lalu. Sangat sulit dibayangkan bahwa mereka bersama-sama dan berkumpul bersenda gurau di masa lalu—hampir tak mungkin.

Pesta diadakan di Mansion milik keluarga Pansy. Ayahnya Theo menjadi pengantar pengantin perempuan, mengingat Pansy sudah yatim piatu dan anak tunggal. Narcissa bahkan menjadi pendamping Pansy bersama Molly Weasley. Kedua insan itu akhirnya bersatu, Ron dan Pansy tak henti-hentinya mengumbar kemesraan dan tersenyum bahagia.

Draco melirik Hermione tengah berjalan menuju ke dalam mansion. Hermione berniat merapikan riasan dan menuju toilet. Draco tahu bahwa sedari tadi Hermione mencuri pandang ke arahnya lalu memalingkan muka. Tapi Draco tidak pernah sama sekali menyembunyikan dirinya memandang pada Hermione. Ia sengaja membuat Hermione tahu bahwa ia tengah menatapnya, bahkan Draco menyeringai ketika mata Hermione menangkapnya.

Ini sangat menarik—adrenalin seolah terpacu kembali seperti saat mereka di Hogwarts dulu. Draco merasa ia jatuh cinta kembali, jatuh cinta kedua kali pada orang yang sama. Draco menyeringai senang— _excited_.

Draco merengkuh pinggang Hermione kala gadis itu melangkah keluar dari toilet di lantai 2 mansion, hampir setengah membopong Hermione—membawanya paksa masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

"Draco...!" jerit Hermione berusaha meronta melepaskan diri. Draco tak perduli bahwa Hermione memukul-mukul punggungnya. Ia malah tersenyum santai.

Draco baru menurunkan Hermione kala pintu ganda yang memiliki banyak rak buku itu tertutup.

"Ah..." sela Draco sambil berdecak menghadap Hermione "Tak perlu berteriak histeris seperti itu. Kau masih saja malu-malu, itu menggemaskan" Draco tertawa geli.

Wajah Hermione memerah—entahlah antara marah, hasrat, kaget, tak rela, dan rindu. Kala mereka berdiri berdekatan wangi Draco yang samar menginginkan hidungnya menghirup lebih.

Hermione mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan tatapan menantang "Jadi apa yang menyebabkan dirimu membawaku kesini?"

"Kau yang membawaku kesini" kata Draco lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Hermione.

Hermione tidak mundur selangkahpun, ia mengharapkan hal itu—atau tidak. Bingung dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

" _Love._.." Draco dengan suara husky sexynya. Ia menarik dagu lalu mengusap pipi Hermione dengan punggung tangannya. Hermione mengigit bibirnya. "Kau sengaja mengambil toilet lantai 2 sementara ada banyak toilet di lantai satu dan di kebun tempat pesta berlangsung. Kau ingin aku mengejarmu kesini dan membawamu ke ruangan ini. _Well_..harapanmu terkabul, _my dear_ "

" _I'm not intent to_ —"

"ck...ck..ck.. _you're so open book_ , Hermione" bisik Draco di telinga Hermione membuat bulu tengkuk Hermione meremang.

Draco mendorong Hermione hingga ke tepi meja besar ditengah, tangan Hermione mencengkram tepian meja. Ia tak sanggup dan tak ingin melawan Draco.

Bibir itu—apakah ia akan merasakannya lagi?

Doa Hermione terwujud.

Draco memegang pundaknya kemudian mendaratkan bibir manis dan dingin, rasa ceri yang berada di bibir Hermione bersatu dengan aroma mint, ciuman penuh intimidasi.

Draco tahu Hermione tidak menolak, mereka sama sama rindu, sama-sama ingin saling menumpahkan waktu jeda yang panjang dalam bersatunya ciuman mereka. Tak ada penolakan, akhirnya mulut mereka membuka dalam pilinan lidah yang menari panas. Nafas saling berhembus, bertukar oksigen.

Entah bagaimana Draco telah menempatkan Hermione terduduk di meja besar itu. Tangan Draco yang awalnya berada mengusap lengan atas Hermione kini telah menyibak rok gaun Hermione yang terbuka, sebelah paha putih milik Hermione terekpos sejelas-jelasnya. Tangan Draco yang nakal kini bermain-main di tangkupan milik Hermione yang tertutup cd putih berenda.

Draco menjilati liar leher Hermione yang terbuka luas, hanya menjilat dan memberi ciuman serta kecupan kecil—tidak menghisapnya kuat. Membuat Hermione mabuk kepayang.

Jemari Hermione bermain di tengkuk Draco, dan sekitar leher kemejanya. Hermione memekik kala merasakan jemari Draco memasuki lubang kewanitaannya, mengocok dan mengaduk liar disana. Mata Hermione mengerjap. Tubuhnya selalu mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Draco terus-terusan memberikan ciuman panas, hingga Hermione merasa lipstiknya telah berpindah ke bibir Draco.

Sensasi jari Draco makin bergerak cepat, sedikit lagi—ya Draco, sedikit lagi hingga Hermione mencapai kenikmatan dari bawah sana. Erangan kecil dan terengah-engah keluar dari mulut Hermione sementara Draco dengan lantang memandang wajah sexy Hermione yang sedang berusaha mengapai puncaknya. Namun gerakannya terhenti.

 _What_! Sial! runtuk Hermione.

Draco mempermainkannya. Ia hafal ekspresi Hermione kala akan mencapai orgasme.

Draco memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Hermione, tersenyum jahil—seringaian menyebalkan untuk Hermione.

Hermione melotot protes tapi Draco memberikan tatapan menggoda.

" _Love_ , kau sangat—uhm...membuatku tak karuan" Draco membenarkan celananya yang menonjol di tengah. Hermione dapat membayangkan bila isi celana itu memasuki dirinya. Ia mengusap bibir Hermione yang basah karena salivanya lalu melangkah mundur menjauh menatap Hermione yang masih tak percaya dengan tingkah Draco—menghentikan aktivitasnya disaat sebelum mencapai puncak, eerrghhh...Hermione meradang.

"Putuskan Wood dan datang padaku, _love. I will be waiting for you_ " katanya lalu berlalu melangkah keluar kamar.

 _Fuck Draco Malfoy! You always messy me, damn ferret bastard_! Hermione tak berhenti mengumpat.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak perlu sulit untuk bicara dengan Oliver bahwa Hermione ingin menyendiri dulu dan merasa tak siap dengan hubungan mereka, mereka hanya perlu mengenal waktu sama lain dan alasan klise lainnya.

Namun Hermione cukup tersentak kala Oliver mengatakan

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali ke pelukannya"

Hermione menghentikan makan malamnya.

"Jadi rumor itu benar dan aku melihat sendiri bahasa tubuh kalian. Awalnya kala pertemuan kita saat makan siang di kementerian, lalu ia dengan sengaja hadir di tengah-tengah kita saat kita makan siang—itu bukan kebetulan. Aku tahu" lanjutnya.

"Oliver. Maafkan aku—"

 _"Don't"_ tukas Oliver santai. "Kau hanya memerlukan pengalihan dan aku memerlukan teman kencan. Sama sama saling membutuhkan"

Hermione hanya menatap gelas wine di depannya, gelas itu lebih menarik ketimbang memperhatikan Oliver.

"Kau wanita yang sulit didapatkan, Hermione. Aku heran sendiri ketika kau dengan mudah menerimaku. Kupikir kau terpikat pesonaku tapi ternyata tidak—yah, setidaknya aku berterima kasih karena sempat mengenalmu"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah _? Absolutely no_. Hanya kecewa, terus terang saja. Inilah yang selalu kutakutkan bila berkomitmen—kau tahu, wanita sangat sulit dipercaya" Oliver menyondongkan tubuhnya dan memelankan suaranya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang baik yang sangat mencintaimu, Oliver"

"Yeah—dengan posisiku dan kedudukanku sekarang, sulit mencari wanita yang tulus"

"Kau hanya tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka" tukas Hermione tersenyum.

Oliver tersenyum—pria ini memang _cassanova_. Mencampakkan dan dicampakkan baginya adalah hal yang biasa seperti membolak-balikkan telapak tangan.

Tapi Hermione lega, tidak memerlukan drama berlebihan kali ini. Ia tidak suka drama.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan mengajakku ke atas?" tanya Oliver kala dia mengantarkan Hermione pulang.

"Kurasa aku lelah malam ini"

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukan satu ciuman panas dan satu ronde bercinta sebagai perpisahan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman nakal.

Hermione tertawa lepas _"You're joking, right?"_

" _Yeah...I'm joking_ " Oliver ikut tertawa. _"Well...that's it_ "

" _Yeah. that's it"_

" _Take care, Hermione. And good night_ " Oliver memberikan Hermione kecupan sayang di keningnya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Jadi kau putus dengan Oliver begitu saja?" tanya Pansy tak percaya.

"Yap. Dia cukup _gentleman_ dan dewasa. Memahami dan menerima dengan baik" jawab Hermione.

"Uh...padahal dia itu cukup sepadan denganmu. Tampan dan menarik" sela Ginny

Mereka sengaja makan siang di Magpius Cafe pada hari Sabtu. Ada perjanjian khusus bahwa setiap sabtu siang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk makan siang dan mengobrol. Semacam acara _'Ladies Lunch'_ —mereka menyebutnya.

"Kukira kau benar-benar _move on_ , Hermione—ketika kau memutuskan kencan dengannya" kata Pansy.

"Aku yakin sekali, kau serius akan meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Oliver, Jika saja Astoria tidak meninggal dunia" kata Ginny.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin"

"Pastinya, Gin. Dia akan menjadi Mrs. Wood. Aku lelah menyakinkan cewe keras kepala ini untuk _move on_ " keluh Pansy.

"Jadi kau akan kembali pada Draco?" tanya Ginny.

"Mengapa tidak?" tukas Hermione. "Posisi dia sudah single sekarang. Lagipula aku tahu dia tidak akan lari kemana-mana" Hermione meraup angin dengan tangannya, kode bahwa dia sudah mengenggam Draco di cengkramannya.

" _Woohoo...you see Gin. Our Hermione, Hogwarts bookworm had change to sly bitch_ " Pansy tertawa riang.

" _Not only me being bitchy anyway_ " Hermione melirik Ginny dengan tatapan misterius.

" _Don't you dare, girl"_ Ginny menatap horror Hermione.

" _Did I miss something?"_ tanya Pansy binggung

" _Well_..hanya sedikit amortentia dan dia bertekuk lutut" kata Hermione santai sambil mengunyah apple pienya.

" _Oh no...Now my secret revealed_ " Ginny terkekeh.

" _What? Really? And Harry fall in to you...Damn! I guess only me who did sincerely things_ " sombong Pansy.

" _Oh no..girl_. Siapa yang merayu Ron kala memeriksa di Mansionmu dengan pakaian tidur sexy dan _play victim_.. hmm?" Ginny menatap Pansy sambil menyeringai.

" _Oh my Merlin...where do you know about it?"_ Pansy melongo tak percaya.

"Ron seperti ember bocor—kau tahu. Ron sangat mudah tergoda, sebaiknya kau jaga dia dengan hati-hati, Pans" kata Ginny meminum air mineralnya.

" _Well... I guess we are all playing bitchy here"_ kata Hermione tertawa-tawa.

 _"It's worthed._ Demi pria yang kita perjuangkan" seru Ginny diantara tawanya.

"Ah..kurasa kita butuh wine sekarang. Mau membahas para pria-pria bodoh itu kala mereka di ranjang, _ladies_?" ajak Pansy sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione dan Ginny.

" _It should be fun though"_ Hermione melambaikan tangannya

 _"Hot conversation and wine"_ tegas Pansy.

" _Perfect match!"_ angguk Ginny.

"Pelayan! Berikan kami anggur terbaik" Pansy memanggil pelayan.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berderai dalam tawa.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

"Aku tak percaya menemanimu berbelanja keperluan rumah tanggamu, Harry?" ujar Ron bersungut-sungut.

Harry mendorong trolinya tak menghiraukan keluhan Ron "Ginny memintaku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Pansy membutuhkan beberapa barang" ucap Ron gusar ketika membaca daftar lis panjang di perkamennya.

"Dasar idiot. kau juga berbelanja karena disuruh oleh istri-istri kita"

"Mereka itu—ck,ck, kadang mengesalkan" gerutu Ron.

Harry mengambil beberapa bungkus diaper merek Pamsdiapers—kering sendiri—dilengkapi dengan ramuan anti lecet—cocok untuk pantat bayi.

"Dimana rak untuk sabun mandi?" tanya Ron polos.

Setelah berkeliling di supermarket itu, mereka berdiri di _vending_ mesin dan meminum soda dingin dalam kaleng. Belanjaan telah dikirim ke rumah masing-masing memakai jaringan floo di toko tersebut.

"Bersantai, heh?" sapa Draco tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry

"Belanja—apalagi?" jawabnya cuek.

"Kau juga senasib dengan kami?" tanya Ron. "Diperintah para istri untuk berbelanja, sementara mereka enak-enakan makan siang, bergosip" gerutu Ron.

"Jadi suami yang baik rupanya. _Good day_ Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley" sela Narcissa memberi hormat.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Apa kabar?" sapa Harry sopan.

"Baik kurasa. Aku memaksa anakku yang tak tahu diri ini menemani ibunya yang tua untuk berbelanja" ucap Narcissa sambil melirik Draco yang tampak bosan. "Bagaimana kabar Pansy, Mr. Weasley?"

" _She's fine. Thank you_ , Mrs. Malfoy. Kami akan menjemput Pansy, Ginny dan Hermione yang sedang makan siang di Magpius Cafe"

Draco tampak tertarik kala nama Hermione disebut. Narcissa tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya.

"Ah.. _well_. Sebaiknya kalian pergi menjemput istri-istri kalian—sebelum mereka saling membocorkan rahasia ranjang masing-masing" Narcissa menahan tawanya. " _Son_ , sebaiknya kau ikut mereka. Aku akan ke toko pakaian dulu, tentunya kau bosan kalau menemaniku, kan?"

Draco menatap heran pada ibunya.

"Baiklah, Mrs. Malfoy. Senang bertemu anda" Harry menganggukkan kepala tanda salam, Ron pun demikian.

"Kau ikut kami, Malfoy?" tanya Ron mengerdikkan kepala. Draco mencium pipi ibunya sebelum turut menyusul Harry dan Ron.

.

.

Siang menjelang sore tadi Draco ikut bergabung dengan Harry dan Ron menjemput istri-istri mereka. Hermione, Ginny dan Pansy tampak sudah terlalu overdosis dalam tawa mereka. Tak pernah jeda saling mengejek, menyindir, bicara kotor, bergosip dan celetukan senda gurau—wine mempengaruhi mereka.

"Tampaknya lain kali aku tak mengijinkanmu makan siang, _honey_ " tukas Harry sambil mengecup pipi Ginny. Ginny tak perduli, dia menyodorkan gelas wine untuk diminum Harry. Harry menerima dan menyesapnya, dia duduk disebelah Ginny.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ron merangkul Pansy yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" jawab Pansy "Kami hanya membahas mengenai cara menjahit dan memasak yang baik" bohongnya.

"Dan—dan jangan lupa pembahasan kita tentang kentang tumbuk" sela Hermione ikut mengoceh. Ia sempat melayangkan ekspresi kaget kala melihat Draco datang bersama Harry dan Ron. Tapi kemudian tersenyum manis kala melihat Draco telah mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

Derai tawa langsung meledak diantara para wanita. Sementara para pria hanya saling memandang bingung.

"Sudah terlalu sore, _honey_. Sebaiknya kita pulang menjemput James. Aku tak mau mengendongmu karena kau mabuk" ajak Harry.

"Oh..oh...baiklah" Ginny mengangguk-angguk "Kau tak keberatan bila mengendongku ke kamar, Mr. Potter"Ginny mengerling menggoda suaminya.

" _See...!"_ pekik Pansy dalam tawa menunjuk ekspresi Harry yang nyengir malu.

"Kau juga, _darling_. Mukamu sudah memerah" sela Ron

"Ah..kau menganggu kesenangan kami. Tak jarang kami dapat berkumpul ber-enam seperti ini—tahu" rengek Pansy.

"Oh..kita akan selalu ber-enam" mata Ginny membulat. "Kukira sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan undangan pernikahan, Pans"

Keempat pasang mata segera melirik Hermione dan Draco. Hermione semakin merona tapi tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya, sementara Draco tersenyum miring, menyender santai sambil memainkan ikal rambut Hermione.

"Kau benar, Gin. Tampaknya butikku akan mendapatkan order pakaian _bridesmaid_. Oh...aku akan sibuk sekali. Bukankah begitu, Drake?" Pansy memandang Draco penuh harap.

"Siapa yang akan menikah dalam waktu secepat ini?" tanya Hermione basa basi. Ia mengabaikan Draco yang berdecak keras—protes.

"Ah...tidak akan lama lagi—tidak akan lama lagi" kekeh Ginny.

"Kalau kelamaaan sebaiknya kita berempat menyeret mereka ke altar. Aku heran ada orang yang sangat tidak peka" tukas Pansy mendelik pada Hermione dan Draco.

"Kau benar, Pans" Ginny tampak membereskan tasnya. " _Come on honey_ , kita jemput James" Harry berdiri dan menahan tubuh Ginny yang sedikit limbung.

"Aku juga pamit. Kau mau mengantarku ke butik sebentar? Ada desain yang harus kukerjakan di Mansion" Pansy menyodorkan tangannya agar dibantu Ron untuk berdiri. Ron kemudian mengambil tangan Pansy dan merangkul pinggangnya erat, membisikkan sesuatu membuat Pansy terkikik geli.

" _See you guys again , ok_ " pamit Ginny mengamit lengan Harry. _"Bye, Mione"_ pamit Harry. kemudian mereka ber-apparate.

"Jangan lupa undangannya, Drake" pamit Pansy. _"See you again_ , Mione, Malfoy" tambah Ron.

" _Take care guys!"_ teriak Hermione sebelum mereka ber-apparate. Draco hanya mengangguk.

Sepeninggal mereka, Hermione mengeluarkan beberapa galleon untuk membayar tagihan.

Draco menatapnya heran. Hermione menyadarinya "Oh..aku mentraktir mereka untuk merayakan putusnya aku dengan Oliver—" omongan Hermione terhenti. _'sial! keceplosan'_ runtuk Hermione.

Draco menarik alisnya ke atas. Dia segera memahami kata-kata Hermione.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Draco.

"Aku mau pulang"

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja" Draco menarik tangan Hermione kemudian ber-apparate.

Hermione menyadari, Draco membawa mereka pergi ke penthouse lama mereka.

"Kau tampak senang hari ini?" tanya Draco ketika mereka keluar dari lift.

"Siapa yang tidak? Bertemu mereka, mengobrol ini itu sangat menyenangkan. Hiburan bagiku untuk melepaskan stress—kau tahu"

"Kau sedang stress?"

"Tidak—hanya ingin bersantai saja. Sedikit stress kan sudah biasa—pekerjaan, yah begitulah"

Draco mengangguk.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku juga ingin melepaskan stress—pekerjaan?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentunya ada. Tempat ini dan kau" Draco menyeringai.

Hermione memutarkan bola matanya

Draco membuka pintu penthouse dan Hermione tercenggang melihatnya. Penthouse itu porak poranda seperti ada angin ribut merusak barang-barang disitu. Kursi terbalik, meja terbelah, beling kaca berserakan dimana-mana, cermin pecah dan keadaan penthouse itu kotor tak terurus.

"Kau mengajakku kesini untuk pamer dan membersihkan kekacauan ini atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat betapa kacaunya aku saat kau meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. _Say it—Draco Malfoy chaos_ "

"Seperti monumen, hmm?" tebak Hermione.

Draco mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Tampak mengenang sesuatu, Hermione tahu ia mengenang moment itu. Sejumput rasa bersalah muncul di hati Hermione, tapi ia juga sama kacaunya pada saat itu. Hanya saja Draco meng-interpresentasikan dengan kondisi porak poranda di penthouse ini.

Draco mengajak Hermione ke kamar mereka, situasinya sama persis saat Hermione pergi di hari itu. Masih terdapat beberapa foto mereka bersama, benda-benda milik Hermione, sisa pakaian Hermione dan Draco masih terimpan dan tertinggal disana.

"Ini semua milikmu. Aku memberikan penthouse ini untuk kau tinggali, aku tidak menyentuh apapun disini. Aku selalu merasa kau ada. Aku tak pernah kembali kesini saat kau pergi—baru hari ini aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku disini bersamamu" kata Draco menerawang.

Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memeluk Draco erat, menyisipkan tangannya di ketiak Draco. Wangi khas Draco tercium jelas.

Draco selalu menunjukkan sisi romantisnya dengan cara yang tak biasa—tidak ada yang lebih membuat Hermione tersanjung dari hal itu.

"Kau mau menata kembali penthouse ini bersamaku? Menata hubungan kita?" pinta Draco sambil mencium puncak dan mengirup wangi rambut Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk dalam pelukan erat Draco.

.

.

xxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

4 bulan berlalu...

Draco dan Hermione kembali hidup bersama di penthouse, kehidupannya hampir sama dengan kehidupannya pada saat mereka tinggal disana dulu. Hanya bedanya kini mereka sama-sama punya masa depan yang akan mereka bangun bersama—begitukah?

Hermione sempat tak sabar ketika Draco tak juga mengatakan bahwa ia melamar Hermione. Kata-kata _'Will you marry me'_ tak kunjung keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Awwhhh...shit! Hermione...I—I...ehm" Draco terengah-engah berada diatas Hermione, dia sedang memompa cepat kejantanannya di milik Hermione. Beberapa saat kemudian Draco terkulai lemas di atas Hermione, kepalanya menyeruak diantara leher dan telinga Hermione.

" _I love you, love_ " bisiknya di telinga Hermione.

" _I know. I love you too_ " jawab Hermione.

Draco menarik Hermione agar memeluknya, mereka bercinta setelah Draco kembali dari luar kota.

" _love"_

"hmm..."

"Besok, _Mother_ mengundang kita makan malam di Manor. Kita menginap disana weekend ini—kau bisa?"

"Baiklah, besok sore kau jemput aku di Magpius Cafe— _Ladies Lunch_ , kau ingat?"

"Ya. Besok aku ada keperluan di kantor, jam 4 sore, ok"

" _Yes, Sir_ " Hermione mengecup pipi Draco.

" _Now sleep_ "

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

At Magpius Cafe...

Ginny menurunkan majalah Witch Weekly yang memuat kabar tentang hubungan Draco dan Hermione yang sekarang menjadi headline.

Foto mereka bersama-sama terlihat dimana-mana—kebanyakan foto dari paparazzi. Banyak yang menulis bahwa mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, kilatan asmara yang terlalu cepat pasca kematian Astoria membuat mereka berspekulasi bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lama semenjak di Hogwarts. Bahkan beberapa foto lama mereka muncul saat Draco dan Hermione berdansa mesra di Pesta Kelulusan Hogwarts. Mereka bergosip bahwa hubungan mereka putus sejak Draco menikah dan kemudian disambungkan dengan kabar hubungan Hermione dan Oliver yang kandas.

Cinta lama bersemi kembali—katanya.

" _I dont know_ , Gin. Dia sama sekali belum melamarku. Demi gigi Merlin" keluh Hermione.

"Kau saja yang melamarnya" ucap Pansy sekenanya.

"Pans..." kata Hermione putus asa.

"Pansy benar—kau duluan saja yang _making move_ " sela Ginny.

"Gin..." kata Hermione memelas.

" _Oh come on_ , Mione. Berita kalian sudah tersebar dimana-mana—lihat! Dimana-mana!" Pansy menunjuk majalah Witch Weekly dan Harian Daily Prophet, bahkan Quibler pun ikutan bergosip tentang Draco dan Hermione.

"Demi Merlin, Mione. Aku juga yang mendesak Harry agar dia mau menikahiku. Kau tahu, Harry—orangnya canggung dan gugup. Bila aku tidak memintanya, kami akan terus begini—tidak akan memiliki James"

"Tapi Harry melamarmu, Gin"

"Iya, dengan bantuan dorongan semua orang. Aku meminta bantuan ibuku, kakak-kakakku agar terus menerus menyindir Harry agar dia panas—tahu kan maksudku?"

"Ron juga sama gugupnya, dia bahkan tidak percaya diri. Ron sangat _insecure_ , ia tidak yakin padaku. Akhirnya setelah diseret Ginny membeli cincin untukku, dia melamarku" tambah Pansy.

"Draco bukan orang seperti itu, Pans, Gin. Dia penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan"

" _Wrong, Miss-know-it-all_ " tukas Pansy "Draco orang yang menyukai kejutan. Tanpa pertimbangan apapun dia selalu bertindak sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya, tidak memperdulikan pikiran orang lain"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Menunggu?"

Ginny tertawa kencang. Hermione dan Pansy melongo heran. "Kalian lucu! Tak pernahkah kalian sadar bahwa kalian saling bertukar mantan kekasih? Pansy-Draco, Hermione-Ron lalu sekarang Pansy-Ron, Hermione-Draco"

" _Twist love_ , hmm?" tambah Pansy.

"Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya, Gin" gerutu Hermione. "Apa aku harus meminta bantuan kalian termasuk Blaise dan Theo untuk mendesak Draco"

" _Not working_ " saran Pansy "Draco bukan termasuk orang yang gampang terpengaruh, kadang kala sih, dia terpengaruh juga—tapi boleh juga dicoba, mungkin berhasil—Ah..aku tak tahu. _Not sure_ " kata Pansy plin plan.

"Apa sih alasanmu ingin segera menikah, Mione?" tanya Ginny.

" _Well_...sederhana saja. Aku ingin punya anak secepat kalian punya anak. _Oh come on_ , Gin. Kau dan Harry sudah punya James. Pansy dan Ron mungkin sebentar lagi akan memiliki bayi. Aku tak mau jika anak-anak kalian sudah besar, lalu aku membawa bayiku kemana-mana untuk _hang out_ seperti ini. Lagipula kan lucu juga kalau anak-anak kita sebaya dan mereka sekolah di Hogwarts bersama-sama. Sepertinya mereka nanti saling mengawasi satu sama lain" papar Hermione.

Pansy dan Ginny berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku, Mione. Sumpah, kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Pansy hampir saja tersedak winenya.

"Benar juga sih. Kalau begitu lamar saja Draco" kata Ginny.

" _Yep, agree_. Kau harus melamar Draco" angguk Pansy.

Hermione hampir menyemburkan winenya dan menggeleng keras. "Jika ditolak?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Cari cowo baru" celetuk Ginny.

"Ginny...!" Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Oh..ok! Ok! Pria sekelas Oliver Wood saja ditolak olehmu kan? sangat mudah bagimu untuk mencari cowok baru. Kalau tidak mau, ya..kau harus berani melamarnya—Astaga, kau ini Gryffindor bukan sih? Tunjukkan jiwa Gryffindor-mu" Ginny menepuk dadanya.

"Atau kau menjebak Draco dengan kehamilan dan dia terpaksa menikahimu?" saran Pansy serius seakan idenya amat sangat cemerlang.

"Pans...!" hardik Hermione putus asa.

" _Well_...sebagai seorang Slytherin. Aku sarankan menggunakan Narcissa—Draco sangat menuruti saran ibunya" kata Pansy sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"...hmm...baiklah...aku akan mencobanya malam ini" putus Hermione lambat-lambat. "Kebetulan aku diundang Narcissa menginap di Manor"

" _It's clever idea! As_ Ravenclaw" Pansy mengangkat jempolnya.

"Lalu apa pendapat Hufflepuff?" tanya Ginny.

"Draco as Hufflepuff—terkejut kemudian pasrah dan dengan berbesar hati terpaksa menerima" sela Hermione, mengangkat gelasnya sambil tertawa miris.

"Semangat untuk Hermione" Ginny mengangkat gelasnya.

"Untuk Hermione" Pansy mengangkat gelasnya juga.

Lalu mereka sama-sama melakukan toast.

"Aku menunggu _live report_ , Mione. Jangan sampai aku penasaran" pinta Ginny.

"Benar, kalau kau tidak laporan. Maka aku akan menerormu, kebetulan aku menginap di The Burrow malam ini. Jadi kita bisa meneror Miss. Granger bersama-sama, Gin" kata Pansy

" _Well done_ " Ginny setuju

Hermione hanya pasrah—melamar Draco? Wanita melamar seorang pria— _It's getting me nerve._

 _._

 _._

xxxxxx

.

.

" _Oh..dear. Welcome, welcome_. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari" sapa Narcissa basa-basi mengecup pipi Hermione.

"Apa kabar Cissy..Kau tampak cantik sekali" balas Hermione.

"Begitukah? Kurasa wajahku terlihat berseri-seri karena kedatangan tamu istimewa, benar bukan _Son_?"

" _Absolutely, Mother_ " jawab Draco.

" _Come dear_ " Narcissa meminta Hermione duduk disampingnya. Hermione menurut. " _Son_ , maukah kau mengecek persiapan makan malam kita?" pinta Narcissa.

Draco mengerti bahwa ibunya mengusir dia secara halus. Narcissa ingin berbincang berdua dengan Hermione.

"Baiklah, _Mother_ " Draco melangkah pergi.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Draco telah pergi, Narcissa menghadap Hermione.

"Apa Draco sudah melamarmu?" tanya Narcissa _to the point_.

Hermione terkejut, "Belum"

"Anak itu, selalu lamban. Wanita tak baik menunggu lama bukan" Narcissa berdecak. "Aku sudah tak sabar memakaikanmu mahkota pusaka Malfoy. Kau tahu _dear_ —aku bahkan tidak memakaikannya pada Astoria—sepertinya aku jahat. Tapi bukan dia orangnya—sebagai Lady Malfoy. Maafkan aku Merlin, semoga dia tenang di alam sana" cerocos Narcissa anggun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mungkin Draco perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan diri dan menunggu saat yang tepat"

"Mana mungkin? Perjalanan kalian sudah sampai sejauh ini. Demi Merlin—begitu banyak penderitaan atas cinta kalian—kurasa. Draco tak boleh menyiksamu lebih lama lagi, aku tak akan mengijinkan"

"Cissy..." sela Hermione.

"Ah.. _dear_ , dia hanya perlu sedikit dorongan—kau mengerti?"

"Jadi aku harus memancingnya, begitu?"

" _Why not_?" kata Narcissa tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu"

Hermione mengigit bibirnya, mencerna—apa artinya aku harus maju duluan? Hermione membatin.

" _Mother_ , kurasa makan malam sudah siap" kata Draco. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Narcissa untuk membimbingnya ke ruang makan.

" _Love, come. Dinner's ready_ " ajak Draco pada Hermione.

.

.

Setelah hening beberapa saat pada makan malam yang kaku di Malfoy manor, Narcissa menyimpan garpu dan sendoknya.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya Narcissa menatap tajam Draco.

"Secepatnya, _Mother_. Bagaimana menurutmu, _love_?" tanya Draco pada Hermione yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku tak tahu—kau bahkan belum melamarku" jawab Hermione acuh tak acuh.

"Kau bahkan belum mengatakannya, _my Son_? Rasanya kau sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita" protes Narcissa.

Draco tersenyum menenangkan Narcissa.

"Kukira akan lebih menarik dengan menyeretmu ke altar _, love_. Ketimbang berkata-kata _'Will you marry me?_ '"

"Kau hanya bercanda kan, _Son_?" Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya—Draco dengan segala ke-ekstrim-annya.

" _I'm serious, Mother_ " jawab Draco memberi tatapan menantang pada Hermione.

" _Very well then... Will you marry me, Mr. Draco Malfoy_?" sindir Hermione memicingkan mata pada Draco.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Hermione?" Narcissa menutup mulutnya—Hermione dengan segala keberaniannya. Ia menggengam tangan Hermione dan tersenyum puas.

Draco hanya menyeringai. Hermione memandangnya sebal.

"Terus terang Cissy..aku tak mau diseret ke altar—kau tahu, itu akan merusak tatanan rambut, make up dan pakaian pengantinku" kata Hermione santai.

Draco tertawa kencang. "Kurasa seseorang telah melamarku, _Mother_. Dan kau harus bersiap mempunyai cucu"

" _Exciting._ Pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung 2 bulan lagi kalau begitu" kata Narcissa sambil bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

Hermione tersenyum mengejek pada Draco.

"Jadikan 1 bulan lagi, _Mother_. Bila belum siap dalam jangka waktu sebulan. Aku bersumpah aku akan menyeret dia ke altar—siap atau tidak siap" Draco tersenyum licik.

"Brengsek kau, Draco" desis Hermione tanpa terlihat Narcissa tapi Draco membaca gerakan bibir Hermione dan dia menaikkan alisnya, mengoda Hermione.

Sekali lagi—sisi keromantisan Draco. _Menyeretku ke altar? Draco memang sudah gila dan aku mengilainya_ , batin Hermione.

.

.

"Tak kusangka, kau berani melamarku, _Love_?"

"Aku seorang Gryffindor—kau lupa?"

Mereka sedang menikmati langit malam di sekitar Manor—duduk di bangku taman belakang. Taman yang sangat indah, taman kebanggaan Narcissa—taman yang dipenuhi aneka bunga mawar, tulip dan daisy berwarna-warni.

Draco tertawa renyah. Hatinya menjadi lebih ringan sekarang.

"Tampaknya aku keduluan langkah denganmu, _the queen defeat the king_ —nyaris seperti permainan catur" kata Draco. Membelai rambut Hermione yang sedang merebahkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Kau selalu ketinggalan langkah, Draco. _I'm already defeat you in many ways"_

" _Sounds like Malfoy—your pride, hmm..."_

" _I'm gonna be Malfoy anyway"_

Draco berdecak sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hermione..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau ingat kau pernah memukulku di tahun ketiga kita di Hogwarts?"

"Ingat sekali—salah satu favoritku, rasanya menyenangkan saat itu" Draco merasakan Hermione menyeringai jahil.

"Heii... kau tampak preman sekali waktu itu. Astaga"

"Karena kau amat sangat menyebalkan"

"Ya..ya..aku tahu. Tapi tahukah kau, saat itu aku menyadari bahwa kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang kuperhatikan setelah kejadian itu"

Hermione duduk tegak menghadap Draco—tak percaya dengan pengakuan Draco. _"How come?"_

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melawanku, dengan cara seperti itu terutama dari seorang gadis. Itu merupakan terapi shock bagiku. Aku sempat berandai-andai bagaimana cara menaklukanmu, kau menjadi suatu tantangan bagiku dan aku mencari cara untuk mendekatimu. Tapi Potter dan Weasley tak pernah membiarkanmu lepas—itu membuatku frustasi. Sebenarnya aku iri pada mereka, mereka selalu menjagamu, melindungimu dan tidak pernah membiarkanmu sendiri, kau tampak bahagia—Yah seperti itulah. Lalu aku mencari cara yang salah, dengan menganggumu. Cara yang aneh dan pengecut, bukan? Tapi dengan itu kuharap kau melihatku, memperhatikanku—bahwa aku ada. _My pride and prejudice_ membuatku menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh jika aku bisa bertukar tempat aku memilih ingin menjadi Potter atau Weasley agar selalu dekat denganmu. Tidakkah kau sadari aku menyihir panjang gigimu karena aku tidak ingin kau kencan dengan Krum—dan mengagalkannya"

"Kau menyukaiku sejak saat itu?" Hermione tetap tak percaya.

"Bila kupikir lagi sekarang ini—ternyata iya, aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu karena kau orang yang berani melawanku artinya kau berani bilang bahwa aku salah. Menyukaimu karena kau orang yang sepadan denganku—mampu menyeimbangiku, mampu mengendalikanku dan seandainya saja aku tak memilih jalan yang salah kemudian berani mendekatimu maka hidupku tak serumit ini"

"Draco...kau hanya bimbang atas semuanya. Aku memakluminya lagipula itu adalah masa lalu"

"Kau obsesiku, Hermione—kau tahu. Kau bisa menghancurkanku dalam sekejap dan aku akui bahwa aku lemah tanpamu" Draco terdiam sejenak lalu berkata "Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau melamarku?" Hermione tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bertindak benar mulai dari sekarang. Kau pusat hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah lelah, bosan, dan puas akan dirimu. _I will give and treat you properly_ , Hermione Jane Granger"

"Kau yang terbaik, Draco. Untukku kau selalu yang terbaik. _You win, you're the winner all of me"_ Hermione mengusap pipi Draco dan menatap matanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau belum menjawab lamaranku, _love_ "

Hermione meneteskan air mata haru _"Of course, I will marry you, so stay with me until the end of time. Struggling the world together"_

" _Together"_ ulang Draco.

Draco menyihir udara dan muncullah sebuah kotak beludru hitam, dibukanya kotak itu dan mengambil 2 buah cincin didalamnya. Batu berlian hijau besar yang indah terpatri dalam lingkaran yang berelief ular. Batu cincin wanita berbentuk oval memanjang, sedangkan batu cincin pria berbentuk kotak.

 _Hermione wedding ring and Draco wedding ring._

"Ini adalah cincin pengantin pusaka tua milik Malfoy. Dia akan tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Malfoy sejati" ucap Draco lalu menyematkan cincin di jemari Hermione—secara sihir cincin itu melingkar pas di jari manis kirinya.

"Dan ini adalah cincin pasangannya" lanjut Draco—ia memberikan cincin kepada Hermione untuk disematkan di jari Draco.

Kedua cincin itu terpasang di kedua jari manis mereka.

Ada perasaan aneh menyergap Hermione dan Draco, kala cincin-cincin tersebut selesai disematkan di masing-masing jari. Draco dan Hermione sama-sama menengadahkan kepalanya, sebuah cahaya samar berwarna hijau berpendar di sekeliling kedua cincin itu. Sebuah energi yang penuh cinta dan hasrat yang tinggi. Rasa hangat dan jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik di perut masing-masing.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hermione menikmati sensasi aneh menjalari dirinya.

"Sihir pengikat cinta dan nafsu—sebuah sihir yang memaksa agar si wanita lebih mencintai pasangannya begitupun sebaliknya. _Mother_ yang memberikannya padaku—untukmu, katanya dia bahkan tidak memberikannya pada Astoria saat kami menikah"

Hermione tertegun. "Kau tahu bahwa kita tidak memerlukan sihir ini, kita saling mencintai"

"Benar. Jika sebelumnya pasangan itu sudah saling mencintai maka sihir ini sebagai pelindung kita berdua. Masing-masing pasangan akan tahu jika pasangannya dalam bahaya dan mampu menuntun jalan kepada pasangan tersebut jika dia hilang dan tersesat. Mereka tidak akan terpisahkan"

" _Beautiful—it's so beautiful_ , Draco" Hermione seakan ingin meledak dalam kebahagiaan.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepaskannya, Hermione. Ini pengikat sehidup semati kita"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya, _forever and ever_ "

Draco merangkul kepala Hermione erat, menciumnya lembut penuh perasaan—sangat berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah.

Ciuman itu seolah menghisap jiwa mereka menyatu dalam gairah yang tak terkalahkan, membuat mereka sangat terbuai dan melayang. Ciuman tersebut bertambah basah dengan setetes air mata Hermione dan tak disangka-sangka, Draco turut meneteskan air mata—setetes dua tetes mungkin. Hermione merasakannya. Cincin itu bekerja berpendar hijau tipis terus menerus.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

The Wedding...

"Menyebalkan sekali! Calon suamimu itu" gerutu Pansy.

"Dia berusaha menerobos masuk lagi?" tanya Ginny menahan tawa.

"Kau serius tak memberinya sex selama satu bulan penuh, Mione?" tanya Pansy pada Hermione melongo tak percaya. "Dia jadi gila—kau tahu?" Pansy berdecak.

Hermione tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah.. pantas saja dia begitu emosi? Kukira Draco Malfoy tak tahan untuk mendapatkan sex walaupun hanya sehari" tukas Ginny. "Mengingat—yah well.. kau tahu semenjak di Hogwarts dia terkenal playboy dan dijuluki _Sex God of Slytherin_ "

"Apa?" tanya Pansy. "kau percaya rumor itu?"

"Memang benar, kan?" Ginny menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak—tidak! Draco sangat pemilih sebenarnya—dia membiarkan gosip itu begitu saja. Tapi untuk urusan sex, dia tidak memakai sembarangan orang. Hanya _snogging_ dengan beberapa gadis Pureblood di sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk sex. Dia tidak membiarkan dirinya disentuh secara murahan—kau tahu, banyak yang ingin tidur dengannya, menggodanya—kadang aku muak dengan kelakuan centil mereka" papar Pansy.

"Tapi kau pernah jadi pacarnya, Pans" sela Hermione sambil memakai mascaranya.

"Kau harus tahu, Mione. Yah benar, Draco dan aku sama-sama melakukan untuk yang pertama kali. Aku memberikan keperawananku dan dia memberikan keperjakaannya. Tapi kemudian kita putus—ah..lucu sekali pada waktu itu, kami saling panas memanasi tapi hanya sebatas _snogging –Not For Sex_. Aku dan Draco sama-sama pemilih—walaupun kau tahu, reputasiku dan dia—cukup seram sih mendengarnya. Tapi kami tak perduli, itu hanya julukan"

"Wow... benarkah? Kukira kau banyak tidur dengan beberapa lelaki di Hogwarts" ujar Ginny.

Pansy mengernyit jijik "Eewww...dengan _stigma pride dan prejudice_ -ku waktu itu? Sex dengan sembarangan orang sangat menjijikkan. Draco pun sama"

"Rupanya kita banyak kekurangan info, iya kan Gin?" tukas Hermione.

Ginny terbahak. "Kita banyak salah paham kalau begitu. Termakan gosip"

" _So_..jadi kalian mau membahas soal pengalaman sex masa lalu kami?" tanya Pansy malas.

"Tidak! Kupingku jadi panas" kata Hermione sambil ikut tertawa.

Mereka berbincang di kamar rias Hermione. Hermione tengah bersiap menghadapi hari terbesar dalam hidupnya—pernikahannya. Baginya penjelasan Pansy cukup menggambarkan bahwa Draco bukanlah _player_ , seperti yang pernah dia duga selama ini.

Terkadang Hermione mengira kehausan Draco akan sex membuat dia harus tidur dengan beberapa gadis untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Pantas saja dia begitu hebat di ranjang, memuaskan rasa hausnya hanya dengan wanita yang dipilihnya—dan orang itu adalah dia, Hermione Granger. Hermione cukup menarik kesimpulan bahwa Draco termasuk pria yang setia.

Ginny menganggukan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kukira _make-up_ mu sudah cukup. Sekarang kita bantu Mione untuk memakai gaunnya. Yuk, Pans" ajak Ginny.

Pansy segera menghampiri Hermione dan membantunya memakaikan gaun pengantin Hermione.

.

.

Narcissa menutup mulutnya—kagum "Oh.. _dear_! Kau cantik sekali, anggun!" serunya. Dia menatap Pansy dan Ginny penuh terima kasih. "Kalian..oh..sangat berbakat. _Excellent_. Tinggal satu lagi yang kurang" ujar Narcissa dengan gaya dramatis seperti biasa.

Narcissa segera memasangkan tiara mewah milik keluarga Malfoy ke rambut Hermione yang ditata lurus diatas dan ikal dibawah mengembang—Ginny dan Pansy berpendapat bahwa rambut Hermione terlalu indah jika hanya dibentuk seperti sanggul. Dan pendapat mereka benar, Hermione tampil menakjubkan.

Gaun pengantin itu memiliki model bahu terbuka dengan butiran mutiara dan kristal swarovsky di bagian atasnya, lalu roknya mengembang dengan lapisan tile, lace dan satin sutra yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan memiliki ekor yang memanjang di belakangnya ditambah dengan _veil_ tile transparan, di lis bagian atas _veil_ terdapat taburan berlian menyambung simetris dengan mahkota yang dipasangkan Narcissa.

"Sangat indah sekali, Cissy. Terima kasih banyak" ucap Hermione tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Narcissa pun sama—tak mampu bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya mengecup pipi Hermione tanda ia sangat menyayangi menantunya.

"Aku iri padamu Hermione. Sungguh. Tapi aku sangat bahagia" kata Pansy tulus.

"Oh..Ginny, Pansy. Tanpa kalian semua ini tak akan terwujud. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian teman terbaikku— _I love you, girls_ " Hermione memegang tangan Ginny dan Pansy dengan senyum tulus.

"Kukira sebentar lagi aku akan merusak maskaraku. _Damn you_ , Hermione! Kau membuatku sedih" gumam Pansy mengatupkan bibirnya.

" _We are all family_?" angguk Ginny.

" _Family_ " ulang Hermione dan Pansy bersamaan.

Narcissa memandang mereka dengan mulut menutup—terharu. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya tak seberuntung dengan tiga wanita di hadapan matanya. Narcissa tak punya sahabat wanita yang tulus. Adik dan kakaknya tidak akur, dalam hati ia bersedih tapi ikut bahagia melihat mereka saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat. _'aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Andromeda'_ niatnya.

" _Well..ladies_. Ikut aku. Ginny dan Pansy, kita ke tempat pemberkatan. Biar kupanggil Mr. Weasley untuk mengantar Hermione ke altar" ajak Narcissa mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Pansy dan Ginny menyambut uluran tangan Narcissa dan merekapun keluar kamar.

.

.

Rasa gugup dan campur aduk menyergap perasaan Hermione, dia mengamit lengan Arthur Weasley yang menjadi penganti ayah pengantin wanita untuk mengantarnya ke altar. Arthur sudah dianggap ayah baginya. Mengingat kedua orang tua Hermione sudah tidak mungkin lagi hadir disini, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun untuk mengembalikan ingatan kedua orang tuanya. Mengembalikan ingatan mereka sama dengan membuat mereka mati—hidup tanpa memori. Hermione menguatkan dirinya agar tak bersedih akan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja, di hari terbesar dalam hidupnya, ia ingin diantar ayah kandungnya dan melihat senyum bahagia ibu kandungnya. Namun ini semua cukup, sekarang ia dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya—Hermione cukup bahagia.

Dia harus bahagia.

"Kau siap, putriku?" tanya Arthur tersenyum.

Hermione mengangguk. Menghela nafas dan mulai melangkah...

.

.

Draco berdiri disana menunggunya, tuxedo putih mewah putih bersih membalut tubuh atletisnya. Sangat tampan dan gagah, ia bagaikan pria tetesan dewa Yunani seperti di fim-film muggle. Draco tersenyum cerah dan terpesona kala melihat wanitanya berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Wanita itu seribu kali sangat cantik, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kelak rupa anak-anak mereka bila ketampanannya dan kecantikannya disatukan dalam sebuah telur di rahim wanitanya—membawa gen terbaik mereka.

Semua mata para undangan memandang terpesona.

Pesta pernikahan ini cukup diselenggarakan sederhana ala Malfoy di Malfoy Manor yang disihir gemerlapan di seluruh dinding Manor. Hermione dan Draco menyerahkan semua urusan pada Narcissa. Narcissa tentunya dengan senang hati mengurus segala sesuatunya, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Draco dan Hermione.

Jadilah pesta sederhana (aku Narcissa) ini dihelat—dengan ratusan undangan, katering nomor satu se-Inggris raya, dekorasi yang membuat mata tercenggang dan terpesona, bunga-bunga yang tak henti bermekaran, peri-peri kecil terus menaburkan konfeti silver mengkilap—konfeti itu dapat berubah jadi bintang yang berkilauan dan box khusus untuk pers dan paparazzi. Pesta ini hampir menghabiskan setengah berangkas milik Narcissa—itulah pesta sederhana ala Malfoy.

Hermione dan Draco sempat membelalak tak percaya kala melihat mewahnya persiapan pernikahan mereka. Tapi Narcissa meyakinkan mereka bahwa ini sangat sederhana—iya sederhana. Terserah Narcissa saja, toh dia yang mengaturnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, _love_. Aku sampai harus mengucek mataku—apakah ini kau atau bidadari dari surga?" gumamnya kala Arthur menyerahkan Hermione berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Draco. Apakah Draco-ku tertukar dengan dewa di langit?" balas Hermione.

Mereka saling melemparkan senyum memikatnya.

Aberforth Dumbledore yang jadi pemimpin penikahan mereka "Tak disangka aku berdiri disini untuk menikahkan kalian. Cinta memang sederhana, bukan? Setelah mengalami lika liku perjalanan cinta kalian semasa di Hogwarts sampai akhirnya berada di altar suci ini. Oh..jangan kalian pikir aku tak tahu semuanya" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata penuh arti.

Draco tersenyum tipis dan Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kunikahkan kalian" ajaknya. _"Mr. Malfoy, you first"_

" _Dear_ Hermione Jane Granger, bersediakah kau menjadi istriku? menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihanku, menemaniku hingga masa tuaku, menjadi pendampingku kala susah dan senang, selalu setia padaku, menghiasi rumah kita dengan cinta dan kasih sayang bersama, memberikanku keturunan yang banyak, mendukungku kala aku kesulitan, mengatasi pertengkaran kita dengan dewasa dan bercinta sesudahnya, menjadi lawan seimbangku di ranjang yang panas dan menerima sehidup semati denganku?" tanya Draco.

 _"Miss Granger, your turn"_ kata Dumbledore.

" _Dear_ Draco Abraxas Malfoy, aku bersedia jadi istrimu yang menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, menemanimu hingga masa tuamu, menjadi pendampingmu kala susah dan senang, akan sangat setia padamu, menghiasi rumah kita dengan cinta dan kasih sayang bersama, memberikanmu 3 orang keturunan yang tampan sepertimu dan cantik sepertiku, mendukungmu kala kau kesulitan, mengatasi pertengkaran kita dengan dewasa dan bercinta gila-gilaan sesudahnya, menjadi lawan seimbangmu di ranjang yang panas hingga aku tak bisa berjalan dan menerima sehidup semati denganmu" jawab Hermione.

Sekilas terdengar hadirin terkekeh dan tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Hermione.

"Dengan nama _Merlin The Great Wizard_ dan Seluruh dunia sihir, aku resmikan Draco Abraxas Malfoy dan Hermione Jane Granger sah sebagai suami istri!" seru Dumbledore.

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu"

Tepuk tangan pun bergemuruh, kilatan blitz dan bunyi jepretan menghujani, kembang api dengan tulisan 'DM & HG' dalam bentuk cinta lalu berubah menjadi 'Draco & Hermione' kemudian beberapa tulisan ucapan selamat dipatri di langit di atas kebun manor yang luas, diakhiri dengan tulisan 'Welcome Malfoy heirs' lengkap dengan emblem klan Malfoy.

Kala bibir Draco mendarat di bibir Hermione, menciumnya penuh kebagiaan dan kelegaan. Kini Draco dan Hermione telah saling memiliki. Harapan masa depan yang dibayangkan Hermione dilunasi penuh oleh Draco.

Mereka larut dalam suasana pesta yang 'sederhana' ini. Narcissa teguh dengan pendiriannya bahwa ini adalah pesta 'sederhana' tapi mata hadirin memang tidak bisa berbohong pesta ini sungguhlah amat mewah dan meriah. Hermione belum pernah seumur hidupnya hadir dalam pesta yang sangat menakjubkan, membuai mata dan membuatnya terpesona berkali-kali—ini pestanya, pesta dia dengan Draco.

Hermione dan Draco sampai merasakan pegal di rahangnya karena senyum terus-terusan. Bibir mereka mulai membengkak karena berciuman terus menerus kala ada kesempatan. Terasa letih namun menyenangkan.

.

.

The Honey Moon...

Berikutnya Hermione dan Draco tak tahu bahwa semua media menayangkan mengenai berita pernikahan ini dalam seminggu penuh karena mereka mengasingkan diri untuk berbulan madu. Di kepulauan Karibia ini mereka menempati villa yang cukup mewah walaupun luas villanya kecil. Villa yang desain arsitekturnya khas karibia, didominasi kaca dan batang kayu sebagai pilarnya. Bila semua pintu dan jendela lebar yang terbuat dari kaca dibuka maka semuanya menghadap ke lautan lepas.

"Astaga...kita benar-benar berada di tengah lautan berdua saja, _husband?_ "

"Kenapa? kau takut dimakan hiu?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih takut dimakan olehmu" gurau Hermione.

"Aku akan memakanmu, _love_ dan hanya ada kita"

"Aku akan pasang _ward_ "

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau di tengah aktifitas kita tenyata datang penyusup?"

"Dan apakah aktifitas yang akan kita lakukan, _love_?" Draco menyeringai mendekati istrinya.

"Uh...seperti...memancing ikan" Hermione mengikat rambutnya tinggi asal-asalan dengan gaya menggoda.

"Lalu..." Draco duduk santai di sofa menikmati Hermione yang berdiri di depannya.

"Menyelam di bawah laut..." Hermione melepaskan blouse outer tipis yang kebesaran hingga sebelah bahunya terbuka dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

"Lalu..."

"Mencari beberapa mutiara" Hermione meloloskan celana pendek putihnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

"Lalu..." Draco manahan nafasnya memperhatikan istrinya meloloskan satu persatu pakaiannya.

"Berenang dengan lumba-lumba" Hermione melepaskan branya dengan gaya seduktif dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

"...dan lalu..." Draco mulai tak bisa mengontrol dirinya karena miliknya mulai ber-ereksi melihat Hermione _topless_.

"Berjemur sampai gosong" Hermione meloloskan _g-string_ nya dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

Hermione _completely naked_.

Draco tak kuasa menahan matanya agar tak berkedip. Tubuh wanita itu sempurna, tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di badannya—Draco menunggu pertunjukkan apa lagi yang akan dipertontonkan.

Alih-alih mendekati Draco—seperti yang Draco harapkan. Hermione berbalik memperlihatkan bokongnya yang indah lalu melangkah ke balkon villa dan segera lompat ke dalam air laut yang berwarna biru kehijauan jernih.

Draco merasa tertipu

" _Love! Heii—you're fool me. Damn it_!" serunya segera menyusul Hermione.

Hermione tertawa tawa. "Aku akan mencari lumba-lumba" serunya sambil berenang menjauhi villa.

" _Shit! This woman completely insane_..." umpat Draco. Hermione selalu melakukan hal yang tak disangkanya.

Draco segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya hanya menyisakan boxer hijau botolnya lalu melompat ke laut menyusul Hermione.

"Hello _dolphin_ " sapa Hermione menyeringai kala Draco mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu, _love_ "

"Perbuatan apa?" tanya Hermione sok polos.

Draco berdecak , Hermione mencibir.

"Ayo berlomba" ajak Hermione.

"Apa taruhannya?"

"Kalau aku menang maka biarkan aku menikmati relaksasi tanpa gangguan di jacuzzi"

"Kalau kau kalah?"

"Aku mengijinkan kau bergabung denganku di jacuzzi tapi tanpa megangguku"

"Hei, taruhan macam apa itu?"

"Kau tak mau berlomba? Jika kau menolak maka _no sex tonight_ "

"Oh.. _come on! It's not fair_. Aku sudah puasa sex sebulan dan kau makin menambah penderitaanku?"

" _Take it or leave it_ " tantang Hermione.

"Kalau aku menang maka aku akan mengarapmu habis-habisan tanpa ampun"

"Ooww... _so cruel_ Mr. Malfoy" Hermione mengigit bibirnya mengoda. "Kalau kau kalah?"

"Aku tak akan kalah. Kau payah dalam olah raga—kau tahu"

"Heiiii..." protes Hermione.

Draco tertawa mengejek.

Kemudian mereka mengambil garis start dan mulai berlomba. Hermione tahu Draco akan menang. Dia berencana tidak serius dalam taruhan—hanya ingin menggoda suaminya saja.

Setelah Draco mencapai garis finish dengan senyum kemenangan, Hermione membelokkan arah renangnya kembali menuju villa dan menaiki tangga lalu menyeringai mengejek.

Draco tertipu untuk yang kedua kali.

" _Fuck this woman...why I should love her_?" umpatnya kala melihat Hermione tertawa-tawa masuk ke dalam villa.

Draco menyusul Hermione berenang menuju villa dan menyusul Hermione.

Hermione tengah membasuh air laut di tubuhnya dengan shower kala Draco memeluknya erat dari belakang. Draco segera menyerang Hermione dengan menciumi kasar leher Hermione dan menghisap kulitnya sejauh yang bisa dijangkau mulut Draco, sementara tangannya meremas payudara Hermione gemas dari belakang.

"Kau mempermainkan aku, Mrs. Malfoy. _Naughty lady_ " bisik Draco dan mengigit kecil telinga Hermione.

" _Punish me then_ " kata Hermione ditengah erangannya kala Draco mencubit keras putingnya.

" _I will_ " geram Draco.

Draco mematikan shower lalu membalikkan badan Hermione menghadapnya. Menatap tajam mata Hermione sok sadis. Lalu menekan pundak Hermione agar berlutut—wajah Hermione menghadap kejantanannya.

" _Give pleasure to your victim, dear_ " perintah Draco.

Hermione segera memegang batang milik suaminya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya—dikulum, dihisap kuat, dijilat liar.

"Yess... _shit it's good_ " Draco menunduk ke bawah memperhatikan Hermione memanjakan miliknya.

" _Like it?_ " goda Hermione menatap mata Draco sambil sengaja memamerkan lidahnya mempermainkan kepala kejantanan Draco.

"gsshh... _so sexy, wife_ " Draco meremas rambut Hermione dan menjambaknya lembut.

Milik Draco sudah sepenuhnya tegang tegak mengacung tapi Hermione belum puas, ia mengesek gesek batang keras ke pipinya kemudian memutar-mutarkannya di nipple Hermione.

" _Hard and good_ " desis Hermione kembali mulut Hermione melumat ganas kejantanannya sedalam rongga mulutnya, tangan Hermione menggelitik buah zakar Draco. Draco makin menikmati sensasi nikmat.

 _Hermione's blow job so fucking good._

Draco tak tahan lagi dipermainkan seperti itu beberapa lama akan membuat pertahanannya jebol, Draco mencoba mengangkat Hermione naik tapi Hermione keras kepala, ia belum puas dengan milik suaminya. Ia ingin cairan Draco lumer di mulutnya.

" _Love, ...I fucking need you now..._ " Draco frustasi.

" _Come to my mouth_ " Hermione sengaja meniupkan nafasnya membuat urat milik Draco semakin terukir jelas disana. Hermione mengurut dan mengocok cepat, kepala milik Draco masih dikulum mulut istrinya. Tubuh Draco akhirnya bergetar hebat, ia tak kuat lagi. Tangan Hermione makin mengurut cepat...

" _Ahhhh...shit.._. _Ican't—hold it anymore_...eerghhh" Draco meracau. Tangan Draco mencengkram pundak Hermione erat, jejak telapak tangan Draco memerah di kulit pundak Hermione.

Seiring dengan kedutan di setiap garis uratnya akhirnya Draco memuntahkan cairan putih kental miliknya, menyembur banyak di mulut Hermione. Hermione membantu Draco dengan mengurut pangkal miliknya dan menghisapnya kuat.

Hermione menelan semua sperma Draco rakus—tanpa sisa. ' _This woman completely outrageous'_ pikir Draco. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya mencari oksigen yang dapat mengisi paru-parunya yang seakan hilang karena orgasme di mulut Hermione.

Hermione berdiri lalu mencium bibir Draco ganas sama rakusnya dengan kesenangannya tadi, bau khas cairan Draco bercampur disana. Draco yang masih belum mampu mengumpulkan energinya kembali, membalas ciuman Hermione lemah.

" _It's that you, love_?" tanya Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya, tapi ia merasa puas.

Hermione menyeringai " _Of course it's me, silly. I give you pay back twenty nine times more, since you've got nothing in one month_ "

" _Are you sure_?" kekeh Draco.

" _Don't ask me_! Lihat dirimu sendiri nampaknya kau yang butuh istirahat...hmm"

" _Give me just a minute_ "

" _Take your time and I'll waiting. I want my relaxing moment on jacuzzi. And don't disturb me_ "

Hermione meninggalkan Draco di shower dan menuju jacuzzi yang menghadap ke laut lepas, mengisi airnya dan menuangkan foam wangi vanilla dan cherry blossom lalu menikmati acaranya sendiri.

Draco menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah Hermione. Stateginya berhasil, ia terpaksa membiarkan Hermione sendiri untuk mengembalikan energinya. _'this woman is more Slytherin than I am'_ batin Draco.

.

.

Hermione menyelesaikan acara jacuzzinya dengan damai, ia membebat tubuhnya dengan handuk. Lalu melangkah ke kamar yang berjarak hanya 6 langkah. Villa bulan madu mereka yang berukuran kecil, hanya 1 ruangan terbuka tanpa sekat permanen, penghalang setiap ruangan hanyalah untaian kelambu tipis.

Hermione melihat Draco sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil menyesap Fire Whisky, hanya selimut putih yang menutupi bagian perut bawahnya, sementara anggota tubuhnya yang lain terbuka polos. Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione muncul.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Hermione sambil membuka lemari mungil mencari lingerie yang akan dipakainya.

" _Don't_ " cegah Draco kala Hermione mengambil sebuah lingerie satin putih.

" _What_?"

" _Don't wear anything—no clothes, love_ " pinta Draco menyimpan Fire Whiskynya di nakas _"Come here. I want my twenty eight now_ "

Hermione tersenyum dan membuka balutan handuknya dan naik ke ranjang. Dan Draco segera memerangkap tubuh Hermione.

Draco benar-benar membuat Hermione lemas.

 _twenty seven_

 _twenty six_

 _twenty five_

 _twenty four_

 _twenty three_

Kali ini Draco pun menyerah.

Ok. Saatnya tidur dengan keadaan yang porak poranda di ranjang mereka yang sudah tak beraturan. Posisi merekapun tidak tertib—tidur malang melintang seenaknya, dengan kaki saling tumpang tindih.

.

.

Mereka bangun saat matahari benar-benar terang.

"Hei.. _morning, wife_ " sapa Draco dengan suara parau.

"Hei... _afternoon, husband_ " balas Hermione dengan suara serak.

" _I love you_ " Draco mengecup kening istrinya.

" _I love you more_ " Hermione mengecup dagu suaminya.

"Aku lapar"

"Kau lapar? _We have to get brunch_ "

" _Ok. We'll find something to eat_ "

" _I'll make a sandwich then_ " Hermione bangkit dari ranjang.

" _Not yet, wife_ " cegah Draco menahan pinggang Hermione.

" _Why?_ "

" _Enjoy my morning glory_ " Draco membuka selimut yang menutup area kejantanannya, dengan senyum mesum _"I want my twenty two_ "

" _Only twenty two. ok. I'm so hungry"_

" _I'm hungry too, so make it quick"_

" _Right then"_ Hermione segera naik menduduki milik Draco yang tegak menjulang.

" _Aaahhh...very nice...move now, love_ " mata Draco terpejam menikmati.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita memancing. _Fish for dinner_?" saran Draco menyudahi 4 potong sandwichnya. Nafsu makan Draco sangat besar pagi ini sebesar nafsu sexnya.

" _Good idea_ " angguk Hermione sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

"Aku akan mentransfigurasi rakit dan kita akan memancing di tengah laut"

"Rakit berikut kanopinya, aku tak mau kulit kita terbakar matahari"

" _Your wish is my command, wife"_

"Aku akan menyiapkan bekal makanan ringan kalau begitu"

Draco mengangguk. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan makanmu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

" _Good"_ Draco merangkul Hermione dan mencium bibirnya, menempatkan Hermione di atas meja pantry dapur.

" _I guess you want your twenty one?"_ tebak Hermione sambil menekuk lututnya dan mengangkang lebar di atas meja.

" _Ahh...you know me very well"_ Draco mengusap kewanitaan Hermione yang tak tertutup cd dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang milik istrinya dan mengaduknya disana.

"..ohh...Draco..." Hermione memberi Draco ciuman panas.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan mereka telah menyelesaikan bulan madu berikut janji Hermione memberikan Draco 30 kali orgasme. Berbagai kegiatan mereka lakukan disana. Mereka menyewa yatch menghabiskan 2 hari penuh di dalam yatch, menyelam, mencari mutiara, berenang bersama ikan-ikan di dalam laut, berjemur di atas yatch, jalan-jalan di kota kecil terdekat dengan lokasi bulan madu mereka dan menikmati suasana disana. Refreshing dan tibalah saat mereka pulang ke Manor.

.

xxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 11**

.

.

2 bulan kemudian...

"Isobel, katakan ke bagian produksi agar mereka menyerahkan laporannya sekarang juga. Agar aku bisa menandatangani dokumen pembelian bahan baku" perintah Draco pada sekertaris keduanya.

" _Yes Sir_. Apa anda ingin aku menambah kopimu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah minum 4 gelas siang ini. Kau boleh keluar"

" _Yes Sir_ " Isobel keluar dari ruangan Draco dan menemukan Hermione di luar kantor boss-nya.

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Malfoy. Anda akan menemui Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Isobel tersenyum ramah.

"Apa dia di dalam?"

" _Yes_. Anda masuk saja" Isobel membukakan pintu kantor Draco agar Hermione bisa masuk.

Draco tengah memeriksa berkas yang bertumpuk di mejanya, dia mendengar pintu terbuka—tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Isobel, ternyata aku butuh kopi lagi"

"Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi, Draco" kata Hermione.

Draco mendonggakkan kepalanya " _Love_...tumben kau datang ke kantorku. Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu tadi pagi. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Hermione memang sangat jarang berkunjung ke kantor Draco. Sudah 2 hari ini Hermione merasakan ada yang aneh di tubuhnya, ia sering lemas, pusing dan mual. Tadi pagi ia memuntahkan isi sarapannya membuat Draco khawatir tapi Hermione bilang dia baik-baik saja dan hanya ingin istirahat dan menyuruh Draco tetap pergi ke kantor.

Merasa curiga dengan kondisi tubuhnya dan Hermione mengecek test pack kehamilan , tenyata positif—Hermione hamil.

Tak tahan ingin segera memberitahukan berita gembira ini pada Draco, akhirnya ia datang ke kantor suaminya siang ini.

Draco menyambut kedatangan istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya. Hermione tersenyum lebar—lebih lebar dari seharusnya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali"

"Tebak, apa sebabnya?"

"Hmm..." Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Kau sengaja datang untuk mengajakku bercinta di kantorku?"

Hermione tertawa " _Pervert bastard_ "

"Kau mengajakku makan siang? Aku sudah makan, _love_. Tapi bila kau mengajakku, aku akan menemanimu"

"Tidak. Bukan itu"

"Kau dipromosikan naik jabatan?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu apa?"

"Bersiaplah Mr. Malfoy karena sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai anak" ucap Hermione tersenyum.

Draco terkejut dan mematung.

"K—kau tidak suka?" kata Hermione heran melihat Draco yang tampak shock.

Pikiran Hermione melayang, apakah Draco trauma? karena sebelum ini Draco pernah kehilangan keturunannya dari Astoria. _"Draco..say something? You're not ready?"_

Kaki Draco melemas, ia duduk di sofa, menghela nafas dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kau hamil?" tanyanya menatap Hermione yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak suka? Kau tak siap?—tapi bagaimana?" hati Hermione mencelos melihat Draco sedih, ia ikut sedih.

"Aku takut" jawab Draco.

Hermione tertunduk bingung. Draco tampaknya tak menginginkan bayi mereka, masa iya ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Kau takut? Kau tak ingin bayimu? Kau ingin aku menggugurkannya? _What the hell_ , Draco. Jika kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini, _Well._..aku akan tetap mempertahankannya—kau tidak perlu terlibat" suara Hermione meninggi—ia kecewa.

" _No, love_. Aku hanya takut"

"Demi Merlin, Draco! Kita bercinta...astaga—Kau tega sekali"

"Alasannya, aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku. Hamil—Astoria—kau tahu aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa, lalu kau kemudian—" Draco tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, rasa ngeri terbayang apabila dia kehilangan Hermione—meninggal dunia? Ia tak sanggup. "Tentu saja aku ingin kita mempunyai anak, _love_. Anak dari cinta kita. Tapi—"

Hermione segera memahami perasaan Draco, ia cemas Hermione mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Astoria. Draco trauma.

Hermione meraih dagu Draco kemudian menangkupkan telapak tangannya di sisi pipi Draco, meminta Draco untuk menatapnya "Draco...aku tidak akan apa-apa, bayi kita akan kuat, aku juga kuat. Maukah kau menjaga semua ini bersama-sama. Aku janji padamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mati semudah itu, aku akan bertahan demi bayi kita dan kau. Maukah kau menjalaninya bersama-sama? Aku tak akan sanggup bila kau pesimis akan hal ini, _husband_?"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Buatlah aku bahagia. Buatlah aku melihat bahwa kau adalah suami yang baik dan menerima kehamilanku dan jadilah ayah yang baik bahkan sebelum anak ini lahir _, will you_?"

"Kau janji tidak akan mati semudah itu"

"Aku janji"

"Kau janji bila hal buruk terjadi—aku akan memilihmu"

"Draco..."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Hermione..." pinta Draco gusar.

"Baiklah. Bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku tidak akan marah dan kecewa bila kau memilihku"

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia"

"Terima kasih _husband_ , _I love you"_

" _I love you more than you know"_

Draco mengecup kening Hermione.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

At Magpius Cafe...

Sangat lucu sekali melihat 3 orang wanita yang sama-sama mempunyai perut buncit sedang duduk menikmati makan siang.

Mereka sesekali tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang menyapa mereka. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak mengenali mereka. Ginny Potter—istri Harry Potter, Pansy Weasley—istri Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Malfoy—istri Draco Malfoy. _Trio War Hero_ yang menyelamatkan dunia sihir—orang-orang yang patut dihormati dan disegani. Secara otomatis mereka menjadi sosial selebriti. Banyak wartawan dan paparazzi yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja mengambil potret mereka, kadang ulah mereka menganggu ketenangan _war hero_ kita. Apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan berita—bahkan hal-hal yang sepele seperti pakaian yang mereka kenakan hari ini, toko apa yang mereka masuki, belanja apa mereka disana, produk apa yang mereka gunakan. Apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Weasley dan Mrs. Malfoy. Bolehkan aku memotret anda dan sedikit wawancara" tanya seorang wartawan sembari memegang kameranya.

"Kau boleh memotret kami tapi tidak untuk wawancara. Kami hanya mencoba menikmati makan siang di hari sabtu yang tenang. Jika kami terganggu, kau akan tahu akibatnya" ucap Pansy ketus.

"Siapa namamu dan dari tabloid mana? _Only for one picture, get it_?" tambah Ginny galak.

"B—baik" si wartawan mengambil gambar "T—terima kasih Nyonya" ucapnya gugup lalu berlalu.

"Mereka hanya mencari berita untuk pekerjaaan" ujar Hermione membetulkan letak _sunglasess_ -nya.

" _Sometimes it's horibble annoying_ " keluh Pansy.

"Beginilah resiko jadi istri orang terkenal. Kadang aku lelah menjaga sikap harus selalu ramah" keluh Ginny.

"Menghadapi mereka cukup dengan diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Harus bermuka jutek" tambah Hermione.

"Sikap jutekmu ketularan Draco" kata Pansy.

"Iya..iya...aku ingat! Aku bahkan sangsi suamimu itu bisa tersenyum, kukira urat senyumnya sudah putus kala kita masih di Hogwarts dulu" kekeh Ginny.

"Kau benar Gin, aku juga berpikiran sama" Hermione tertawa mengingat bahwa dia memang jarang melihat Draco tersenyum, dia selalu melihat Draco hanya memasang senyum mengejek dan mencela—tapi itu dulu, sebelum mereka dekat satu sama lain.

"Dia memang pelit tersenyum" kikik Pansy geli. "Berbeda dengan Ron, dia senang tersenyum agaknya memang dia suka tebar pesona"

"Kalau Harry memiliki senyuman aneh—kau tahu, senyuman setengah ingin setengah tidak—senyum gugup. Ya...seperti itu..senyum gugup. Istilah baru kan?" tambah Ginny.

"Oke. Oke. Draco punya senyum jutek. Ron—senyum lebay. Harry—senyum gugup" Hermione terbahak.

"Ya ampun kenapa kita jadi menjelek-jelekkan suami kita ya...hahaha..." ujar Pansy.

"Aku curiga apa mereka kalau berkumpul suka menjelek-jelekkan para istri?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka memuja kita" celetuk Pansy.

"Apalagi saat mereka meminta jatah sex. Wajah mereka memohon, memelas, mengiba dan seperti dunia akan runtuh bila kita tak memberikannya" celoteh Hermione.

"Kau benar. Hanya cukup bilang _'Mr. Potter malam ini kau tidur di kamar lain'_ dia langsung gelagapan—kau tahu" Ginny mendramakan perkataannya. Segera disambut dengan derai tawa Pansy dan Hermione.

" _Wait..wait..wait_ " Pansy berkata diantara tawanya "Ron bahkan pernah mengurungku di kamar seharian, menyita tongkat sihirku ketika aku jengkel padanya dan menolak memberinya sex. Dia bilang kita akan tinggal disini selamanya sehingga aku tak bisa kemana-mana"

"Kalau Draco pasti memperkosaku—ia senang sekali memaksa" cibir Hermione.

"Mereka sangat idiot" ucap Ginny.

"Brutal" seru Pansy.

"Gila sex" tambah Hermione.

"Dan inilah hasilnya—" keluh Pansy sambil menujuki perutnya tapi kemudian mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Pernahkah kalian sadar kalau kita hamil dalam waktu bersamaan?" Ginny membulatkan matanya.

"Sepertinya mereka kompak membuat jadwal menghamili istri" tukas Hermione.

"Ah..ya...seperti sperma mereka bicara satu sama lain 'oke..sekarang waktunya kita membuahi rahim. _One team_. Seperti tim Quidditch' _then they're colaboration like group on one time at same moment_ " kata Pansy

Hermione dan Ginny saling berpandangan sama-sama menaikkan alis.

" _One group for sex_?" gumam Ginny tak yakin.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam—hening, seolah mempunyai pikiran yang sama, kemudian secara kompak mereka berseru "EEEEEEEWWWW" sambil mengernyitkan hidung.

Membayangkan mereka berenam _having sex_ dalam satu grup, fantasy liar mereka kemana-mana.

" _Disguisting!_ " seru Pansy.

" _Nasty_!" timpal Ginny.

" _Weird!_ " tambah Hermione.

Hahahahahahahahaaa... Makan siang mereka selalu penuh tawa seperti biasanya.

"Gin, apa melahirkan itu sakit?" tanya Hermione tengah menyuapkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ini juga yang akan kutanyakan. Kau kan sudah punya pengalaman, Gin" tukas Pansy membelah puding karamelnya.

"Tentu saja sakit. Sakitnya gila-gilaan, bila kalian sedang mendapat sakit menstruasi maka sakit melahirkan ribuan kali lebih sakit dari ini"

Raut wajah Pansy berubah jadi tegang dan Hermione tampak ngeri.

" _Oh..sorry_ , aku tidak berniat untuk _spoiler_. Jangan takut hadapi saja! Kalian pasti bisa kok, terlebih lagi ada suami-suami kita yang sangat mencintai kita, berada disamping kita untuk saling menguatkan. Itu moment yang sangat indah. Percayalah padaku, itu adalah saat kita berjuang untuk orang yang bahkan belum kita lihat rupanya—berjuang sekuat tenaga karena sebuah cinta ibu kepada anaknya. Dan rasa sakit itu hilang saat kita melihat dia (Ginny menunjuk perutnya) hadir ke dunia" papar Ginny.

"Iya sih, kau benar Gin. Aku berkali-kali menatap cermin—walaupun badanku tak karuan begini tapi ada rasa bangga dan bahagia, terlebih Ron ia tampaknya tak sabar menanti putrinya" Pansy mengelus perutnya.

"Kurasa apa yang kau rasakan sama denganmu Pans. Rasanya sangat penasaran menanti bayi kita lahir dan sikap suami kita menjadi over protektif terhadap kehamilan ini seolah mereka lebih mencintai anaknya dibandingkan kita" tambah Hermione.

"Oh..kalian akan merasakannya nanti. Lihat saja, suami kita lebih mencintai anaknya. Menjadi istri dan orang tua tampaknya rumit tapi menyenangkan" kata Ginny puas.

"Menurut perkiraan dokter kapan kau melahirkan Hermione?" tanya Ginny.

"Seharusnya minggu ini, mungkin _my little man_ masih betah di perutku" jawab Hermione.

"Jadwalku 1 bulan lagi. Healer bilang aku harus banyak jalan kaki" kata Pansy.

"Kau harus tinggal di Rumah Sakit malam ini juga, Mione. Tunggu kelahiran anakmu disana. Lebih aman. Ayo minta jemput Draco sekarang, kukira besok atau lusa kau akan melahirkan" perintah Ginny.

"Ginny betul Mione. Jangan ambil resiko" saran Pansy.

"Oh baiklah" Hermione mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Draco untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Narcissa kala melihat Draco dan Hermione saling berdebat.

"Maafkan kami, Cissy. Kami akan akan bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit sekarang" jawab Hermione lalu menatap jengkel Draco.

"Oh.. _dear_..kau akan melahirkan?"

"Belum, _Mother_. Aku hanya heran, ia menuruti perintah Potter perempuan, padahal aku menyarankan istriku yang keras kepala ini untuk menginap di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu. Hanya satu kata saja dari Potter, dia mengikutinya. Padahal aku adalah suaminya—aku dianggapnya apa?" kata Draco sarkas.

"Maumu aku harus tinggal seminggu di rumah sakit dan hanya berdiam diri? Aku bisa mati karena bosan" bela Hermione.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hermione" sindir Draco.

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Sebelumnya aku sudah menurutimu untuk minta cuti kerja 2 minggu sebelum tenggat waktu kelahiran. Dalam dua minggu aku bisa melakukan hal apapun yang penting dalam pekerjaanku"

"Karena aku tak mau kau kelelahan! Apa perhatianku tak kau hargai?"

Suara mereka berdua makin meninggi.

" _STOP!_ Kalian berdua" seru Narcissa. " _Son,_ Hermione. Bagaimana kalian akan menjadi orang tua kalau kalian masih mengutamakan ego kalian?" tanya Narcissa tegas dan dengan nada mengingatkan.

" _Son,_ aku tahu kau khawatir dan cemas. Tapi wanita hamil bukan orang sakit dan tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" tegur Narcissa.

Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dan kau Hermione, harusnya kau pahami bahwa suamimu sangat mencemaskanmu sebaiknya kau beri pengertian padanya. Draco dan Lucius mempunyai sikap overprotektif yang berlebihan. Kuharap kau tak pernah bosan menasehatinya" tegur Narcissa.

Hermione terpaksa mengangguk.

"Jadi cobalah redam ego kalian. Tidak ada lagi saling menyalahkan, _my dear_ " Suara Narcissa melembut dan kembali dramatis seperti biasanya.

Keduanya diam menyadari kesalahan masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Ayo bersiap, kukira cucuku akan lahir besok atau lusa" perintah Narcissa.

"Kami akan ke kamar kalau begitu, permisi _Mother"_ pamit Draco.

Hermione hanya mengangguk hormat.

Setibanya di kamar, Draco menghela nafas lelah dan menuju _walking closet_ mereka. 2 buah koper sudah disiapkan untuk keperluan persalinan Hermione. Pakaian Hermione, pakaian Draco dan perlengkapan bayi.

"Maaf..." gumam Hermione berdiri di belakang Draco.

"Maafkan aku juga" ucap Draco membalikkan badannya menghadap Hermione.

"Apakah kita akan jadi orang tua yang baik?" tanya Hermione sangsi.

"Kita akan berusaha. Kau dan aku sama-sama" jawab Draco.

"Sebaiknya—seberat apapun masalah kita, kita bicarakan di kamar" saran Hermione.

"Ya. Kurasa juga demikian"

"Maukah kau memelukku?" pinta Hermione.

Draco tersenyum memeluk istrinya dan mengecup keningnya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Apa Scorpius rewel sore tadi, Cissy?" tanya Hermione mendekati Narcissa yang sedang mengendong bayi. Mereka tengah berada di kamar bayi yang ter- _connecting_ dengan kamar Draco dan Hermione.

"Oh.. _dear_ , dia bayi yang sangat manis. Dia sangat tenang dan jarang menangis. Dia tidak merepotkan" jawab Narcissa sambil menyerahkan bayi Scorpius pada Hermione.

4 bulan sudah usia putra pertama keturunan Malfoy. Tepat seperti perkiraan Ginny dan Narcissa dia lahir tepat 2 hari setelah Hermione dan Draco tinggal di rumah sakit. Persalinan Hermione sangatlah lancar walau disertai kepanikan dan ketakutan keduanya—maklum anak pertama.

Draco tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub bayi yang baru lahir itu dalam buaiannya. Dia belum berani mengendong putranya yang diberi nama SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY.

Bayi Scorpius memang jarang menangis, ia hanya merengek sebentar kala haus atau tidak nyaman. Bayi itu memiliki rambut pirang ikal lebat dan mata abu kebiruan khas Malfoy. Berita kelahiran putra pertama mereka tentunya mendapatkan sorotan media, Draco bahkan harus menyewa pengawal untuk melindungi keluarganya dari wartawan yang ingin mengambil gambar mereka secara dekat, saat mereka pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

Hermione kembali bekerja saat usia Scorpius 2 bulan, tapi Hermione kerap pulang saat makan siang untuk menyusui Scorpius, memeras asi, lalu kembali ke kantor dan pulang pukul 5 tepat. Scorpius tumbuh sesuai yang diharapkan tidak ada hal yang mencemaskan dalam tumbuh kembang Scorpius.

Bayi Pansy dan Ron lahir 1 bulan kemudian dan diberi nama ROSE ANNABELLE WEASLEY. Kemudian bayi Ginny lahir 2 bulan kemudian dan diberi nama ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER.

Kesibukan Draco bertambah, ia sudah melebarkan sayap perusahaannya ke dunia muggle. Mendirikan pabrik farmasi yang memproduksi obat-obatan muggle yang dicampur dengan ramuan sihir. Terobosan ini membuat nama Malfoy corp semakin dikenal di dunia muggle karena obat-obatan mereka laku keras tentunya usaha ini mendapatkan ijin sah dari kementerian sihir.

Pansy dan Harry ikut berinvestasi dalam bisnis ini. Perusahaan muggle ini dipercayakan kepada pamannya Cornelius Malfoy—dia memang pecinta muggle. Draco hanya mengawasi perusahaannya seminggu 2 kali dan memimpin rapat komisaris.

Karier Hermione bisa dibilang mulus, ia kini menjadi Kepala Departemen Hukum Sihir. Mereka nyaris tak pernah bertengkar, bila pun terjadi pertengkaran paling hanya masalah sepele dan berakhir dengan bercinta.

Kesibukan keduanya membuat waktu pertemuan mereka berharga, jadi mereka memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin. Hal ini berlangsung sampai Hermione mendapati dirinya hamil anak kedua, tepat saat Scorpius berusia 3 tahun dan lahirlah putri cantik mereka—CASSIOPEA VENUS MALFOY.

Nama Venus diberikan Narcissa ketika melihat cucu keduanya yang lahir mirip seperti dewi dan cantik sekali seperti dewi kecantikan—dewi Venus.

Dan lucunya ketika Hermione hamil anak kedua waktunya bersamaan dengan Ginny yang hamil anak ketiga. Ginny dan Hermione girang luar biasa mendapati anak mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Ginny berkata bahwa Harry akan terus membuatnya hamil jika mereka belum mendapatkan anak perempuan. Ginny ngeri bila membayangkan mempunyai anak laki-laki sampai 5 orang dulu dan baru berakhir sampai anak perempuan mereka lahir—mirip keluarga Weasley. Ginny tak henti-hentinya bersyukur bahwa ia tidak mengikuti jejak orang tuanya.

Kini mereka menikmati _Ladies lunch_ mereka dengan tidak mengambil tempat di cafe-cafe terbuka, karena merepotkan apabila membawa anak-anak ke cafe di ruang terbuka. Akhirnya sabtu siang mereka hanya berupa kunjungan makan siang bergantian ke rumah masing-masing. Hermione membawa Scorpius dan Cassie ke rumah Ginny di Godric Hollow atau mengunjungi The Burrow atau pergi ke rumah mansion Pansy. Tapi yang sering dikunjungi mereka semua adalah ke Malfoy Manor.

Draco sering mengundang keluarga sahabatnya ke Manor. Terutama para pria, mereka sangat antusias, alasannya karena Manor mempunyai lapangan Quidditch yang luasnya hampir sama dengan Hogwarts. Draco sengaja memperluas lapangan Quidditch saat mereka mengetahui Hermione mengandung anak laki-laki. Draco sangat berambisi Scorpius harus menguasai quidditch. Di usia Scorpius yang ke 3 tahun, Draco menghadiahi putranya sapu terbang. Tentu saja perbuatan Draco ini ditentang oleh Hermione dan Narcissa.

Draco, Harry, Ron, James dan Teddy bermain Quidditch kadang ditemani Theo dan Blaise, sementara anak yang lebih kecil Scorpius, Albus dan Rose bermain-main dengan sapu terbang anak mereka, sambil memperhatikan yang dewasa sedang bermain Quidditch.

Duo gadis kecil mereka—Cassie dan Lily, bermain di kebun ditemani pengasuh Cassie, Clara.

Omong-omong tentang Blaise, kini Blaise telah menikah dengan Luna Lovegood dan mempunyai anak bernama Iris Love Zabini, umur anak mereka seusia dengan Scorpius, Rose dan Albus. Jangan tanyakan dimana mereka sekarang, keluarga mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling dunia. Mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahan di pegunungan Alpen. Lokasi yang ekstrim untuk mengadakan pernikahan. Tapi Luna dan Blaise berkilah bahwa mereka satu-satunya pasangan yang mencetak sejarah menikah di atas gunung es. Alhasil pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung lebih cepat karena badai salju menerjang. Tapi sahabat-sahabat mereka bahagia untuk Blaise dan Luna. Blaise akhirnya menyerahkan titel Pria-Anti-Komitmen di tangan Luna.

.

"Aku takut Rose menjadi tomboy" ucap Pansy khawatir. "Alih-alih gaun, ia senang menggunakan jeans dan sneakersnya dan Quidditch"

Hermione dan Ginny tertawa.

"Masalahnya Rose lebih sering bermain dengan Albus dan Scorpius sih, ia bahkan senang sekali kalau diajak ke The Burrow, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena uncle favoritnya—George" ucap Ginny. "Rose sangat jahil, Pans. Scorpius sering dijahilinya karena Scorpius cenderung pendiam, tapi Albus malah sering menjahili Rose dan lucunya Scorpius selalu membelanya" lanjutnya.

"Kukira Scorpius menyukai Rose, Pans" sela Hermione.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Pansy.

"Aku ibunya. Walaupun Scorpius pendiam dan baru berumur 5 tahun tapi ia sangat semangat sekali bila menceritakan Rose—entahlah, mungkin insting" jawab Hermione.

"Aku sih tak keberatan Rose akan menyukai siapapun. Aku tidak akan menjodohkannya dengan siapa-siapa, biarkan mereka memilih sendiri-sendiri pasangan yang mereka cintai. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika dia memilih salah satu dari anak-anak kita" papar Pansy

"Apakah kita akan mendirikan _Pureblood Society_ mengingat anak-anak kita semuanya menjadi _Pureblood_?" gurau Ginny.

"Menjijikkan. aku benci stigma _Pureblood_ " Pansy mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Maaf Pans, aku hanya bercanda" kata Ginny.

"Pansy betul, biarkan mereka memilih dan membebaskannya karena menikah atas dasar cinta akan lebih kuat dari apapun" kata Hermione.

"Ouuhh...sejak kapan kau jadi romantis seperti ini, Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Sejak kau mencintai Harry Potter. Dulu saat masih di asrama, setiap malam kau hanya membaca novel picisanmu lalu membacakan quote-quote tentang cinta kepadaku. Menyebalkan. Kupingku rasanya ingin dilepas saja" elak Hermione.

"Bukankah wajar karena aku sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti kalian tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja" cibir Ginny.

"Tapi aku salut padamu Gin, kau sudah menyukai Harry sejak tahun pertama. Kau sangat sabar" kata Hermione.

"..ehem...amortentia _works_.." singgung Pansy. "Dan kalian harus tahu, garis antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis. Ron awalnya benci padaku, tapi lihatlah sekarang"

"... _because lingerie works_.." balas Ginny.

Pansy terkekeh. "Sama denganmu Mione. Kau dan Draco. Dari musuh jadi cinta" ejek Pansy.

"Well... _Sex always works_ " oceh Hermione mengedipkan mata.

" _Aunty_ Hermione _what is sex means_?" tanya Rose tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertiga, Rose, Scorpius dan Albus sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Tampak masing-masing memegang sapu terbang mainannya.

Para ibu hanya melongo, tak tahu harus menjawab apa—terkejut karena anak-anak mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dewasa.

"Rose, sejak kapan kau menguping kami?" tanya Pansy sedikit marah.

"Sejak _Mommy_ bilang romantis-romantis? Memang apa sih arti romantis itu?" sela Albus pada Ginny—ibunya.

"Romantis artinya berciuman. Aku sering melihat Mom dan Dad berciuman" jawab Scorpius mengerutkan keningnya—mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Aku pernah mencium Scorpius dan dia hanya diam. Jadi itu romantis ya?" ucap Rose polos.

Hermione dan Pansy dapat melihat wajah Scorpius memerah malu.

"Kalian ihh— _so gross_ " ejek Albus sambil mendramatisasi sikap-mau-muntah.

"Tapi Scorp sangat baik padaku, Al. Kau selalu menarik rambutku, aku suka kesal padamu" bela Rose memandang jengkel pada Albus.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke dalam. _Grandmother_ membuatkan kita es krim yang enak" ajak Scorpius mengelak, wajahnya masih memerah.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, Rose tampak melayangkan senyum cerianya pada Scorpius dan Albus hanya menjulurkan lidah—mengejek Rose. Tingkah mereka tak urung mendapatkan perhatian dari para ibu.

"Kau benar, Mione. Anakmu menyukai anakku. Apa kita perlu berbesanan?" Pansy mengedipkan matanya.

" _Look who's talking now_?" singgung Ginny.

Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Mereka masih tinggal di Manor untuk makan malam—dengan paksaan Narcissa tentunya. Narcissa sangat senang kedatangan tamu, sudah lama dia tidak merasa sebahagia ini. Narcissa gembira merasakan hangatnya kekeluargaan dan persahabatan yang dibawa oleh Hermione dan Draco. Hanya saja masih ada yang kosong dihatinya—kehadiran Lucius.

Lucius baru akan bebas 8 bulan lagi dari Azkaban. Narcissa menghitung hari dengan perasaan rindu tak terkira. Narcissa mengira Lucius pasti akan merasa kaget atas segala kejadian yang dialami di Manor, tapi Narcissa berencana akan menjelaskan semuanya dan berharap Lucius mau mengerti dan menerima semua perubahan ini. Bagaimanapun Lucius sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Kudengar kau sekarang sedang hamil, Pansy—benarkah itu?" tanya Narcissa ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

"Benar Cissy, usianya sudah 3 bulan sekarang" jawab Pansy sopan.

"Oh..dear, selamat kalau begitu. Kuharap bayimu laki-laki, semoga saja. Ah..laki-laki atau perempuan tak ada bedanya sekarang ini. Aku senang kalian banyak memiliki keturunan" Narcissa memandang tamunya satu persatu tanpa kehadiran James dan Teddy—karena kedua anak remaja itu pamit ada keperluan lain. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lainnya sudah menyelesaikan makan malam sebelum acara makan malam para orang dewasa.

Acara makan malam di Manor selalu formal dan kurang cocok untuk anak-anak, lagipula para orang tua tak keberatan. Mereka berjaga-jaga saja apabila ada pembicaraan orang dewasa yang terlontar dan tak baik untuk dikuping anak-anak.

Mereka sedang bermain bersama Clara dan 2 peri rumah di _west wing_ —area kekuasaan Scorpius dan Cassie, karena Draco dan Hermione mendesain _wing_ tersebut khusus anak-anak mereka.

Makan malam dilanjutkan dengan acara minum-minum ringan, sangat jarang sekali mereka berkumpul denganh anggota komplit seperti ini, biasanya salah satu atau dua orang absen, karena kesibukan masing-masing. Jadi Draco memanfaatkan dengan memaksa Harry dan Ron tetap tinggal, dia bilang Blaise dan Theo akan datang bergabung.

Para istri berkumpul di _west wing_ bersama anak-anak. Hermione akan menidurkan Cassie dan Ginny menidurkan Lily—usia anak gadis kecil mereka masih 2 tahun.

"Hei _, mate_. Hei _Guys_ " sapa Blaise keluar dari saluran floo-nya. "Tampaknya seru sekali, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa. Wow...tumben _complete member now_ "

"Bagaimana kabarnya Luna?" tanya Harry.

" _Well._..dia dan Iris masih tinggal di Albania. Aku kembali ke Inggris untuk mengecek beberapa bar-ku"

"Dimana Theo?" tanya Draco.

Theo sudah menikah dengan Daphnee tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum mempunyai keturunan. Daphnee sangat jarang ikut berkumpul dan bergabung, dia masih menyalahkan Draco atas kematian Astoria, jadi dia seakan memusuhi mereka.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang. Katanya akan mengantar Daphnee pulang dulu, baru menyusul kemari" jawab Blaise.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Theo, mengenai kemungkinan aku menyimpan saham di Chudley Cannons. Dia kan salah satu jajaran direksi Cannons" kata Ron.

"Panjang umur. Itu orangnya muncul" kata Draco.

Mereka melihat Theo muncul dari jaringan floo dan terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat murung.

"Hai _mate_ , kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Kau bertengkar dengan Daphnee?" tanya Blaise.

Theo menggeleng, dia menyambar gelas Fire Whisky yang sudah tersedia disana. Gelas yang secara otomatis penuh sendiri ketika isinya habis.

Theo menoleh ke arah Harry dan memandangnya serius "Potter, karena kau bekerja di kementerian—aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu. Ada sebuah rumor yang berhubungan dengan pelahap maut?"

"Rumor apa?" tanya Harry. Draco, Ron, dan Blaise seksama memperhatikan.

" _Well_ , kau tahu. Aku, Draco dan Blaise adalah mantan pelahap maut" Theo menunduk saat mengatakan hal ini.

" _And then_?" sela Ron.

"Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa pelahap maut yang mempunyai tanda kegelapan dan menikah dengan _Pureblood_ kemungkinan tak akan punya anak"

"Blaise dan Luna, kemudian Pansy dan Ron. Mereka punya anak" sela Draco.

"Itu benar. _._.." ucap Theo "Dan yang aku dengar, kecuali _pureblood_ yang menikah dengan anggota orde karena anggota orde diberi _ward_ khusus untuk melindungi imperius sehingga sihir gelap tak bisa mempengaruhi darah mereka"

"Benarkah?" tanya Blaise.

" _Right,_ Blaise. _Ward_ khusus itu sangat benar—kami memang dipasang _ward,_ Snape dan Moody yang memasangnya saat orde dibentuk" kata Harry.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal ini" tanya Draco tertarik.

"Tsaikovnik—kau masih ingat Draco? Dia yang menemani _Dark Lord_ kala merekrut anggota pelahap maut di Durmstrang, dia kaki tangannya untuk Eropa Timur"

"Bukankah dia sudah mati?"

"Dia memang sudah mati, dibunuh oleh _Dark Lord_ sendiri"

"Apakah anggota Tsaikovnik cukup banyak?" tanya Harry "Mungkin saja disana masih ada pengikut Voldemort yang setia" radar auror Harry bekerja.

Bagi Harry berburu pelahap maut memang prioritasnya, dia masih mengira bahwa banyak pelahap maut yang masih bersembunyi dan belum tertangkap.

Draco jadi mengingat kejadian saat di hutan Manor, ketika dirinya dan Hermione diserang oleh Yaxley dan komplotannya. Dia bergidik ngeri bila membayangkan bahwa masih banyak pelahap maut yang setia diluar sana. Dunia sihir belum sepenuhnya aman.

"Tenanglah Harry, dengarkan Theo cerita dulu" saran Ron.

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku menghilang sewaktu sejak _Dark Lord_ memberikan tanda ini—terima kasih pada ayahku. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya" kata Theo sarkas memandang jijik pada lengan kirinya. "Aku kabur ke Rumania, disana ada kenalanku yang netral dan aku bersembunyi. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Tsaikovnik. Tampaknya dia mabuk terlalu berat dan meracau bahwa dia bersama Tuannya merencanakan sesuatu. Membuat anggotanya lebih patuh dan hanya mendedikasikan hidupnya kepada Tuannya itu"

"Maksudmu?" Blaise penasaran.

"Awalnya ku anggap dia hanya meracau dalam mabuk, tapi setelah kuamati dan kualami memang benar" Theo menghela nafas. "Well, kau tahu stigma _death eaters_ bahwa mereka membenci _muggleborn dan halfblood._ Mereka hanya mau bergaul dan berhubungan dengan komunitas _Pureblood_. Tapi disinilah celakanya, si brengsek itu tidak mau para _death eaters_ punya keturunan karena dia memang tidak bisa punya keturunan"

 _"WHAT?"_ teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Maksudmu dia mandul?" tanya Blaise masih belum hilang keterkejutannya

"Oh ayolah...Sihir Gelap membuat dia berkorban besar, dia menghilangkan cintanya, nafsu birahinya, dan kemungkinan punya keturunan—karena itu akan melemahkan kekuatannya. Jadi ia ingin sendiri—tunggal, tanpa anak dan wanita atau keluarga"

" _I see_...jadi karena itu ia mengutuk tanda kegelapan dengan sihir jahat agar pengikutnya tidak punya keturunan dan cinta. Oleh sebab itu dia berpikiran sama bahwa pengikutnya akan mempunyai kelemahan bila mereka punya istri dan anak" simpul Harry beranalisa.

" _Dark Lord_ tentu saja menyembunyikan kutukan ini untuk mengelabui para pengikutnya agar mereka tak curiga" tambah Theo

" _Dark Lord_ dan pengikutnya diharuskan memilih pureblood untuk dijadikan pasangan, begitu?" simpul Ron.

Theo mengangguk.

"...ditambah karena para _death eater_ membenci _muggleborn dan halfblood_ jadi kemungkinan besar para pelahap maut tidak akan menyentuh mereka karena stigma kebencian. Alih-alih menyetubuhi, mereka malah membunuhnya" tambah Draco jijik.

" _...exactly_! Karena itu _Dark Lord_ merasa—" jawab Theo.

Pintu ganda ruang keluarga terbuka mereka melihat Hermione, Pansy dan Ginny masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa? Tampaknya serius sekali?" tanya Hermione, melihat Harry mengusap kening, Draco mondar mandir, Ron terpaku dengan Fire Whiskynya, Theo menerawang dan Blaise menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Pertanyaan sama juga muncul dari pikiran Pansy dan Ginny.

" _Honey_ , ada apa? Mengapa si brengsek itu disebut? Katakan pada kami?" tuntut Ginny.

" _Well_..baiklah...akan aku ceritakan intinya" Harry mulai menerangkan dari kecurigaan Theo sampai analisanya.

"... jadi karena itulah kemungkinan aku dan Daphnee tidak punya keturunan sampai saat ini" keluh Theo.

"Kau yakin akan hal ini?" tanya Draco.

"Astaga _mate_..kau tahu aku pernah cerita bahwa aku mencek kesehatanku dan Daphnee dan hasil test mengatakan bahwa kami baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah dengan reproduksi kami"

"Tapi aku dan Astoria? Mengapa Astoria bisa hamil" Draco mengangkat alis.

"...pada akhirnya anakmu meninggal kan, _mate_?" Blaise bergumam pelan agar Draco tidak tersinggung.

Draco mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin...kupikir karena sebelumnya Draco telah berhubungan denganku, secara otomatis sihir _ward_ yang ada ditubuhku menular padanya. Jadi Draco masih bisa mempunyai anak tapi karena kutukan itu terlalu kuat—kemudian...kalian tahu apa yang terjadi" analisa Hermione sambil menatap Draco prihatin.

Draco mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa jadi..bisa jadi" gumamnya.

"Analisamu mungkin memang benar. Hermione kan termasuk anggota orde. Hanya dia yang duluan berhubungan dengan mantan pelahap maut, jauh sebelum Draco menikah dengan Astoria" sela Ron. Draco bergidik mendengar perkataan Ron.

" _Oh..darling_. Aku bersyukur tidak melakukan kesalahan" ucap Pansy tercekat, dia merasa ngeri bila salah mengambil keputusan dan tidak menikah dengan Ron. Dia duduk disamping Ron dan menyenderkan bahu pada suaminya itu. Ron mengecup puncak kepala Pansy—mdnenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi pernikahan antara _non-death eater-pureblood_ dan juga bukan anggota orde, apakah mereka punya keturunan?" tanya Blaise. Dalam hati Blaise bersyukur karena menikah dengan Luna karena Luna termasuk anggota orde, jadi dia bisa memiliki Iris.

"Aku akan mencek datanya di kementerian, Blaise" tukas Hermione.

" _So_..jadi apa yang kau inginkan Theo?" tanya Harry.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengadakan pertemuan tertutup dengan mantan pelahap maut yang insap, memberitahukan tentang asumsi teori ini—anggap saja rumor. Karena kita belum punya bukti yang kuat. Apakah mereka punya anak dari _muggleborn dan halfblood_ atau _non-death eater-pureblood_? Karena aku tidak bisa mengambil contoh kasus dari kalian. Kalian menikah dengan anggota orde. Jadi aku tidak tahu"

"Akan kucoba Theo, bersabarlah" Harry menepuk pundak Theo.

"Mungkin kau harus berpikir untuk menikah lagi dengan selain Pureblood" saran Blaise.

"Aku mencintai Daphnee" kata Theo tampak putus asa.

"Jadi keturunan Nott hanya berakhir sampai padamu? Apa ayahmu tahu tentang hal ini?" sela Draco.

"Draco...sungguh tak etis menyarankan agar Theo berpoligami" tukas Hermione.

" _Mate_ , sesungguhnya aku berpikiran seperti itu—kadang kadang. Hanya untuk membuktikan teoriku" kata Theo tampak terpukul. "Dan ayahku tidak tahu. Aku belum memberitahunya karena belum pasti"

"Oh...Theo. Bebanmu pasti berat sekali" tatap Pansy prihatin.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba membantu. Ok. Aku akan mengumpulkan data dulu, setelah itu aku akan memberimu kabar. Bila memang ternyata benar seperti yang kau katakan. Maka semua keputusan terserah padamu, Theo. Apakah kau berniat memiliki keturunan lagi atau tidak" putus Harry.

"Keterlaluan si brengsek itu. Aku sangat membencinya" Kata Theo.

"Kami semua membencinya" ucap Blaise.

"Untunglah kami punya kau, Harry. Kau mengalahkannya" ujar Draco.

Semua tampak tercenggang—menatap Draco. Untuk pertama kalinya Draco memanggil Harry Potter—Harry, bukan Potter lagi.

"Draco, kau memanggil dia—Harry" goda Hermione.

" _What?_ Nama dia memang Harry kan—Harry Potter?" kata Draco cuek meminum Fire Whiskynya.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, semua tersenyum, kecuali Harry yang tampak canggung.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal para tamunya, Draco dan Hermione kini sedang berada di kamar mereka.

" _Love_...! kenapa kau lama sekali?" seru Draco dari kamar memanggil Hermione, sudah tiga puluh menit Hermione tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi mereka.

Draco akhirnya menyusul istrinya. _"Love_ , apa yang sedang kau—?" Draco hanya melihat Hermione bengong sedang duduk di bangku kamar mandi mereka sambil memegang _test pack-_ nya.

Draco menyentuh pundak Hermione. "Ada apa?"

"Cassie bahkan masih berumur 2 tahun, apa yang akan aku lakukan?" gumamnya tak jelas.

Draco mengambil _test pack_ dan melihat hasilnya—positif. "Kau hamil?"

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco heran.

"Karena kita bercinta tentunya, lantas kenapa kau bingung begitu?"

"Aku yakin kontrasepsiku bertahan selama 3 tahun. Apa terjadi kesalahan?"

"Yah..mungkin saja mantra kontrasepsi itu salah atau bagaimana. Kau terlihat tidak senang, _love?_ "

"Tak seharusnya aku hamil lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

Hermione menghela nafas. "Cassie bahkan baru berumur 2 tahun"

"Lantas kenapa kalau putri kita berumur 2 tahun?"

"Dia masih kecil"

"Lantas kenapa kalau dia masih kecil?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya terus?"

"Karena kau sangat aneh. Kau punya suami dan kita bercinta, kalaupun kau hamil jadi hal yang lumrah kan? Lagipula kalau Cassie masih kecil, tak masalah bila dia mempunyai adik"

"Kita sudah punya sepasang anak yang manis—"

" _So?"_

"Kukira 2 anak saja sudah cukup"

"Kau berjanji di altar akan memberikanku 3 keturunan. Mungkin ini saatnya kau menepati janji"

"Tapi tidak secepat ini"

"Lantas kalau sudah terbukti hamil bagaimana?"

Hermione menghela nafas. Hermione yakin bahwa ia sudah memasang kontrasepsi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, mencegah ia untuk hamil kembali. Kehadiran Scorpius dan Cassie sudah sangat menyita waktunya, dia berniat untuk saat ini cukup memiliki 2 anak saja, lagipula anak mereka sudah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan jadi tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menambah keturunan Malfoy lagi.

" _Love, listen_... jangan bertingkah seperti kau tidak menginginkannya. Apa kau tidak kasian kepada calon anak kita?"

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Aku sudah positif hamil? Hanya saja kenapa mantra kontrasepsiku bocor? Kenapa—"

"Jangan banyak tanya kenapa-kenapa! Ayo temani aku tidur!" seru Draco sambil membopong Hermione menuju ranjang.

"Aaaahh...Draco...apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya meronta.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kebinggunganmu"

Draco merebahkan Hermione di ranjang lalu mulai menciuminya tak sabar.

"eehmm..D-Draco.." panggil Hermione kala Draco menghisap leher Hermione dan meremas dadanya dari balik _lingerie_ nya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah anak ini lahir. Kita tidak usah bercinta lagi? Jaga-jaga agar aku tidak hamil lagi"

"Kau sudah gila?" tanya Draco jengkel, ia menurunkan boxernya.

"Karena—karena bila mantra kontrasepsinya bocor lagi bagaimana?" tanya Hermione polos.

Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menyihir sebuah kain untuk membungkam mulut Hermione. Hermione meronta dan melotot marah. Draco kembali menyihir tali untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki Hermione, hingga Hermione tak berkutik.

"Ahh sayang sekali _love_ , padahal aku suka mendengarmu mendesah. Tapi kali ini aku lebih senang kau diam"

"..mmmhh...mpphh..." Hermione berusaha bicara.

"Aku tak mendengarmu, _love_. Persetan dengan mantra kontrasepsi itu, aku akan menghamilimu terus menerus" Draco menyeringai jahil. dan mulai memainkan jarinya di sekitar kewanitaan Hermione.

Hermione pasrah. 'besok aku akan mengutukmu, Draco Malfoy. Lihat saja nanti—ahh..tapi kenapa jarinya selalu membuatku nikmat?' batin Hermione sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated**

 **CHAPTER 12**

.

.

" _Good day,_ Mrs Malfoy" sapa Isobel "Anda membawa Mr. Malfoy Junior" seketaris kedua Draco itu memandang Scorpius yang sedang berdiri di samping ibunya.

"Panggil aku Scorpius saja, Miss" jawab Scorpius.

"Baiklah. Mr. Scorpius. Anda akan menemui Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Isobel pada Hermione.

"Dia ada di tempat?"

"Mr. Malfoy sedang di bagian akunting, kurasa. Menunggu saja di dalam Mrs. Malfoy, aku akan membuatkan teh. _Now_ , Mr. Scorpius anda ingin minum apa?"

"Coklat Panas, kalau ada dan kalau tidak merepotkan"

"Tentunya tidak Mr. Scorpius. Anak anda sangat _adorable_ Nyonya"

"Terima kasih, Isobel. Tolong panggilkan Mr. Malfoy, kurasa aku tak akan lama"

"Baik Nyonya" wanita jangkung kurus berkacamata kucing itu membukakan pintu kantor Draco dam mempersilahkan keluarga boss-nya masuk, kemudian ia berlalu untuk membuatkan minuman.

Scorpius tampak antusias melihat kantor ayahnya, dia hanya sesekali pergi ke kantor Draco, itupun kalau diajak Hermione atau Narcissa.

" _My man_ , kau mau menunggu di dalam?"

Scorpius mengangguk.

" _Mom"_

" _Yes my man_ "

"Akunting itu apa?"

Hermione tersenyum.

Scorpius memang selalu bertanya hal-hal yang dia tidak mengerti, sebagai anak ia tampaknya sudah menjadi kebanggaan Hermione. Scorpius sangat menyukai buku, sewaktu kecil ia membuat lelah Hermione dan Draco, dia memaksa agar orang tuanya membacakan cerita sebelum tidur. Scorpius menolak cerita anak-anak, dia lebih suka dibacakan buku tentang biografi dan sejarah.

Bahkan Draco sempat meledek bahwa Scorpius sudah hafal sejarah Hogwarts sejak dia masih bayi dan tidak perlu mengambil kelas sejarah di Hogwarts nantinya. Scorpius sangat persis Hermione dalam hal haus akan ilmu pengetahuan tapi sangat persis Draco dalam hal pendiam dan kepemimpinan.

Scorpius juga sangat sopan bila menyapa orang-orang, dalam hal ini Hermione sangat berterima kasih pada Narcissa karena mengajarkan cucunya etika.

" _Mom_ , apa _Dad_ memimpin semua yang ada di gedung ini?"

" _Mom_ , itu grafik untuk apa?"

" _Mom_ , kenapa di papan itu ada tulisan Target Pemasaran?"

" _Mom_ , bisakah kau ajarkan aku menggunakan komputer?"

Katakanlah, untuk ukuran anak 5 tahun—ia menakjubkan.

Draco muncul setelah 20 menit mereka menunggu, agaknya Draco terburu-buru menemui mereka karena nafasnya terlihat sedikit tersengal-sengal.

" _Love_ , tumben kau kemari" Draco mencium pipi istrinya "Hai, _little man_. Kau tampak sibuk?" Draco memperhatikan Scorpius yang tengah membuka-buka buku manajemen yang ada di meja kantor Draco.

" _Dad_ , manajemen itu apa?" tanyanya

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Draco menyeringai melihat tingkah putranya.

"Tampaknya Scorpius harus mengikuti pelatihan dasar di kantormu, Draco. Ia kerap bertanya akunting apa, pemasaran apa, grafik itu apa?" keluh Hermione.

"Scorpius memang anakku, dia kelak yang akan kuwarisi perusahaan ini, _See,_ Hermione—bahkan aku tak perlu memaksa dia untuk duduk di kursi ini" kata Draco bangga.

" _Anyway_ , aku datang ingin menanyakan apa kau perlu jas baru atau dasi baru? Aku akan pergi ke _Mayfair_ bersama Scorpius—badannya tumbuh besar dan tampaknya memerlukan pakaian baru. Besok kita akan pergi menjemput ayahmu"

"Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu"

"Kau tidak sibuk?"

"Pekerjaanku akan diambil alih Mr. Johnson untuk sementara—tenang saja"

"Baiklah. Scorpius kau mau menghabiskan coklatmu dulu atau kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

Scorpius menyimpan buku yang tengah dibacanya.

" _Let's go little man_ , kita akan naik mobil. Kau mau pilih naik mobil apa? _Daddy-_ mu ini punya banyak mobil bagus di London"

"Aku pilih mobil _Daddy_ yang di depannya ada patung kuda kecil"

" _Ferrari_ kalau begitu. Mau belajar mengemudi _little man_?"

"Draco...jangan berlebihan dan jangan mengajarkan anak kita sombong"

" _Well, love_. Aku tidak mengajarkan anak kita sombong, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kita punya lebih banyak galleon dibanding orang lain. Jadi dia tahu bahwa dia keturunan orang kaya"

"Sama saja" ketus Hermione.

" _Come little man. You have to know that you're rich and wealthy. So don't let anyone letting you down. They're respect you because you're rich and powerful, because you are Malfoy. Understood?"_ Draco menuntun anaknya keluar dengan bangga.

" _Yes Dad"_

" _But you have stay humble, my Son_. Jangan suka menghina dan menyombongkan diri, mengerti"

" _Yes Mom"_

Draco dengan segala ke-aroganannya dan Hermione dengan segala kerendahan hatinya.

Semoga Scorpius mengerti—yah, semoga.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga Malfoy. Narcissa telah menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya, bibirnya bergetar menahan luapan gembira. Hari ini Lucius dibebaskan setelah dihukum penjara selama 10 tahun penjara di Azkaban.

Narcissa telah mengenggam tas yang berisi pakaian terbaik Lucius. Draco tengah mengendong Cassie, Hermione dengan perut buncitnya memegang tangan Scorpius, mereka tiba 10 menit di ruangan wizengamot sebelum waktunya Lucius dibebaskan.

Narcissa menyerahkan tasnya kepada salah satu auror, agar Lucius dapat mengganti pakaian tahanan Azkaban dengan pakaian baru yang dibawa Narcissa.

" _Dad_ , apakah aku akan bertemu dengan _grandpa_?" tanya Scorpius.

"Panggil dia _Grandfather, little man"_ jawab Draco. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Dada...glandpatel" sela Cassie.

" _Yes, munchkin_ " Draco mencium pipi gembil putrinya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Lucius Malfoy muncul diapit oleh 2 auror disamping kiri kanannya. Lucius tampak lebih kurus, rambut platina panjangnya sedikit berantakan, matanya cekung namun tetap tampan dan kharismatik dengan garis wajah angkuh aristokrat. Pakaian yang diberikan Narcissa membuat ia memang seorang Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa segera memeluk suaminya erat, pelukan penuh kerinduan dan kasih sayang.

"Oh..Lucius. _I miss you so much, we are all miss you_ " Narcissa tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Lucius membalas pelukan Narcissa dengan kaku, baginya interaksi penuh kekeluargaan ini masih terasa canggung "Cissy..." ucap Lucius pelan.

" _Father"_ Draco maju memeluk ayahnya—kaku, setelah Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya. Cassie terjepit antara Draco dan Lucius.

" _Son..."_ Lucius menepuk pelan pundak Draco.

"glandpatel?" Cassie menyapa Lucius dengan mata bulat binggungnya.

" _Yes sweet heart, say hello to grandfather"_ Draco memegang tangan Cassie dan menyorongkan ke arah Lucius. Cassie merasa asing dengan laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum tipis itu sehingga ia menolak untuk bersalaman dengan Lucius.

"Ahh..ia masih belum mengenalmu, Lucius" tukas Narcissa.

" _And who are this little man here?"_ Lucius bertanya seraya setengah berjongkok kala Scorpius maju di hadapan Lucius.

" _My name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, grandfather"_ jawabnya lugas mata bulat abu persis mata seorang Malfoy menatap tanpa ragu pada kakeknya.

" _He's absolutely Malfoy"_ Lucius tersenyum lebar dari biasanya, mirip seringaian. Lalu ia mengacak kepala Scorpius dan berdiri memandang Hermione dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca oleh Hermione—datar, dingin, dan binggung.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kaku, tidak tahu harus memanggil apa pada ayah mertuanya itu. Berhubung di masa lalunya interaksi mereka kurang baik dan jauh dari kata akrab.

" _Mrs. Malfoy, I guess. Gladly to see you here"_ ucap Lucius tulus, tersenyum tipis sambil memandang perut Hermione yang buncit. _"Call me_ Lucius"

"Lucius" jawab Hermione " _Call me_ Hermione" lanjutnya. Lucius mengangguk hormat.

Narcissa mengenggam tangan Lucius dan tersenyum lebar mengangguk-angguk penuh arti. Mereka seperti merahasiakan sesuatu.

" _Thank you, milady. Thank you"_ kata Lucius membalas erat genggaman tangan Narcissa dan mengecup cepat pipi istrinya.

" _Shall we, going home?"_ putus Draco.

" _To the Manor, Son_ " jawab Narcissa, mengandeng lengan Lucius dan menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan tersebut, rapat—tak mau lepas.

"Kita tidak bisa ber-apparate, _Father_. Karena Hermione sedang hamil"

"Jadi kita akan pulang menggunakan apa?"

" _Using Dad's car_ " tukas Scorpius.

"Mobil? Mobil muggle?" tanya Lucius mengernyitkan hidungnya.

" _Oh, Lucius. You're gonna like it. Let'go son, show your Father your fancy car"_ Narcissa tersenyum geli.

Lucius harus banyak belajar menerima perubahan, tak banyak memang. Tapi kecanggihan teknologi muggle digabungkan dengan dunia sihir membuat segalanya jadi luar biasa.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Katakan Narcissa bagaimana kau mewujudkan harapan kita? Aku tak sabar mendengarnya" pinta Lucius setelah makan malam berakhir. Mereka duduk berdua di sofa tunggal depan perapian di ruang kerja kedua, karena kini ruang kerja utama diberikan kepada Draco selaku kepala keluarga Malfoy.

"Sabarlah" sela Narcissa, lalu dia menuangkan teh hijau ke cangkir Lucius dan cangkirnya, Narcissa menyerahkan cangkir teh ke Lucius kemudian memandang Lucius dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Cissy"

"Oh..Lucius, aku berusaha keras mewujudkan semua ini dengan segala keyakinan mendalam. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bertemu dengan Sybill Trelawney di _Knockturn Alley_ —kasihan wanita malang itu, sedikit gila dan ketakutan. Dia menarik jubahku dan berkata, bahwa Malfoy akan sangat disegani dan tak akan terkalahkan jika menikah dengan _muggleborn_ yang lahir pada bulan September dan dia akan jadi penguasa kementerian"

"Kau berpikir jika itu pasti mengenai Draco dan Hermione"

"Kau sempat sangat tak percaya waktu itu dan sebenarnya aku juga sangsi , jikalau Trelawney asal bicara. Tapi kau kan tahu aku menyelidikinya dan _muggleborn_ yang lahir bulan September adalah Hermione Granger—kepintaran dan kecakapannya membuatku yakin bahwa dia akan mempunyai karier cemerlang dimanapun"

"Tapi masalah muncul karena sejak lama aku telah mengadakan perjanjian perjodohan dengan Albert Greengrass"

"Perjanjian bodoh _Pureblood Society_. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, kau ceroboh sekali Lucius" protes Narcissa.

"Lanjutkan..." pinta Lucius sambil menyesap tehnya. Enggan menanggapi protesan istrinya.

"Lalu aku berusaha mengirim surat khusus meminta kepada Dumbledore untuk menjadikan Draco sebagai Ketua Murid berdampingan dengan Hermione Granger. Aku beralasan bahwa Draco perlu diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menebus kesalahannya. Alangkah senangnya aku mendengar kabar bahwa memang anak kita dan Hermione yang menjadi pasangan Ketua Murid. Aku ingin Draco dan Hermione mengenal satu sama lain"

"Padahal mereka bermusuhan sejak awal tahun ajaran, mereka membenci satu sama lain"

"Sebenarnya tidak Lucius—anak kita mengagumi Hermione, Malfoy selalu menyukai sesuatu yang superior dan yang terbaik. Kepintaran Hermione yang dia kagumi karena dia mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang. Kau pikir apa alasan Draco berambisi menjadi seeker Slytherin di tahun kedua dan membuatmu harus membelikan satu tim quidditch Slytherin sapu terbang"

"Karena ia ingin menyaingi Potter"

" _Preciously"_

"Draco bersaing dengan Potter karena kepopuleran dan menantu kita dengan akademisnya"

"Sayangnya karena kita selalu mendoktrin dia bahwa _muggleborn dan halfblood_ itu adalah level rendahan, terutama kau—"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita terlahir dan terbentuk seperti itu. Doktrin yang bodoh"

"Kau yang membentuk dan mendidiknya. Aku tidak sepakat denganmu waktu itu—kau ingat"

"Ya. _Pureblood Society_ dan Voldemort sangat mempengaruhi aku" sesal Lucius.

"Ah sudahlah. Untunglah mahkluk brengsek itu sudah mati"

Lucius memandang istrinya dengan ekspresi meminta maaf dan penuh penyesalan, kepengecutannya membuat dia harus menyeret Narcissa dan Draco ke jalan kegelapan. Narcissa selalu mempunyai jalan pikiran yang berbeda dengannya tapi ia sangat mencintai Lucius sehingga berusaha mengikuti kemauan suaminya walaupun bertentangan dengan kata hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka berlanjut?"

"Entahlah semua berjalan dengan alami dan sesuai harapanku, anak kita mulai menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis, dan kupikir tak seorangpun yang menolak pesona seorang Malfoy"

"Kau harus berterima kasih atas darah veela-ku" ujar Lucius dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Jangan sombong, _husband_. Hermione bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan yang mudah begitu saja jatuh cinta dengan anak kita. Draco sangat berusaha keras mendapatkannya. Dengan bantuan dorongan aku tentunya"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mendekatinya secara persuasif agar tidak terlalu 'kelihatan'—kau tahu maksudku. Aku memberi kepercayaan pada mereka bahwa aku mendukung hubungan mereka"

"Ya. Aku mengerti, mulut manismu yang selalu membuatku terbuai" kekeh Lucius. "Lalu rencana pernikahan dengan Greengrass?"

"Draco tetap menikahi Greengrass dan membuat Hermione tidak meninggalkannya"

" _Seriously?"_

"Sudah kubilang, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan sikap dan cara seorang Malfoy? Aku memohon kepada Hermione untuk tidak meninggalkannya, rupanya gadis itu sudah sangat jatuh cinta dengan Draco kita, sehingga ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Draco walaupun Draco sudah menikah"

Lucius tampak menyembunyikan senyum bangganya " _Our Son have a misstress?_ "

" _Sort off_ —tak mudah bagi seorang Hermione Granger bersedia menjadi selingkuhan putra kita. Ahh...kisah romantis mereka memang menarik" Narcissa mengerling menggoda Lucius.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menikah, sementara penjanjian itu melarang Draco menikahi wanita lain dan Astoria harus melahirkan anak dari Draco"

"Astoria meninggal dan anak itu lahir tapi tak bertahan hidup"

Lucius membelalakkan matanya memandang Narcissa dengan pandangan curiga "Cissy, apa kau melakukan sesuatu?"

Narcissa menghela nafas berat, ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Maafkan aku dan aku prihatin dengan nasib malang Astoria. Tapi aku sangat percaya ramalan itu pada akhirnya ditambah desas desus tak menggenakan dari _Pureblood Society_ —kau tahu? mengenai _death-eater-curse_ "

"Jadi kutukan pelahap maut itu benar adanya?"

Narcissa mengangguk sedih dan tampak marah.

"Draco bercerita padaku, ternyata berita itu benar Lucius. Harry dan Hermione yang akhirnya menganalisa datanya—secara sembunyi sembunyi. Dalam kasus ini hanya Draco yang sempat menghamili Astoria karena pengaruh sihir _ward_ anggota orde—Hermione menularkan pelindung _ward_ dari tubuhnya kepada Draco melalui hubungan sex. Nasib baik beruntung pada kita, Lucius. Dua kutukan sekaligus patah karena pengaruh menantu kita. Tahukah kau saat aku mengetahui Astoria hamil, aku sempat ragu dengan adanya kutukan Pelahap Maut itu. Tapi kemudian anak itu meninggal dalam kandungan. Setelah mendengar cerita Draco dan akhirnya aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kutukan itu bukan omong kosong. Dan tahukah kau bahwa Theo dan Daphnee belum mempunyai keturunan sampai sekarang"

"Ironis sekali nasib kita, dibohongi habis-habisan oleh Voldemort. Brengsek!"

"Itulah sebabnya Draco harus menikah dengan _muggleborn_ bagaimanapun caranya—demi menghasilkan keturunan Malfoy. Astoria mungkin tak akan memberikan anak lagi dan aku tak mau Draco terikat dengan Greengrass selamanya. Ditambah Draco tidak mencintai gadis itu"

"Lantas bagaimana caranya Astoria meninggal?"

"Aku menemukan obat di buku muggle, anti-depresan dan amfetamin—namanya. Obat ini akan menstimulasi emosi, paranoid dan halusinasi yang berlebihan pada pemakainya apabila digunakan dalam jangka panjang"

"Dan para healer tidak curiga?"

"Tentunya tidak, ini obat muggle. Kukira mereka tidak akan berpikir bahwa Astoria keracunan—tidak! Karena selama ini aku melakukan percobaan pada binatang dan hasilnya sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan. Kau pikir, aku hanya diam saja dan tak melakukan apapun saat menjadi tahanan rumah?"

" _I see_ —kau wanita yang sangat pintar dan sangat Slytherin, Cissy. Dan darimana kau mendapatkan obat itu?"

"Cornelius. Karena dia menyukai dunia muggle dan mengetahui seluk beluk muggle. Di dunia muggle obat yang kuberikan merupakan obat terlarang—jadi memang sulit mendapatkannya"

"Jadi Cornelius tahu?"

"Aku berkilah bahwa aku ingin mengadakan percobaan ramuan untuk perusahaan kita. Dan dia percaya. Lagipula berapa kali kita menggunakan bahan berbahaya sekalipun itu _illegal_ di dunia sihir. Jadi Cornelius tak akan mempersalahkannya"

"Bisa kupahami. Tak ada ruginya juga mempunyai anggota keluarga yang nyeleneh seperti dia. Dan kau lebih lihai dan licik dari yang kukira— _dangerous woman_ "

"Aku yang berbohong pada Voldemort waktu itu—kau lupa?"

"Ya—sekarang aku tidak akan meremehkanmu, Cissy. Kau sama berbahayanya. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau memberikannya pada Astoria?"

"Aku selalu rutin memberikan campuran obat ini dengan dosis yang tepat—pada saat minum teh. Tapi aku tahu, pemakaian jangka panjang akan menimbulkan efek yang merusak otak dan organ tubuhnya"

Lucius serta merta memandang cangkir tehnya—curiga.

"Oh sudahlah Lucius mana mungkin aku meracunimu, apa tujuanku?" kata Narcissa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Lucius.

"Siapa tahu saja kau diam-diam sudah terbiasa hidup tanpaku dan berniat menyingkirkanku lebih cepat"

"Jangan bodoh _husband_ , kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan merindukan kehadiranmu. Jika niatku untuk menyingkirkanmu, mungkin aku sudah meracunimu dari awal kita menikah" rajuk Narcissa.

"Kau cantik sekali bila merajuk seperti itu. Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga. Tapi sayangnya kau harus menunggu, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu lebih lanjut sampai selesai" Lucius memperlihatkan senyum _pervert_ -nya.

" _Very well...,_ kuharap kau tak lupa caranya bercinta. Mengingat kau bertahun tahun bergaul dengan dementor"

"Kau tak akan pernah membayangkan seorang pria yang bertahun tahun menahan hasratnya, kau akan kelelahan, _milady_ "

"Kutagih bualanmu itu"

Lucius terkekeh, "lanjutkan, _my love_ "

"Sampai mana tadi? Oh... karena obat itu bekerja dengan baik, membuat Astoria selalu memicu pertengkaran dengan Draco karena ketidakstabilan emosi dan paranoidnya. Lagipula Draco saat itu selalu bersama Hermione, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hermione. _Our Son_ , tidak pernah menyentuh Astoria, dan itu merisaukan hatiku"

Lucius menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap dagunya. "...karena apabila Astoria tidak hamil dan melahirkan anak maka—"

"Draco akan selalu terikat" sela Narcissa. "Perjodohan bodoh itu akan batal secara sihir apabila istri yang dinikahi melahirkan anak dan sampai maut memisahkan—artinya sampai sang istri meninggal dunia"

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara gesekan lantai dan sepatu terdengar diluar pintu. Narcissa dan Lucius menegakkan badannya dan saling berpandangan tegang. Seseorang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Narcissa menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya tanda diam. Dengan sangat perlahan dia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya...

"Seharusnya kalian merapalkan _silence charm_ apabila melakukan pembicaraan sepenting ini, _Mother, Father_ " kata Draco kalem dengan ekspresi tajam. Draco melangkah masuk ke ruangan, menutup pintunya dan memasang mantra _silence charm_. Kemudian membimbing ibunya agar duduk disamping ayahnya. Draco menarik kursi agar berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Sungguh tidak sopan mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang tua, _Son_ " cela Lucius.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar hanya saja aku mendengar kalian membicarakan tentang aku, membuat aku penasaran. Maafkan aku, _Father, Mother_ , atas ketidaksopananku" Draco menatap orang tuanya dengan tatapan horror.

Narcissa menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan merasa di intimidasi putranya. Narcissa secara cepat menguasai keadaan. "Sejauh mana yang kau dengar, _Son?_ "

"Dari awal. Dan sangat menarik sekali akal licikmu, _Mother_. Apa aku berterima kasih pada kalian atau bagaimana?" kata Draco santai menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Menatap orang tuanya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum mencemooh.

Lucius menelan ludah "Jangan kurang ajar terhadap ibumu _, Son_. Kau tahu bagaimana dia berupaya untuk membuatmu bahagia sudah sepatutnya kau berterima kasih padanya"

" _Son_...maafkan ibu. Yang Ibu lakukan karena ibu sangat sayang padamu dan—" ucap Narcissa gugup.

" _Mother_ yang memberikanku _lust potion_ hingga akhirnya Astoria hamil kan? Apa _mother_ membunuh anakku juga?" desis Draco penuh ancaman.

" _SON!"_ bentak Lucius.

"Kau tahu sendiri, _Son_. Anak dalam kandungan Astoria tidak bertahan hidup, dia meninggal dalam kandungan sejak berusia 7 bulan. Lagipula kau yang menceritakan pada ibu mengenai kutukan pelahap maut itu artinya kau tak akan memiliki anak dari seorang _Pureblood_ —kau ingat, _Son_? Astoria pun tahu kandungannya bermasalah. Tapi dia membohongi kita. Aku sudah tahu dia berbohong karena takut kau akan kembali tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Karena Astoria memaksa mempertahankan kandungannya yang sudah mati, janin yang mati itulah yang menjadi racun bagi tubuh ibunya. Membusuk di dalam sehingga terjadi infeksi di rahimnya" jelas Narcissa.

Draco sudah mengetahui kronologis penyebab Astoria meninggal, healer kandungan yang menjelaskannya panjang lebar. " _S-Son_..apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Narcissa takut-takut.

"Hanya saja, kau memberikan racun _muggle_ itu pada Astoria, hingga kondisi Astoria melemah dan sakit sakitan dan sedikit banyak racun itu juga mempengaruhi kandungan Astoria. Aku merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Kupikir takdir dan nasib berpihak padaku, tapi ternyata semua ini telah diatur oleh kalian. Aku merasa dipermainkan" protes Draco dengan marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami, _Son_. Kau tahu persis bagaimanapun bersama Astoria kau tidak akan memiliki keturunan lagi. Kau akhirnya tahu kutukan pelahap maut itu ada" tambah Lucius menegaskan.

"Kaulah penyebabnya, _Father_! Kau yang membuat hidupku berantakan—dari awal sejak kau membuat perjodohan bodoh dengan Greengrass lalu kau menyeretku untuk jadi budak Voldemort. KAU AYAH YANG BRENGSEK!" seru Draco dengan suara yang tambah meninggi.

Narcissa bergetar, melihat tensi kedua prianya yang makin emosional. " _S—Son, calm down_. Pada akhirnya kau hidup bersama Hermione" gumam Narcissa nada suaranya bergetar, berusaha meredam emosi Draco.

"KALIAN TELAH IKUT CAMPUR DALAM KEHIDUPANKU!" mata Draco memerah marah.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY! LIHAT AKU! AKU MASIH AYAHMU. Apa kau tidak memikirkan keluargamu yang sekarang? Apa kau tidak mencintai istrimu? Anakmu—Scorpius, Cassiopea dan bayi dalam kandungan Hermione? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka? JAWAB!?" suara bentakan Lucius menggelegar.

Narcissa kembali terlonjak kaget. Lucius telah berdiri di depan Draco, tangannya menggepal keras.

Raut wajah Draco melunak. Tentu saja Draco bahagia dengan Hermione dan anak-anaknya. Ini adalah keluarga impian yang Draco harapkan, mereka saling mencintai sampai beranjak tua dan mati, mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu. Draco sangat bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Namun tetap saja ia tidak membenarkan apa yang orang tuanya lakukan. Draco merasa bahwa hidupnya tanpa pilihan, dia dibentuk dan diharuskan hidup sesuai dengan ambisi orang tuanya. Ia mengutuki sendiri, lahir di keluarga Malfoy. **Ternyata dia dipermainkan nasib**.

Draco bangkit berdiri menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan kecewa "Tentu saja aku bahagia dengan keluargaku sekarang, aku mencintai mereka semua dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tapi rasanya aku tak bisa memandang kalian sama seperti kemarin" Draco berbalik melangkah keluar ruangan.

Narcissa menatap punggung anak lelakinya dengan sedih—ia yang paling terpukul, Narcissa yang telah melakukan semuanya. Demi kebahagiaan anaknya, demi mewujudkan impiannya, demi ambisi dia dan Lucius.

Lucius berlutut di depan Narcissa yang sedang menangis. Lucius merangkul kepala Narcissa agar bersender di pundaknya, dikecupnya sayang kepala istrinya itu dan mengelus lembut rambut paduan hitam dan putih khas Narcissa.

"Cissy...sudahlah, jangan menangis. _Our Son_ hanya memerlukan waktu untuk mengerti dan mencerna semuanya. Kita memang bersalah—akulah yang bersalah. Kita hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia. Dan dia sudah bahagia. Tenanglah" hibur Lucius.

"Aku ibunya—A-aku tak ingin Draco terikat dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta. Bagaimana ini Lucius? Aku tak mau dibenci oleh anakku sendiri. Oh..bagaimana jika Draco meninggalkan kita? Juga Hermione? Lalu cucu-cucu kita?" Narcissa semakin terisak, ia tak sanggup jika hidup sendirian lagi di Manor tanpa mereka. Ia sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran cucu-cucunya. Ia tak mau kehilangan keluarga putranya.

"Cissy _dear_. Kau jangan takut. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin, menantu kita tidak akan membiarkan kita sendirian. Dia wanita yang baik hati. Aku yakin Draco akan luluh padanya. _Now,_ bersikaplah seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Draco tak mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada Hermione, karena bila dia menceritakannya, dia bagai menggali kuburannya sendiri. Percayalah padaku"

Narcissa mengangkat kepalanya memandang Lucius "Dukung aku, Lucius" mohon Narcissa masih berurai air mata.

" _Always._ Tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan" Lucius mencium lembut bibir Narcissa dan kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Kita tidur, aku sangat lelah hari ini"

Narcissa mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya agar dibimbing Lucius ke kamar tidur mereka.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Hermione tampak heran kali ini, sudah dua minggu Draco tidak bertegur sapa dengan Lucius dan Narcissa. Draco berkali kali melewatkan makan malam keluarga. Draco tampak tak mau memandang Narcissa dan Lucius. Hermione sering menangkap pandangan Narcissa yang sedih atau pandangan Lucius yang lelah kala melihat punggung Draco meninggalkan ruang makan saat sarapan.

Waktu sarapan adalah satu-satunya kegiatan dimana seluruh keluarga wajib berkumpul.

Hermione tahu bahwa ia dan Draco sangat sibuk, tapi ia berusaha menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Hermione memaksakan diri untuk mengatur menu sarapan mereka—selelah apapun dia. Lalu mereka diwajibkan untuk sarapan bersama, tidak ada pengecualian, tidak ada alasan untuk menghindar dari acara tersebut kecuali jika ada anggota keluarga yang ke luar kota, dan Draco biasanya yang paling sering absen.

Hermione, Narcissa dan Draco sepakat akan hal ini dan Lucius tidak keberatan. Alasan Hermione adalah waktu pagi hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk saling berkomunikasi antar anggota keluarga karena otak dan tubuh akan terasa _fresh_ setelah mereka semalaman istirahat. Di meja makan manor itu mereka dapat saling berbicara secara kekeluargaan dan bertanya 'apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?' 'bagaimana tidurmu semalam?' 'mau kemana saja hari ini'

"Scorpius, mau temani _Grandfather_ ke istal hari ini? _Grandfather_ akan memeriksa kuda-kuda kita, lalu kita akan pergi memancing" ajak Lucius pada cucu lelakinya.

"Aku mau berkuda _Grandfather_. Ajarkan aku"

" _Absolutely, little man"_

"Aku akan ke St. Mungo hari ini, Mrs. Browick mengadakan pesta kecil pembukaan gedung baru klinik anak. Kurasa aku akan mengajak Cassie dan Clara dan akan kembali pulang setelah makan siang" ucap Narcissa sambil melirik Hermione untuk minta persetujuan.

"Mrs, Browick juga mengundangku untuk makan siang, kurasa kita akan bertemu disana Cissy" Hermione tersenyum pada Narcissa. "Clara bisakah kau membersihkan tangan Cassie?" perintah Hermione pada Clara—pengasuh Cassie. Hermione menatap lembut putri cantiknya yang duduk disampingnya "Cassie, kau tidak boleh menjilat mayonaisenya seperti itu, gunakan sendokmu, _little girl_ "

"Aku akan ke ruang kerjaku sebelum pergi ke kantor" Draco menyudahi sarapannya dengan cepat dan menghampiri Hermione lalu mengecup pipinya dan mengecup pipi Cassie. _"Be good, little man"_ ujarnya pada Scorpius di seberang meja. Draco melangkah keluar tanpa permisi, tanpa menyapa Narcissa dan Lucius—menatap mereka pun tidak.

Hermione merasa tak enak hati, bagaimana Draco menjadi sekurang ajar itu kepada orang tuanya. Padahal Hermione tahu persis, sikap Draco sebelumnya sangat hormat dan santun. Narcissa selalu mendapatkan kecupan paginya saat sarapan dan pamit pada Lucius dengan hanya mengatakan _'Father'_.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara para ketiga Malfoy itu.

" _Well_ , bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini, Hermione?" tanya Lucius sambil mengiris baconnya.

"Aku masih menangani kasus insiden di Fox Road, dalam dua hari sidangnya akan segera digelar" jawab Hermione.

"Semoga lancar kalau begitu, dan kuharap kau jangan terlalu letih, Hermione. Kandunganmu semakin besar. Jaga cucuku disana"

" _I will_ , Lucius" Hermione tersenyum.

.

.

Hermione masuk ke ruang kerja Draco dan menutup pintu gandanya.

"Hei, _love_ " sapa Draco kala dia berdiri sambil membaca berkas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Ok, katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" selidik Hermione

"Sebenarnya apa?" Draco menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau dan orang tuamu. Lucius dan Narcissa?"

Draco memasang senyum dipaksakan _"Nothing"_

" _No nothing, I guess_ " desak Hermione.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengamati kalian. Kau berubah jadi dingin pada mereka berdua. Tidak saling bicara sepatah katapun—ini sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu. Jangan bilang _it's nothing?"_

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal pada mereka"

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Yah...namanya juga orang tua kadang mereka menasehatiku berlebihan, mungkin aku nakal dan jadinya dimarahi, lalu aku merajuk. _Well...that's it"_

"Oh.. _come on_ Draco, kita bukan anak kecil lagi yang kekanakan"

" _Love"_ Draco memegang kedua pundak Hermione "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku—aku suka merajuk. Termasuk kepada orang tuaku"

" _You're stupid liar"_

"Percayalah _, love_. Kau mau pergi ke kantor sekarang? Aku menunggumu disini...hmm"

Hermione melirik arlojinya "Baiklah. Tory!"

kemudian peri rumah muncul "Yes _misstress"_

"Ambilkan tasku di atas ranjang"

"Bersikap baiklah pada mereka Draco. Jangan membuat suasana rumah jadi tak nyaman"

"Baiklah, ok." Draco menghela nafas berat.

.

.

xxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**UPDATED**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione mengerang kala merasakan bibir Draco sedang menciumi lehernya.

"Kau bangun?"

"Tentu, _silly_. Kau menciumi leherku"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tampak menggoda dengan bokongmu yang tidak tertutup selimut" senyum nakal Draco terpasang disana.

Hermione mendengus.

"Kau pulang larut lagi? Darimana?"

"Blaise mengunjungiku di kantor, ia ingin membahas tentang ramuan baru penambah stamina milik Malfoy corp, dan dia berniat membeli hak distribusinya"

Hermione hanya ber-oh saja.

"Tidurlah" Draco membuat Hermione senyaman mungkin berada di pelukannya. Dagu Draco menyender di pundak Hermione.

" _Love"_

"hmm.."

"Bila orang tua kita melakukan kesalahan apakah kita yang harus meminta maaf atau mereka yang meminta maaf"

"Setahuku mereka tidak mau disalahkan—yah egoisme orang tua seperti itu"

"Jadi kita yang harus meminta maaf"

"Tergantung besar atau tidaknya kesalahan mereka. Tapi kurasa begitu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kekesalanmu pada Lucius dan Narcissa?"

"Iya"

Hermione mengelus lembut tangan suaminya yang melingkar nyaman di dadanya. "Ceritakan padaku"

"Aku marah pada ayahku karena perjodohan itu, yang membuatku nyaris kehilanganmu dan juga rasa bersalahku pada Astoria. Aku juga memprotes pandangannya tentang _Pureblood Society_ dan marah karena menempatkanku di posisi sulit sebagai _death eaters_ "

"Tapi kan semuanya sudah berlalu, kenapa kau malah membahasnya lagi?"

"Entahlah—mungkin karena aku tidak sempat berbicara dengannya waktu hukuman dijatuhkan dan _Father_ langsung dimasukkan ke Azkaban jadi protes kemarahanku ini kutunda"

"Kau sangat pendendam dan kekanakan"

"Mungkin. Apakah sikapku ini wajar?"

"Kalau dilihat dari karaktermu sih hal itu wajar. Kau selalu kritis mengapa begini mengapa begitu. Disaat tidak ada jawaban kau mencarinya, dan sekarang untuk contoh kasusmu kau limpahkan rasa frustasi-mu dahulu pada Lucius, karena kau berpikir dialah sumber penderitaanmu. Benar begitu?"

" _Kind of..."_

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak menyapa mereka?"

"Hhmm..." Draco hanya bergumam. Tentu saja ia tidak menceritakan semuanya. Setelah semua kejadian ini Draco berpikir bahwa yang dilakukan Lucius dan Narcissa adalah ingin menyelamatkan dia dari kutukan perjodohan dan memberikan dirinya kebahagian, walaupun caranya salah. Tapi yah..akhirnya ia bahagia. Rasa bersalah Draco pada Astoria-pun membesar _'Besok aku harus mengunjungi makam Astoria'_ putusnya.

"Berbaikanlah, _will you?_ Jangan keras kepala. Bagaimana rasanya didiamkan oleh anak-anak kita nanti, Draco. Pasti kita akan sedih. Kau bisa merasakannya kan?"

"Kita tidak akan membuat anak-anak kita jadi membenci kita. Kita akan memberikan mereka yang terbaik"

"Kadang kita berniat ingin memberikan mereka yang terbaik. Kadang kita berpikir inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Tapi ternyata belum tentu juga dianggap baik oleh mereka. Salah paham selalu terjadi kan?"

"Kau benar"

"Jadi jangan bahas lagi yang sudah terjadi, _husband_. Apa gunanya?"

"Baiklah, _wife_ "

"Aku ingin keluarga kita bahagia, hangat dan rukun. Termasuk dengan Lucius dan Narcissa. Lucius telah membayar semuanya di Azkaban, bisa kau bayangkan penderitaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sikapnya juga baik kepadaku—dia sudah berubah, Draco. Dia tampak mencintai dan menyayangi anak-anak kita"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk pindah dari Manor?"

"Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, _my husband_. Tapi apa alasannya? Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran seperti ini karena kau ingin menghindari Lucius dan Narcissa lagi? Selama ini kau tak pernah membahas kita agar keluar dari Manor"

"Jadi kau bahagia berada disini?"

"Tentu saja, _silly_. Aku bahagia asal kau dan keluargaku ada disampingku—dimana pun berada"

"Walaupun tanpa Lucius dan Narcissa?"

"Tak akan lengkap tanpa mereka, sayang"

"Ya sudah. Kita _stuck_ di Malfoy Manor"

"Lagipula apa salahnya sih? Kukira kebahagian di Malfoy Manor karena kehadiranku. Manor akan sepi tanpa aku—kau tahu" kikik Hermione.

"Cih..sejak kapan kau jadi narsis begini?"

"Aku seorang Malfoy sekarang" Hermione tertawa.

Draco mencubit puting Hermione yang tersembunyi di balik lingerie-nya. Hermione terpekik.

"Well, karena kita berdua terbangun. Bagaimana kalau kau membangunkan punyaku"

"Dasar _pervert_ "

Hermione bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlutut di depan perut Draco, menurunkan boxer suaminya dan menyentuh kejantanan Draco. Dielusnya lembut batang yang selalu menembus lorong kewanitaannya itu sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan milik Draco di dalam mulutnya dan melumatnya.

Erangan berat Draco keluar dari mulutnya. Mata abu itu dikuasai birahi sekarang.

.

.

Semua anggota keluarga Malfoy berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi ini...

" _Son_ , bagaimana acaramu dengan _Grandfather_ kemarin? Apakah kau senang?" tanya Draco pada Scorpius yang sedang memisahkan brokoli di kentang tumbuknya.

"Aku bisa menaklukan Spirit, _Dad. Grandfather_ membantuku. Aku menyukai Spirit, kuda itu sangat gagah dan larinya kencang, dia membawaku lari dan hampir saja aku terjatuh"

Hermione dan Narcissa terpekik bersamaan, ngeri—bila Scorpius kecelakaan.

Lucius cepat tanggap dengan kengerian para wanita Malfoy "Tenanglah, aku mengawasinya dengan sapu terbang"

Draco terkekeh. _"That what's a man should do"_

"Draco..!" protes Hermione.

"Anak kita harus belajar tangguh dan berani _, love_. Seorang Malfoy harus menguasai berkuda. Bukan begitu _Father_?"

Lucius terperangah mendengar sapaan Draco. Dia sedikit tersedak.

" _Y-Yes, of course, Son"_ timpal Lucius. Tapi seulas senyum tipis kemudian tergambar di wajahnya.

Ekspresi Narcissa sama dengan Lucius, memandang tak percaya.

Draco mengatupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, "Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau keluarga kita berlibur ke St. Ives. Pantai sepertinya cocok untuk menyegarkan otakku, Cassie sudah lama tidak bermain pasir. Kau setuju, _Mother?"_

Narcissa tersenyum penuh haru, "Menyenangkan sekali _. Thank you, Son"_ perempuan ningrat itu meremas tangan Lucius yang berada di atas meja.

Hermione tersenyum lebar pada Draco dan mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

Lucius menangkap itu, agaknya Hermione berhasil melunakkan kekeras-kepalaan anak semata wayangnya, dan tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari itu. Hatinya bersyukur, nasib baik sangat berpihak padanya. Kini keluarganya bersikap menjadi normal kembali. Hati penyihir berambut panjang pirang pucat itu diselimuti kebahagiaan.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Udara di St. Ives tidak panas tidak dingin. Normal saja kondisi suhunya, langit cerah dan beberapa awan mengumpul disana. Birunya laut yang terang serta ombak yang berdebur sedang, membuat liburan keluarga Malfoy ini sangat sempurna.

Agak aneh memang jika membayangkan Lucius menggunakan celana hawai dan kaos tanpa tangan serta Narcissa memakai bikini sedang tiduran bersantai di kursi pantai untuk berjemur. Jadi katakan saja Lucius memakai pakaian santai berupa kemeja putih dengan celana kain putih serta Narcissa memakai gaun kerah V berenda panjang tanpa tangan berwarna putih. Kedua Malfoy senior sedang duduk di beranda sambil menikmati jus labu dingin di piala perak memandang ke arah pantai, memperhatikan anak dan cucunya bermain. Sore ini cuacanya sangat bersahabat.

Sementara Hermione setengah berbaring di kursi malas yang terletak di gazeebo yang berada di undakan di bawah beranda tempat Lucius dan Narcissa berada. Hermione tengah menikmati kaki bengkaknya dipijat oleh Nori—peri rumah yang menunggui villa St. Ives.

Hermione awalnya enggan menggunakan Nori sebagai tukang pijatnya tapi ia sangat membutuhkan relaksasi karena perjalanan panjang ke St. Ives membuatnya kakinya kram terus menerus, ditambah Nori tak henti-hentinya menangis bahagia kala mendapati keluarga tuannya datang berkunjung—ia bertahun tahun tidak mendapat perintah. Dan itu hampir membuatnya mati bunuh diri.

Hermione pun iba mendengar cerita Nori ditambah desakan Draco agar menggunakan jasa pijatannya. _'Please love_ , kau tak mau dituduh jadi pembunuh peri rumah kan?' katanya. Hermione menyerah. Lagipula pijatan Nori sangat membuatnya relax.

Draco tengah berlomba renang di laut dengan Scorpius, sesekali mereka menentang ombak lalu dengan tertawa-tawa mereka membiarkan tubuhnya terseret ke pantai, sementara Cassie dan Clara sedang membuat istana pasir yang megah. Hermione curiga Clara menggunakan sihir karena istana pasir itu mempunyai pintu dan jendela yang membuka menutup pintu sendiri. Cassie tampak senang ketika tangan kecilnya merusak istana yang dibangun dengan susah payah dibarengi dengan ekspresi Clara yang pasrah melihat maha karyanya dihancurkan Cassie.

Cassie adalah gadis kecil jelmaan Hermione, berambut _golden brown_ indah lurus dibagian atas namun ikal dibawah, matanya berwarna hazel lebih terang dari warna mata Hermione, mungkin karena ada paduan abu perak didalamnya.

Sementara Scorpius mirip dengan Draco, yang membedakannya adalah dagunya tidak terlalu runcing dan rambut pirang platinanya sedikit ikal—tidak pernah bisa lurus rapih seperti Draco. Hermione jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa anak ketiga yang sedang dikandungnya, gen Draco atau gen Hermione yang dominan?

"Nori, kurasa sudah cukup. Kau bisa bersiap membuatkan kami makan malam" pinta Hermione.

" _Yes misstress_. Nori akan membuat makan malam. Ada permintaan makanan khusus? Nori sangat bahagia bila diperintah membuat makanan khusus"

"Aku ingin makananku tidak terlalu asin karena kelebihan garam tidak baik untuk kakiku. Untuk Miss Cassie buatkan kaldu daging yang kental, ia suka kalau kuahnya dicampur kentang dan keju. Untuk yang lainnya kurasa kami bisa memakan apapun yang kau siapkan. Bila ada permintaan khusus sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Madam Malfoy?

"Baik _misstress_. Nori sangat bahagia diperintah"

"Silahkan bersiap Nori" Nori membungkuk sangat rendah lalu menghilang.

Hermione melihat Lucius berjalan mendekati mereka yang sedang asik bermain di tepi pantai. Rupanya Lucius memanggil mereka masuk ke dalam villa karena angin laut mulai kencang berhembus, tanda sore akan segera berakhir.

Draco segera memanggil Scorpius yang akan menentang ombak kembali, terlihat raut wajah jengkel Scorpius kala di panggil ayahnya, tapi anak itu kemudian menurut. Draco mengendong Cassie ke dalam Villa, sementara Clara membereskan bekas mainan mereka.

Lucius tampak mengucek rambut Scorp yang berjalan malas disamping Lucius, mungkin Lucius berkata pada anak itu _'besok kau masih bisa bermain lagi, grandson'_

.

.

Baru saja 10 menit makan malam yang damai itu terusik kala Hermione mencengkram keras tangan kanan Draco yang akan menyuapkan makanannya, garpu yang berada di tangan Draco terpental. Hermione tampak meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Draco!" jerit Hermione.

" _Love_ " Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan membiarkan Hermione mencengkram lebih erat tangannya.

"Aku mau melahirkan, _silly_!" Hermione mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Lucius dan Narcissa berhambur menghampiri Hermione dan Draco.

"Clara, tolong bawa Cassie dan Scorpius ke kamarnya, nanti Nori yang akan membawa sisa makanan kalian" perintah Narcissa.

Nori segera muncul dan makanan itu hilang.

" _Let's go Scorpius"_ Clara menuntun Scorpius dan mengendong Cassie ke kamar.

"Kita bisa ber-apparate ke St. Mungo" saran Lucius panik.

" _No, Father_. Hermione tidak bisa ber-apparate. Kita harus ke rumah sakit muggle"

" _Hurry up,_ Draco! Demi Merlin, ini sakit sekali—huft..huft..."

" _Love_ , kau masih kuat kan, ayo kita ke mobil"

Narcissa segera mentransfigurasi kursi menjadi kursi roda.

"Rumah sakit muggle? Apa mereka bisa menolong Hermione dan cucuku?" kata Lucius meremehkan.

Draco tampak kesal "Kau tidak usah ikut _Father,_ biar aku dan _Mother_ yang pergi ke rumah sakit muggle. Di St. Ives tidak ada rumah sakit sihir!"

" _Yes, Son. I know_ —aku akan ikut bersama kalian"

"Bantu aku _Mother_ " Draco mengendong Hermione. _"Love,_ bertahanlah"

" _Damn! Why it's so bloody hurt_ —Draco...ohh"

"Cobalah tidak mengumpat, _my dear_. Aku tahu pasti sakit sekali" Narcissa mengingatkan.

Dengan dipenuhi drama kepanikan, mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Draco menyetir, Lucius duduk di depan. Narcissa dan Hermione duduk dibelakang, Narcissa tak henti-hentinya mengusap pelipis Hermione yang berkeringat sebesar bulir biji jagung. Hermione tampak lemas sambil meringis, wajahnya pucat. Ketubannya sudah bocor di dalam mobil.

Hermione tak menyangka bahwa kelahiran anak ketiga ini sangatlah menyakitkan. Perutnya terasa dililit dan dicengkram kencang, otot perut bawahnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum tajam, dadanya sesak dan kesulitan untuk bernafas normal, syarafnya terasa ditebas putus, dan dia nyaris berpikir lebih baik mati karena saking sakitnya—intinya Hermione tak tahan dengan sakit akan melahirkan saat ini.

Sewaktu melahirkan Scorpius, mereka sangat siap. 2 hari sebelum waktunya Scorpius lahir, mereka sudah tinggal di rumah sakit dan Hermione melahirkan melalui persalinan normal. Walaupun tetap merasakan sakit melahirkan pada umumnya tapi Hermione dapat bertahan karena healer memberikan ramuan anti-sakit-waktu-melahirkan. Dan untuk proses melahirkan Cassie juga sama seperti itu—sangat lancar, Hermione hanya mengejan dua kali dan lahirlah putri mereka ke dunia.

Tapi ini...

Mobil SUV Bentley Bentayga hitam berhenti mulus di depan lobby rumah sakit . 2 petugas rumah sakit menolong Hermione untuk berebah di ranjang beroda. Hermione tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Draco kemudian menjerit lemah. Hermione tampak sekarat dan Draco tambah panik.

"Status pasien, akan melahirkan dok. _Emergency_ " lapor seorang suster di intercom.

Hermione kini berbaring di ruang gawat darurat, Draco berada di samping Hermione. Tangan Draco memutih karena begitu eratnya Hermione mencengkram tangannya, kuku Hermione menancap tajam disana. Draco tak mengindahkan sakit perih yang melanda kulitnya akibat Hermione tak henti mencakar, mencengkram dirinya.

" _Love_ , bertahanlah. ok...aku ada disini, _hang on_ " hibur Draco yang sangat ketakutan.

" _For Merlin sake, it's so bloody fucking hurt!"_ jerit Hermione diantara sengalan nafasnya.

Seorang suster berusia separuh baya mendatangi bilik mereka, bertanya pada Lucius yang sedang berdiri binggung di tengah ruang emergency—sesuatu yang tidak pernah dialami dalam hidupnya. Lucius meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini kunjungan ke rumah sakit muggle yang pertama dan terakhir kali.

Lucius masih alergi pada muggle.

" _Sir_ , kami perlu data pasien dan keluarga seperti ID Card dan Kartu Jaminan Asuransi juga deposit pembayaran"

"Dan apa itu ID Card atau benda yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Tanda pengenal, _Sir._ Nama pasien? Alamat?"

"Namanya Hermione Jane Malfoy, alamatnya di Malfoy manor di Wiltshire"

Suster itu mengangkat alis dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

" _Sir_ , kami ingin melihat ID anda" dia menadahkan tangannya meminta dengan berdecak kesal.

Lucius mengebrak papan dada berisi formulir data pasien yang berada di tangan suster dengan ujung _walking cane_ -nya. Suster itu terlonjak kaget kala melihat ukiran ular perak tongkat Lucius berada di papannya. Hampir saja papan dada itu terjatuh.

"Selamatkan menantuku. Jangan kau bertanya macam-macam, sebelum aku tuntut Rumah Sakit ini dengan tuntutan mengabaikan nyawa pasien" desis Lucius matanya berkilat penuh ancaman.

Suster itu memandang ngeri—tak pernah dalam hidupnya, dia melihat dua orang yang nampak aneh dalam penglihatannya. Lucius dan Narcissa memakai pakaian dan jubah dengan model yang hanya dilihatnya dalam film abad pertengahan, mereka berdua memegang tongkat. Dan rasa terintimidasinya bertambah kala melihat dua orang itu tampak angkuh, ber-raut mencemooh, berwajah aristokrat, berambut pirang platina termasuk pria jangkung yang sedang menenangkan wanita berambut brunette ikal. Pria itu memiliki warna rambut platina yang sama. Dan tampaknya mereka bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Hatinya mencelos.

"B-Baik. Dokter akan datang" cicitnya.

Dokter pria yang berumur 35 tahunan datang tergopoh-gopoh beserta asistennya, dia memeriksa Hermione dan mengecek kandungannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kat! Siapkan kamar bedah. Kita harus mengadakan operasi" perintah dokter itu. Semua petugas mendorong Hermione ke kamar bedah. "Maaf, anda tidak bisa ikut dengan kami ke ruang operasi" kata dokter itu mencegah Draco mengikuti Hermione.

" _WHAT?"_ protes Draco.

"Katakan ada apa ini?" tanya Lucius.

"Bayi dalam kandungan pasien sungsang, si bayi kekurangan oksigen karena tali pusarnya melilit lehernya. Sang ibu tampak lemah sehingga tidak akan sanggup melahirkan normal. Kami harus melaksanakan operasi _caesar_ terhadap pasien"

"Dan apa itu operasi _caesar?_ " tanya Lucius mendelik.

".. bayi dikeluarkan dengan cara membelah perut sang ibu" terang dokter muggle tak sabar.

" _WHAT?"_ ketiga Malfoy berteriak bersamaan.

"Lakukan yang terbaik dokter" pinta Narcissa melembut, tapi ada nada dingin disana.

" _Very well"_ dokter tersebut berlari menuju kamar bedah.

" _Mother..Father"_ Draco memandang putus asa orang tuanya.

"Kukira kau lupa membawa tongkat sihirmu, Draco. Lucius, sepertinya kita harus sedikit menolong mereka" ajak Narcissa datar.

Lucius tersenyum miring, mengibaskan jubahnya "Ikut aku, _son"_

Ruang operasi mengebrak terbuka dan tiga orang Malfoy masuk, membuat 4 orang terkejut kecuali Hermione yang terbaring lemah, bibirnya membiru dan wajahnya pucat, terlihat menahan sakit yang sangat menyiksanya.

" _What the hell_ —" suara dokter itu, wajahnya tertutup masker.

Lucius merapalkan mantra _silence_ dan alohomora lalu bersama-sama Narcissa mengacungkan tongkat pada 4 orang muggle disana.

"Lakukan operasinya dengan sebaik mungkin, bayi dan ibunya harus selamat" ancam Lucius.

"Nori!" panggil Narcissa. _Ctarr_ —sebuah makhluk pendek jelek, berkulit coklat lusuh, berhidung sangat panjang, bermata sangat besar dan bulat—setidaknya yang dilihat muggles, muncul.

" _Yes_ Madam Malfoy" cicit Nori.

"Carikan aku dittany, ramuan-anti-sakit, ramuan-pemulih-stamina dan perlengkapan bayi. Cepat!"

" _Y-Yes Madam_ " Nori menghilang.

" _W-Who are you?"_ tanya Dokter binggung.

" _You dont want to know. Its better to proceed the operation, just ignore us, and please working properly"_ pinta Lucius sopan, sopan yang mengancam.

"Hermione, _love_. _You can hear me? It's ok. You're got to be fine and our baby also. Just bear on this_ " Draco mengecup kening Hermione lembut memberi kekuatan.

Nori tak lama kemudian muncul, menyerahkan permintaan Narcissa dan tetap tinggal disana.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam hanya mampu saling berpandangan antara rekan kerja namun sorot mata mereka menyiratkan ketakutan—siapa yang tidak takut kala harus mengoperasi pasien dengan todongan tongkat yang di acungkan ditambah kehadiran satu makhluk aneh disana. Para muggles tidak tahu siapa orang-orang ini, yang jelas mereka berbahaya.

Satu jam yang menegangkan itu pun berlalu dan akhirnya sang bayi berhasil dikeluarkan. Dengan sigap Nori mengambil bayi itu dari salah satu tangan suster. Nori menatap galak ketika suster itu tidak mau menyerahkan bayinya—bayinya menangis keras, itu artinya sang bayi sehat, terlihat wajah kelegaan dari ketiga Malfoy tersebut.

"I-Ijinkan aku menjahit lukanya" dokter menatap ragu pada Narcissa yang tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu" kata Narcissa dingin.

Narcissa mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah perut Hermione yang masih mengangga lebar terbuka. "VULNERA SANENTUM" mantra berwarna biru itu keluar dari ujung tongkat Narcissa dan dia kemudian mengoleskan dittany dan dengan sekejap luka di perut Hermione menutup mengering—dokter membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, biasanya bekas luka operasi akan sembuh dalam jarak waktu seminggu, itupun harus melalui proses buka jahitan.

Sementara Draco menyuapkan perlahan-lahan ramuan yang dibawa Nori pada Hermione.

Nori sudah mengendong bayi yang aman tertutup selimut tebal, dan menyerahkannya pada Narcissa.

"Aku akan ber-apparate terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa di villa" kata Narcissa sambil menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Draco.

"Go Narcissa. Aku akan membereskan sisanya dengan Draco"

Narcissa dan bayi Hermione menghilang dari ruang operasi.

"Hermione, _love_. kau sudah sedikit kuat untuk ber-apparate?" tanya Draco lembut.

Hermione mengangguk lemah. Ramuan itu bekerja dengan cepat, jarak antara Rumah Sakit dan villa tak terlalu jauh. Hermione masih sanggup untuk ber-apparate.

Lucius dan Draco sama-sama mengacungkan tongkatnya pada 4 orang muggle yang masih terpaku tak mempercayai penglihatan mereka.

"OBLIVIATE" seru mereka berdua dan mereka terpental berjatuhan.

Draco, Hermione dan Lucius ber-apparate bersamaan. Sementara Nori dengan sigap membereskan ruang operasi dengan sihirnya sehingga bersih seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada bekas acara operasi-an sama sekali.

Nantinya para muggle akan menyadari bahwa mereka berempat ternyata ketiduran di ruang operasi.

.

.

" _Hei, little boy_. Kau membuat kami semua panik kemarin malam" sapa Draco berlutut memandang bayinya yang tengah digendong Hermione. Si bayi baru saja selesai menyusu.

Hermione tersenyum bahagia pada Draco dan bayinya. "Aku tak menyangka jika bayiku sungsang, sebulan yang lalu waktu kita check up tampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena ia lahir 2 minggu lebih cepat"

"Karena kau kecapean, _love_. Kau terlalu banyak bergerak" keluh Draco. "Aku hampir takut kehilanganmu—aku takut sekali" Draco mengenggam tangan Hermione dan menciuminya.

Kemudian Lucius datang bersama Scorpius dan Narcissa menuntun Cassie.

Draco berdiri dan berseri-seri menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dia segera mengendong Cassie.

" _Ready to say hello to your brother, kids?"_ tanya Draco.

Scorpius segera menghampiri Hermione dan memandang takjub pada bayi kecil di gendongan ibunya. Sementara Cassie merengek agar ayahnya mendekatkan ia pada adiknya. _"blathel...blathel"_ sapa Cassie cadel _._

"Siapa namanya _mom_?" tanya Scorpius.

Draco dan Hermione saling berpandangan.

Hermione berdiri dan memberi kode agar Lucius mengendong bayinya.

Ekspresi Lucius tampak terkejut ketika ia diberi kepercayaan mengendong bayi—hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia lakukan, terakhir kali mengendong bayi kala Draco masih bayi.

" _Go on,_ Lucius" kata Narcissa sambil mengusap punggung suaminya

" _M-May I?"_ tanya Lucius ragu.

Hermione tersenyum mengangguk meyakinkan. Lucius dengan ragu mengambil cucu ketiganya dari tangan Hermione. Tapi dengan insting kebapakannya ia akhirnya mampu mengendong anggota baru keluarga Malfoy.

"Aku ingin kau yang memberikannya nama, _Father_. Karena dua nama cucumu sudah diberikan oleh kami dan _Mother"_

Lucius memandang terharu Draco dan Hermione "Kalian hampir membuatku menangis"

" _Great Malfoy don't cry, Father"_ sindir Draco.

" _Come on Lucius, give him name"_ ujar Narcissa tersenyum.

Lucius tampak berpikir sebentar "Cygnus" gumamnya. Draco dan Hermione mengerdik tanda mereka tak mendengar jelas.

" _His name_ CYGNUS MALFOY! Maafkan aku tak berpikir untuk nama tengahnya" ucap Lucius.

"Lucius!" tambah Draco. "CYGNUS LUCIUS MALFOY" Draco mengkoreksi.

Lucius terperanjat memandang Draco tak percaya, suatu kehormatan baginya dengan menjadikan namanya sendiri menjadi bagian nama dari cucunya.

"Oh, Lucius...bukankah ini indah?" Narcissa menutup mulutnya terharu.

" _Thank you Son,_ Hermione _._ Kalian memberiku hal terindah di masa tuaku" kata Lucius dengan nada tercekat.

Draco tahu bahwa ayahnya mati-matian menahan tangis.

Narcissa menghampiri Lucius dan mengecup pipi suaminya. Lalu mereka memandang takjub bayi yang sedang menguap membentuk huruf O dimulutnya _"_ Cissy, _look. He's a veela. He's so beautiful, and so Malfoy"_ ucapnya bangga.

Kelak Cygnus akan tumbuh besar mempunyai paras yang paling menawan dibandingkan Scorpius—kakaknya. Mata abu kebiruan yang bulat—bukan seperti milik Draco dan Lucius yang agak sipit, bulat seperti Narcissa, hidung runcing dahi tinggi milik Draco, bibir tipis lebar dan tulang pipi yang bagus milik Hermione, rahang yang tegas milik Lucius dan tentunya berambut pirang platina lurus milik kebanggaan Malfoy.

Kelak Cygnus akan menjelma menjadi pujaan dan idaman para wanita dan kelakuaannya yang _bad boy_. Sering membuat masalah dengan kenakalannya di sekolah. Pernah menghilang selama dua bulan penuh tanpa diketahui ada dimana. Membuat pusing tujuh keliling orang tua dan kakek-neneknya.

Salahkan Lucius yang terlalu memanjakannya. Walaupun Lucius menyayangi semua cucunya tapi Cygnus mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih, karena hanya kelahiran Cygnus-lah yang disaksikan Lucius dan Cygnus juga menyandang namanya.

.

.

xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

.

Lucius tengah membaca di ruang kerja kedua ketika Hermione mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Selamat siang Lucius, apa kau ada waktu?"

" _Sure,_ Hermione" Lucius menutup bukunya dan mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk di sofa sementara ia duduk di sofa tunggal di hadapan Hermione.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi denganmu tentang politik di kementerian"

"Apa kau memiliki masalah?"

"Tidak, tentunya tidak. Hanya saja aku diajukan menjadi kandidat calon menteri sihir"

Awalnya Lucius terperanjat tapi kemudian dia merasa kesulitan menahan senyum bangganya agar tidak kentara di wajahnya ' _inilah saatnya. Ramalan itu terbukti benar' batinnya_.

"Kandidat calon menteri? Pencapaian yang luar biasa" puji Lucius.

"Yah.. _well_...aku merasa tidak _qualified_ —sebenarnya...aku ragu"

"Oh.. _no, dear_ Hermione. Kau adalah _brightest witch at our age_ , di kementerian pemikiranmu diakui, pendapatmu didengarkan, perkataanmu dibenarkan, perintahmu dilaksanakan—apa lagi? Aku yakin kau mampu mencapainya. Pengusungmu menilai kau sangat _qualified, my dear_ "

"Draco belum tahu tentang kabar ini. Sudah seminggu ini mereka memintaku dan aku meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya" Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Kurasa aku meminta terlalu banyak pada Draco—kau tahu segala kesibukanku, anak-anak. Menjadi calon menteri tentunya akan menyita waktuku—kampanye, sosialisasi, pembentukan tim dan lainnya. Kurasa aku tak akan sanggup"

" _No my dear. You are capable_. Jangan sia-siakan kemampuanmu. Kurasa saatnya sekarang kementerian harus menjalani sistem yang ber-otak. Aku yakin kau sanggup menjalani ini semua. Jangan khawatirkan tentang anakku, _my dear_. Dia sangat mencintaimu dan pastinya dia mendukung apa yang kau inginkan, bukankah selama ini seperti itu?. Mengenai anak-anak, ada aku dan Cissy. Kehadiranmu di Manor membuat aku membuka mata bahwa aku terlalu kolot dan kaku di masa lalu. Aku akan berusaha agar cucu-cucuku dididik tidak seperti kami mendidik Draco. Kau bisa percaya akan hal itu"

Hermione tampak berpikir sebentar, Lucius memberikan menantunya itu senyum menyakinkan.

"Uhm...baiklah. Aku akan mendiskusikan mengenai hal ini dengan Draco. Terima kasih banyak atas dukunganmu, itu sangat berarti bagiku"

Lucius tersenyum puas. "Jadi kau ingin menanyakan tentang pandangan politik apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membeberkan acuan politik _Pureblood Society_. Dewan kementerian banyak diduduki mereka, jadi aku ingin mengadakan semacam _proper test_ "

" _I see_. Aku akan membuat janji temu dengan koneksiku disana. kita akan mengadakan pembicaraan, kau bisa bertanya apa saja yang kau inginkan, bagaimana? Dan kau tahu aku masih punya pengaruh kuat disana. Kurasa mereka akan mendengarkanmu"

" _I know, Lucius, that's what I've been expecting"_ Hermione tersenyum lebar.

Lucius tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit menuju meja kerjanya dan menulis sesuatu di perkamen.

.

.

"Cissy..." panggil Lucius tak sabar saat melihat Narcissa melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Narcissa baru saja selesai membantu Clara menidurkan Cygnus.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya...kemarilah. Pasang _silence charm_ di kamar kita" perintah Lucius. Narcissa segera merapalkan mantra.

"Ada apa?" Narcissa mendekati Lucius, dan Lucius segera memeluk istrinya erat.

"Kau membuatku takut Lucius"

Lucius tersenyum berseri-seri setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Narcissa "Selangkah lagi, Cissy. Selangkah lagi?"

"Iya..ada apa?"

"Ramalan itu—ramalan itu ternyata benar"

Narcissa membelalakan mata dan menutup mulut dengan tengannya. Lucius mengangguk-angguk.

" _Ministry of Magic?"_ tebak Narcissa

" _Yes._ Menantu kita mengatakannya, ia dipilih jadi kandidat. Dan aku baru saja menghubungi koneksiku di _Pureblood Society"_

"Lalu?"

"Mereka akan membantu dan mendukung Hermione, aku masih mempunyai pengaruh kuat disana. _Power of money and Malfoy society reputation_ "

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Lucius. Ini—ini—Wow-Klan Malfoy? Our Hermione Malfoy? _Unbelievable"_

"Ya.. _how exceptional isn't?_ Selangkah lagi lalu semuanya terwujud"

"Dan Draco?"

"Dia pasti mendukung menantu kita. Draco selalu menyukai hal yang superior bukan, menyukai yang nomor satu. Jadi Draco pasti mendukungnya. Pegang omonganku, Cissy. Bila itu tidak terjadi, kita harus berperan jadi pembisik. Apapun akan kulakukan—kau tahu"

"Ramalan tidak akan meleset, Lucius. Kau tenang saja, seperti ramalan Harry Potter yang akan mengalahkan Voldemort, dan itu terjadi"

"Tetap saja semuanya harus diusahakan, aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin—semampuku"

"Ya kau benar. Diusahakan"

Lucius dan Narcissa kembali berpelukan erat, sangat berlebihan memang, kini mereka sedikit berdansa tanpa musik—sebagai luapan kegembiraan. Biar saja para Malfoy senior menikmati kebahagiannya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau ingin memakai dasi abu garis hitam atau yang abu polos untuk pakaianmu besok?" tanya Hermione berteriak dari _walking closet_ kamar mereka. Hermione tengah menyiapkan pakaian kantor Draco. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hermione untuk menyiapkan keperluan Draco, seperti pakaian dalamnya, pakaian tidurnya, pakaian sehari-hari dan pakaian kantor suaminya.

Begitupun mengenai pakaian anak-anak dan keperluan mereka dari hal-hal kecil. Hermione berusaha jadi istri dan ibu yang baik—Hermione mengatur semuanya. Dia senang melakukan semua itu dan Draco tidak boleh protes . Draco sempat bertanya dalam hatinya 'Apa dia tidak mengenal kata lelah? Dia khawatir Hermione kecapean' tapi Draco menghargai keinginan Hermione.

 _She's a bossy lady and he's midly enjoying it_

"Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan memakainya, _love_ " jawab Draco sambil mengancingkan kemeja piyamanya.

Hermione keluar dari _walking closet_ sambil membawa 2 stel pakaian kerja miliknya di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Mana yang lebih bagus untuk kupakai besok? Yang kanan atau yang kiri?" tanya Hermione. Di tangan kanannya terdapat satu stel terusan leher sabrina warna peach. Di tangan kirinya terdapat kemeja _sleeveless_ warna coklat dan celana palazzo cream.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka kau tak memakai apa-apa, _love_ " canda Draco.

"Draco...ini serius. Besok kau memintaku untuk menghadiri meeting sambil makan malam dan bertemu investor penting".

"Kau tampak cantik dan sexy menggunakan pakaian apapun _, love_ "

Hermione memelototkan matanya

"Oh.. baiklah. Jangan sewot, ok. Yang kiri saja"

"Yang kiri lebih ok? Aku juga suka yang kiri membuatku lebih maskulin tapi tetap feminim. Tampaknya aku harus kembali lagi ke butik Pansy, persediaan pakaian kerjaku sudah tidak variatif. Atau aku minta saja katalognya ke Pansy? Ya.. lebih baik begitu, aku tak suka berbelanja, buang-buang waktu. Ah..sekalian katalog untuk baju anak-anak juga" gumam Hermione bicara sendiri. "Kau mau katalog dari Pansy juga?"

"Hmm...apa?" jawab Draco tak fokus. Ia lebih memperhatikan _lingerie_ yang sedang dipakai Hermione—itu lebih menarik pikirannya.

Istrinya yang sudah memberikan 3 anak untuknya masih berbadan bagus, walaupun pinggulnya melebar dan buah dadanya membesar tapi malah membuatnya tambah sexy. Perutnya masih tetap rata dan pinggangnya masih ramping. Ada parutan luka sepanjang 20cm di bagian bawah perut Hermione. Tapi itu tak menganggu penglihatan Draco. Hermione suka dengan bekas luka Draco, dan Draco pun suka dengan bekas luka Hermione. Ini seperti tanda momentum perjuangan hidup masing-masing.

Bentuk tubuh Hermione sangat terasa pas saat di lengan Draco kala merangkulnya. Badan Hermione kini mirip hourglass dan proporsional, sedikit berbeda pada saat mereka di Hogwarts dulu. Dia tergila gila dengan badan istrinya—tunggu bukan hanya badannya yang bagus, tapi otaknya yang brillian dan sikapnya yang ramah dan baik hati, walaupun kadang keras kepala dan menyebalkan tapi Draco mentolerirnya. Wanita yang sekarang berada di dalam _walking closet_ ini mempunyai perpaduan _Brain-Beauty and Behaviour_ yang sempurna dan wanita itu adalah istrinya.

Draco senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa wajahmu tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?" tanya Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya tentang tubuh istrinya.

Ia tersenyum menggoda pada Hermione. Hermione mendengus, ia hafal sekali apa yang akan dilakukan Draco selanjutnya—kode Draco ingin mengajaknya bercinta.

"Kau sudah menyeretku ke kamar dan bercinta satu ronde tadi. Masa sekarang kau masih mau lagi?" tanya Hermione pasrah.

"Kau selalu membuatku bergairah, _love_. Proyek anak keempat?" goda Draco sambil tersenyum nakal.

"3 anak cukup Draco. Aku tak sanggup lagi membagi waktuku, belum lagi kalau aku berhasil terpilih menjadi calon menteri—" kata-kata Hermione terputus menyadari bahwa ia kelepasan bicara.

"Apa katamu? Calon menteri? Menteri sihir?"

Hermione menelan ludah.

"Kau dipilih jadi calon menteri dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Draco gusar.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Hal sebesar itu, tidak kau katakan padaku _? Damn!_ Hermione?"

"Kau marah? Kau pastinya tidak setuju kan?" keluh Hermione.

"Tunggu! Hal ini bukan bualan kemarin sore kan? Pasti sudah sejak lama kau mengetahuinya"

"Sudah seminggu"

"Pantas saja. Kau terlihat tegang dan banyak pikiran seminggu ini"

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan?"

"Sebenarnya aku takut kau tidak setuju. Yah, mengingat kau selalu protes pekerjaanku yang banyak, kesibukan yang menyita waktuku, masalah rumah tangga kita dan anak-anak dan juga kau. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk mempertimbangkan semua dan—"

"Ya, aku memang protes. Itu karena aku takut kau kelelahan"

"Selama ini aku menikmatinya. Asal kau tahu aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dan berusaha membuatmu nyaman denganku"

" _Am I so demanding?"_

" _Sometimes"_

Draco terkekeh. _"Just sometimes, right? Not all the time"_

"Draco _, I need your opinion. What do you think?"_

" _Well..it's big matter actually_. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan kariermu ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, aku harus mendukungmu tentunya"

Hermione terlonjak senang dan segera memeluk Draco.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menginginkan posisi itu"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya berusaha bekerja dengan baik—itu saja"

"Ya..ya...aku tahu kau tak sampai berambisi kesana"

" _So?"_

" _So...Go on! You will make it"_

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu, anak-anak, rumah tangga kita?"

"Jangan terbebani, _love_. Kita akan selalu mencari solusinya. Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Memang sayang sekali kalau kemampuanmu hanya _stuck_ di tempat yang sama. Tidak ada yang sepintar kau pada saat ini, kementerian akan membutuhkan pemikiranmu. Tapi ingat, tidak ada yang bisa mencintaimu daripada aku"

" _I remember that. No one ever love me like you do and no one ever love you like I do"_

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, berada disisimu—kau tahu. _You're the best"_

" _You're the best"_

" _I'm always the best"_ Draco tersenyum menggoda sambil mencium istrinya penuh gairah.

Mereka berciuman secukupnya saja, ciuman hanya awal permainan kini mereka bergumul panas di ranjang. Pakaian dalam keduanya berserakan di lantai.

"Aahh... _You know what's more sexy than this?"_ tanya Draco ditengah-tengah percintaan mereka.

" _What?"_ Hermione kini mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggul Draco.

" _Oh..damn, it's so fucking sexy. I'm going to fuck The Ministry of Magic"_

Hermione tertawa lepas _"And now she's begging desperately to Draco Malfoy to put his dick on this Ministry of Magic pussy"_

" _Oh..Gosh...I'm so horny with your dirty fucking mouth"_

Hermione terpekik kencang kala Draco menyentakkan kejantanannya dalam sekali sentak, amblas masuk ke dalam. Pergerakannya bertambah liar dalam tempo yang cepat.

 _It's been so wild-wild-wild- night._

 _._

 _._

xxxxxxxx

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih bangga dan bahagia dari seorang Draco Malfoy, ketika ia berdiri bertepuk tangan keras, kala melihat wanita dengan nama Hermione Jane Malfoy menyelesaikan pidato pertama dirinya—sebagai Menteri Sihir Inggris termuda dalam sejarah kemenetrian.

Istrinya menang secara mutlak mengalahkan pesaingnya dalam pemilihan suara. Wanita pertama yang meraih posisi menteri sihir.

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh ruangan balairung kementerian. Mereka memiliki sosok menteri baru yang akan membawa pembaharuan ke arah yang lebih baik di dunia sihir Inggris.

Sang empunya nama turun dari podium dan segera menghampiri meja di depannya, kehadirannya disambut dengan pelukan bangga Draco Malfoy disana kemudian mengecup pipinya. Hermione sekilas melihat mata suaminya berkilat karena air mata bahagia.

Lalu sang menteri terpilih menatap pasangan Malfoy senior—Lucius dan Narcissa yang tetap berdiri bertepuk tangan. Narcissa mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan sutranya dan Lucius tersenyum puas tergaris di wajah aristokratnya, dagunya terangkat penuh kebanggaan dan keharuan. Tampak arogan dan berkelas.

Ia membawa sejarah baru dalam silsilah keluarga Malfoy yang kelak akan ditulis dengan tinta emas bagi pewarisnya.

Misi dan ambisinya berhasil.

Klan Malfoy menduduki peringkat teratas sebagai klan yang dihormati dan disegani seluruh dunia sihir, dan hal itu tak terbantahkan.

Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk para reader Playing by The Fate**

 **Semoga puas dengan cerita ini, bila berkenan review please...**

 **Bye now.**


End file.
